A Devil's Descent: Madness
by angel939
Summary: Vergil wakes up in a mental institution after ten years and finally recognizes his brother Dante. But what is the dark secret he holds in his heart and is he responsible for his mothers death? So many questions are left unanswered regarding his mothers demise. But will Dante want to know the truth and is Vergil strong enough to recover from the chaos. Vergil-Dante:Yaoi/twincest
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel ran inside DMC and was giggling excitedly. There was nobody inside and she was thrilled (no pressure to perform, she nodded her head in approval). ****She had the place to herself today so quickly went over to Dante's desk. She lifted her feet on the desk and smiled contently before plastering a magazine to her face. ****She had promised a sequel and yet here she was writing a separate story. Her devious mind had become obsessed and fixated with the twins and until she had a story dedicated entirely to the two of them she would not stop.**

**This would be an original story, so forget what you know and come with me on another painful journey where love has no boundaries and your free to fall into the grips of a story that makes you think. Sparda and Eva will obviously be here. Please always picture in your mind our boys from the original dmc3. ****Ahh the disclaimers and warnings are upon her.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom yes you, this has turned into free promotion of your brand. Hasn't it?**

**Warnings: **

**Please note that this story will evolve around Yaoi and twincest. Please do not enter or click on my story if you hate both things. Please read Destiny Entwined instead, the doors are open for you there. Hold your steps though if your curious this story may pleasantly surprise you and change your mind about twincest once and for all. Note that this story does NOT include graphic scenes :P**

**Disintegration:**

"Hey Dante you coming to the football practice?"

The boy in front is throwing a ball in the air and looking back at him with concern. His small chubby frame wearing a pair of green khakis' and a white t-shirt.

"Nah, I think I got stuff to do at home Tyler".

Dante blew on his snow white hair and flicked it aside with his hand. Maybe he needed a haircut it had grown past his ears.

"It's your brother isn't it?" The boy spoke the words softly.

Dante glared back at him. He met the kids gaze with such intensity that the kids face turned pale. "What about my brother?"

He didn't mean to growl the words but he knew he had already frightened his friend. He caught a look of fear in his blue eyes.

"Sorry Dante, I didn't mean it like that". The kids face flushed in response and Dante gazed at the floor in irritation.

"It's just that...forget it Dante, I catch you some other time".

He placed the football under his arm and walked towards his other three friends. All four of them attend the same high school and were considered close friends. Lately Dante had been on edge. He waved back at them and got on his bike. It's the summer break, school is out. Yet his life had been turned upside down. Maybe he was too young to be feeling so volatile but he was flying into rages he had no control over. Only sixteen is this what puberty was like for a devil's son? He put both feet on the pedals and started to roll downhill when he heard them talk.

"His brother is a real freak you know", Tyler whispered.

"Psychopath more like it", the other lanky kid with glasses whispered back.

Dante sped the bike faster downhill but he could still hear them. He gripped the bike harder almost crushing the handles under his fingertips.

"Freak nearly killed the other boy you know. He is still in hospital".

He was gritting his teeth. His black shirt covered in cold sweat and his blue jeans swinging in motion to the unnatural speed his long legs were creating. A part of him wanted to turn back and beat the shit out of all four of them. But the sane part of him knew that they were right. Vergil had been in only one fight in school and one punch had sealed his suspension. He had come home that day and had locked himself in his room.

When he had tried to talk to his brother he had received a cold stare and his abrupt exit from the house. He had finally returned home at 3:00am. Dante didn't have the strength to ask him again. Eva had sat in their fathers study and cried all day. He could hear her, his demonic senses were becoming stronger and he had closed his ears to drown her out.

He shot around the corner and could see a white car heading straight at him. He jumped off the bike and flew over the car. Landing gracefully on his feet as his bike was crushed underneath. The driver, a middle aged man in a business suit braked hard and started horning loudly. Dante stood in the middle of the road in shock.

The thought of Eva finding out about the bike made his heart race. She was already working two jobs and he knew it would break her heart to know he had destroyed his only bike. His white brows creased in worry. His mother was fragile since their father disappeared about a month ago. Vergil had broken down and had started suffering from seizures every night. Eva and Dante hadn't slept in weeks.

A part of him didn't want to go home. He knew he was losing the two of them. Vergil had withdrawn himself and was drowning alone in his grief. Dante could sense it in his own soul. He had become afraid of his brothers volatile and erratic behaviour at home. He was becoming unpredictable.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you little shit".

Dante stared back in surprise as the man grabbed his shirt with both hands. He was so lost in thought he had nearly ended up killing himself.

"Am sorry", he mumbled back letting the man shake him in his anger.

"Don't touch him". They both stared back at the owner of the cold voice and razor sharp words.

The man's brows creased together in surprise. He stared back at the identical teen whose ice cold stare was giving him the shudders. The only differentiating factor between them was their hair and clothes. The other teen had gelled his hair back and was wearing a white shirt and black jeans. He glared back at him but the teen defiantly met his stare with his piercing eyes. He didn't even blink, his face and stare was unnerving. The man looked away and sneered at Dante, gritting his teeth in anger, his spit flying on his face.

"Who's going to pay for the damage to my car. You, you dumb fuck".

The man let him go and adjusted his hair and tie before gripping Dante's arm roughly.

"Take me to your parents, am not letting you off so easily".

Dante's brows creased in worry, he didn't want Eva to know about this accident. He stared back at his brother who tilted his head to one side. His cold gaze lingering on the man's hands which continued to grip Dante's arm.

"Please Sir, I will.." The man was struck on the side of the jaw.

Dante only caught a flash of his stunned face as he hit the pavement, face first. The sound of the blow echoing through Dante's head. Dante stared back into the eyes of his own reflection in shock. The man's blood was coating the pavement and Dante stepped away from the blood. It was beginning to coat his white converses. He was frozen with fear. Vergil sat down and watched the blood carefully. He dipped one of his fingers into the growing pool and stroked it with his thumb.

"I told him not to touch you". Vergil's words had lost the sharpness but held no emotion.

His cold eyes gazing up at Dante. Dante was horrified. He didn't even want to check if the man was still alive. He ran towards his battered bike and extracted it from under the car, lifting it easily with his inhuman strength. He inspected it quickly and realized it was still in good enough condition to be ridden. Dante grabbed Vergil's hand that was still inspecting the blood and handed him the bike.

"Verge, just go I will meet you at home".

He looked at the man's lifeless body, his brows creased in worry, his heart pumping against his chest. Vergil looked back at the man with disinterest, his eyes inspecting the bike with intensity.

"He is dead Dante, I delivered the blow to kill him".

Dante stared back at his brother's face as he continued to gaze at the bike like nothing had happened.

"Verge you just killed someone". The words were whispered but he knew his brother could hear them.

Vergil glanced at his face and turned to look at the man who lay dead on the pavement with disregard.

"He deserved it; he tried to hurt you Dante".

Dante's heart froze at his words and his eyes peered back at his brother's expressionless face and he was horrified by it. He pushed him onto the front of the bike and got on behind him and started to peddle as fast as he could towards their house. Dante didn't look back but he realised he was crying. His brother had just killed an innocent person and he knew in his heart that he was partly responsible for it. His body was trembling and he thought about his father, Sparda. If Dante had known this was the last conversation or time that he would see his father, he would never have let him out of his sight.

"Dante whatever happens just remember this. Your brother should never leave your side".

Dante always found his way into his father's study before he left for work. He would come and sit in the opposite chair in front of his desk every morning. Vergil sat in the kitchen with their mom. He loved his father's company and the rare moments where they could act like a normal family without the fighting and training.

Dante stared back into his father's handsome face as he sat on his leather chair, one long leg resting over the other as he sipped his coffee and read the newspaper. His short snow white hair was slicked back perfectly and his broad shoulders were leaned back against the seat. He always liked to roll up the sleeves of his shirt over his powerful arms. His polished black shoes and black cashmere trousers perfected his look.

Nothing was ever out of place; his father was the definition of elegance and grace, his voice soft but full of authority. His father's azure eyes were looking back at his face curiously, waiting for a response, as Dante ate his cereal.

"Why would I leave his side dad?"

Some milk spilled onto his school uniform and he rolled his eyes. It's a shame their father's elegance was not inherited by Dante and seemed to have graced Vergil instead. Sparda smiled and stroked his snow white hair before placing the coffee on the table and resting the paper on his lap. His gaze fell back outside the small window of his perfect study. Various books were placed along high shelves and in perfect order.

Dante had no interest in reading them unlike Vergil who spent most of his time here. The books were written in Latin or Aramaic and he had never learned either languages. Let alone the demonic dialect.

"Demonic blood Dante is very different from human blood. There is a level of depth and intimacy which you can't even begin to understand".

Dante wiped his grey pants and looked up at his father who was lost in thought. His brows were slightly raised and he rested one hand under his chin. Dante could tell whatever his father had on his mind had kept him preoccupied. It was rare for his father not to be able to find the right words. It made Dante slightly tense and he had no appetite left. He brushed his shaggy snow white hair away from his face and rested the bowl on his father's desk.

"I will stay by his side dad, even if he is a pompous ass loner".

Dante snickered and smiled more but his father was still gazing outside the window, his full smile never appearing on his lips.

"Dante, things will get complicated between the two of you. The lines will always blur when it comes to what is right and wrong".

"When it comes to Vergil Dante I would just advise you to remember that the blood will always come first and everything else secondary".

Dante's brows creased together again and he met his father's stare. His white brows were slightly raised and his perfect cheekbones were catching the light from the window. He spun the cereal with the spoon and thought about his father's words. He couldn't figure them out, he wasn't smart like Vergil. As if sensing his discomfort Sparda stood up and pressed one powerful hand on his shoulder.

"You will see what I mean in time Dante. For now just remember what I said about the blood".

Dante smiled back and nodded his head as his father took his black suit jacket and headed out towards the hallway. Eva was waiting patiently for him. She had her long blonde hair in a bun and was wearing a pair of black jeans and red polo neck jumper. Her soft blue eyes never leaving their fathers face. She hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his lips making Dante frown and look away.

They were always affectionate around each other and never got tired of kissing each other's faces off. That was the last time he saw his father Sparda and everything had fallen apart around them including their mother and Vergil. He was trying to hold himself together for them but he knew he would follow soon. After today he realised his brother had slipped further from his gasp. Vergil was sitting silently in front of the bike. His finger still stroking the thumb which had the man's blood on it and it had dried on his hands.

Dante was feeling nauseous looking at it and he pedalled his bike faster until they arrived outside their semidetached home. Vergil stood up and silently made his way inside the house. Dante was staring at the bike in shock. What had just happened today could never be erased from his memory but he knew he had to compose himself. Eva was already struggling alone with the two of them.

His palms were sweating but he quickly hid the bike inside the garage. The key was always hidden inside a flower pot in front of their lawn. He covered the bike with a sheet and quickly made his way inside the house. He had to talk to Vergil. Dante had noticed Vergil's odd behaviour but the process had been sudden rather than gradual. He had stopped eating with the two of them and would spend most of his day in his father's study.

Vergil would have seizures every night and he had already spent a week in hospital. They hadn't found anything physically wrong with him. Whatever was happening to Vergil could only be described as chaos and he was losing himself to it. Dante could feel his brother slipping into insanity. His brows creased in worry and he headed into the kitchen. There was a note from Eva on the fridge and he grabbed it.

"Dinner in the oven, make sure he eats D, love you".

A part of Dante was relieved that his mother wasn't here she could always read him. He stroked his hair back and quickly made his way into Vergil's room, it was empty. His once perfect room was now in disarray and unkempt. His clothes were strewn across the room. Torn books and paper littered the carpet. They were books from his father's study and Dante felt a pang of anger that Vergil had destroyed some of his father's ancient texts.

Dante picked up a page from one of the books and held it inside his hand before sighing. His tears were already falling as he realised how much he missed his older brother. He realised now that his brother had always been the perfect son. Whatever was happening to Vergil was devastating Eva and Dante. Dante's brows creased in thought and he stood up and went into his father's study. He couldn't open the door to the room, something was blocking the way, he pushed harder and the door gave way.

He walked inside and tripped over scattered books which had been cut to pieces. His father's desk was cut in half; all the books were cluttering his once perfect study. The leather seat where his father sat was hacked to pieces. The last place where he had talked to his father and sat with, gone. In its wake was destruction. Dante sat down in a corner and glanced around the room, his tears fell silently against his skin.

His mother Eva would be devastated. She spent hours keeping this room clean. Dante would find her sleeping in this very chair and the thought made him cry. This was the only place which held his father's scent and essence. They all missed him and knew their father would never abandon them. The thought that he had died was too much to bear. All three of them would wait for his return and this was hope that neither of them would give up on. Dante started to pick up the pieces but his hands froze as he gazed around in loss. The damage was already done and this room was irreplaceable.

He gritted his teeth knowing he had used Yamato to destroy his father's sanctuary. His father had gifted Yamato to Vergil and Rebellion to Dante last year on their birthdays. Dante's anger was surfacing again. He was also on edge but he knew he couldn't let his body get the better of him. He wiped the tears with the back of his hand and walked out of the room.

That was when he heard a loud knock at the door. He opened it immediately thinking it might be one of his friends. A tall police officer clad in a black uniform was standing there. He was a young officer in his early thirties. He removed his hat and straightened back his black hair. His black eyes were sharp but kind and he smiled back at Dante.

"Sorry to disturb you son but are your parent's home?"

Dante could feel his heart rate accelerating at the sight of the officer who was about the same height as him.

"No one is home, can I help you", he was calm again and in control of his fragile nerves.

The officers dark brows knitted together but he produced a note pad.

"Just a routine check son, someone got pretty hurt outside your street, case of road rage so we are checking for eye witnesses".

Dante crossed his arms and nodded his head meeting the officers stare.

"How is he, I mean the person who got hurt?"

The officer's black brows creased together and he tapped the note pad, his dark eyes staring back at Dante inquisitively.

"Luckily they managed to save him son, he is stable for now".

"Oh", Dante's gaze fell back on his feet and he could see a trace of the man's blood on his shoe.

The officer was interrupted by a message on his speaker-mic and Dante met his stare once more.

"Well if you remember anything just contact me on this card".

Dante nodded his head and the officer smiled back at him before moving to the next house. Dante inspected the card and crumpled it inside his hand. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed remembering the blood on his shoe and the state of his father's study. He threw it on the floor and walked back upstairs into his own room.

His room was messy but it had always been like this. He stared back at his own bed and could see his brother's snow white hair on his pillow. Dante picked up the comic books from the floor and placed them on the shelves. He started to clean his own room. He felt ashamed he hadn't done this more regularly. He picked up the dirty clothes and placed them in the laundry basket.

When it looked a little presentable he went over to his study desk near the window and drew the white curtains. He sighed and stared back at his brothers sleeping form and his anger was gone. Vergil hadn't been sleeping well. Dante hadn't told his mom about it but he had sensed his brother's presence outside his door at night.

He would open the door and find Vergil sleeping on the floor. It had freaked him out and he didn't want to tell anyone else about it. Dante would pick him up and take him back to his own room so their mother wouldn't catch on to his odd behavior. He had overheard his mother's conversation with the doctor and they were considering taking Vergil to see a psychiatrist and there was no way Dante would allow that.

His brows creased again. He had almost killed someone today and was dangerous. His mind was warning him but his heart would never allow any further separation between him and Vergil. When he had spent a week in the hospital, he had been restless without him. Dante stared back at the bed. It was almost 5 pm. Dinner could wait, plus he wasn't hungry.

He walked over to the fish tank on top of his small cupboard and fed the identical gold fish. Max and Roxy happily chomped up the food. They were both almost three years old and the tank needed upgrading. They swam around in hungry anticipation as he gave them a few more flakes. Their orange and red bellies creating ripples in the water.

Dante walked over to where his brother was sleeping. He sat down next to him and lowered the cover so he could inspect his brother's face. Vergil looked peaceful. His cheeks were slightly red and his hair was falling on his face. Dante combed it back with his fingertips and rested his hand on the bed when he felt something wet.

He frowned and stared at his hands. They were covered in blood. He removed the cover more and could see the white bed sheets were soaked in crimson. Vergil was gripping Yamato's steel with both hands. The Katana's lacquered black and gold sheath was lying on the other side of the bed. He stared back at his brothers bloodied hands and his heart ached at the sight of them.

His fingers moved towards the blade when he felt something hit him hard against his chest. He stared down at his body and looked back into his brother's face which was inches from his own. He could feel his breath on his cheek and the movement of his jaw as he placed the katana deeper inside his flesh. Blood came out of Dante's mouth and he met his brother's cold stare. His mouth distorted in anger.

The first time in weeks he had seen any real emotion on that expressionless face which had come to horrify him. It had reminded him of the fact that his brother was becoming an empty shell. Dante smiled back at him as he pushed the blade deeper. Dante's head fell forward and he looked into the eyes of his reflection once more. He rested his forehead against his brothers.

"I thought I lost you Verge", he whispered the words.

Vergil stared back at him stunned and gazed back down at the katana.

"Dante I..." he stared back at his hands in shock and let go of Yamato.

He knew it was coming back. He could feel his mind about to black out. His scab was growing inside of him and he was trapped down here. Should he tell his brother he was losing himself to this madness? The seed that had been planted by his father inside his head was growing and destroying him.

Things were catching up with him and he could no longer run away. There was no escape, whatever was happening to him was coming from the inside. It was a part of his very being. His mind was unravelling slowly and he knew this was just the beginning of his madness. The fight had started but he was already losing.

When he looked back up his brother was unconscious and he could hear his mother's footsteps approaching the room. Vergil's hands went to his hair which he gripped so ferociously he tore chunks of it out to stay in his senses. He wanted to shed his skin. He stroked Dante's hair and embraced his brother tightly. The only one who can keep him in the light?

"Don't come here mother".

He whispers the words and closes his eyes as the darkness takes him once more. He knows he won't remember anything when he wakes up. Still and breathless, he falls on his hands and knees before this unknown fear.

"Dante", he whispers his brother's name and holds him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel had started to drift peacefully into sleep when she heard familiar footsteps approaching the doors. ****He was too quick and she was caught. Angel removed the comic from her face and peeked back into the azure eyes of Dante who crossed his arms and blew on his hair, his eyes narrowing playfully as he tilted his head and motioned to his leather seat with one hand. ****Angel bolted up right and removed her ass off the chair for the rightful owner. Dante nodded his head in response and rather stylishly sat on the chair and kicked his feet up.**

**He took the comic book and plastered it to his face, folding both arms behind his head. Angel hugged him hard it was good to have one of the boys back so soon from demon hunting and hell she had missed him. ****The evil twin was nowhere in sight and she scratched her head puzzled. She was missing him and pouted. Nero had also not appeared and damn it she knew he would have to turn up sooner than later. **

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns all things except for my own twisted mind. Oh yes and umm Dante's Inferno is owned by ****Dante Alighieri shhhh. **

**Warnings: I told you it's a Dante and Vergil pairing already. Why are you even here if you don't like this sort of thing? Rolls eyes, a sexy kiss awaits, close your eyes if you are afraid and let yourself fall. **

**Fragments **

"I thought I lost you Verge", the words were a whisper.

Vergil's white brows crease in thought, he feels the blood, Dante's blood on his skin. His hands are covered in blood. Is it his own or Dante's? One and the same.

"Dante I", his brother's forehead is resting against his and he is smiling back at him.

Why is he in his brother's room? He stares down and can only see the hilt of Yamato. Her gold oval guard and black and blue handle. His warm blood is dripping onto his hands. It's beautiful. Dante's eyes are closed. He feels his soft breaths against his skin.

He was falling apart since their father left. His father had understood him hadn't he? Vergil strokes Dante's snow white hair which becomes streaked with red, one hand resting against his cheek, his pale skin now crimson. He strokes his cheeks with his own blood.

"I have to hide from you Dante...but I keep wanting this again and again".

He whispers the words into his brother's ear knowing he will never hear them.

"You draw me in Dante but is it worth the madness that courses through my veins"?

He strokes Dante's pale skin with the back of his bloodied fingertips.

"Your blood Dante, it whispers to me brother, pulls me under, drowning me".

He closes his eyes and holds him closer, a feeling of completion and rest. One finger sliding over his brothers lips where the blood continues to pour from his mouth.

"Vergil", his father is smiling back at him his white brows slightly raised. His full smile reaching his eyes.

"You wanted to see me father".

Vergil sits down on the opposite chair. Sparda marks and closes the book he is reading and smiles back at Vergil.

"Vergil, Dante tells me you have stopped training with him".

His fathers voice is deep and holds authority. Vergil meets his father's stare. He arches one white brow in response.

"Father Dante doesn't know the meaning of discipline".

He speaks the words with a hint of sarcasm and arches his brow higher to emphasize his point. His father stares back at him curiously and Vergil stares out of the window.

"Plus my capabilities outmatch his in every way".

The words are always spoken softly from his lips. He really didn't want to be having this pointless conversation with his father. He meets his father's stare and can tell his father is lost in thought. Vergil leans back into the leather seat and combs his hair. A few unruly strands fall back on his forehead.

"I wish to train alone from now on".

It was a decision and not a request which he hoped his father would respect. Sparda's face softens and he meets his older sons azure eyes. Vergil was always calm and his emotions were guarded closely by a perfect detached demeanour. They were twins yet worlds apart in terms of personality. If Dante was fire then Vergil was ice. Sparda could read his older son just as well.

"Yet it's not the real reason you want to stop training with him".

The words were spoken softly, Sparda could tell Vergil was hesitant to talk about this particular subject but he wanted to ease his sons mind. Vergil's brows crease in thought. His lips press together tightly, a habit he had when he was thinking. His slender fingers move towards his snow white hair again and he doesn't want to let his guard down. After all emotions were just another sign of weakness in his book.

His eyes narrow slightly as he considers his father's words, the real reason. Vergil can no longer meet his father's gaze, as if those azure eyes would be able to read his thoughts and his thoughts lately had come to frighten him.

He had dismissed them from his mind countless times but the feeling was just growing. He knew he had to distance himself from his brother. Otherwise they would consume him. He banishes the thought and calms his nerves.

"Father a monkey would pose as a better training partner then Dante".

He speaks the words with disinterest in an attempt to stop this particular talk dead in its tracks.

Sparda smile's back at him and stares out of the window.

"Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita".

His father speaks in perfect Italian and Vergil allows a small smile to grace his perfect lips.

"Half way along our lives path, Dante's Inferno", he replies back.

Sparda smiles and combs his fingers through his hair a habit that Vergil had picked up.

"As you know the poem describes a poet's journey named Dante through the 9 levels of hell".

"But it is a poet by the name of Virgil who is his guide".

Vergil's brows crease in thought and the smile fades from his lips. He was always good at deciphering his father's words but today he was lost.

"I would suggest Vergil you try not to part ways with Dante".

"You two are each other's guides in this life. He needs you more than you think he does".

"You are each other's mirrors, by heart and soul."

Vergil took the text from his father's hand and opened a page. His slender fingers and eyes narrowed along the lines again.

"You can't fight your feelings if your soul has already made up its mind".

Sparda spoke the words quietly and in a reassuring way. Vergil sighed and rested the book on the table.

"Father my feelings for him are complicated".

He had allowed the words to slip his mouth and he regretted them immediately. His father just smiled more he could see the dimples in his cheeks and Vergil raised both brows in loss realising his father could read him better than he gave him credit for.

"You have tasted his blood Vergil?"

The words were whispered and his father's eyes looked back at him with concern.

For the first time Vergil could not hide his emotions. He stared back at his father in shock and his handsome face couldn't hide the embarrassment he was feeling. He felt ashamed and gazed down at the floor, unable to hide his shame. They were both quiet for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity. The silence was unbearable. A part of him wanted to leave and pretend they never had this talk. But it was killing him. His feelings were suffocating him.

"Father I…" he couldn't find the right words.

He couldn't remember how long it had been happening. It had all started after their father had gifted them the two swords, Rebellion and Yamato. Being the sons of Sparda their father wanted the two of them to follow in his footsteps and become trained warriors. Their demonic blood would heal most of their wounds. The process had become stronger with age.

They were both competitive fighters and wouldn't hold back when they fought. Yamato would always be coated in Dante's blood and he had been curious. In his moment of stupidity he had allowed himself to taste it and it had intoxicated him. Dante's blood was unlike his own and it held his essence, his body and soul.

It had been a taste of the forbidden and he had never felt so much pleasure as it had made its way through his body. It had become a drug and he needed it. It completed him and had made its way into his heart. After each sparring session Vergil would taste Dante's blood. His tongue would trail the cold steel of Yamato as he closed his eyes in ecstasy, allowing his hair to fall onto his forehead like his brothers.

His hands would trail his own face and skin. Every time he saw Dante he couldn't take his eyes off him. He could see Dante's true essence. His eyes would almost appear white and his skin was glowing gold. He had fuller lips and his body was more muscled and tanned. He had never noted these differences between them and the blood would only heighten the attraction he felt for his brother.

Vergil could also pick up his scent before he entered a room. It was a mixture of warm sandalwood and roses. He could hear his brother's heart beat and breathes as he sat next to him. Vergil would always exit the room or hide behind his cold stare and disinterest. It had become so bad that he had started to make his way towards his room but would find himself standing outside Dante's.

The sound of his heart beat would call to his own, as if they were one. His scent and warmth would draw him closer and he would fall asleep outside his door and he didn't even know how he was back in his own bed. Maybe he had been dreaming. Vergil knew he was losing himself to the power of this blood and this was the only way he knew he could distance himself and cut his addiction.

After all this was his brother his other half. In the human world it was taboo and in the demon world the norm. Either way he didn't care. Dante would never find out about his feelings. Vergil met his father's eyes. His own eyes held the truth and he knew his father had seen it today. His brows creased in worry when he thought about Eva.

"Father, I made a mistake and tasted his blood. I assure you it won't happen again".

It was his monotone voice to hide behind his conflicted feelings which seemed to be overpowering him. He had been restraining himself for the past week but it seemed the effects of the blood hadn't diminished. His father's face was unreadable and he stroked his own chin awaiting an answer.

"As I said Vergil Dante needs you more than you think he does. He misses your company during training so join him again".

Vergil frowned and his brows creased in thought, his jaw clenched.

"I suggest you follow your instincts on the matters of the heart".

The words were spoken softly by his father and his eyes were sympathetic. Vergil stared back at his father as he slowly stood up. His steps matched his own, they were full of grace and elegance. He placed one powerful hand on his shoulder and left the room without another word. That was the last conversation Vergil had with his father.

"Wake up Verge", somebody whispered the words next to his ear. He felt the familiar stroke of soft white hair brush against his cheek.

Vergil opened his eyes and stared back at the man in front of him in horror.

"Dante", his lips whispered back the name in shock but his eyes couldn't believe the sight before him.

It was his brother but older. His hair was styled perfectly now to match his handsome and chiselled jaw line. His eyes were the same and he had a familiar smile on his lips and concern and warmth in his eyes. He had a stubble now and his body was powerfully built. He was wearing a red vest and matching leather jacket, a pair of red leather pants and black combat boots. Vergil tried to get up from the bed but he was tied down. He looked down at his body puzzled and could see he had two restraints on his arms. He pulled at them and they wouldn't budge.

Dante's smile faded, he pulled on the leather and it came off under his powerful grip.

"It's the drugs Verge they suppress your abilities".

He spoke the words softly and inspected Vergil's wrists closely his hands gliding over his skin warm and comforting. Vergil sat up and rubbed his wrists. His lips were tightly sealed as he inspected his own body. He was wearing a faded grey patient's uniform and he looked around the room in bewilderment. It could only be described as a small hospital bed. His eyes widened and he stared back at his brother who was gazing back at him with concern.

"You don't remember?" He whispered the words and Vergil stared back at him in confusion.

Dante sighed and placed both of his powerful arms across his chest and stood up. Vergil could see his brother still had the cocky attitude but he was more confident now. He could feel the power radiating from him. His own devil side was reacting to Dante's.

"What do you remember Verge?"

The words held a hint of resentment as if Dante had asked him this question many times before. Vergil slid his hands through his hair and was horrified. He didn't have any hair. His hands started to tremble. His body was also fragile. He had worked hard to train and always had a lean and muscled body but now he felt like skin and bones. He stroked his face with his hands and could tell his face was sunk in. His heart started to beat ferociously against his chest and he stared back at his brother in shock.

"Where am I Dante?" His words held urgency for the first time.

His brother was gritting his teeth and his azure eyes held fierce intensity that Vergil had never seen before. He stroked his hair from his eyes and was lost in thought.

"You're in a mental institute Verge. You have been here for the last ten years".

The words were spoken softly, as if he had managed to control his frustration. Vergil raised both brows at Dante and stared down at his own hands. Surely this could not be real. What was the last thing he remembered? His father Sparda was sitting with him. As if Dante had read his thoughts he met his brother's stare.

"Half way along our lives path", Dante whispered to himself.

Vergil stared back at him in shock but Dante had a small sad smile on his lips.

"You tell me the same story every time I come here Verge".

Vergil pressed his hands to his face and gazed down at his body in loss. He was really here. His mind refused to believe.

"Eva", he whispered his mother's name and Dante looked away.

He was lost in thought but Vergil had read the hurt in Dante's eyes. Something had happened to Eva and Vergil's heart was afraid. They were both silent. Dante finally whispered the words but he didn't meet Vergil's eyes.

"She died that night Verge, it was a mistake. I know you would never hurt her".

Dante spoke the words with conviction and his voice remained calm. His mother's death had left him devastated but in his heart he had never believed his brother had killed her. Maybe it was denial or madness but he would always give his brother the benefit of the doubt. Vergil heard Dante but the words did not register in his mind, as if he couldn't understand the implications. He was trying to decipher the meaning in his words slowly so his mind could keep up. He would never hurt his mother. Never, but the seizures he had. His brows creased together. He couldn't remember.

Dante was with him. He was sleeping in his room. He could hear his mother's soft footsteps as she approached the door. Did she know about the study room? He had destroyed it with his own hands. He knew it would hurt her yet it had hurt him more to do it. The thought of his father never coming back and that room remaining empty had driven him to do it.

His mother would sleep in that room and Vergil wanted her to recover. She was talking to herself and losing her mind. She thought Sparda was still there inside that room but she was wrong. Sparda was gone; his father's essence was untraceable. Eva, he had heard her talking, about him.

"There is something wrong with Vergil Sparda, I am afraid of him now, my own son".

She would cry and repeat the words again and they would cut Vergil's heart.

"You're afraid of me mother, but why, wasn't I your perfect son?"

His tears would start to fall and he would sit outside the door of that study. A part of him wanted to walk inside and embrace his mother. They were losing their mind together weren't they? Only Dante had been left unaffected, he was stronger than the two of them. What did she see? What did she see? When she came into the room as Dante lay unconscious in his arms.

_She saw you Vergil_. His mind was listening now and whispering the truth to him. _Didn't she see you and was she not horrified. Ah yes, isn't it funny how you forget when he is standing right in front of you. It was him wasn't it? You were in his room remember, the blood. The blood that surged its way through your veins as you drank it from his open wound and held him closer. _

_You lose yourself in his blood. Could you not hear his heart beat and the feel of his hair against your skin? His snow white hair feels different from your own. Isn't he the unknown fear you held in your heart? The man you killed on the pavement. The boy you hurt because he was mouthing off your beloved brother._

_The scent of roses and sandalwood intermingled with his blood. Did you not want to do more? You don't remember or maybe you choose not to remember. Ignorance is bliss. You whispered his name and held him closer. Did she not see you? She saw you Vergil you kissed his lips. Did she not see you? Yes she did. You kissed his mouth where the blood fell, your tongue slowly tracing his lips. Didn't it taste even better? You were afraid but once you crossed the line it was easy wasn't it? Yes it was, you kissed his lips over and over exploring him. _

_You stroked his face and skin as he lay unconscious in your arms, his face resting against your own. You kissed his neck, your mouth trailing his skin. Your tongue tasting his skin and you kissed his lips again. This time it was with purpose wasn't it? Yes this time your hands held his face and how you wished he was awake_.

_"I love you Dante", how you shamelessly whispered the forbidden words in his ear, before kissing his parted lips once more. So soft, tender and yet so different those lips from your own. You traced his face and jaw with kisses. Your eyes lidded in ecstasy, your heart beating in sync with his. You lost yourself inside him, the perfect place for you to hide from yourself._

_How shameful the whole act was. Yet you still crave those lips as he stands in front of you. You remember the way he tastes. Yes you do. Those lips against your own yet his eyes were closed Vergil. Yours were wide open. She was disgusted when she saw you. The look in her eyes Vergil. You remember the look? I know you do, her blue eyes, blonde hair, your dearest mother. Saw your dark heart. Her son Vergil, yes you, caught your deepest, darkest secret. You devastated her. You ended her._

Vergil pressed his hands against his temple and nodded his head. "I would never hurt Eva".

He whispered the words and looked back up at Dante in anguish. He was distraught. Maybe this isn't real and he would wake up from this dream. He would never hurt his mother. _Not even for him_? This voice inside his head was not his own. He would never lose himself to it. It wasn't a part of him.

"Get out", Vergil growled the words and pressed his temples again.

Dante stared back at his brother puzzled. It was the first time he had said anything else apart from repeating his father's words. The psychiatrist had informed Dante that Vergil was finally making some progress but he would keep reliving the same memory.

His mother's death seemed to be the key to his demise, his brother who he had lost a long time ago never to resurface again. Just an empty shell of what he used to be, a shadow of his former self. Dante stared back at the floor and his heart could no longer take the sight of his deteriorated form. He looked like a living corpse.

He had hoped his brother would have been strong enough to recover. But the years had slipped by and he was still lost to the darkness. The court order and ruling had reached its term and Dante knew that he could bring Vergil home. Each time his brother had always refused him and the cycle would repeat. Dante would always end up coming back because he knew he would always be restless without Vergil.

"Verge, I want you to come home with me".

He spoke the words softly. His brother looked devastated today although they had the same conversation numerous times.

"Home", Vergil stared back at Dante and gazed back at his hands in shock. Had he killed his mother that day? It was a mistake his brother told him so.

He rubbed his temples again and stared back into his brother's eyes.

"Dante is this really the reality?" His voice held no emotion and his lips were tightly sealed.

His eyes were narrowed and Dante felt his heart beating faster that his brother was still here. He hadn't slipped away this time.

"Verge I want you by my side".

Dante walked back to the bed and sat down next to his brother. His long white eyelashes were almost touching his cheeks and Vergil stared back into his brother's eyes.

"I can't see you wasting away here like this Verge", he composed his shaking voice.

Vergil was the only family that Dante had left and he knew if he didn't bring him back home he would die in this god forsaken place.

"Say yes this time", Dante waited for a reply.

Vergil stared back at him in loss. If what he said was true how he could even live with him. How could Dante even want to see his face? He gazed back at his brother and his brows creased in thought again.

"Where is Yamato Dante?" The words were spoken sharply.

Dante's brows knitted in confusion and his jaw clenched. He controlled his anger and met his brother's cold stare.

"I kept her safe for you", Dante's eyes softened again.

It was the first time Vergil had remembered his beloved katana, the same sword that had entered his mother's heart and killed her. A part of him had wanted to destroy it but he also knew it was his brother's prized possession. These ten years had taken there toll on Vergil. Dante was willing to do everything he could to save his brother.

Vergil was his responsibility now and he would take care of him. His father's last words would be honoured by Dante. His father had been right all along. The lines would always blur between right and wrong. Blood was blood after all and he knew he couldn't be without Vergil. This was his last chance to make things right between them.

Vergil stared back at his brother, "Dante please take me away from here".

It was a quiet whisper. If this was the reality and he had been in a waking dream it was time for him to find himself once more. Maybe it was time to find out the truth about that night. His mind was finally awake and so was the voice inside his head. Dante embraced his brother and Vergil rested his head against his powerful shoulder.

The scent of rose and sandalwood surrounded him once more. He was just missing the blood. A small smile appeared on his dry lips and he held his brother closer. He knew now why he had refused to come with his brother in the past. He was dangerous and unstable. But today he would not go down on his hands and knees.

Vergil would embrace his unknown fear and finally accept his feelings for his brother. It is what it is. Love is madness then he would like to be devoured by it. The seed had been planted in his heart a long time ago and it had destroyed him from the inside. Now he would nurture it with his own hands and watch it blossom. There was no need to run or hide. He would embrace his fear and hold it close to his heart.

"Dante", he whispered his brother's name and the voice inside his head whispered back.

_You will show him your dark heart._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was pouting. There were god damn Yaoi protestors outside the Devil May Cry holding signs and she raised a defiant fist in the air at them. ****Don't they know a good story when they see it? She bit her own hand to calm her anger. ****Dante was watching her from his seat and started to laugh loudly, making Angel angrier. ****That was when she saw a familiar devil arm scooping them all up in one large bundle and tossing them into the air (Obviously onto the roof, there safety was an utmost concern to her). **

**Nero gritted his teeth and made his way inside. Angel smacked his cheek hard with a kiss and he rolled his eyes. ****She was still waiting for the blue devil to show up and he was late as usual. But she would wait, after all Vergil was always her favourite and she knew he would turn up eventually. ****Angel would confess her love once more for the evil twin, even if that meant death glares, sneers, and phantom swords.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom I love you, everything is for you.**

**Warnings: Some sexy moments wait in this chapter between Vergil and Dante. Don't let your heart's run or have a heart attack. Nothing Graphic, I like my men to keep their dignity intact :P**

**A Waking Dream:**

"Dante are you sure about this?"

Dante sighed and stared back at the doctor.

"Am sure Adam, I only delayed it this long due to the court order".

He tilted his head to the side. They had known each other a long time. Adam had been very emphatic towards Vergil over the years and had taken a keen interest in his brother's case. The doctor produced the file from behind his desk and inspected it closely.

He was in his early sixties but looked good for his age. He still had a full set of grey hair and sharp Victorian features. He took off his gold rimmed spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Before meetings Dante's stare, his blue eyes still sharp.

"How can I put this Dante." He rubbed his forehead in thought.

"Your brother's symptoms started with psychogenic non epileptic seizures".

"It was an easy enough diagnosis. Your father disappeared and this traumatic event was the cause of them when he was 16".

"The night of your mother's death he must have suffered one and he has been stuck on that one memory for a very long time".

He closed the file and rolled a gold ink pen in his hand.

"It really is remarkable that he finally accepted reality and recognised you".

He shifted in his seat slightly resting his tired back. His bushy grey brows rose as he tapped the file again.

"What concerns me Dante are two matters", his brows creased together, deep wrinkles forming around his eyes and skin.

"The first is that we couldn't diagnose any mental condition".

"It seemed he had psychosis but he didn't display all the symptoms. So it was hard to group him under one condition".

"The second is how you will be able to look after him?"

"We have stopped his medication as per your wish but you should realise he could still suffer the seizures and have episodes".

"I know you care for him and I know he hasn't coped well here. But your only 26 and he will need your full time attention".

Dante sighed loudly and tilted his head in response. "Adam I think I can handle him".

Dante inspected his boots and realised he still had the blood of the demon he had killed last night. Being a devil hunter was the only way he could make any money; he had dropped out of college after his mother's death and sold their home to start his own business. Devil May Cry. Dante had already thought this through.

He knew he would need help and had already placed an advert for a very interesting job vacancy. So far he hadn't had any luck finding a decent enough partner to run the business with. His brows creased when he thought about the weirdo's that had answered the advert and he frowned.

A number of them had been shady mercenaries and other times former military men. They wouldn't last a night. The things that he was hunting would tear the humans in seconds. Hybrids like him were rare and the only other one he knew was Vergil. The only other person who matched his own fighting and combat skills. Things were looking hopeless but at least his brother had finally accepted the truth.

It had been a full week since his last visit and the hospital was discharging him today. He had bought a few items of clothing which he hoped would fit his brother. Vergil's body and soul had deteriorated over the years. Dante had felt responsible for his brother's demise, his heart riddled with guilt that he hadn't done enough to save his brother.

A part of him was still afraid he would slip away from his gasp and he would fade back to the past once more. It seemed Vergil had become fixated with Sparda's disappearance and his mother's death. Dante flicked his hair away and looked back at the doctor who was gazing back at him with concern.

"Dante just bring him back if you feel you can't cope".

The doctor pursed his lips and put the glasses back on and slid the release forms towards him to sign. Dante nodded his head and scratched his stubble. He was tired he hadn't been sleeping well himself and the calls for work always came at night. He needed a shower and some decent sleep but things had been tough for him lately. He signed the forms and headed out of the office when the doctor spoke again.

"He is with the nurse, she is doing some blood work and make sure you bring him back for his next appointment Dante".

"Will do doc", he smiled back and gestured with his finger's.

Dante quickly inspected his twin hand guns Ebony and Ivory in the corridor and placed them inside the holster behind his leather jacket. The last thing he wanted was to be caught with hand guns in a hospital. He didn't have time to change and had come straight from his mission to pick up Vergil. He walked into the nurse's office and found Vergil dressed in one of his faded blue jeans and black hoody from when he was 16.

He guessed right that they would probably fit his scrawny frame but everything was over sized. He was sitting on a chair and the nurse was taking blood samples in gold and purple tubes. Vergil's eyes never left the samples of the blood and he was stroking the bottles with his free hand.

The young nurse with dark hair and blue eyes smiled back at Dante. She was blushing and he gave her his best smile making her blush more. He came and sat down on the chair next to Vergil. The nurse removed the needle and placed a cotton ball on his forearm.

"Hold this please".

Vergil didn't listen he seemed to be lost and was closely inspecting the blood. Dante pressed down on the cotton pad and the nurse placed a white medical tape across his skin.

"All done", she giggled and stared back at the two of them in shock.

"Your twins?" Her eyes carefully inspecting their faces, and her dark brows were raised.

Dante chuckled, "yeah babe, pretty hot right?" He couldn't resist flirting with her and purred the words.

She frowned, "beauty and the beast" she muttered under her breathe but he heard the words.

The nurse was obviously making a joke but she must have caught a flash of anger on Dante's face. She quickly stood up and left the room without another word. Dante stared back at Vergil. He had been quiet and hadn't said a word.

"You ready Verge?"

Vergil removed the tape and cotton pad and started to squeeze his arm. The blood started to trickle down his pale skin and Dante frowned.

"Verge, your healing will kick in soon. Your hair will grow back too".

His fingers were inspecting his head and he could see the tiny strands of snow white hair appearing. Vergil had pulled out his own hair over the years. It had horrified Dante to find him missing patches and the doctors had no choice but to shave his head. He knew that the drugs had been suppressing his immune system but with time Vergil's strength would find him once more. He took his brothers hand and removed it from the injection sight and rolled down his sleeve.

He covered his head with the hood. Vergil's cold eyes fell back on his face. It was strange but his brother's stare held something inside those azure oceans. Dante found it hard to look away. It had been ten years and he had given up hope that this moment would ever come. It seemed surreal. He could see himself once more in those azure eyes; his brother could finally see him.

"Let's get out of this hell hole bro".

Dante smiled and Vergil stood up without a word. His movements were graceful and composed and he had missed his brothers company.

"Dante, will you tell me about that night?" He spoke the words quietly.

Dante's eyes narrowed and the smile faded from his lips.

"Forget it bro, I rather not talk about this today".

It had always been painful to discuss his mother's death; a part of him had died that night. He had lost both of his parents and the grief had scarred his own heart. He had buried the past and left it behind. But the nightmares he had of that one night had become a part of his life. Hunting at night suited him fine for this reason. The demons he killed were on the receiving end of his pain, anger and anguish. The truth was he didn't want to remember.

His brother gazed back down and Dante could see a slight clench in his jaw. Vergil walked past him and Dante followed closely behind. They made their way out together and headed outside. Vergil felt the sun against his skin and his eyes closed to its touch.

This was real after all, he was really here, beside Dante. He had been a sleep this whole time and yet the reality was what frightened him the most. He slowly opened his eyes and Dante was gone. He glanced around in confusion. When he looked back up Dante was holding a bike, it was almost crushed.

He was young again and Vergil stared back at him in shock. His eyes fell back on the floor and a man in a suit was lying down unconscious. His jaw was broken and he was bleeding from his mouth. Vergil stroked his hair and he felt his snow white hair brush against his skin. His hands froze. He looked down at his body and it was in perfect condition. He had blood on his finger and he rubbed it against his thumb.

"You killed a man Verge", Dante's voice was low and he was in shock.

He was looking back at him in horror. Was Dante afraid of him like his mother? He rubbed his temples again. No, Dante was the only one who understood him, the one who gave him comfort, the one who saw him for who he truly was. _The one you wanted to Fuck, your sweet little brother. What's wrong can't make up your mind? Where are you really Vergil? The voice was back. You want to know about your mother don't you? So let's find out Vergil what you really did to her._

"It's ok Vergil; close your eyes honey. I love you", she stokes his hair as Yamato pierces her heart.

He screams and pulls at his hair. His hands coated in her warm blood. He tries to stop the bleeding but it continues to pour out of her body, staining her blue dress. The blood is flowing from her mouth and she can't breathe. Yamato, why did he have Yamato that night?

"Mother", he whispers the words and holds her closer. Her beautiful blonde hair brushes against his cheek.

"I did this to you", he strokes her hair and whispers the broken words.

His heart tearing to pieces at the sight of her. She whispers something into his ear and he closes his eyes and holds her closer. His warm tears coating her face and she takes one last rattled breathe in his arms.

"I did this to you", he whispers and screams.

It's the only release from the anguish. He screams over and over again. Tearing his own flesh but the pain is unbearable. He tries to run but someone is holding him down and crushing him. He fights, he has to. He has to fight his feelings but he can't. He is weak and he doesn't have the strength. Dante was always the stronger one, Sparda had known this.

"You can't fight your feelings if your soul has made up its mind".

So he stops and closes his eyes. He can hear a heartbeat. It is strong and is calling him. So he sits still and listens to the beat. His breathing slows down and it calms his soul. He can find rest here. He had always known he could run and hide from himself inside this place. It was his home.

"Come back Verge, am here. I won't leave you this time".

Someone is whispering the words into his ear. He follows this voice. These words and he holds on once more. He holds him closer, his only hope.

"Dante, you're here?"

Vergil opened his eyes and found himself resting against his brother's chest. Dante was staring back at him anxiously and gritting his teeth. He had suffered another seizure when he had left him to get his motorcycle. Dante inspected his bleeding head wounds, he had made them with his own hands. The skin was torn and Dante lifted the hood to cover them from his own eyes.

They were both still sitting on the pavement. Dante had to restrain Vergil and one of his legs was resting over his brothers. People passing by were gawking at the two of them. He didn't care, he held Vergil closer and rested their foreheads together. Their eyes met and they were both quiet.

"This time I am not letting you slip away Verge".

He whispered the words and Vergil's hand slowly moved to Dante's hair which he inspected against his skin. They stayed like this for several minutes. Vergil continued to stare back at him as if he was still dreaming.

"I killed her Dante". Vergil whispered the words into Dante's ear and rested his face against his cheek.

It was the truth and Vergil wanted Dante to know. He would hate him for it and he knew his brother would leave him behind. He had killed her. He deserved his brother's fury. They both loved their mother and he had taken her away that day. These past ten years had been his punishment. He was too broken and weak to let Dante go but he didn't deserve his brother's kindness.

"You're coming home with me. The old man said not to leave your side".

Vergil wasn't in his senses and Dante knew he shouldn't believe anything he said after a seizure. His father's words had always held power over him. Dante stood up and held his hand out to Vergil. He reluctantly took it. Dante sat on the motorbike and revved her engine to life. His long shaped legs resting on each side and his elbows rested on the front.

"Yeah I know an upgrade from the last time you rode with me".

He gestured to himself and the motorcycle. It was one of Dante's most prized possession's and he had it custom made in his signature red. Dante could almost see a small smile on his brother's lips as he inspected the motorcycle with intensity. His eyes were looking sharp again and Dante felt his heart beat faster with new hope. A flash of his older brother appeared behind that broken body. He knew his brother had a strong heart and soul. With time he could bring him back from the darkness his mind had been lost to.

"Hop on bro, before the doc finds out what happened and he changes his mind".

Dante blew on his hair and gestured behind him. Vergil was hesitant. A part of him knew this was a mistake and he shouldn't be leaving with his brother. He would only bring chaos to his life. _Your dark heart Vergil will destroy him, like it destroyed your mother_. The voice inside his head was whispering to him. It was poisonous. _How selfish and ignorant you really are. Yet you can't take your eyes away from his face. He has grown so handsome and you are not good enough for him_.

_Your thirst is unquenchable. Only his blood and body will satisfy you and you know you can never have him, you can try though can't you? Ah yes you can try to taste the forbidden once more, the taste of your dearest brother on your lips. Your heart beats faster so let it run. Its OK Vergil, it's just our little secret, this time you can imagine his eyes will be open when you whisper the forbidden words into his ear._

Vergil closed his eyes. When he opened them he found Dante's face resting against his own. He was older now and they were in his bedroom. He could see the fish tank and the bed sheets were crimson with their blood. He stroked his cheeks with the back of his fingertips. Dante's azure eyes gazed back at him. They were open and held fierce intensity.

He removed his black t-shirt and tilted his head. Vergil stared down at his body. It was perfectly sculpted like his but slightly more muscled. His hands slowly trailing his collar bones, shoulders, chest and stomach. It was so different from his own body, warm, full of life. The places where he touched Dante's skin were painted crimson with his blood. His hands were bleeding again.

His eyes were slightly lidded and a small smile graced his tightly pressed lips. His snow white hair falling on his forehead like his brother's. Dante had always been Vergil's perfect untainted reflection. He pressed his body against his brothers and parted his lips with his fingertips. He slipped his tongue inside and met his brother's strong unrelenting passion.

They kissed each other for the first time. He took a fistful of his snow white hair and pulled hard to deepen their kiss. He could feel the movements of his jaw and taste his saliva. The feel of his breathes and teeth, everything that made Dante so unique. His soft hair resting inside his palm, one hand trailing the ridges of his stomach.

He had waited so long and once he crossed the line it was easy. Dante was all he ever wanted. He kissed with ferocity and hunger he had never known before. It was a fire that was burning inside of him. He broke the kiss and trailed his brother's jaw with his tongue and sucked on his powerful neck slowly.

He could hear his own heartbeat and he knew he needed the blood. It had become his addiction. His breathing becoming erratic just at the thought of it. He used his teeth and bit down hard on his brother's tender flesh. He felt the elixir grace his dry lips. He took a deep breath, he could feel once more. He was alive. It was ecstasy and his brother's essence. As the blood made its way inside of him, he realised he was becoming a part of Dante.

He held him tighter and lapped up his blood slowly. Slowly, he wanted to savour its taste against his brothers beautiful skin. When he looked back up his brothers hair almost appeared blonde and his eyes were white. The scent of roses and sandalwood overwhelmed his senses. His head was spinning and Dante was all he could see. All he ever wanted.

Dante smiled and inspected the blood on Vergils lips with his fingertips. He leaned into his lips and continued to kiss him. Vergil felt a sharp stab as Dante bit down hard on his lower lip. The blood trickled down his neck and Dante trailed it with his tongue. Vergil closed his eyes to the feel of his brother's lips against his skin. The feel of his tongue and hands as they trailed his body. He groaned and held him closer.

They were wrapped in each others limbs now fitting perfectly against one another. As if their bodies were one. Dante was lying down beside him and kissing him inexorably. He could hear his heart beat as their chests pressed together. Dante's lips were trailing his face, jaw, his neck and chest, his stomach. His strong hands exploring his skin with want and love. Every touch so tender that Vergil was falling and he was losing his senses.

That was when he felt his brother's forehead resting against his own. His powerful body pressing down on him and his snow white hair completely covering his handsome face. Vergil stroked it back with both hands and he was horrified. The face that stared back at him was his own not Dante's. The face was gaunt and he didn't have any hair. The body was almost skeletal and he could feel the bones pressing into his skin. He was disgusted and tried to get up but it held him down. He heard it laughing and pressed its ugly face against his own before whispering the words.

"You will disgust him just like you disgusted her".

Vergil opened his eyes in terror and found Dante gazing back at him with concern. Dante was still sitting on the bike and waiting patiently for him. Vergil could feel cold sweat snaking its way down his spine and he met his brothers azure eyes and froze in place. His heart beating against his chest, he placed both hands over his face. Is that what he really looked like now?

Dante frowned, Vergil's face was deadly pale. His brows creased in worry at the sight of his brother. Before he could stand his brother mounted the bike behind him. His movement's were still elegant and graceful like their father. He felt his brothers arms wrap around his waist and his head rest against his shoulder. Dante tilted his head and adjusted his leather jacket but Vergil gripped his vest tighter.

He didn't have the same strength in those frail arms but Dante could tell something was wrong with him. He rested both of his hands over his brothers. He felt his brother loosen his grip and lift his head. Dante turned around and met those identical eyes which seemed to hold a tempest inside them. Vergil placed the hood closer to his face and his lips pressed together.

"I won't let you fall Verge".

Vergil's brows creased in response and he rested his head back on his shoulder. Dante sighed and started up the bike. He revved the engine and shot through the street. A small smile appeared on his lips when he felt his brother lift his head. He could see his face in the mirror and could tell he liked the feel of the wind against his skin.

Dante had chosen a motorcycle for this reason. It was thrilling to cut through the streets, fly down motorways and feel the elements meeting him head on. A total sense of freedom. The way he felt when he devil triggered.

They were finally going home together. In these past ten years he had dreamed about this moment so many times that a chuckle left his mouth. He couldn't help it despite the situation. His snow white hair pushed back by the wind and his full smile reaching his eyes.

Vergil heard it too and stared back at him inquisitively. A small smile appearing on his lips as he closed his eyes and embraced his brother. He could feel the wind against his skin and he raised one hand and held it out. Dante increased the speed in response and he gripped his vest tighter.

"That's nothing bro watch this". Dante shouted the words and leaned forward blasting the bike into full speed.

Vergil felt his heart race and he opened his eyes as the world became a blur. They were going so fast down the empty road he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't heard his brother's laughter in so long and it had always been like their mothers. Dante's hair was blowing against his face and a strange feeling came over him. What if this was a dream and he was still in the hospital.

He banished the thought from his mind and placed his hand higher on Dante's chest. He could feel his heart beat against his fingertips. No, this was real. He was finally awake and he would enjoy this moment before it slipped away from his gasp to the chaos of his own mind. Vergil lifted himself slightly and gripped Dante's shoulders, leaning into his ear.

"You're really here?" He whispered the words and rested his face inside Dante's hair.

Dante didn't notice he chuckled in response. His laughter filling Vergil's empty soul and making him smile.

"You're going to have to put up with me again Verge".

Dante spoke the words playfully and slowed down the bike as they came to a street light blinking orange.

"We are nearly home bro", Dante adjusted his messy hair away from his face and turned a corner towards a neon blinking sign.

"Devil May Cry, welcome home bro".

Dante was gazing back at him. Vergil's eyes lingered on his face and he couldn't see his own reflection in those identical eyes. The sun was setting and everything was basked in its soft glow. Vergil closed his eyes and captured the moment and his brothers face, fearing his mind would eventually betray him.

"Home" he spoke the word softly and this time the voice didn't whisper back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel burst out laughing when she saw a group of people scaling the stair case and heading down from the roof. ****They threw down the signs in their hands and tried to come inside Devil May Cry. Angel stuck her tongue out at them and laughed evilly when she saw a flash of blue. ****Vergil was approaching them quietly; he combed his hair back and sneered at the group. Phantom swords appearing above their heads and they screamed and hugged each other tightly.**

**The predatory cold eyes of Vergil were fixed on the group. He had failed to kill any humans last time on the premises but this time he was thirsting for blood. His eyes flashed crimson and they all cowered against the doors. ****Angel pouted and knew she couldn't have any blood on the premises. She ran out and tugged his blue coat. His cold eyes fell on her and her heart beat faster. Why was he so sexy god damn it?**

**Dante came out and blew on his hair and gestured to the group with his hand who took the opportunity to make a run for their lives. ****Vergil and Dante gazed back at each other and Angel scratched her head puzzled. Nero came and stood next to Dante and all four of them were lost in thought. ****Something strange was happening here, and Angel didn't like it one bit. Vergil was smiling at Dante making her pout and sweat profusely (he never smiles).**

**She glared back at Dante and he gave her his best smile his eyes narrowing playfully and her heart sank. She would be competing with him this time and she knew she would fail miserably. **

**Disclaimer: Must Capcom take all the credit **

**Warnings: None you have had your sexy time now let's get back to the story.**

**The Other Hybrid:**

Dante rested one leg on the kerb and secured the motorbike. He turned to face his brother who was gazing at the foot of the steps leading to a brown double door. Vergil was still gripping him tightly and Dante's brows creased together in confusion.

"Verge its okay you can let me go now". He placed one hand over his brothers for reassurance.

Vergil tilted his head and let Dante go. He stood up and made his way quietly towards the door. That was when he caught someone sitting on the porch. He had his back turned and was wearing a red hoodie, a long blue denim jacket, a pair of blue jeans and brown combat shoes. A sword was placed on his back and he had a gun placed inside his hand which he was inspecting closely.

Vergil sat down and the teen tilted his face towards him. His blue eyes widened in horror and his white brows creased together. He had snow white hair like Dante's. Vergil's hands gripped a few strands between his fingers. He was a few years younger than the two of them and Vergil gazed back at him. The teen slapped his hand hard and stood up. His cheeks were flushed red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He growled the words from his full lips and flexed his arm which was covered by a white bandage, his eyes narrowing dangerously. The bandage was glowing blue and Vergil stared back at his arm. He stroked the side of his temples with his hand and stood up. Dante placed his motorbike inside the garage and locked it when he realised someone else was standing with Vergil.

He walked towards the younger man and inspected him closely. The teen's eyes fell back on his face and he inspected Dante head to toe. His eyes falling back on Vergil and his brows creased in confusion. He was about the same height as the two of them, maybe an inch shorter. He had an athletic build and long legs. His cheeks were red but he had a soft face, blue eyes and snow white hair.

The three of them stood together staring back at each other for a few seconds in silence. The teen scratched his nose and took a piece of paper from his denim jacket. Dante inspected his weapons closely and was impressed.

"You must be Dante", he spoke the words confidently.

"I am here for the job vacancy", he opened the paper and pointed to the advert.

Dante scratched his stubble and his eyes fell back on the tailored shotgun. Even he was shocked. It seemed he was a hybrid like them and he couldn't believe it. His eyes narrowed when his demonic side picked up a surge of energy emitting from behind the bandage. The kid was hiding something.

"Well you caught me at a bad time kid".

Dante placed his hand on Vergil's shoulder but he continued to stare at the teen.

"Kid? I am almost twenty you're not that much older than me and the name is Nero".

He spat the words and Dante ignored his tone. The kid had a temper on him.

"Well you look younger and the name sticks".

Dante stepped towards the double doors and unlocked them. The kid was gaping back at him and he looked worried. He stared back at Vergil and his brows creased again.

"Your brother...is there something wrong with him?" He spoke the words softly, out of curiosity.

Dante's jaw clenched and he tilted his head towards him. "That's none of your business".

The kids face flushed red and he stared down at the floor unable to meet his gaze. He was quiet for a few moments.

He holstered Blue Rose on his leg, "Look… I really need this job".

Nero stared back at the man who was his only hope. He had left his foster home and was never going back. They had found out about his demonic arm and had driven him out. His arm had changed slowly with age; it had started of as a rash and quickly formed into scales until his entire right arm was covered by them. He had kept it hidden for as long as he could.

The demons had been drawn to the soft blue glow that emitted from his arm. He had no choice but to fight them from a young age. He had started hunting them alone since he was fifteen and had tailored his own weapons. He knew he had skill and had taken on a variety of demons over the years.

He had nowhere to go and had seen the advert for Devil May Cry. Although it was a long shot, he was hoping he could convince Dante to let him crash here until he had enough money to rent a place. The city was completely new to him and he didn't have enough money for a hotel. The job mentioned specifically working nights so it made sense to live on the premises. Dante sighed and stared back at him. He noticed he had a bag and could tell he wasn't from around here.

"I am sorry kid maybe you can come back tomorrow", he spoke the words sympathetically.

Dante didn't have time for this, he already had his hands full with Vergil and he needed some sleep tonight. Nero stared back at the other man who hadn't said a word. He gave him the creeps. He looked like a shrunken skeleton. He had guessed they were brothers because they had identical eyes.

He rolled a silver ring on his finger and stroked his hair back before removing the bandaging on his arm. He was desperate and had nowhere to go. Dante stared back at him curiously and watched as he held out his devil arm. It was made of scales and was red, blue and cyan in colour. A soft blue glow was emitting from his scales and he flexed it.

"Watch this", he motioned with his hand and created a giant fist in the air. He brought it down hard on a dumpster crushing it.

Dante sighed in response and shook his head before staring back at him in frustration.

"You're paying for that dumpster kid". Nero frowned and gaped back at him in shock.

Dante stepped inside and took Vergil by one arm. He had been quietly watching the two of them. Vergil glanced around the room. It was a small but inviting. A desk was placed in one corner with a leather chair and an old telephone. A Duke box was placed in another corner along with an old piano. The piano he recognized. One wall held a collection of weapons and swords. Rebellion was hanging on the wall.

He walked over and stroked her familiar cold steel. Letting his fingers get cut in the process, his blood tainting her. There were various collections of demon heads and he inspected them closely. There was a stair case leading up to other rooms and a large red Persian rug on the floor. One black leather sofa was the only other furniture in the room. Vergil walked towards the piano and lifted the cover. He traced his fingers over the keys. It had been years since he had last felt them under his fingertips.

Dante was standing behind him and Vergil tilted his head. "I kept it bro. I know...you would have wanted me to".

Vergil stopped and smiled. "Thank you brother", he whispered the words and continued to stroke the keys.

Dante turned to close the door when he found the kid standing inside. His brows were creased and he scratched his nose. Dante folded his arms and stared back at him. It seemed he had no intention of leaving the premises.

"Let me guess kid you got nowhere to go".

Dante held up his devil arm to inspect it again. It was impressive. He had noted he didn't trigger to summon his devil. The arm was the actual trigger. He gazed back at Vergil who seemed to be doing much better. He was still inspecting the piano keys, his lips tightly sealed in thought. Nero stared back at him and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to spend another night on the streets.

"There are only two room's kid and I am afraid I can't let you stay here. But you got the job".

Nero's brows creased in anger and he picked up his bag. "Whatever old man, you can shove the job up your ass".

Dante gaped back at him in shock. He realised the kid was a hot head and the old man statement was reprisal for constantly calling him a kid. Dante chuckled in response and Nero gritted his teeth, making Dante laugh harder.

"Let him stay Dante", the words were spoken softly.

Nero and Dante both stared up at Vergil in shock. Dante walked over to him and looked back at Nero who was still in two minds about walking out.

"Bro there really is no room". Dante frowned as his brother continued to stroke the keys.

He noticed his fingers were bleeding. The demonic healing hadn't kicked in as the drugs were still in his body. Dante removed his hood and Vergil stepped away from him, quickly placing it over his head. Nero caught a flash of his bold head and he looked away. Something was wrong with his brother and it was obvious.

When he had stroked his hair he had caught a look of insanity in his eyes. It had scared him but he would never admit it. Dante stroked his hair and sighed in resignation. He gazed back at the kid. He liked him and knew he would be perfect for the job. That arm would come in handy plus it was only one night. What's the worst that could happen? He couldn't leave the kid out on the streets. He was a hybrid like them and would never be accepted by anyone else for having demonic blood.

"OK kid you can stay, but just for the night. You get the sofa".

"Oh and don't touch anything down here, especially my weapons", he pointed to the wall for emphasis.

Dante couldn't believe he was allowing this but he was tired and it had been a long day.

"I will brief you about the job tomorrow so make yourself at home".

Nero picked up the bandage and was putting it back on when Dante stared back at him like he had grown two heads.

"Kid, that really isn't necessary".

Nero stopped abruptly and gazed back at Dante in surprise. He inspected his arm again. "Doesn't it freak you out?"

He blurted the words in shock. It was the first time anyone had looked at his arm like it was normal. Dante clicked his fingers and he heard a deep throaty roar, followed by a flash of red lightning. Nero's eyes bulged out of his sockets and he gaped back, doing a rather impressive fish out of water impression.

In front of him stood a black and red devil, his powerful black wings were arched behind him and extending out slowly. The body was human but completely covered by scales identical to the ones on his own arm. They were black and red in colour. The red dominated the black across his chest and the pattern reminded him of a Cobra's head.

His powerful legs were sculpted with muscles and scales. The scales on his arm and legs were jagged and razor sharp and extended outwards. The eyes of the devil were crimson and he could see two sharp fangs extending out from his mouth, his powerful chest rising and falling slowly. The hands resembled sharp claws and the razor sharp talons were black in colour.

"You fit right in kid", it was a deep growl but Nero made out the words.

Dante de-triggered and was panting heavily. It took a lot of control to dominate his devil side like that. The kid was still gaping back at him and Dante chuckled. A small smirk appeared on Nero's lips. He couldn't help it. He realised that Dante was like him and he felt at home here. He looked back at the strange twin and felt a pang of guilt for having thought so poorly of him. He was the one that had convinced Dante to let him stay the night. He scratched his nose and stared back at him.

"What's his name, your brother's?" Nero pointed to Vergil who was still inspecting the piano.

"Verge, Vergil" Vergil gazed back at Dante in response and his cold sharp eyes fell back on Nero.

Nero stared back at the two of them as they stood shoulder to shoulder. He wondered why Vergil was in this state. He looked like he had been in hell for years.

"Thank you, for letting me stay", it was hard for him to speak the words he wasn't used to being accepted so easily by others.

He had never allowed himself to get close to anyone, but being around someone like him was a good feeling. Nero went and sat down on the sofa and started to inspect Red Queen and Blue Rose. He knew that Dante would likely want to test his fighting skills and now that he had seen his trigger he knew he would need to impress. It was almost 9 pm and Dante's stomach rumbled in response. He headed towards the phone and knew it was time to order a pizza. He had spent all day cleaning his place but he had become quite a neat freak like his brother used to be.

"Hey kid, you hungry?" Nero's stomach answered Dante's question and Dante nodded his head in response.

Nero smirked more. Vergil came and sat down next to Nero and was inspecting his face closely. His lips were tightly sealed and his white brows were slightly arched. Nero stared back at him and he had to look away. There was something frightening about his eyes. Dante was still busy ordering the pizza to notice.

"You look like Dante when he was your age".

His voice was low and he rubbed the side of his forehead with one skinny hand. Nero's brows creased in thought and he gazed back at Dante.

"Isn't that what you looked like?" He whispered back avoiding eye contact.

Nero was curious; surely they were twins and would have looked the same at that age. Vergil was staring at Dante with intensity and Nero noticed his gaze would soften when it fell on his brother's face.

"I have always looked like a monster". Vergil spoke the words with disinterest and gazed down at his hands.

His mother had been afraid of him. He had heard her words every day. Her blonde hair, soft blue eyes saw him for what he truly was. _See yourself Vergil; go have a look at your true self. See yourself for what you truly are. It's time you see. Open your eyes and have a peek. Smile Vergil._ Before Nero could say anything Vergil stood up and went upstairs quietly. His movements were elegant and graceful. He must have been a skilled fighter like Dante. Nero shrugged his shoulders and continued to clean his sword with the bandage.

Vergil's steps were drawn to a specific room. He knew it was Dante's, it held his essence and warmth. The bed sheets were made neatly and were red in colour. It was a small room with just one brown cupboard, a small window overlooking the main street and a dressing table. Vergil walked through the corridor and halted outside the bathroom.

His heart beat started to accelerate and he could hear it ringing in his ears. He switched on the light. There was a white bath rub with a connecting shower. White tiles on the floor and a large mirror in front of the sink. His hands trembled but he closed the door. He stood in front of the mirror and his eyes slowly looked back at his reflection. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw. He removed the hood and inspected his bold head. He looked like a malnourished old man.

His head still had scratches and his eyes were sunk in. He slid the zip down and inspected his chest and stomach. He really was a skeleton. His once perfect body had withered away like his mind. He felt something warm fall on his cheeks and he looked back up. He was crying, the tears were falling silently. _What's wrong, you don't like what you see? Don't cry Vergil, you already killed your mother. Save these tears for your brother's death. You will kill him too when he finds out about your twisted feelings for him._

_His blood calls you remember. Your dearest brother will drown you, his lips on yours. So sweet like nectar. What's wrong, you're not ashamed? She saw you. You're so shameless. Yet you continue to hold this love in your heart. You will poison him with this love. Isn't this why your here? You will end him too_. Vergil grit his teeth and smashed the mirror in his rage.

The glass cut his hand and shattered into the sink. The blood was flowing once more; he smiled and closed his eyes and tasted his blood with his tongue. It was not the same as Dante's. How you crave that blood Vergil, maybe you can use Yamato once more to draw his blood. Let it fall from his lips so you can taste it once more.

"Verge, you OK?" The words held concern and Vergil didn't want Dante to see him like this.

Vergil's brow creased and he opened the door and brushed past Dante. Dante stared back at the sink and the blood which was dripping from his brother's hand as he made his way towards the spare room.

"Hey Dante the pizza is here", Nero shouted the words from downstairs.

He didn't have much cash but he paid the driver and left the two large pizzas on the desk. His stomach was growling loudly and his mouth was watering. He lifted the lid and nodded his head in approval; margherita was the right way to go. Nero closed the box and stared back upstairs waiting for the two brothers to join him. He could tell now something was definitely wrong with the skinny twin. What he had said had been odd and he had also heard a loud crash from upstairs.

"Something not right in the head", he whispered to himself and sat on the leather seat near the desk.

Vergil made his way into the other room. It was dark and cold in here, just a double bed and cupboard. He slid down against the wall, his long legs slightly bent, arms resting on his knees. One hand was dripping with warm blood. What had he become? He wondered what Sparda would have thought if he saw him in this state. He probably wouldn't even recognise his own son. How could someone like him guide someone like Dante? He should never have believed the foolish words that left his father's lips.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was afraid to sleep. It was the unknown fear. What if he woke up in the hospital or witnessed his mother's death. _The unknown fear has always been him, don't lie. He has always been your dark secret; you would kill and die for him. Love is madness, and you are already in its grip Vergil. Why fight? It's written in your soul. Your father saw it in your eyes, but your mother caught you in the act. You killed her, yet you would give anything to have him back in your arms to do as you please. _

_He means everything to you Vergil and yet it would destroy him wouldn't it? Like it destroyed your mother. The truth that lies deep inside this dark heart of yours_. He opened his eyes and examined his hand again. There was no healing from this. There was no escape or rescue from his tainted mind. He was trapped here and he couldn't break away. He heard the door open and Dante was standing there. He came and sat down next to him.

"Leave me brother", he spoke the words sharply.

He didn't want to hear this poisonous voice. It always whispered to him when Dante was near. Dante didn't listen. He felt his warm hand inspecting his bloodied hand. His touch and scent were calming his soul. Vergil understood why he had been in his brother's room that night and he stared back at his brother's face. Dante switched on the lamp and was bandaging Vergil's bloodied hand. Vergil's eyes lingered on his lips. A part of him still couldn't believe he had kissed them. _His eyes were closed remember_. Vergil gritted his teeth and Dante's eyes fell back on his face.

"Dante, how can you bear to see my hideous face", he spoke the words with no emotion and in his monotone voice.

He had seen the reality in that mirror today. He had finally seen himself for the monster he was. Dante stopped cleaning the wound and his eyes narrowed. A flash of anger appeared in his eyes but he controlled it.

"Verge, I want you to come down and eat with us". He finished bandaging his hand and placed the first aid kit under the bed.

"I am not hungry brother", Vergil pulled the hood closer and zipped it back up to cover his body.

Dante sighed and nodded his head before standing up. He looked tired and Vergil felt his chest tighten at the sight of him about to leave.

"Get some rest then", Vergil tilted his head in response and inspected the bandage.

Dante left the door open and headed back downstairs. Nero was sitting on his seat and resting his head on the table.

"Let's eat kid", Dante took a slice from the box and devoured it without chewing. He was starving.

Nero stared back at him and took a slice for himself, except he actually tasted the pizza and chewed the contents in his mouth. They were both quiet but it was a comfortable silence.

"Your brother not hungry?" Nero broke the silence and took another slice.

Dante was still standing lost in thought. Dante stopped mid bite and stared back at Nero. He hadn't talked to anyone about his brother and although he liked the kid they had only just met. He took another bite and realised he had lost his appetite. He sat down on the sofa and stared back at the piano. It had belonged to their mother. But it was Vergil who had learned how to play.

He had always been articulate and had picked up things with ease. He would only play for his mother and she would talk about it non-stop. He was amazingly gifted. His slender fingers would move across the keys the same way he would manoeuvre Yamato. His movements were agile, precise and quiet. Always two steps ahead of Dante and far more skilled and disciplined. Nero's brows creased and he ate another slice. He could tell Dante was reluctant to talk about the matter.

"He is tired" Dante brushed his hair and gazed back at the small clock on the wall.

He knew he couldn't take any calls tonight, his brother wouldn't sleep today. The seizures were always worse at night. Nero scratched his nose and looked back at Dante who looked troubled. He didn't know what else to say to him so sat there quietly eating the pizza. Dante looked back at Nero, a part of him was relieved he had finally found someone to go out on jobs at night for him. He would have to warn the kid about his brother's seizures at least. He sighed and took another bite of the pizza.

"Listen kid, my brother is not well he has been suffering from a mental illness".

"It's his first day home and this is why I needed the extra help. You will take all the missions at night".

Nero stopped mid bite and his cheeks were burning. So the other twin was crazy. His white brows knitted together and he licked his lips.

"Is he dangerous?" Something about those cold eyes had been unsettling when he had stroked his hair.

Dante remembered his mother and he could feel the pain in his throat and chest. When he had woken up in his room he had found Vergil covered in blood on the floor. He was holding his mother's body and he could see the tip of Yamato's cold steel inside his mother's flesh. He was crying and repeating the same words over and over again.

"I did this to you". Dante had never had a peaceful night since then.

That night had become a recurring nightmare for him. His brother's face would haunt him. He could see the anguish in his eyes but could never reach him. Since that day Vergil could no longer see Dante. It was as if he hadn't existed. The hospital trips were the same he would relive fragmented memories of that one night. It had been a miracle that he had finally recognised him. He had whispered his brother's name and seen himself inside his brother's eyes.

"I think you could handle him kid. He is only a danger to himself".

Dante spoke the words quietly and stared back at the piano. Nero could tell Dante was hiding something. His eyes held pain but he didn't want to intrude on personal matters. Nero closed the pizza box and walked over towards his bag. It had his clothes and toothbrush inside. He was tired and anything was better than sleeping on a cold bench.

"If you need anything just let me know, for now I think we could all do with some sleep".

Dante patted Nero's shoulder and stood up. He walked upstairs and headed into his own room. He took a pillow and blanket and walked back out.

"Hey kid catch", he threw both items from the top of the staircase. Nero caught them both with his devil arm.

"Thanks old man", Nero snickered when he caught a look of annoyance on Dante's face.

If Dante was going to piss him off by calling him a kid, he would return the favour.

"The name sticks", Nero finished and a small smirk appeared on his full lips.

Dante folded his arms across his chest and smiled at Nero, before gesturing with his fingers and heading into his room. At least things would be interesting from now on. Dante had two people living under his roof. A part of him knew that the kid would be sticking around. After all what were the chances of him ever finding another hybrid like them and surely it wasn't a coincidence that he had turned up at such a crucial time.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors** Notes:**

**Angel walked back inside Devil May Cry and watched as the two twins sat down on the sofa together. ****She quickly made her way towards them and squeezed between them. Vergil sneered at her as she was sitting on his expensive blue silk coat but she folded her arms and refused to budge. ****Dante scratched his stubble and laughed in response. She covered his mouth with one hand and he was shocked by her odd behaviour.**

**Vergil eyes narrowed and phantom swords started to appear over her head but she didn't care. Her paranoid mind was creating situations between the two of them and she could not share Vergil with anyone. Not even her beloved Dante. ****Nero rolled his eyes at the three of them. It seemed all of them were losing their minds together. ****Angel nodded her head back at Nero, it seemed this story was driving her mad. ****The threat of her losing her job was upon her once more and she gulped.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom own stuff. **

**Warnings: Who knows what you fear in these chapters :)**

**B****roken**

Nero tossed and turned on the sofa. It wasn't uncomfortable but sleep was evading him. He had changed into a brown t-shirt and plain grey bottoms. His long legs were folded and he placed the blanket on his face. That was when he heard gut wrenching screams, his heart raced at the sudden sound in the quiet office. He threw the blanket off and ran upstairs, two steps at a time. He ran towards the far side of the corner and inside the open room. His eyes widened in horror, Vergil was suffering a seizure.

His eyes were rolled back and his body was rocked by spasms. Nero had never witnessed anyone have a seizure before and didn't know what to do. He was frozen in place and his heart was racing. That was when he noticed the katana inside Vergil's hands. He was gripping the cold steel and his flesh was cut open on both palms and fingers. It was horrifying to watch. When he looked up Dante was running towards him.

He was wearing just a pair of black sweat pants, his chest was covered in sweat and his hair was plastered to his forehead, as if he had been having the same nightmare. Dante ran past Nero and grabbed Vergil's hands. His flesh was shredded from gripping Yamato. He grabbed them and tried to release their death grip on the blade. But Vergil was gripping it with ferocity and new found strength. He tried again using more force but he was thrashing around.

Nero came and grabbed his upper body and held him tightly with both arms. Dante nodded his head and pried his fingers away from Yamato. He cursed himself for leaving the blade in this room. He had it hidden under the bed and couldn't believe Vergil had found it. Dante placed the katana on the floor and took Vergil from Nero. He placed one leg over both of Vergil's and held him against his chest, his powerful arms holding him down. He could hear Vergil's erratic breathing and heartbeat. He held his face in one hand and whispered the words into his ear.

"It's OK Verge am here, come back".

Nero sat down and inspected the katana with his devil arm. He could feel a surge of demonic power inside the powerful blade. The katana was stunning and he couldn't keep his eyes off it. He saw the black and gold lacquered sheath on the floor and covered it. A gold Japanese traditional ribbon was attached to the sheath and he let his finger slide over it.

The blade must have belonged to Vergil. He placed it carefully on the floor and his eyes fell back on the twins. He could see Vergil's breathing becoming normal and his body had stopped thrashing. Dante continued to whisper the words into his ear. Vergil blinked a few times and his azure eyes stared back at the blade on the floor.

"I killed her Dante", he whispered the words and Nero's brows creased together.

Dante held him closer and was inspecting one bleeding hand.

"She saw my dark heart, brother", he rested his head back against Dante's chest and went limp.

Vergil was tired, he knew he would never find sleep again. His soul had been destroyed that night. He had killed himself that day and what was left behind were fragments of him. His brother's embrace and words were the only thing he could hold onto now._ Poor Vergil but wasn't it this love for him which killed your dearest mother. This forbidden love_. Dante's white brows creased together and all three of them sat there in silence. Nero's face was flushed and his eyes fell back on Vergil's bleeding hands. He wasn't healing, the wound continued to bleed. Vergil held up his hands and smeared the blood all over his face.

Dante didn't stop him, he was still thinking about Vergil's words. He stared back at his brother's bloodied face and wondered if things would ever get better. Either way he had spent ten years in hope and this was the most progress that Vergil had made.

"Dante, you need to stop the bleeding". Nero pointed to Vergil's hands, he was worried he might bleed to death.

His skin was deadly pale. Dante wrapped an arm around Vergil's waist and lifted him up. He took him to the bathroom and washed his hands over the sink. The cuts were deep this time. Vergil was quiet again, his eyes unreadable. Dante took the first aid kit from the small cabinet and sat Vergil down on the bath tub. He sat down on the floor and patted the wound dry with a towel. He cleaned the blood from his face and started to patch the wound. Nero was standing shyly outside the bathroom door. He was looking back at the two of them with concern. His white brows creased together.

"Thanks...Nero", Dante whispered the words and Nero was taken aback.

It had been a long time since he had found anyone needing him. Let alone thanking him. He scratched his nose in response and nodded his head. It took almost half hour and Dante took Vergil into his own room this time. He knew his brother always ended up sleeping better when he was around. Vergil didn't protest he lay down in the bed and curled up in a corner. Nero was watching curiously when Dante came and stood with him.

"He has them every night since he was 16", Dante whispered the words.

Nero stared back at Vergil and wondered why Dante would have brought him home considering how bad his mental problems were.

"Are you going to take him to a hospital?"

Nero whispered back he didn't know if Vergil was a sleep. Dante frowned and sighed before crossing his arms.

"No, he is staying with me for good". Nero's eyes fell back on Dante's face and he couldn't help but admire him.

It must take a lot of courage to have to deal with this on a regular basis. Vergil was lucky to have a brother like Dante in his life.

"I need him more then he needs me". Dante finished the words quietly and Nero stared back at him in shock.

He wondered why Dante would need Vergil. The words confused him. Nero made his way quietly downstairs. It was almost 3 am and he felt emotionally drained. It had been a crazy night yet he felt at home here. He fell back on the sofa and lifted the blanket over his face. This time sleep came quickly. Dante went inside his room and closed the door behind him. He rested his body against the bed frame and his eyes fell back on Vergil. He had placed his hood over his head and covered his body with the bed sheets.

"Verge", he felt a slight movement and Vergil turned to face Dante.

His hands were pressed against his chest and he looked frail. His eyes had lost the sharpness again.

"She saw my dark heart". He whispered the words to the one person who had been there that night.

Dante looked beautiful. His eyes held warmth and his scent was filling him now, rose and sandalwood. His eyes couldn't stay open any more. His lips were slightly parted and he remembered the taste of his brother's skin. He shouldn't be here. What if Dante found out about his dark heart? His brows arched and he looked away_. Tut tut I thought you wanted him to see it._

_Don't lie Vergil, you know you still want him_ _and want you will_. _Embrace it; let it take you, your love for him. He is worth it isn't he? The insanity that has driven you mad has been worth it. The death of your sweet mother?_ Vergil placed both hands over his ears and closed his eyes. He could still see his brother's face behind his eyelids and he felt pain coursing through his chest.

Dante lay down beside him and rested his head on the pillow. "It's OK Verge am here for you".

He spoke the words quietly and Vergil opened his eyes. Dante didn't realise what it was like to be this close to him. His brother had been the cause of his deprivation. Yet he knew he shouldn't get any closer. He was a monster and the blood was whispering to him. Dante stared back into Vergil's azure eyes. Something was hidden in their depths and he had only seen it once.

Vergil had always known how to hide behind that gaze. Dante wanted to know what had caused his brother to fall apart and how he could heal his scars? He saw his brother distance the gap between them and Dante's eyes narrowed. Whatever it was he would find out one way or another. Vergil turned over and closed his eyes. He couldn't face Dante.

He mouthed the words and closed his eyes. "Your blood brother whispers to me".

His brother was with him and he would find sleep in his presence. Dante closed his eyes and folded one arm behind his head. He remembered Sparda's words once more, "blood is blood". He turned over and fell asleep immediately. It was strange but having Vergil by his side had calmed his own soul. He felt a moment of completion and closed his eyes to it. They both fell asleep in each other's presence and this time there were no nightmares.

Vergil's eyes opened slowly. His hands were paining and the bandage was soaked crimson. He inspected the blood and turned over. Dante was still sleeping. His back was turned and he could only see the steady rise and fall of his beautiful spine and snow white hair. Vergil raised one hand and his fingers were about to stroke his skin when Dante turned over.

Vergil was staring back into the face of his one and only desire. He wanted to move closer but he was afraid. He had seen his own face and he was disgusted by it. How can Dante bear the sight of him? He had broken that mirror but his brother had gazed back at him as if they were still the same_. Taste those lips Vergil, his eyes are closed. Don't be afraid he will never know. Your eyes are open, go ahead. Taste them._

Vergil's lips tightened and he inched close enough to feel Dante's soft breathes against his skin. Their lips inches apart. Dante's lips were perfect; his snow white hair was falling on his face and forehead. _His eyes are closed. But her eyes were open, your dear mother_. Vergil gritted his teeth and squeezed his palms together, digging his fingers into the wound.

He felt warm blood start to drip on the red bed sheets and he watched it stain them._ Kiss his lips, taste his skin, while his eyes are closed Vergil_. He saw his blood staining Dante's skin and he smiled. He stroked his snow white hair with his hands, it streaked his hair red. He slowly stroked his jaw and cheeks with the back of his fingertips.

He pressed his forehead against his brothers and stopped. His mother would walk into the room. She would see him and she would die once more. He quickly moved away and pressed his temples together. Dante opened his eyes and could feel something against his skin. He stroked his face and found blood on his skin. He lifted himself on one arm and inspected the bed sheet.

They were wet with blood. Dante looked up and found his brothers cold eyes locked on his face. His hands were bleeding heavily and Dante frowned. He rubbed his eyes and moved closer towards Vergil. He was still wearing the hood and trying to move away but froze when he closed the gap between them. Dante inspected the wounds and could see Vergil's jaw clench.

"Come on bro, let's get these cleaned up".

He got up and headed to the bathroom to get the first aid box. He had already cleaned the shattered glass. He went back into the room and found Vergil standing near the window. He took one hand and removed the bloodied bandage. Vergil continued to stare back at him. His high cheekbones were lost behind that gaunt face but Dante knew his healing would kick in soon.

He cleaned both hands and bandaged them again. They had both slept through the night and a small smile appeared on Dante's lips. Vergil saw it and arched one brow making Dante smile more. Hints of his brother were coming through and he was thrilled that Vergil was coping well.

"I need a shower Verge; he stroked his skin and inspected the blood".

Vergil let his eyes linger on his face and was staring back at the bed.

"Dante I would like to visit her grave", Vergil spoke the words slowly.

Dante's brows creased and he watched people passing by on the street below.

"I cremated her Verge and scattered her ashes near the lake we used to visit as a family".

Vergil's lips tightened _and_ he inspected his hand again. He couldn't remember the name of the lake. His mind would only focus on broken memories. His mind was chaos.

"I see", he whispered staring back at his brother.

The blood was still on Dante. The red colour against his pale skin was striking and Vergil could feel his eyes becoming lidded_. If only it was his blood not yours. Remember the taste Vergil, the feel of his skin against yours._

"I will take you to her soon Verge, I promise". Dante hugged his brother whose arms remained on the side.

He was still skin and bones. Dante knew he would have to start force feeding him. Vergil rested his forehead against Dante and kissed his brothers cheek, allowing his lips to taste his skin. Vergil's eyes widened in horror when he realised what he had done. He had kissed Dante with his hideous face. Dante stared back at him curiously. His brows knitted together. It was strange, Vergil had never been the physical type. His brother would avoid physical contact, the kiss had caught him by surprise.

"Dante, I am...It won't happen again brother".

He stepped back and spoke the words softly and composed himself. Dante smiled back at him and started to chuckle.

"Going soft on me Verge?"

Dante purred the words and chuckled more when he caught Vergil gritting his teeth. Dante patted his shoulder and could see he had blood in his hair. He would have to change the bed sheets in both rooms. He went to his cupboard and picked out some new clothes for himself and Vergil.

"I can't wear this Dante", Vergil was inspecting the clothes on the bed.

"Come on Verge what's wrong with these?"

It was a perfectly good pair of black jeans and blue polo neck shirt.

"Give me something with a hood brother".

Vergil spoke the words in his monotone voice to calm his nerves for what he had done earlier. The kiss was playing on his mind. Dante's eyes narrowed. He knew Vergil was trying to hide his face.

"Sorry Verge, for now this will have to do", he stood up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Vergil left the clothes and made his way to the spare room. Yamato was lying down on the floor. He sat down next to his beloved katana and traced the lacquered with his fingertips.

"It's OK Vergil, close your eyes honey, I love you".

He holds Yamato in both hands and hugs the katana resting his body against the wall. Nero rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. He had slept well on the sofa. He stretched his arms and cracked his back. He could hear the shower running upstairs so covered himself with the blanket again. His brows knitted together when he thought about what happened last night. He wondered what Dante had planned.

The advert mentioned a full time job but with Vergil around how was Dante going to cope. He brushed his hair down and heard someone coming downstairs, it was Dante. He was wearing a red vest and brown leather pants. A black shirt was rolled up along the sleeves. A pair of black combat boots and Nero knew he was going out on a mission. He had a set of twin hand guns holstered to his legs and took the huge sword from the wall. Dante picked up his leather jacket near the piano.

Nero quickly stood up and fumbled with his clothes."Wait Dante, let me get ready".

Dante holstered Rebellion and stared back at him, placing both arms across his chest.

"Sorry kid, I need you to stay here until I get back. They want me alone on this one".

Nero gaped back at him, his brows creased together in irritation. "Look Dante, I came here to do a job not to baby sit".

He growled the words. He knew Dante wasn't taking him because Vergil would be alone. There was no way he would stay back with that psycho. Especially since he saw him have a seizure. Plus he didn't want to be stuck alone with him, the guy creeped him out. Dante's jaw clenched and Nero caught a flash of anger in those azure eyes.

"If you want the job kid I suggest you follow my instructions closely".

There was a hint of anger in his words but Nero met his stare. He knew he had no choice but he wouldn't allow Dante to boss him around.

"Forget it, I am leaving", Nero started grabbing his things and putting them inside his bag when he felt Dante's hand on his shoulder.

"Look kid... I will pay you double for today when I get the money. I need someone who I can trust him with".

Nero eyes lost their anger and he stared back at Dante. He felt a pang of guilt for getting angry over nothing. It was always like him to lose himself to his emotions quickly. He sighed and stood up, looking back at the stair case.

"It's OK Dante, I will look after the place while you're gone".

He blushed slightly and scratched his nose. Dante gave him a small smile and quickly made his way out of the doors. Nero sat back down and placed his hands over his face. It was only for a few hours after all. He quickly went upstairs and headed into the bathroom. He needed a shower. He removed his clothes and smiled when he felt the hot water grace his skin.

"Hell yeah", he moaned happily and quickly shampooed his hair. He spent another twenty minutes scrubbing.

He shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around his body before brushing his teeth. There were fragments of a mirror left and he knew the crazy twin had shattered it. He put on his denim jeans and hoodie and opened the door when he found Vergil standing there. Vergil was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and his skin looked paler. He was gripping the katana tightly in both hands and Nero stared back at him in confusion.

"You can use the bath, am finished".

Nero twirled a ring on his finger in agitation. He didn't want to be stuck here alone with Vergil.

"Where is Dante?" He spoke the words sharply and Nero was surprised to hear him talk. His eyes were intense and they were focused on his hair and face.

"He had a mission, he will be back soon". Nero scratched his nose and slipped past him. His brows creased together.

Vergil pressed the side of his temples. His brother had left him without a word. It must have been the kiss, his jaw clenched tightly and he gripped the hilt of Yamato. He sat on the floor of the bathroom and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was sitting outside the door of the study room. His mother was inside and she was crying.

"I think there is something wrong with Vergil Sparda. I am...afraid of him my own... son".

His tears start to fall from his eyes slowly. They are warm against his skin. He can always see her soft blue eyes, they haunt his dreams. _You ended her. You kissed him. She saw you_. This voice inside his head wanted him dead. It wouldn't stop whispering to him. He was damaged beyond repair. He destroyed his father's study room with Yamato. She had hurt him with her words. His father had understood him but he was gone. The only one who had known his feelings for Dante.

"I shouldn't be here brother", he opened his eyes and found Dante unconscious in his arms.

He slides his fingertips over his cheek bones, one finger sliding over his bleeding lips. Dante slowly opens his eyes and smiles.

"I thought I lost you Verge", he rests his forehead against his and Vergil starts to cry.

He gently strokes Dante's hair with both hands and places small kisses all over his handsome face, before tenderly kissing his forehead. Dante smiles and kisses his lips slowly. Vergil returns the kiss, sucking on the blood that continues to pour from Dante's mouth. He inches Yamato deeper inside his flesh, the blood continues to coat their naked bodies. Dante is covered with blood, his white hair turns crimson. Those eyes and pale skin heightened by the red colour. It suits him perfectly, his blood is elixir and only Vergil has tasted it.

"Your blood brother drowns me". Vergil embraces Dante and whispers the words into his ear.

Vergil holds him closer until he can feel his powerful heart beat against his own chest. He can hear her soft foot steps approaching the door but he opens his eyes before she can see him. He stands up and makes his way quietly downstairs and leaves Devil May Cry. Nero was in the kitchen eating cereal when he heard the door. He quickly stood up and went back inside. The doors were wide open.

"You got to be fucking kidding me", he panicked.

Nero's cheeks were on fire. He ran upstairs and checked both rooms but Vergil was gone. He ran back downstairs and quickly put on his brown boots. He slipped on his denim jacket and ran outside. It was pouring down with summer rain. He pulled the hood over his hair and ran down the alleyway, his heart racing. If something happened to Vergil he knew Dante would kill him. But he would never forgive himself.

"Vergil", he screamed his name and ran down the main road.

His brows creased in worry when he remembered he was still holding the katana. Nero ran faster through the street. He was already drenched and out of breathe. Vergil was no where to be seen, he tried a few other streets and stopped when his throat was in agony and he had a stitch. He was panting heavily, he wiped his face and glanced up to find a large crowd of people gathered on the opposite side of the street. Nero ran towards them and pushed past to get to the front. He was horrified by the sight before him. Vergil was standing in the middle of the street holding the katana in one hand. His black hood was almost covering his face and three police cars were parked around him. The officers had their hand guns aimed at him.

"Put down your weapon and get down on the floor now".

One of the young blonde officers was barking the order at Vergil who just tilted his head in response.

"This is your last warning, we will open fire".

Time slowed down, the sound of the police sirens and rain merged as one. Nero was frozen with fear. People started pushing each other and he came back to his senses. Vergil slowly unsheathed Yamato and Nero's heart sank as he saw the cold steel slowly appearing, he knew Vergil had just sealed his own death.

"Vergil put it down".

Nero screamed at the top of his lungs but there was commotion now people panicked and they started running around him, he was sandwiched between them. The police officers reacted on instinct, they all fired at the same time and Nero's eyes widened in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel skipped happily back inside Devil May Cry to find a few people seated inside. She scratched her head puzzled and looked around. She hadn't anticipated anyone following this story and waved to them. ****They smiled at her and she came and sat down on the floor. Vergil came downstairs and sneered at the few humans which had slipped inside the premises without his consent.**

**He glared at them but realised they were blushing at the sight of him. Nero came and sat down with them happy to see that things were looking normal again. ****Dante followed Vergil downstairs and they stood next to each other. Angel pouted, when she saw Dante whispering something to Vergil and a small smirk appearing on his lips.**

**Change of Heart: **

Nero couldn't bear to look. He heard the guns but his eyes fell on the floor. That was when he heard the officers screaming to get down. When he looked up Vergil was spinning Yamato with one hand and the bullets were ricocheting off his blade. The police officers cowered between the cars and jumped out of the way.

He sliced his hand in the air in one swift motion and the police car was cut in half. The engine catching fire, everyone ran back and cleared the path before the car could explode. They were dragging each other to safety as Vergil watched them flee. Nero could see the anger etched on Vergil's face with just a slight clench of his jaw.

He tilted his head and blue phantom swords appeared behind him and across his entire body. They were hovering in the air, his eyes crimson. Nero covered his head with the hood and ran towards Vergil as the police officers ran past him to safety. He grabbed Vergil's arm but Vergil stared back at him, his face still hidden under the hood.

"Dante", Vergil spoke the name softly and moved closer towards Nero. The swords vanishing into thin air.

Nero felt Vergil place his hands on his shoulders. He was confused by the gesture and startled when he felt Vergil wrapping his arms around him. He stood motionless and watched the chaos around him as Vergil continued to embrace him. Nero's fingers folded inside his palms as he felt Vergil rest his forehead against his and stroke a few strands of his hair with one hand.

"You were angry for what I did before, it won't happen again brother".

Vergil whispered the words next to his ear. His eyes were soft and hard to read. The crazy look he had seen in those sharp eyes when they first met was gone. All he could see now was calmness. Nero tilted his head away from his face and gripped his wrist and ran towards the fleeing crowd. He pushed past the people and quickly entered an alley way.

He could see some of the officers trying to chase them. He grabbed the burning wreckage of the police car with his devil bringer and placed it outside the entrance, crushing the pavement and the wall with the impact. His heart was racing and he slid down the wall and placed his hands over his face. Vergil was watching him quietly still gripping the katana in one hand.

Nero stared back up at him. Vergil's eyes never leaving his face. It was the first time that someone had embraced him and it had left a strange empty feeling in his heart. Nero had never had a family and he couldn't remember the last time someone had even touched him.

When he heard the officers talking near the wreckage he grabbed Vergil's arm and started to run with him as fast as he could. He climbed a metal staircase to get on the roofs of one of the shabby flats. They were both dripping wet. When he reached the top they both quietly watched the commotion that was taking place down below on the street.

The officers were still trying to remove the wreckage from the alleyway and Nero knew they had to get back inside Devil May Cry but it would have to be overhead and jumping the rooftops. His abilities would ease the jumps but he had Vergil to contend with. His brows creased in worry. Nero had no intention of being caught by the police again. He had already done plenty of time and had a record for petty theft and fighting.

He removed his hood and flexed his devil arm, a habit he had when he was thinking. His eyes fell back on Vergil who was still watching the police officers; he was gripping Yamato in his hand again. His lips were pressed together tightly. Nero gritted his teeth and sighed in frustration when his gaze fell back on the police.

"How the hell did I get myself into this", he moaned the words loudly out of sheer desperation.

Vergil continued to stare at him and watch his every move quietly. Nero twisted his rings in irritation. He grabbed Vergil by his arm and started to make his way towards their first jump.

"Vergil, I need you to jump with me OK".

Nero pointed to the gap for emphasis, and he didn't know how impaired Vergil's thinking capabilities were at this point. Vergil arched his brow in response and Nero frowned. The guy in front was totally unreadable and unpredictable. Maybe he could throw him over the other side with his devil bringer. When he looked up Vergil was already on the other side of the building. His back turned and his face tilted.

Yamato gripped in one hand and extended slightly. Nero's mouth gaped open in shock; he hadn't even seen the movement, Vergil had moved with such speed and agility. Nero couldn't help but admire him. Vergil was a skilled fighter he had already caught glimpses of his fighting techniques. He made the massive jump himself and rolled over to reduce impact. Vergil tilted his head in response, clearly unimpressed.

Nero rolled his eyes, "Not everyone moves like a ninja".

A small smirk appeared on his full lips when he thought about the fact that they had just destroyed a police car, created havoc and were now jumping rooftops together. It took them less than ten minutes to make it towards the neon blinking signs of Devil May Cry. They both jumped down the wall and headed straight inside the doors.

Nero locked the door this time and stared back at Vergil who was gazing back at him. He was dripping wet, the bandage on his hands were bleeding again. There was no way in hell Dante could find out about this. He ran upstairs and picked up the clothes from the bed and brought them downstairs.

"Here put these on", he handed the clothes to Vergil and saw his jaw clench.

"I need a hood brother".

Nero sighed loudly and went to his own bag. Clearly Vergil was fussy when it came to his clothing. He pulled out a green hoodie and handed it to Vergil. Vergil inspected it closely and took off his top. Nero looked away, he couldn't see the sight of his skeleton body, and he really was just skin and bones.

He felt sorry for him and couldn't help but wonder what had destroyed his mind and soul. Nero went back upstairs and brought down a clean towel and first aid kit. Vergil was zipping up the jeans and placed the hood over his head. Yamato was still gripped tightly in his hands. Nero handed the towel to him but he didn't take it, his eyes fell on his devil arm and his lips tightened. He inspected it closely with his slender fingertips and stared back at Nero in surprise.

"Where is Dante?" The words were spoken low but sharp.

Nero let out a sigh of relief. Vergil had recognised him again and his eyes were narrowed.

"He is coming back and he said to wait here".

He was annoyed and knew they could be in trouble if Dante found out about what happened. Nero took Vergil's hand and sat him down on the sofa. He sat on the rug and wiped his own hair and face with the towel. Vergil continued to inspect Yamato with his fingertips, his fingers gliding over the sheath, eyelashes still dripping. Nero took one of his hands and quickly removed the bandage.

He smiled slightly, the wounds were healing slowly and were much better then yesterday. His brows creased together when he felt Vergil stroke his hair with his free hand. Nero swatted his hand away. Vergil gripped his hair again and this time Nero allowed it and rolled his eyes in response. Vergil clearly associated the hair with Dante and Nero knew he was missing him.

Nero was still dripping wet and his clothes were soaked but he finished quickly. He took the blue polo neck shirt and quickly removed his jacket and hoodie. He blushed when he caught Vergil watching him. He scratched his nose and decided to change into a pair of jeans in the kitchen. He removed all the wet clothes and put them on a stand to dry along with their soaked boots. His cereal was still in the kitchen so he poured some more and bought it inside. Vergil was inspecting Yamato again. Nero went back and bought another bowl for him. Vergil didn't take it and Nero frowned.

"Look you seriously need to start eating", he gestured to his body.

"You're wasting away", he placed the bowl on the rug next to his feet and waited.

Vergil only clenched his jaw in response and continued to stroke Yamato. He had no appetite. He had kissed Dante and it was the only thing on his mind. Dante always came to his rescue and he hadn't realised until now it was Nero. He stared back at him. He looked like Dante but he didn't have the same scent. Nero's scent was different.

The snow white hair was identical. The voice was quiet inside his head and his brows arched. It only whispers when Dante is near. But he was his heartbeat and without him he ceased to exist. Vergil closed his eyes. When he opened them Dante was riding on the motorcycle with him, his hair was flowing in the wind and Vergil watched the world fade away.

He could hear his brother's laughter and feel his heartbeat. Slowly fading away, he would find peace in his brother's embrace. His eyes fell back on the piano. He would play only for her. She would sit next to him and a small smile would appear on his lips as he played her favourite song but it was not his favourite piece. He only did it to make her happy. She would stare at him with love and admiration as if he was her perfect son. But you were afraid of me mother why? You saw me. My love and it made you afraid. My love for him killed you didn't it mother?

Nero was crunching the cornflakes loudly in his mouth. His devil bringer was glowing blue and he knew someone was approaching. His brows creased together and he stood up and opened the door. Dante's eyes were crimson and Nero stepped back. He could see the fury on his face and it truly was a fearsome sight to see Dante this angry. Dante went straight to the sofa and grabbed Yamato from Vergil's hands. Vergil stared back at him. He stood up but Dante was silent. His eyes still crimson, his handsome face only holding anger. He was dripping wet and his hair was soaked.

"You can forget about Yamato after the stunt you pulled today Verge".

The words sounded like thunder. Dante tilted his head towards Nero.

"You can leave, I don't need you here". Nero stared back at him in shock.

He was stupid enough to think they could have hidden this from Dante. He gritted his teeth and knew he had blown his chance. Vergil was quiet, his lips were pressed together tightly. His eyes fell back on Nero.

"It was my fault brother I left the house", he spoke the words calmly, completely unfazed by Dante's anger.

He stepped forward and pressed his forehead against Dante's. Forgive me...I assure you it won't happen again without your consent".

Dante gripped the back of Vergil's neck roughly. "I keep Yamato until I can trust you again Verge".

He growled each word slowly and Nero could hear the threat in them. Vergil's jaw clenched in response but he pressed his own hand behind Dante's neck.

"As you wish brother", he whispered the words and met Dante's fierce gaze.

Dante let go of Vergil and his eyes were calm. Nero realised he had nearly devil triggered in his fury. Vergil eyes fell back on Yamato and his chest tightened when he saw Dante take it upstairs. Nero and Vergil stared back at each other. Nero sighed and walked over to his bag. He started to pack his things. He knew Dante wanted him gone and he had fucked up. A part of him didn't want to leave.

It was strange but he felt he belonged here. He gritted his teeth more. He would never belong anywhere and would never have a home. Nero took of the blue shirt and put on a plain white one. He brushed his hair down with his fingertips and grabbed his wet jacket and hoody and put his boots back on.

Nero met Vergil's cold eyes, "keep the hood, and start eating. If not for yourself...do it for him".

Vergil's face was unreadable; he inspected his hands and stared back at the piano. Nero lifted the bag over his shoulder and picked up Red Queen and Blue rose.

"You're lucky to have a brother like Dante", he holstered his weapons and spoke the words sadly.

Nero had never had a family, he hadn't known what it would be like to have a home until now. His foster parents had always treated him like an outcast. He had never imagined he would find two people who were like him. He was about to make his way out when he felt a hand grip his wrist. He turned his head and met Vergil's cold stare.

"Stay, his anger has already past. I can read him", the voice was monotone and held no emotion.

Nero realised that Vergil must have always been the calmer of the two twins. His emotions must have been difficult to read even when he didn't have the mental issues. Nero stared back upstairs and could see Dante coming down. He had changed his clothes to a pair of blue jeans and red top. He placed his arms across his chest and was glaring at the two of them.

"Luckily for the two of you they couldn't see your faces to get a clear ID".

Vergil met his brother's stare but Nero gazed at the front door and started to make his way out.

"Hey kid, this is your first and only mistake". Dante spoke the words softly and Nero's brows creased.

He scratched his nose and turned back to face his azure eyes. Vergil was right, Dante's anger had faded. Nero rolled a ring on his finger and he couldn't help a small smile appearing on his lips.

"You asking me to stay old man?"

Nero placed his bag down on the floor and smirked back at Vergil who was watching Dante closely. His eyes never leaving his face. Dante sighed and stepped forward.

"I told you, you got the job kid. Plus I have another mission tonight but I want you to take it".

Nero flexed his devil arm. He was excited by the prospects. After the adrenaline rush today he was edging to slay some demons.

"I could do with some cash and I don't have anywhere else to go".

He finished the words reluctantly. Dante nodded his head in response.

"You're welcome to stay here kid but you pay rent and I take it from your cut. You get the spare room for now until you find your own place".

Dante gazed back at Vergil who was quiet. He felt bad for taking Yamato but if anything would have happened to Vergil today Dante would never have forgiven himself.

"Did you eat anything Verge?" Dante was still angry at his older brother for his little stunt with the police but he could see the two full cereal bowls.

"I am not hungry brother". Vergil raised his white brows and was about to walk past Dante when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Verge please you have to start eating", the words were spoken with concern and Vergil's chest tightened in response.

He tilted his head and his brows creased. He was in two minds. He didn't even know if his body would accept food. _You only accept his blood, the elixir of life. Why don't you just ask him for it? Ah yes, he isn't your lover, although you wish he was then you could suck that blood right from his lips. What's wrong? You thought I was gone. I would never leave you. Ask him for his blood, the only thing you truly yearn and hunger for, his body, heart, mind and soul on your lips_.

_His blood is his essence isn't it Vergil. The only way you can ever be a part of him and keep him. Not even the love for your own mother could stop your thirst for your little brother, even if it means killing him in the process_. Vergil pressed his forehead with one hand and his eyes fell back on the cereal. He had always hated cereal since he was young and the sight of it was making him feel nauseous.

As if reading his thoughts Dante stared back at the bowl, "some toast and juice maybe?"

Vergil's lips tightened in response. It seemed his brother was determined on the matter. He had forgotten how stubborn he could be when his mind was made up.

"I will try Dante", a small smile appeared on Dante's lips.

Vergil sat down on the sofa and Dante bought in a small stool from the kitchen and put the tray on top. Vergil's face went pale at the sight of the food. Nero picked up his cereal and started to eat, as if that could encourage him to take a bite. Dante noted that Nero held concern in his eyes for Vergil, whereas yesterday he had avoided eye contact. Dante stared back at his brother and remembered the way kids in school used to stare at him. They were afraid of him. He was like a calm ocean yet the depths held danger and mystery.

Dante would see him walking through the school corridors, always alone, preferring his own company. His brother was graceful and elegant in his demeanour. His high cheeks bones were more prominent then Dante's and his clothing would always be perfect like their father, nothing was out of place. His hair would always be combed back perfectly.

He was always considered an outsider by the other kids, comfortable in his isolation and company. The only one who could read him was Dante himself. His brother tolerated him enough to allow him to share a part of him that no one else would ever see. He had learned a great deal from his older brother who had always been the stronger of the two. Dante waited patiently. His brother was still staring at the food.

"Please Verge". Dante whispered the words and Vergil's cold eyes fell back on his face.

He gritted his teeth and picked up a piece of toast. The blood Vergil, if you ask him he will give it to you. Maybe you can take it without his consent. He would never know he heals unlike you. Steal it once more. No one will catch you this time. She is dead, you killed her.

Vergil's jaw clenched but he parted his mouth and forced a bite. It was wretched and he couldn't chew. Dante continued to watch him, his brows were knitted. Nero stopped chewing and was watching intently, the two of them holding their breaths. Vergil slowly chewed the bite and swallowed. He held it down. His body was refusing it.

Dante smiled and Vergil gazed back at his face. He remembered a memory, a different one. Dante was always one of the popular kids in school. He would be swarmed by people and they would be drawn to him. It was his warmth and personality they were drawn to. He was handsome and athletic and the girls would follow him around. Despite this Dante would always prefer his company. No matter how many hours he spent in a library Dante would sit with him, bored, agitated and restless but he would wait patiently until he decided to leave.

Sometimes while he was studying the contents of a book Dante would fall asleep on the desk. His shaggy hair falling messily on his face and Vergil would admire him quietly. Dante would always find him no matter where he was. Sometimes Vergil would deliberately find an isolated table and he would feel Dante approaching him, his steps and heartbeat as he managed to find him once more.

He would come and sit quietly on the chair opposite him, since he knew he hated being disturbed, his eyes and skin glowing. Vergil would hide his smile by feigning disinterest. He was always in control of his emotions behind his perfect mask. It was the effects of the blood which heightened his love and made Vergil feel a part of Dante. As if they were one, inseparable and the same. Vergil took another bite and repeated the painful process until he finished one toast.

"Brother, I can only manage one for today". Dante pointed to the juice, "at least drink this".

Vergil arched one brow and Nero snorted. The twins looked back at him and he continued to eat the cereal. Vergil sighed and held up the juice to his lips. He drank it without tasting until it was finished.

"See Verge now we only have lunch to worry about", he patted his brothers shoulder and stood up.

He was relieved that his brother had eaten. Dante knew he would have to keep a close eye on Vergil until he was eating normally again. Dante picked up the tray and went back into the kitchen. Vergil wiped his lip with the back of his hand and rubbed the side of his forehead. How could he keep eating? It had taken every fibre of his soul to do this. _Greedy, you wouldn't waste a single drop of his blood on your lips. How you savoured it. It was never enough was it Vergil. It never satisfied your need until you took it from his tender skin. It only escalates your pleasure_.

_Doesn't your heart beat faster at the thought of tasting it on your lips? I bet you would die to have it course through your body again. What's wrong? He hid Yamato? Ah yes the blade you used to cut your mothers heart and steel his blood with. Yamato is the key isn't it Vergil given to you by your father. Will you use it to kill him too?_ Vergil met Nero's soft blue eyes. He was watching him curiously. He was no longer afraid of him. He had mistakenly embraced him before and yet this hybrid had not been disgusted by him.

"Don't worry for lunch we can eat pizza". Nero was trying to reassure Vergil who looked like he was about to throw up.

Vergil raised both white brows in defeat at the thought of pizza before gritting his teeth and staring at the two boxes still on the table. The thought of stale pizza was making the toast come back up mixed with the acidic orange juice. Nero snickered at his face and brushed his hair down with his fingertips.

"Luckily for you I know how to cook. I will make you salad, something easy on the stomach".

Vergil's cold eyes fell back on his face. His hands were still stroking the invisible Yamato.

"I hate pizza ". The words were spoken low and with disdain.

Nero twirled a ring on his finger and smirked. He couldn't help it. It had been a crazy day and this was the most normal moment the three of them had together. Vergil didn't come across as the pizza eating type and he didn't want Dante to force him to eat stale food. He still had sweat on his forehead from eating the toast and Nero could tell he only ate for Dante. Dante overheard the conversation between the two of them and folded his arms. The kid was warming up to Verge he went back inside and smiled.

"Hey kid, I owe you some money for today plus for the mission tonight".

Nero stood up, "I need to go shopping old man get some real food for the place".

Vergil stared back at his bandages and wondered how long it would take for the drugs to leave his system._ Take his blood. You know it has healing qualities. This way you can taste the forbidden again. Oh how you want him. This time you will do more than just kiss him won't you Vergil? Maybe tonight while he sleeps? His eyes will be closed. Take his blood and heal yourself from his essence. Taste him, devour him Vergil. She is dead, no one will interrupt you this time. Poison him with your lips and touch. Don't hide Vergil, show him your heart._

Vergil's eyes fell back on Dante's face and he allowed a small smile to grace his dry lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel burst out laughing; the people inside Devil May Cry looked at her as if she was losing her mind (which she was). It seemed the story was beginning to make her delusional. ****She was staring at Vergil and Dante as they sat together on the sofa, a bit too close for her liking. **

**She was getting jealous and possessive and Nero slapped the back of her head with his devil bringer. ****She rubbed her head and glared at him but he pointed to the people who looked afraid of her for the first time. ****Angel pouted and decided to compose herself; she smiled at them and whispered something.**

"**It's time to find out what really happened that night", they were afraid to find out but they nodded their heads in agreement.**

**Vergil's cold eyes met her dark ones and he placed his arm around Dante's shoulder making her pout.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom I have forgotten about you :P**

**Warnings: Hurt awaits **

**The Truth: **

Nero went to the local supermarket to get some fruit and vegetables. He had learned how to cook from sheer starvation. He hated eating with his foster parents who gave him grieve about being an ungrateful burden on the two of them. Dante had been generous with the cash and he smirked and scratched his nose when he thought about the fact that he actually like the old man.

He had a good heart and he couldn't wait to see him fight. His brows knitted together when he realized they would never go on missions together. They couldn't leave Vergil alone. He inspected some apples with his clawed hand. Vergil could always join them on missions if he got better.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the shop keeper staring at his clawed hand, horrified by it. Nero stared back at his arm. He had forgotten to cover it and his cheeks flushed red. Vergil and Dante had made him forget about his devil arm and the fact that he was still a freak. He placed the apple back and left the shop. By the time he got back to Devil May Cry it was almost 5pm.

He headed into the kitchen and placed all the shopping bags on the floor. It was hard fitting everything into the small fridge but he made room and placed the other items along the shelves. Nero got to work immediately and managed to find a decent size pan to fry the boneless chicken in. Dante appeared out of nowhere behind him and nodded his head.

"See kid I am a very good judge of character. I knew you had hidden talents".

Nero rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever old man, pass me that sauce".

Dante chuckled and passed him the sauce and Nero added some to the chicken. He finished by covering the pan and letting it cook in its own juice. He washed the salad leaves and grated some cheese before plating up and adding the chicken on top. Dante stealthily stole a piece of chicken when Nero had his back turned and tossed it in his mouth. His eyes opened in surprise it was good.

"Hope there is enough for me kid", he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together happily.

Nero smirked back at him, "sorry old man it's for Vergil".

Dante's eyes looked back at Nero's face inquisitively. "Why the sudden change of heart kid?

Dante was surprised that Nero was making so much effort considering yesterday he couldn't meet his brothers eyes. Something had made him change his mind and he wanted to know what it was. Nero picked up the plate and met Dante's stare.

"I like him Dante...I was wrong about him".

Nero had realised that Vergil was complex and a part of him wanted to help him get better. If Vergil's condition improved, all three of them could take on missions together. He knew he could learn a great deal from the two of them. Dante smiled and stared back at the plate.

"I think he likes you too kid. I have never seen him tolerate anyone before".

Nero smirked back, "heat some pizza old man, you can have some salad too".

They both sat on the rug and waited for Vergil who had disappeared upstairs. Nero left his plate on the floor.

"So what's the mission like tonight"?

Dante licked his hand and took a bite. "A few possessed puppets. Nothing you can't handle kid".

"I will give you the key to the door and my bike".

"This is the place and contact of the person who will show you the little problem".

Nero wiped his hand and placed the address inside his jeans pocket.

"You mess up my bike I take it from your pay". Dante's azure eyes narrowed for emphasis.

Nero flexed his devil hand, "don't worry old man nothing will happen to your precious motorcycle".

When Nero looked up Vergil was watching the two of them. They hadn't even heard him coming downstairs. His sharp eyes fell on the plate and his lips tightened.

"Just in time Verge grab your plate and eat".

Vergil was still standing quietly. Dante gazed back at him.

"Yamato", the word was spoken sharply and his white brows were arched. Nero guessed the katana must be named that.

Dante sighed and picked up the plate. "Eat first Bro".

Vergil's cold gaze fell on the plate, "Yamato brother".

Vergil's brows creased but Dante gripped his wrist and pulled him down on the floor, Vergil's cold eyes never leaving his face.

"After you eat I will give you Yamato". Dante stroked his hair away from his face and continued to eat.

Nero stopped mid bite. He was anxiously watching Vergil and waiting to see if he would eat the salad. Vergil's jaw was clenched. He picked up a fork and spent several minutes staring at the plate as if he was in a trance. He slowly took a bite, taking a few more seconds to chew the food. His brow arched slightly and he stared back at the plate in surprise. Nero's blue eyes widened and Dante chuckled making Nero grit his teeth.

"You like it?" Nero blurted the words before he knew it.

Vergil was difficult to read and he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Vergil slowly took another bite in response. "Thank you". The words spoken soft and low.

Dante and Nero smiled back at each other. Vergil continued to eat until he was finished. He put the plate down and inspected his hands closely.

"Yamato Dante", his gaze fell back on Dante who was still eating.

"Sorry bro, I need to keep it with me for now".

Vergil's brows arched in response. "You lied to me Dante".

Dante met his brother's cold stare. They both continued to stare at each other and Nero realised he couldn't read either of them. Dante lifted Vergil's hood and Vergil gripped his wrist in response. He ignored the gesture and inspected Vergil's head. His hair had grown more. Dante knew it would be fully grown over the next two days.

It had been a full week since he came off the medication. Vergil was glaring back at him. He removed Dante's hand and covered his head before standing up and making his way quietly upstairs. _What's wrong? You can't kill him tonight? Poor Vergil, maybe you can use your hand to tear his heart out while he sleeps. Then you can drink from the hole and have your fill of him_.

"Get out", he growled the words and sat down in the spare room.

_How can I? I am a part of you and I need his blood to complete me. I need his body, his flesh, his soul. Until you satisfy my need I won't stop. Maybe this time you will find the courage to fuck him properly. At least you killed her, she would have only stood in your way_. Vergil gritted his teeth and hit the side of his head with his fist a few times. Vergil closed his eyes and lowered his head.

The voice was draining him and it was torture hearing the poisonous words inside his head. He felt warm wind against his cheek and he looked up. He was sitting in the school library near a window. It was a hot summer's day and his white shirt was clinging to his skin. His long legs stretched out underneath the table one foot resting over the other, a pen in one hand as he rubbed his forehead.

He was about to comb his hair back when he felt strong hands stroke his hair. He looked up and found Dante's snow white hair tickling his forehead, his azure eyes gazing at him with intensity, a small smile on his lips.

"Found you Verge", he purred the words and Vergil leaned back into his chest.

"What's this? Dante's Inferno… I already read this one bro".

He came and sat down on the seat next to him and inspected a page, "half way through our lives path".

Vergil arched one elegant brow in response. "You can read brother?" The words were spoken mockingly.

Dante eyes narrowed playfully. "The old man likes this one, so I read it bro".

"Handsome and smart I know". He flicked his shaggy hair and closed the book.

His eyes falling back on Vergil. He was inspecting his face closely and Vergil took the book in his hand.

"Leave me Dante I have work to do", he spoke in his low monotone voice and his lips tightened.

He squeezed the bridge of his nose and noticed Dante was staring at his skin.

"Brother shouldn't you be with the crowd of lunatic imbeciles you call friends?"

His words held sarcasm and he turned a page. Dante smiled more in response. He stood up and closed the book with one hand. He pushed the table back with one finger and Vergil arched both brows in response.

"May I remind you little brother to keep your abilities hidden".

Vergil spoke the words with disinterest and stared up at his brother. Vergil's brows ceased together when Dante straddled him on the seat.

"Dante...", before he could finish Dante pressed their lips together. One finger tracing his collar bones before ripping the shirt.

"That's better bro, you were saying?"

He purred the words and licked his ear slowly with his tongue, one hand resting on his chest and squeezing a nipple. Vergil took a fistful of his snow white hair and pulled hard.

"Dante someone will see us", he sneered and gazed out across the library.

Dante squeezed his nipple harder in response and Vergil gripped his hair and pulled his head back.

"Let them see bro". Dante was breathless; he placed his lips around Vergil's nipple and traced circles with his tongue before biting it hard.

Vergil held in a moan and pulled Dante into a rough kiss. One hand tearing his brother's shirt before wrapping both arms tightly around his waist in an iron grip. Their muscles straining as they kissed each other the way they fought with ferocity and the will to dominate one another. He felt himself harden and he deepened the kiss, both hands resting behind Dante's neck. He could feel his strong tongue against his own and they were breathless but couldn't stop, their bodies yearning for release.

"Now this is what I would call studying".

Dante spoke the words with half lidded eyes full of lust and passion against his face. His lips slowly trailing over Vergil's jaw and sucking on the skin around his neck. Vergil leaned his head back when he felt Dante stroking his forehead and hair.

"Dante...I", Dante was kissing his chest, both hands sliding down his body and exploring his skin with concentration.

"I know bro", he whispered breathlessly before kissing his lips harder. He could feel Dante's teeth and he wanted his brother's blood.

He stroked Dante's shoulders, his hands snaking down his beautiful spine as their bodies began to sweat.

"Fuck me Verge", it was a low growl and Vergil felt himself about to lose control.

"As you wish brother". His tongue traced over Dante's neck and he bit his skin.

His own eyes lidded in ecstasy as his brother's blood made its way inside his body. He knew once he started tasting his brother's blood he could never stop himself. It completed him. Vergil wanted to cover Dante with it. He needed to bathe Dante in his own blood so he could lick every inch of his skin and body until it was etched in his memory.

Dante moaned into his ear and Vergil continued to bite his skin wanting to tear his brother's flesh apart. He wanted to bathe himself in his brother's blood. He wanted to drown the two of them inside this blood. His eyes were crimson and Yamato was slowing making its way inside Dante's waiting skin.

"A part of me wants to hurt you brother...a part of me wants to kill you".

Vergil licked Dante's lips and placed his hand on his heart so he could hear its beat. He pressed his forehead on Dante's chest who stroked his hair with both hands in response.

"I love you Dante", he kissed the skin around his heart and stroked his chest gently.

"It kills me brother to feel this way about you. You are my one and only weakness".

"You bring me to my knees brother and I hate feeling so helpless before you".

"I hate myself for it Dante". Dante kissed his forehead and held him closer into his chest.

Both arms wrapping around him like wings. Dante was the place where he would find peace and rest from the torment of his own soul. His mother walked in through the door, her smile fading at the sight before her. She saw him as he held Dante's unconscious body, his lips slowly releasing their death grip on Dante who couldn't breathe. His skin had turned blue and his heart beat had slowed down. His breathes barely felt against his skin as his lifeless body limped against him.

His mother was crying at the sight before her and she was in agony when she saw Dante. Her soft blue eyes saw him for the monster he had become, one hand resting against her chest as if her heart had stopped beating. The blue silk dress she was wearing was gifted to her by their father. It was his favourite colour too. Her hair was in a beautiful plait and she looked younger. She was frozen with fear, her eyes never leaving Dante's face and Yamato which was embedded deep inside his flesh.

"Vergil please...please...don't hurt Dante".

Her lips were trembling and he only heard the words because of his demonic hearing. There was anguish in her words, which hurt his heart. She walked towards him slowly; her tears were falling down her cheeks as she saw the blood on the bed. It belonged to Dante and his skin wasn't healing from the wound as Vergil continued to hold Yamato in place. He was suffocating and bleeding his brother to death. Vergil held Dante closer to him and stroked his cheeks; they had turned pale and cool against his skin His lips tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"He belongs with me mother". Vergil kissed Dante's forehead and stroked his hair again.

He wanted to continue the kiss but his mother's sudden presence was unsettling. His mother read him better than his father. They spent a lot of time together and he would give her company every morning. He would sit with her in the kitchen while Dante sat with their father Sparda in the study.

Her skin was pale and her forehead was glistening with sweat. She was afraid to get any closer. Her steps were faltering when his cold eyes fell on her face. She was afraid of him ever since he started tasting Dante's blood, as if she could see and hear his intentions. He had tried to distance himself from her but their mother was perceptive.

"Vergil honey please let Dante go. You're...hurting him".

She was begging him now, pleading each word as she inspected Dante's face with her soft blue eyes. He could read the pain and hurt in her eyes but he couldn't concentrate on anything else but Dante. Nothing else seemed to exist around him anymore. Vergil brows ceased together, when he could no longer feel Dante's breath, his skin had turned cold. He stroked his brother's cheeks with the back of his fingertips and inspected his face closely.

'It hurts me mother to let him go". Vergil held Dante closer and rested his limp head against his shoulder.

His voice was low and calm. He slid the blade back and forth to ensure the blood was flowing against his skin and the wound wouldn't heal, his brother's blood had become his life and he was a slave to his own addiction. Eva's eyes widened in panic and she screamed the words at him.

"You're killing him Vergil". She grabbed Dante's limp body and tried to remove the blade, one hand resting on Vergil's.

He could feel her small fragile hand against his skin. But he couldn't let Dante go. He was weak and powerless to the love he felt for his brother. She was crying uncontrollably and started to hit his face and chest so that he would release her son. But he took it, he was crying with her.

He had destroyed the two people that he loved the most with his actions. There was no going back from this. He had fallen in her eyes forever. She had seen his heart today and the love he held for his brother. He had no control over his emotions; his heart and soul were bleeding out before her. She took his face in one hand so their eyes could meet. She could see his tears falling and she wiped them with her hand.

Eva kissed his forehead and whispered the words into his ear. He heard them. "It's OK honey close your eyes...I love you".

She took his hand away from the blade and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes and started to cry silently with her. He stopped her hand when he felt it on the hilt of Yamato.

"Let him die mother, it's the only way to kill my feelings for him". He whispered the words, his eyes still closed.

He wanted to end the torment that this love had caused him and his mother. He felt her hands stroke his hair which had fallen onto his forehead. She combed it back for him. He felt his grip loosen on her hand and his chest started to ache in pain he had never known before. He felt her squeeze his hand tightly and a guttural sound leave her lips. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand.

She had taken the blade and sent it through her own heart. Vergil's eyes widened in horror, he held her before she could fall releasing Dante immediately. He stared back at her in shock, her eyes were lidded and her lips were oozing blood. She was a mortal and didn't possess healing blood like the two of them. She stroked his cheek and rested her head against his shoulder. She looked back at Dante and smiled slightly before her eyes fell back on Vergil.

"It was the only way to save him from you Vergil...and to save..." She whispered the fragmented words into his ear and he held her closer.

Her warm blood was coating him and he screamed. The feel it of it against his skin was horrifying and he tried to rip his skin where it was falling, tearing at his own hair to ease his sorrow. Her blood was on his hands and he looked back down at them.

"I did this to you". Vergil whispered the words into her ear before she could take her last breath.

She whispered something to him but he can never remember her last words, the darkness taking him. His heart was poisonous and he had killed his mother with it. His eyes fell back on Dante as he lay unconscious on the bed. He never wanted to see that face again, his mind erasing Dante's face from his memory forever.

Vergil opened his eyes and he felt the tears streaking his face. His mother had sacrificed herself to save Dante from him. She knew he would have ended up killing him that day. This time finish him. She won't be able to save him. No one can save him this time.

Vergil closed his eyes. He couldn't live with this truth. His mind had never been able to accept the reality and he had slipped away into chaos like a coward to hide from himself. A tear fell against his hand and he looked up to find Nero standing there watching him. His soft blue eyes held concern and his cheeks were red.

Vergil turned his head and placed the hood closer to his face. Nero frowned, he hadn't expected to see Vergil so vulnerable but he had heard him whispering to himself and had come to check up on him. He stared back at the floor and didn't know what to do. He had no one in his life so wasn't good with words but Vergil looked broken.

"I will ask the old man to give you Yamato".

Nero spoke the words shyly he was still uncomfortable that he had interrupted Vergil like this in a private moment. Vergil didn't look back at him. He sat there motionless leaning against the wall.

"I should be dead", he spoke the words with no emotion.

Nero's brows creased together and he scratched his nose. "I think the old man would set the world on fire if anything happened to you".

Nero thought about Dante's anger this morning and spoke the words with conviction. Vergil tilted his head and Nero knew it was what he needed to hear. He made his way out the door and went downstairs. He looked back at Dante who was still sitting on the sofa and wondered whether he should tell him about Vergil.

He inspected his clawed hand and remembered Vergil's embrace. He couldn't help but think that the two of them were like his older brothers and he even resembled them. The old man was right he had fit right in and maybe found a permanent home. Dante stood up and walked towards Nero who was lost in thought.

"Hey kid, you better get ready they want you there now".

Nero stared back upstairs and decided not to tell Dante about Vergil. He collected his jacket and weapons and followed Dante outside. Nero's mouth gaped open when he saw the motorcycle. It was stunning and custom made. Nero sat down and held the handles. Dante was still in two minds about letting the kid take it but the place was far.

"Take my mobile kid; it's got the office number. You get your ass kicked call me". Dante pointed to himself for emphasis.

"Whatever old man I think I can handle myself".

He revved her engine to life and felt it hum through his body. He smiled fully. It had been a long time since he had ridden a motorcycle. Nero adjusted his weapons and could see Dante was worried about him.

"Just come back in one piece kid, replacements for hybrids are rare".

Nero smirked more, "Maybe tomorrow we can train together old man, Vergil too".

Dante's brows knitted together, the thought had never crossed his mind. Maybe it would do Vergil some good and get his mind focused again. He had always missed training with his brother. The only one who could really challenge him.

"I will think about it kid",

Nero nodded his head and eased the bike slowly, getting a feel of it.

"Hey Dante, I think you better check up on Vergil", Nero held concern in his eyes and Dante nodded his head.

He watched Nero leave and came back inside. He walked quietly upstairs and into the spare room to find Vergil sitting on the floor.

"Verge, I will give you Yamato tomorrow", Vergil tilted his head in response.

"We can start training together Verge".

Vergil felt fear race through his heart at Dante's words. Don't be afraid Vergil he is offering you the chance to let yourself fall. Bathe yourself in his essence, he is offering you his blood. Say yes to your little brother. He felt cold sweat down his spine and his hands trembled.

"No", Vergil spat the word avoiding Dante's face.

He couldn't bear to look at his brother after he had learned the truth. He had wanted him dead in his madness for his blood. His mother's death was on his hands. Dante folded his arm and was surprised by Vergil's response. He would have thought his brother would have wanted Yamato back.

"Listen bro, I think it would do you some good".

He could see Vergil's body tense in response and he noticed Vergil hadn't even looked at him.

"I miss them brother". The words left his mouth with anguish.

He had always guarded his emotions but he knew he had to let Dante know his feelings today.

"I took her away from you that day Dante...our mother".

His tears were falling silently but he kept his face tilted so Dante wouldn't see him.

"I should have died that day brother...I deserve to be dead".

His words were spoken low and calmly. He controlled his shaking voice.

"I wish to return to the hospital brother. I hope you will honour my request". He knew the words had hurt Dante.

He could feel it in his own soul. He was a monster, he knew he should never have returned from the Hell he was in. He belonged in hell. There was no redemption or forgiveness from that day. He was one of the damned souls and his tainted shadow should never have fallen on his brother.

The two of them were never meant to have found each other. In his moment of weakness he had allowed himself to return with Dante but it was a mistake. Dante sat down next to him against the wall and leaned back. He was quiet and the two of them sat together in silence.

"I can't let you go Verge", Dante spoke the words softly.

"You're all I have left. They would have wanted us to stay together".

He placed a hand on Vergil's shoulder and stood up before his tears could fall from his eyes. He didn't want Vergil to see him cry. He wanted his brother to get better but his words had cut him today. A part of him knew he would never hurt Eva. Vergil loved their mother and her death had sealed his suffering.

He wanted his brother to heal and he would never give up on this hope. Dante went downstairs and into the kitchen. He smiled, the kid had made some more salad and had left it for Vergil. He liked Nero and although it had only been two days he was already a part of their family. He was like a little brother to them.

Dante headed back upstairs and into the spare room but Vergil wasn't there. He could see the bathroom light was on and the door was slightly open. He opened it and found Vergil standing there with his back turned. He was still wearing the hood. He saw him lift his hand and brush his neck. He saw the white wall splatter with blood and the plate fell from his hand.

Vergil heard the sound and turned to face Dante. The razor slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. Blood was squirting from his neck. He had made the cut to ensure his death. He felt his legs giving way but he continued to stand. He wanted Dante's face to be the last one he saw before his death, his brother who he loved with every fibre of his being.

His heart, body mind and soul belonged to Dante. He could feel his body losing consciousness so he stumbled on the floor. The blood continued to stain the white tiles and he smiled. Dante ran over to him and pulled down the towel and held it against Vergil's neck to stop the bleeding but it was no use. The cut was deep and had hit the main artery.

Vergil tried to lift Dante's hand away and his nails dug into his fingers. Dante applied more pressure but the towel was already soaked. His eyes fell back on Vergil's face and he could see life draining out of him. His brother was smiling back at him. He had Sparda's smile and Dante hadn't seen it on his brothers lips in years.

It broke Dante's heart to see it now. His brother was saying goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel rubbed her eyes and woke up from the floor. Everyone else was sleeping and they hadn't left the premises despite her odd behavior. ****She went upstairs into the bathroom and it was locked. She knocked on the door and it flew open. It was Dante, his hair was falling on his face and he was in a towel. She gaped back at his body and blushed. Who was she kidding he was hot wasn't he? **

**She licked her lips and her mouth gaped open. His eyes narrowed in response and he combed his hair back. It was Vergil and she quickly moved out of his way. ****Angel had never confessed her love and she was hoping she would do it again but the crazy twin was unpredictable. He turned and sneered at her and made his way towards Dante's room. ****Dante opened the door and winked back at Angel. He had his hair combed back and she was confused. What the hell was going on?**

**Warnings: A little surprise waits :P. Yes I am introducing our newest addition to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom, when I lose my job I hope you will take me under your rich wings. **

**The Blood**

Vergil closed his eyes. This time he welcomed the pain and hurt and opened his arms to it. He could feel her fingertips combing his hair back and he smiled. He can hear her laughter as she sat next to him when he had played the piano for the first time, it was the same as Dante's.

"Mother, I love you too", he spoke the words and knew she would hear him, he hadn't told her that day.

She whispers something to him but he can never remember her last words.

"Vergil, I asked you not to leave his side. You did not heed my words".

Sparda closed the book and stared back at his son inquisitively. Vergil combed his hair back and leaned back into the leather seat, his father Sparda never looked back at him in disgust.

"Father he will be fine without me. He has always been stronger than me".

Sparda smiled and he could see the dimples in his father's cheeks. His father could read him.

"You were always his guide Vergil, without you Dante will always be lost".

Vergil's brows rose in response and his slender fingers rested on his chin to contemplate his father's words.

"Father you think too highly of me. I am nothing but chaos and madness".

"My shadow is tainted and I would only cause him to wither under my touch".

"Dante's Inferno father, the sin should equal the punishment. Although I have suffered... the ultimate suffering is my departure from his life".

Sparda gazed out of the window, the smile fading from his handsome face.

"Vergil you will always end up being his guide whether you choose to be or not is out of your hands my son".

"Dante will always follow you".

Vergil looked back up to find a man he had never seen before. He was sitting in a small room and the man appeared to be a doctor in his early sixties. He had sharp features, grey hair and blue eyes.

"Vergil, you must forget your brother. It's the only memory holding you back from making a full recovery".

Vergil gazed back at him and inspected his own clothes and head. He was back in the hospital, his heart sank.

Vergil spoke the words slowly and inspected his skinny fingers. "My brother is with me right now".

The doctor took off his gold spectacles and folded his hands in thought.

"Vergil we have covered this topic many times. You killed your brother that night, you couldn't bear the sexual feelings you had developed for him".

"You were ashamed by them and your mother had found out".

"Your mother tried to stop you and you ended up killing her".

Vergil stared down at his body in loss. His mind was losing touch with reality. "I would never hurt…" he couldn't finish.

The doctor cleaned his spectacles and pursed his lips in response.

"Vergil, they tried to resuscitate your brother but he had stopped breathing".

"By the time the medics reached him, his heart had already stopped".

"You were both close and his loss was too much for you to bear".

Vergil stroked his forehead and his lips tightened. He felt his tears beginning to fall.

"He took me... away from this place", Vergil gritted his teeth and spat the words.

The doctor raised his hands in exasperation and sighed loudly.

"Vergil you dream that he rides you home on his motorcycle but it's your fantasy".

"Your brother is dead. They want to move you onto shock therapy if you fail to accept this reality".

Vergil's hands trembled and he closed his palms. This was a nightmare and not a reality, he had felt his brothers warmth and touch. His brother would never die, he was always the stronger twin, never, Dante would never die. He rocked his body and started to laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he did. This was a nightmare, it had to be, created by his own mind.

"No, my brother is not dead", Vergil sneered and met the doctors blue eyes.

"Shock therapy it is then Vergil", the doctor pursed his lips and put his glasses back on.

Vergil's brows creased when he felt two hands on his shoulders, he looked up to find two wardens holding him. They lifted him up with ease and he started to struggle but his strength had left him. It was the drugs, they had wreaked havoc on his body, so that they could control and restrain him. They gripped his arms harder and dragged him away. He could hear his voice. His brother was calling to him, whispering his name.

"Dante". They placed him down on a cold table and placed the equipment over his head.

"Come back Verge...come back bro, am here", his brother's voice was faint.

"Brother, if this is the reality why does my heart continue to beat?"

He placed a hand on his chest but they grabbed his arms and placed the leather restraints to hold him in place. He didn't fight them. They placed a rubber block into his mouth and covered it with a gas mask. Vergil heard one of the nurses monitoring his heart beat and whispering the words next to his ear.

"I need you to count backwards, from ten".

He killed Dante that day. His mother had tried to save him but he killed her too. This was the truth, he was alone in the world. He had killed them both.

Dante's voice was louder and Vergil closed his eyes to his brothers words, "Verge...don't... leave me like this".

Vergil opened his eyes and whispered the words to Dante, "brother...your blood... whispers to me".

Dante's voice was growing louder and Vergil felt his tears falling from his eyes. "Vergil, please come back. I can't... lose you".

He was losing consciousness. He felt the first set of shocks rock through his body but it didn't hurt. He felt nothing. He was nothing. He was the darkness. There was no light left in his world.

"Verge...I wont let you leave me", Vergil smiled slightly.

He could hear his brothers heartbeat it was calling his name. This was not reality. His brother's scent was filling his lungs, roses and sandalwood. His brother's blood was coursing through his body. Kissing and caressing him and going straight to his own heart. His heart was beating again as his brothers blood found him. The way a barren dessert would bear its heart to the first drops of rain he welcomed his brothers blood inside his waiting skin. He blinked and looked back up as he felt hot rain falling on his skin. The tears, they belonged to his brother. The room slowly came into view and he felt snow white hair resting against his cheek.

"Dante", he couldn't speak, his throat was burning and he was in agony.

He felt his brother's slender fingers stroking his hair back. His brows creased together, he could feel his hair growing. Dante kissed his forehead tenderly and Vergil's lips tightened in response. He stared back at his face as if he was still dreaming. Dante's eyes were white and his hair was blonde. His skin was glowing gold and Vergil felt a tear leave his eye. This was not real. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know if he was dead or dreaming.

"I thought I lost you Verge?" Dante whispered the words into Vergil's ear.

"Brother, I am losing myself". The broken words left his dry lips and he felt his neck which had a bandage around it.

Dante placed his forehead against Vergil's and his brother's hair covered his face like snow. "Your here with me bro, right where you belong".

Dante inspected the bandage with his hand. Vergil stroked Dante's hair with both hands and gripped them between his fingertips.

"You're really here Dante?" It felt like a dream and he was tired.

He didn't want to wake up to reality. In this other world he was alone and lost. Adam came over and checked Vergil. His forehead was coated in sweat and he wiped it with his handkerchief.

He removed the needle and drip from Dante's arm. "Dante, I think you have given him enough blood".

His skin was deadly pale. Adam handed him a glass of water and ordered him to drink it. Dante slowly drank the water. If it wasn't for the doc Vergil would not have made it today.

"Thanks Adam", Dante whispered the words and stroked Vergil's hair.

It had grown back as soon as he had shared his own blood with his brother. Vergil's heart had stopped beating at one point and Dante had watched him die. His hands were still trembling when he thought about how close he had come to losing the last member of his family. He had almost fainted but had managed to pull his brother back. He knew his body would generate the blood quickly.

"Dante, I really think you should reconsider placing him back in hospital".

Dante leaned himself back against the bedframe and watched the skin on the injection sight heal.

"Forget it Adam, you know yourself this has been the most progress he has made".

Adam sat down on the bed and placed a wrinkly hand on Dante's shoulder.

"He is suicidal Dante; can you guarantee he won't try this again?"

"You will be the one to suffer his death". Adam placed the handkerchief in his pocket and inspected Vergil's vitals as he lost consciousness again.

"He won't", Dante spoke the words with confidence but new fear had gripped his heart. He looked back at Vergil and his heart ached at the sight of him.

His snow white hair was longer and falling on his forehead. Vergil looked younger and vulnerable. He combed it back and let his fingertips rest against his forehead, reassuring himself that his brother hadn't died. Adam picked up his brief case and checked the time on his wrist watch. He touched his back and stood up gingerly.

"Keep an eye on him and call me tomorrow if there are any complications".

Dante was about to stand but the doctor motioned with one hand.

"No need I will see myself out".

Dante nodded his head and his eyes fell back on Vergil. He knew his body would recover soon. The medication was losing its final effects. Dante stroked Vergil's hair and remembered the look on his face when he had used the razor. He had seen the anguish in his brother's eyes, as if Vergil had remembered something significant which had pushed him over the edge.

"What are you hiding from me bro?"

Dante's eyes softened and he rested his hand on his brother's chest. Dante could feel his own body gaining its strength. He stood up and went inside the bathroom to clean the blood. The tiles were painted crimson and he didn't want Nero to see it like this. He spent an hour cleaning before taking a shower himself. He was covered in Vergil's blood. The water soothed his body and soul. What Vergil had done today had left him shaken. His brother had always been strong; he would never have taken his own life. He turned off the shower and used a new towel and patted himself down roughly before slipping into a pair of black cotton pants.

He heard the sound of his motorcycle and was relieved. Nero was here. He made his way downstairs and placed the plate in the sink. He stroked his hair away from his face and turned when he heard Nero entering the door. Dante chuckled at the sight of him. He couldn't help it. Nero was covered in green blood head to toe and was looking pissed.

"Shut up old man. Puppets my ass". He growled the words.

He had spent an hour inside a dirty sewer to find a giant ass toad that could talk. It had talked so much that Nero had wanted to put a bullet in his own head. The toad decided to flee from him when it had realised it was outmatched and he had to chase it through a labyrinth of tunnels. He was filthy head to toe and the toad had decided to explode as a final means to destroy him, but more importantly to piss him off. He had spent an hour tracing his way through the tunnels and cursing Dante loudly with every abusive word his mind could think of to calm his raging anger. Dante laughed harder in response. It had been a while since he had laughed like this. Nero gritted his teeth and smelled his arm. It smelled like rotting fish and he frowned.

"You knew didn't you old man". Nero's eyes narrowed and he made a grab for Dante's neck with his devil bringer.

All he met was thin air. Dante was standing behind him and he made Nero jump.

"Come on kid, I thought a giant talking toad was a great first mission".

"Plus they always explode and are normally found inside sewers".

Nero made a grab for him again but he was quick. Dante stopped laughing when he heard a low whimpering noise. He scratched his stubble and looked back at Nero who touched his chest in response. Dante's eyes narrowed. The kid's cheeks were flushed red and he was scratching his nose. Both things he did when he was embarrassed or hiding something. Unlike Vergil Nero was easy to read and was an open book.

"What's that noise kid?" Dante folded his arms across his chest.

Having Nero here had taken his mind off the hurt he was feeling.

Nero's brows knitted together and he cleaned the toads green blood on his jeans.

"Your hearing things old man", Nero spoke with confidence but his cheeks flushed more.

Dante caught movement again near his chest followed by a low howl.

Dante pointed to Nero's chest, "Your hiding something kid".

Nero sighed loudly and zipped down the front of his hoody, carefully taking the eight week old pup into his clawed hand. He had found it shivering inside one of the tunnels. The toad had eaten the mother and the other pups but this one had survived. The pup whimpered again and he knew it was hungry, its beautiful brown eyes looking back at Nero. He had already checked it for injury but the pup was fine. Its brown coat was matted with dirt and needed a bath.

Dante frowned, "kid you can't keep it here".

Nero's eyes widened in response, "don't be so heartless old man I couldn't leave it behind".

The pup licked his devil hand and he stroked the pups head as it continued to tremble. Dante came and took the pup in his hands and inspected it carefully. The pup licked Dante's hand and whimpered louder. Dante nodded his head and smiled.

"It's your responsibility for tonight kid".

"But you can't keep it here; I already got my hands full".

Dante was feeling exhausted, emotionally and physically. The thought of adding a young pup to the mix was unthinkable.

Nero smirked, "thanks old man, I will take it to an animal shelter tomorrow".

Dante smiled and stroked the pups ear, "let me guess kid you named him already?"

Nero brushed his hair down, "it's a girl old man and yeah her name is Coco".

Dante smiled and held her up higher and she licked his nose making him smile.

"I like the name kid; you get some food for her?"

Nero smiled, "already picked up a few things on the way here".

Nero scratched his head and inspected Dante closely.

"Everything ok old man, you look tired?"

Nero could tell something had happened while he was gone. Dante's face had lost its glow and he looked lost. Dante stared back upstairs and the smile faded from his lips. What Vergil had done today had scared him.

"He tried to commit suicide kid", Dante gazed back at Nero whose brows knitted in worry.

"How is he?" Nero was in shock.

He had seen Vergil crying and knew he had made a mistake by not telling Dante.

"He is upstairs sleeping. I managed to save him with my blood".

Nero knew about the blood properties. He could heal too but it was a slow process. Judging by what Dante had said his blood must have stronger effects. Coco licked Dante's nose and wagged her tail making him smile. He had never had a dog and the two goldfish were his only pets.

"Is it ok if I see him?"

Nero felt guilty he should have warned Dante earlier and maybe this wouldn't have happened. Dante nodded his head and they both headed upstairs. Dante switched on the bed lamp and Nero was shocked. Vergil's snow white hair was falling on his face which looked more like Dante's. His cheekbones were more defined. He could see the bandage on his neck but otherwise Vergil looked better, even his body wasn't looking skeleton, just a bit on the thin side.

He gaped back at Dante. "Your blood did this?". He couldn't believe it, Vergil's transformation was unbelievable.

"The drugs are finally leaving his system; his blood is as strong as mine".

Dante held Coco closer to his chest and patted her head. She was staring at his face and opened her mouth to yawn.

Nero and Dante smiled. "That's our queue to sleep kid".

"Plus you smell really bad and I don't know how much more I can take".

Dante moved away from Nero for emphasis and held his nose. Nero gritted his teeth and took Coco from Dante's hands.

"Piss off old man if anyone should complain it should be me". His clothes were ruined and he needed a shower, badly.

He could see Dante was still worried about Vergil his eyes looked sad every time they fell on his face.

"Don't worry old man he is strong like you, we can bring him back".

Dante gazed back at Nero and smiled. It was what he needed to hear. Vergil was strong and he knew his brother wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Take the spare room kid and get some sleep, it'll be a quiet day tomorrow".

Nero held coco and smirked, "by the way old man the shelters closed tomorrow".

Nero snickered and left the room before Dante could say anything. Dante smiled and went and lay down next to Vergil in bed. His brother's face looked peaceful and his lips were relaxed. He sighed and placed his arm behind his head. After today he would need to start asking his brother questions about that night. Dante closed his eyes but placed one hand on his brother's chest. His heart was beating and he fell asleep immediately.

Nero had a long shower and left Coco on the floor. She ran around excitedly on the tiles wagging her tail. He chuckled and stepped out cleaning her fur with the towel. Her coat was beautiful golden colour and she had stopped trembling. He wrapped a towel around his hips and got out of the shower. He left her in the spare room and went downstairs to get food and water for her. When he came back she was gone. He frowned and checked under the bed but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Coco". He spoke her name knowing she hadn't even been officially named yet.

He made his way quietly towards Dante's room and made his way inside. Coco was curled up near Vergil and he stopped a chuckle from leaving his lips.

He went over and picked her up, "bad girl", he whispered and she whined.

Nero rolled his eyes in response and stood up to leave when he felt a hand grip his devil arm. Vergil's cold eyes met his blue ones and they were slightly lidded. Nero held Coco closer but she was struggling to get out of his grip and jumped on the bed. She wobbled over Vergil's legs and sat down on his chest before licking his chin. Vergil's white brows arched and he picked her up from the scruff of her neck and inspected her with one hand under intense scrutiny.

"I think she likes you". Nero smirked and scratched his nose.

Vergil's lips tightened in response and he put the pup down on the bed. His eyes fell on Dante's face. _Vergil you are trapped. His blood has found its way inside you once more. Feed your hunger. Bathe in his blood Vergil. Kill him this time. She can't stop you. His eyes are closed, yours are open. You will disgust him. Kill him Vergil. Drown yourself in your brother's blood like you did with your mother's_. His hands stroked his forehead and he combed his hair back. It felt strange and new to him to have it fully grown, longer than Dante's.

"I hurt him today". Vergil spoke in his monotone voice calm and soft as if he was asking himself this question.

The pup licked his hand and his brows creased. The creature seemed to be drawn to him. He removed his hand and placed it under the covers. Nero blushed he didn't know what to say. He was even more intimidating now that he had his hair, his eyes sharp and narrowed.

"Talk to the old man tomorrow. You owe him an apology".

Nero whispered the words and took Coco in his clawed hand. She was trying to make her way back to Vergil but he held her tighter.

"I don't deserve to be by his side", Vergil stroked his neck and the bandage.

Nero gritted his teeth in irritation and twirled a finger on his hand.

"Dante wants you by his side. So stop making his life so miserable", he growled the words.

He had seen the hurt look on Dante's face and was worried about the two of them. They had a strong bond and he liked them both. It was the first time in his life he had met two people he had warmed up to so quickly. Vergil's eyes softened as they fell back on Dante's face. Coco whined and Nero rubbed her head.

"You're looking better. Train with us tomorrow". Nero spoke the words shyly.

He found it harder to talk to Vergil who held an air of mystery. Nero could tell Vergil was always quiet and composed. Since the fight with the police he had come to admire the crazy twin. Vergil's snow white hair was covering his face. He lay back down in bed and continued to watch Dante sleep. Nero smirked and stood up to leave. He closed the door slightly and let Coco eat the food. He crashed face first in bed and threw the covers over his tired body. The mission had been exhausting. He would be snoring tonight and didn't care. He snuggled into the pillow and sleep came quickly.

Vergil turned to face Dante, he could hear his brothers heart and his scent was filling his lungs. _Kill him Vergil_. _Find Yamato and bathe in his blood_. Vergil stroked Dante's hair and leaned closer so he could feel his breathes against his skin. His fingers slid over Dante's chest trailing his skin and exploring his body. The blood heightened the pleasure he felt, his senses taking in his brother's essence. His eyes lidded and he pressed his lips against Dante's. It was the way he had almost killed him, the kiss of death. He wanted Dante and was losing control. A small smile appeared on his lips. _Yamato, find it. Kill him_. _Her eyes are closed but yours are open_. His finger slid over his brothers lips and he pressed his forehead against Dante's.

"Brother you should have let me die", he kissed Dante's lips gently.

"If you knew what I have done Dante, you would never forgive me".

"I have to hide myself from you. My dark heart".

"But I am broken and weak brother".

He rested his hand against Dante's chest to hear his brother's heartbeat. They were in sync with each other.

"I love you Dante", he whispered the words knowing his brother would never hear them.

His brother's eyes were closed and Dante couldn't see him for the monster he was. He stroked the side of his cheeks with the back of his fingertips and kissed his brothers parted lips. He realised he could never kill his feelings for his brother. They were a part of him. _Kill him Vergil. Kill him while he sleeps. Bathe in his blood. He will be disgusted by you._ Vergil ignored the voice that thirsted for his brother's blood. He closed his eyes and could see her soft blue eyes. She was smiling at him.

"You should have killed me mother".

"I don't know how long I can control myself from showing him my true self".

His eyes narrowed as they fell on his brother's face. The blood, the only thing missing against his brothers skin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:**

**Everyone was sitting happily around Angel who was smiling ear to ear. ****Nero and Dante had been called out on a Mission and she was watching the evil twin clean Yamato. ****Vergil sneered at her as she tried to touch his beloved katana. Angel stopped her hand before he could give her the death stare. ****Why did he have to act so mean all the time? She pouted and came and sat down on the floor with the others.**

**"Let us continue with the story", she whispered to them trying not to glance back at his handsome face.**

**Who was she kidding, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He was making her work way to hard on this story and she knew she was writing this one for him.**

**Warnings: None :) but a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story with such beautiful reviews. Honestly your feedback for this story has really been amazing and I am thrilled . ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom your servant is still advertising Devil May Cry for you (ORIGINAL SERIES - you heard me - shouldn't ruin a good thing :P)**

**The Lake:**

Dante woke up abruptly when he felt something jump on his back. He turned around to find Coco staring back at him. Her two front paws resting on his chest and she was panting happily. Dante blew on his hair and squeezed both eye's open.

"Coco, how did you sneak in the room?" His voice deep with sleep.

She licked his hand in response and curled up near Vergil's chest who was sleeping on his side. Vergil had never been fond of animals. Even his goldfish were detested by him but the pup was in love. He lifted himself up on one arm and stroked Vergil's hair back.

His brother was still here by his side and was looking like himself. Dante couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't had a seizure last night. Dante moved closer to his older brother and whispered the words in his ear knowing he would wake up. Unlike Dante, Vergil was a light sleeper.

"Verge, I think you finally found a girlfriend".

Vergil's cold eyes flew open and his lips tightened when he found Dante staring back at him. His brows arched when he looked down at his chest. The small creature had found him again. Vergil picked it up and inspected it closely with disinterest.

"Brother why is this animal here?"

He spoke the words with a hint of irritation. Coco licked his hand in response and Vergil's jaw clenched. He wiped his hand on the bed covers and found his brother laughing hard. Vergil gritted his teeth. He didn't like animals, they were clingy and unpredictable. He liked to be in control and animals were unruly at best. Dante had tears in his eyes but he composed himself.

"Her name is Coco Verge and the kid rescued her yesterday".

Dante picked her up and rested her on his chest. His brows creased together when he heard a trickling sound. He sighed and closed his eyes when he realised Coco was peeing on him. Vergil raised one elegant brow at his brother.

"She seems to be marking her territory brother".

The words were spoken mockingly and Dante's eyes narrowed in response.

"Funny Verge", he cleaned himself with the tissues on the bedside and held Coco in the air.

"Your definitely going to the shelter today". Coco wagged her tail in response and Dante chuckled.

Vergil was watching Dante. He looked handsome and content this morning. His skin was still glowing and Vergil was drawn to him. _Fuckable you mean. Ah yes how you wish you could tear that beautiful flesh with your teeth. It's more intimate that way isn't it Vergil. Marking him and making him bleed so you can drink your fill. You know you can never have him._

The smile faded from Vergil's lips. He looked away and gazed back at his hands. They were coated in their mother's blood. His eyes widened in horror but he felt the pup lick his finger. He stared back at it in surprise and could see the blood was gone. Dante was watching Vergil closely. His eyes focused on his brother's face. The smile fading from his lips.

"About yesterday Verge. You try that again... I swear I will kill you myself".

The words were spoken coldly. It was unlike his brother to share his tone. Vergil placed his hands against the bed sheet and looked away. He composed his emotions and spoke the words calmly.

"I hurt you Dante with my actions. I assure you it won't happen again".

Dante moved closer to Vergil and started to remove the bandage. He knew his skin was already healed. There was no blood this morning. His hands slid over his brothers neck who tensed in response. Vergil didn't like being touched by him but he had to ensure that the medication was gone from his body. Their eyes met and Dante couldn't look away.

There was something lurking inside those azure oceans. A guarded secret that his brother would never reveal to him. He had a dream last night. Vergil had whispered something into his ear but Dante hadn't heard the words. All he had felt were Vergil's lips and hair next to his face. Vergil looked away and he started to get up from the bed. Dante stroked his hair back and could see his body was getting the muscle back.

"Verge, good news is you can wear my stuff and no need for hoods".

Vergil opened his brothers cupboard and selected a blue V-neck cashmere cardigan and black jeans. Dante continued to play with Coco who was trying to wrestle his hands. Vergil turned to face Dante who was admiring his older brother quietly.

"Definitely you bro but something is missing don't you think?"

Dante got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He came back with some hair gel. He had a playful smile on his lips as he smothered his hands rather generously then needed and started to stroke his brothers hair expertly.

"I like it down brother, like yours", Vergil leaned into Dante's touch but Dante didn't notice.

"I like it up bro, like you used to have it before".

Vergil stepped back but Dante stepped closer. Vergil was finding it hard to stay away from his brother but he knew he had to be careful. He didn't want his brother to see the darkness. Make up your mind Vergil, you know you want him. Don't hide, show him your true face. Suffocate him and taste his last breath on your lips. Drain his blood, it whispers your name. Make him yours. He can only belong to you.

Nero woke up and frowned. Coco had taken a dump on the floor and he could smell it.

"You got to be shitting me", he moaned and covered his nose.

He was still tired and the last thing he wanted to do was clean shit off the carpet. He quickly put on his grey hoodie and covered his nose. He slipped into a clean pair of blue jeans from his bag. His combat clothes were still coated in the smelly toad blood and he would have to wash them today.

"You try to do a good deed and this is the reward". He moaned to himself and grabbed a plastic bag.

He scooped up the poo and made his way downstairs to throw it out. He ran back upstairs and noticed Dante and Vergil standing in the room. His mouth gaped open. Vergil looked completely different, he stepped inside the room and smirked.

"You sure you got enough hair gel on Vergil's head old man". Nero snickered and scratched his nose.

"Watch and learn kid". Dante blew on his own hair and continued to style his brothers hair who was losing patience.

"Brother this really isn't necessary".

Vergil's jaw clenched when he noticed the hybrid inspecting his hair closely.

"Clearly old man you have never done this before. It's sticking up in odd angles", he pointed with his clawed hand which was glowing blue.

Vergil arched both brows in irritation and glared at Dante, who glared at Nero.

"Let me finish this before you make him look like a hedgehog".

Vergil sighed in frustration but Nero didn't notice. He was already working his hands through his hair. Dante crossed his arms and watched him quietly with a smile on his face.

"See that old man that's what you call style", he brushed his own hair down for emphasis.

The two of them stood back and nodded their heads in approval. Vergil combed a few strands back and headed past them into the bathroom. His eyes slowly fell on his reflection and he was shocked. He recognised himself. His face was looking fuller but sharper. His snow white hair fully grown and styled the way he liked it. _It's his blood. It completes your body and soul. You need more and your thirst is unquenchable_.

_His death will be by your hands. She knew this yet she let you live. She was a weak pitiful human your dearest mother. She saw you for what you were. You may look like him but you are the darkness Vergil. A killer, his death waits_. Vergil gritted his teeth. This poisonous voice inside his head had grown stronger. Coco had followed Vergil into the bathroom and was chewing on his jeans and jumping on his leg. He ignored the small creature and looked up to meet Nero's eyes who looked anxious.

"You like it?" Nero blurted the words and Vergil's brows creased.

Nero seemed to care about his approval and Vergil wondered why this hybrid cared for him. Vergil stared back down at Coco who was whining loudly at being neglected by the three of them.

"This animal, when are you taking it away?"

Vergil spoke the words with a hint of frustration. He didn't like her and she continued to follow him. Nero's face flushed, it seemed the younger hybrid was already attached to it.

Nero picked her up and patted her head. "I will take her tomorrow".

A part of him had already grown attached to Coco. It was the first time he had ever had a pet of any kind.

Dante came and stood behind Nero. "Kid, am sure someone will take her. She is a looker".

Nero smirked, "I know old man, but they better keep her name".

Dante's eyes fell back on Vergil who was looking lost again.

"Listen Verge, I want to take you to see her today".

Vergil's heart raced and he gazed back down unable to meet his brothers eyes for the first time. _He will kill you when he finds out how she died. What's wrong? Not only will you disgust him but he will never forgive you. You tried to kill him and your mother is dead because of you. Murderer_. Vergil's face went pale and Dante's brows creased. Nero noticed too, he stopped stroking Coco.

"Brother... maybe some other day", the words barely a whisper.

Dante placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to say goodbye to her".

Vergil's chest tightened. He could hear her rattled breathes and feel her blood on his hands.

His eyes narrowed. "I don't want to Dante". The words were spoken sharply.

"I hope you will honour my request brother".

Dante's face held anger. Vergil could feel it in his own soul.

"It's the least you can do Verge after what...you did to her".

The words left his mouth and he regretted them immediately. Vergil's mouth opened momentarily in shock but he composed himself and brushed past Dante. Nero's brows creased, he felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. This was personal and between the two brothers. He couldn't believe Vergil was somehow responsible for his mother's death. His cheeks flushed at the thought of it. No wonder he had lost his mind.

Coco was struggling in his hands and whining loudly. He put her down and she ran off. Dante walked back into his own room. He had let his frustration get the better of him and he was furious at himself. He had made a promise to his mother when he had scattered her ashes that he would bring Vergil with him. He knew how much his mother loved Vergil. Nero could see the anger etched on Dante's face, he sighed and flexed his clawed hand.

"I will check up on him", Nero remembered the last time he had found Vergil and he was worried about him.

Before Dante could answer Nero had already disappeared. Vergil was sitting in the spare room. His jaw was clenched tightly. _He knows, he sees you like she saw you. He sees you Vergil, your dark heart. He knows you killed your mother_. Vergil hit the side of his head harder this time. He hated this voice. He looked at his hands and started to scratch his wrist tearing his skin with his nails until he could see the blood.

He smiled and opened the wound before it could close. Placing both fingers inside until he could feel his bone. He stopped when he felt two soft paws against his jeans. He looked down and hadn't even noticed Coco who had followed him. She was sniffing his wound and licked his blood. Vergil flung her hard and she yelped in surprise. Her soft brown eyes meeting his cold ones. The wound had healed and he needed to see the blood.

It was the only thing that calmed him. _Ah now your catching on Vergil. His blood heals your wounds. You live him, his essence. A drug to cure your heartache. Yet isn't he the tempest in your heart? End him and free yourself_. Vergil bit into his wrist and tasted his own blood. He closed his eyes and could see Dante's face. His brothers eyes held the truth.

He was a murderer and had killed a part of himself that day. He had seen the reality in his brothers eyes and he was torn. He felt two paws on his legs again and he sneered. He looked back down and the pup was wagging her tail at him. He stopped and wiped the blood from his face and his eyes narrowed.

"You are rather irritating you know that".

He picked her up roughly but she licked his hand in response. A part of him wanted to crush her small fragile body with his hands but he found Nero standing there. He put her back down and tilted his head away from the hybrid who was standing shyly at the door. He watched the wound close and inspected the blood on his fingertips. Why did it not taste like his brothers? Weren't they the same? Twins.

_Don't compare him to yourself. He is nothing like you, your a monster remember_. Nero had watched Vergil bite his wrist and he was worried. After his failed suicide attempt he didn't want to leave Vergil alone. He could tell Dante had hurt him today. Nero sat down next to Vergil and picked up Coco. His blue eyes never leaving Vergil's face.

"Dante is worried about you and it's taking a toll on him".

Nero scratched his nose and paused before speaking.

"I don't know what's it's like to have a family. I spent most of my time in an orphanage and moving from one foster home to another".

He rubbed Coco's head and and inspected his devil hand.

"Always considered a freak and an outsider".

Vergil tilted his head in response and inspected the hybrids face with his sharp eyes. Nero didn't know why he was telling Vergil this. It had been a long time since he had shared his past with anyone.

"I think it would mean a lot to Dante if you went with him to see her. It must have been hard on him to let her go alone".

Vergil gritted his teeth and inspected his bloodied hand.

"I killed my mother and I am a monster".

He spoke the words with disinterest. It was a fact and one he had accepted in his mind a long time ago. Nero's brows creased together and he let Coco go who was struggling to run back to Vergil.

"Dante doesn't think your a monster...and neither do I".

Coco ran to Vergil's lap and licked his bloodied fingers. His brows arched. He wondered how his blood would effect this little creature. He allowed her to stay close to him as Nero was still watching. He raised one brow when he heard the hybrid chuckle.

"I think Coco agrees to. We want you to get better". Nero smirked and stood up to leave when Vergil spoke softly.

"You have a family now... Nero". Vergil stood up gracefully.

His sharp eyes meeting Nero's blue ones which opened in surprise. Nero nodded his head and smiled more. His cheeks flushed red. Maybe Vergil already knew how he was feeling about the two of them. Hell the old man might even allow him to keep Coco if he could convince Vergil to let her stay. The pup was clearly in love with the older twin.

"Well technically Coco is also a part of this family". Nero was trying to be sly and bring up the subject.

Vergil stared back at the creature which was dancing around his feet with disdain.

"I want this animal gone by tomorrow Nero". The words were spoken low but sharp.

Nero's heart sank and he picked her up. Vergil clearly didn't share the sentiment and he knew he had no choice on the matter. Maybe he could try to convince Dante when he was in a better mood. Vergil walked back towards Dante's room. He knew he was still there. He could hear his brothers heartbeat and breathes. His scent and blood calling to Vergil. He was standing next to the window with his arms folded, lost in thought. Vergil came and stood opposite him. They were both quiet, waiting for the right words to say to one another.

"I wish to go with you brother". Vergil combed his hair back and met his brothers intense stare.

Dante's hair was falling softly against his handsome face. He was unusually quiet and Vergil waited patiently for him to talk. But his brother walked towards the cupboard and started to get changed. He slipped on a blue top and Vergil's eyes lingered on his brothers chest and stomach. He looked away when he removed his pants and put on a pair of faded blue jeans.

_What's wrong? Can't resist him can you? Your weak before that body of his. Even your mother couldn't stop you. Ask him for Yamato Vergil. The only weapon that can kill him wielded by your hands. Taste him on your lips_. Vergil stared out of the window but could feel his brothers steps towards him.

"Verge, I was an asshole before. I am sorry bro". The words were heartfelt and full of emotion.

Vergil felt his chest tighten. His brother didn't realise that he had been right the first time in his assumption. He had killed their mother. Even with his mother's death he couldn't bury his love for Dante. Dante rested his forehead against Vergil who closed his eyes.

"I needed you Verge. She would have wanted you to scatter her ashes".

Dante let his tears fall. He remembered standing alone and scattering her ashes and it had broken his heart. She had always loved Vergil more. Vergil could feel Dante's pain. He couldn't stop his own tears and he allowed them to fall from his eyes and onto his skin. He had destroyed his mother with his actions and would have to live with the consequences. He knew he would never find peace. The past would always stay with him and he had no future. He composed himself and embraced Dante.

"Dante, this time you won't be alone. I will be by your side brother".

He held Dante closer and allowed his body to find rest in his embrace.

Vergil knew he had changed after that night and could never look away from his brothers face. He saw it once more in his own reflection. He was helpless to these feelings and he was afraid of losing himself to them. It was like being inside a storm and there was no escape.

Nero was starving. His stomach was rumbling loudly. He went downstairs and poured some cereal. He sat down on the sofa and watched Coco fumbling her way downstairs. Nero contained his laughter. Dante and Vergil came down quietly. He couldn't help but admire the two of them as they stood together. Vergil was still on the thin side but he looked more like Dante now. He snickered at the fact that they were dressed similarly today.

"Hey kid, we will be back in a few hours".

"Don't take any calls and order some food".

Nero remembered the torture of last night and the annoying talking toad.

"I think I deserve a day off old man", he spat the words when he saw the smug smile on Dante's face.

Dante made his way out but Vergil was still standing in the same place. Coco was whining loudly and jumping on his leg. Nero snickered she was clearly barking up the wrong tree. The cold twin was glaring at her.

"Coco, leave Vergil alone". Coco tilted her head and Nero stopped mid bite.

"See that Vergil she responded to her name".

Nero spoke with his mouth full and pointed to the pup, his devil arm glowing blue. Vergil's lips tightened and he looked back down at the pup with disinterest.

"Get rid of her Nero", he spoke the words sharply and Nero frowned in response.

He realised he had been lucky that Vergil had liked him enough to let him stay. The older twin must have been a loner like himself.

"Nero will you make some food before Dante orders another pizza".

Nero swallowed his bite and a small smirk appeared on his full lips.

"Don't worry I will make dinner tonight".

Vergil's sharp eyes met his blue ones and Nero could see his eyes were calm. He couldn't help but admire Vergil, he commanded respect and authority. Vergil walked out quietly. His steps silent and composed. Nero jumped off the sofa when he saw Coco running after him and he grabbed her.

"Bad girl. You fallen in love with the wrong twin you know".

"Should try to impress the younger one". Coco barked in response and Nero put her down.

"Got the place to ourselves, he flexed his devil arm and headed towards the juke box.

"Time to make the most of it", Nero smirked.

Dante was cleaning the motorcycle with an irritated look on his face.

"Kid got toad blood on her Verge", he rubbed the seat harder and stroked his hair away from his face.

Vergil let his eyes linger on his brothers face. The effects of the blood heightened his desires.

"You wanna ride her Verge?" Dante stood up and smiled at Vergil.

Vergil inspected the handle with his slender fingers. His brother had a habit of doing this when something was new to him. As if his touch could break down and dissect the item in his mind.

"With your permission brother". Dante chuckled in response.

His brother was always a gentleman someone who had refined taste and elegance. Just like their father Sparda.

Dante scratched his neck, "you don't need permission Verge".

"Brother I don't remember the way". Vergil mounted the motorcycle and stared back at Dante.

His mind didn't even remember what the lake looked like or where it was. It was as if that one night had wiped away all his other memories like they never existed. Dante came and sat on the bike behind Vergil who was lost in thought.

"It's ok bro, just follow your instinct. If you go the wrong way I will guide you".

Vergil leaned back into Dante's chest. He was drawn to his brothers body, the need to be close overriding everything else. _Tut tut be careful. If you want to steal his blood his eyes should be closed. Your a thief, and your twisted feelings are not shared by him_. Vergil gritted his teeth and started the motorcycle. Dante nodded his head and gripped his brothers shoulders.

"Alright Verge whenever your ready". Vergil tilted his head in response and revved the engine.

"Dante I suggest you hold on". He heard his brothers laughter next to his ears making his heart jump a beat.

"You got something planned Verge?" Dante purred the words into Vergil's ear playfully.

He couldn't imagine his brother reaching the 80 mark he was always the sensible one of the two.

"You can always find out the hard way brother".

A small smile appeared on his lips as he eased the bike out of the alleyway and onto the main road. Vergil leaned forward and increased the speed to maximum. He shot down the street and started to work his way between the cars. Dante gripped his shoulder harder in response and his brows creased together in surprise.

"Slow down bro we don't want to get pulled over". Vergil didn't listen he continued down the road in maximum speed.

_Kill him Vergil. Cover him in his own blood_. Dante was worried Vergil wasn't listening and seemed to be in a trance. His eyes held ferocity and he could see him sneering. They nearly clipped the side of a car and Dante leaned into his brothers ear and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's OK bro, slow down", he whispered the words into his ear and could feel his brothers heart beating at an alarming rate.

Vergil snapped out of his trance and reduced the speed. Dante continued to hold him until he felt his heart rate slowing down.

"Where nearly here bro, pull over". Vergil pulled over in an open parking slot and combed his hair back.

He was quiet. Dante stood up and made his way inside. He spoke to a middle aged guy who seem to know him well. He made his way back towards Vergil.

"Let's go bro. I know a short cut". Vergil followed Dante's lead.

He didn't remember this place. It was a national park. The tree's were In full bloom and Dante had chosen to take a trail away from the tourist who flocked to this place. They made there way deeper through the forest and Vergil felt lost. Why didn't he remember this place? Nothing looked familiar. Everything was new to him. Dante was quiet and Vergil had nothing to say. He felt ashamed to be here. His mother had died because of him.

She had saved her son from his clutches. _It's OK Vergil, this time no one can save him from you. You know you love him. Her death changed nothing. Your lust for him still drives you_. He stroked his temples and stopped in his tracks. Dante didn't notice, he continued to walk until Vergil lost sight of him. He sat down on a fallen tree and gazed out. There was a calm stillness here and he closed his eyes to it.

"Vergil, I knew you would come" she whispered the words into his ear and he tilted his head in response.

"Mother", he whispered the word from his wretched lips.

He stood up and made his way down a steep path of overgrown shrubs but he remembered the way now. He had always found her here in this spot and only he had known about it. His abilities would help him make his way through the pathways with ease. No matter how steep or impenetrable the forest became he would find her. He came to a small clearing. The bank was distinct here. This is where the lake held its true beauty.

He came and sat down on one knee and inspected the mud with his fingertips. He stroked it with his thumb and felt a soft hand stroke his forehead. He looked up and found her again. Her beautiful silk dress was white and had floral pink designs. Her long blonde hair in a beautiful plait. She bent down and hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around his small frame. He was only four but he would follow her here. Leaving Dante and Sparda to set up the tent alone. They would camp out here as a family and go star gazing at night.

"How did you find me?" She would laugh and squeeze him against her.

"I follow you", he would say proudly and she would pick him up and kiss his cheek.

"My clever baby Vergy. I want to show you something".

Eva walked him near the bank and put him down. Holding him closely around the waist.

"See this mud. It has minerals which attracts special babies like you".

She coated one of his small fingers in mud and covered his eyes with her other hand. He giggled in response and felt something land against his skin. It was light as a feather and yet it was moving on his fingertips. His mother lifted her hand away and he couldn't believe his eyes. They were swarmed by hundreds of monarch butterflies. They were floating around them effortlessly. Some fluttering over his head tickling him. He tried to grab one but his mother held him back.

"No Vergy, they are fragile. Just watch them honey and let them come to you".

He nodded his head and waited as one landed on his hand again. He held it closer to his face but didn't make a move to touch it. His mothers laughter filled his ears and her soft blue eyes fell back on his face. He hugged her and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found a butterfly on his hand. It's wings slowly flapping as it showed off its beautiful colours. He held it up closer to his face and his lips tightened. It was the only one in the entire forest. All alone and it had ended up here, with him.

"I miss you mother. Your face haunts my dreams". Vergil whispered the words and the butterfly flew away from his hand.

He watched it dissapear and he gazed out across the lake. Another memory had returned to him and the voice was silent. He could still feel his mother's embrace in this place. He was still her son and she still loved him. She had never seen his dark heart and wasn't disgusted by his face. He felt the tears falling and he sat down on the floor.

"I miss you", he whispered to her so she would hear him.

He didn't ask for forgiveness because he knew he didn't deserve it. Dante watched his older brother from a distance. He knew he would find this place, he had scattered his mother's ashes here. When they were younger he would always follow Vergil to this very spot. He would smile as he watched the two of them with the butterflies.

Sparda would always find Dante and would lift him over his shoulders and the four of them would sit near the bank and watch the monarch migration. He could see his brother crying and he held back his own tears. It had always been his dream to bring Vergil here. He had waited ten years and spent countless hours in this place alone. He walked quietly down the bank and went and sat down next to his brother.

"She missed you too Verge. I missed you bro...everyday".

Dante spoke the words quietly and Vergil's eyes fell on his face. His eyes were calm and didn't hold the same anguish. Vergil composed himself and gazed out across the lake. _You can kill him here Vergil and bury him beside your beloved mother_. Vergil closed his eyes. This voice won't stop whispering to him.

If he could find a way to kill it, he could cure his own madness. _How can you kill a part of yourself? I am you and you are me. We are one and the same Vergil. I am your true face_. Vergil sighed and opened his eyes he didn't want to gaze at his brothers face. The blood was calling to him and he didn't want to lose his senses.

"Why did you do it Verge?" Dante spoke the words quietly and gazed up at the sky.

He wanted to know the real reason for his brother's suicide attempt. Vergil's lips tightened in response and his body tensed. Dante's eyes fell back on his face and he could see the hurt that he had caused his brother. Vergil let his fingertips glide over the soil. He wasn't strong enough to tell Dante the truth.

He didn't want to reveal his true self. The thought of his brother looking back at him the way his mother had was unbearable. _But that's your true face. Why hide, show him your dark heart. Cleanse yourself in his blood and become a part of him. Isn't this what you really want_?

"Dante I deserve to be dead", he spoke the words with no emotion.

"I killed her brother, I took her away from you". Vergil gazed down at his hands and could see her blood on his pale skin.

Dante's face held anger. His heart would never believe his brother was capable of hurting their mother. He loved her more than anyone else in this world.

"I don't believe you", Dante met his brother's cold eyes and they both stared back at each other.

The two of them both afraid to lose each other again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes:**

**The few people sitting inside Devil May cry started to cry. ****Vergil sneered at them as they started to hug each other. ****Some of them pretending they had something in their eye and Angel was crying with them. ****She couldn't help it the man she loved was suffering and there was nothing she could do. ****Angel mustered the courage to stand and walked towards Vergil who promptly ignored her and continued to clean Yamato. She hugged him tightly and the other people followed her lead and hugged him too. ****He devil triggered in his fury at being touched by them and they all screamed and let him go.**

**Angel kissed the devils cheek and wiped her tears as his crimson eyes fell back on the door. Dante had returned and so had Nero and they stared back at the scene before them in confusion. ****Vergil de-triggered and smiled back at Dante. ****Why did he keep smiling at Dante O_o, Angel started to cry again. **

**Warnings: None, dry your tears and lets have some fun with the boys :P. Your slave has written three updates this week and a very long chapter to enjoy over the weekend. **

**Disclaimer: Capcom, I am working for free here maybe you should hire my mind for creating such an epic story. (PLEASE T_T)**

**Chapter 10: The Club **

Dante stood up and started to make his way back. He knew now his brother was hiding something from him. Vergil had never been afraid of anything but he had seen fear for the first time in his brother's eyes. He read Vergil better than he gave him credit for. Vergil glanced back at the lake. He had found peace here and smiled at the thought of being buried here beside his mother. Vergil followed Dante a few steps behind.

He wanted to admire his brother from a safe distance. His brothers steps lacked the grace and elegance he possessed but Dante had always been more like Eva. He drew in people with his warmth because he was more human than devil.

They both made their way out and into the parking area. Dante was already mounting the motorcycle and waiting for Vergil who sat down behind him. He gripped his brother's shoulder's not wanting to get too close. _What's wrong? You're afraid you will lose him to the darkness the way you lost your mother_? Vergil loosened his grip slightly.

He could smell his brother's scent. A part of him wanted to move closer but he didn't want to disgust Dante. His mind was still creating an image of his gaunt face. Dante would gaze back at his brother in the bike mirror from time to time and could see he was distant. A part of him wished he could reach out to his brother but Vergil had closed himself off.

It took an hour for them to get back. Neither of them had said a word since they left the national park. Nero opened the door before either of them could knock. Dante smiled at him and walked inside. Coco was barking happily and came running towards Vergil who avoided her in one stealthy move. She bumped into Dante's leg hard and yelped. Dante chuckled and picked her up in one hand. Her soft brown fur was looking even shinier and her belly was full.

"Hey baby girl, you missed me huh?" Coco licked his hand and wagged her tail in response.

Vergil made his way into the kitchen. It seemed Nero had been busy making dinner and the food smelled good. It was lasagne and Vergil was surprised to hear his stomach rumble in response. Nero quickly came over and scratched his nose. The hybrid was anxious and inspecting his face closely with his blue eyes.

"The old man didn't have much in the kitchen. I did what I could".

Vergil combed his hair and tilted his head in response making Nero frown. Vergil was unreadable and he didn't understand if the gesture was approval of some kind. Dante came behind him and inspected the lasagne.

"Smells good to me Kid". Nero could tell Dante was feeling better and he smirked back at him.

"Don't get used to it old man am not cooking after this".

Dante frowned and scratched his stubble in response. His eyes fell back on Coco and he had an idea.

"Well kid how about we make a deal. You can keep Coco if you cook at least three times a week".

Nero gaped back at Dante in surprise and Vergil's eyes narrowed.

"Dante, I don't want this animal here", Vergil spoke the words sharply.

He didn't want this creature living with them and even now he could see it struggling in Dante's grip trying to make his way to him. He sneered at it and was controlling his frustration. Dante ignored Vergil's protest and his eyes fell back on Nero who was considering the offer. He knew the kid was already in love with the pup and wouldn't say no.

"OK old man but I don't take requests and you get the groceries". Dante chuckled in response and nodded his head.

"You have a deal kid. But you're going to toilet train and clean up after her".

Nero scratched his nose in response. Coco hadn't left any surprises on the carpet and Nero had already made a make shift potty tray but Coco hadn't used it.

"She's clever old man she runs to the door when she needs to go".

Dante handed her to Nero and folded his arms in response clearly unimpressed. "Well kid she peed on me this morning so you're doing a lousy job so far".

Vergil was glaring at the pup and Dante and Nero snickered. Dante had already made up his mind about Coco on the way home. He knew it would do Vergil some good to have her around. Plus the kid loved the dog and he wanted Nero to keep her. Nero and Coco were a part of their family now.

This time they all ate together and Vergil managed to eat his food without looking like he was in pain. He even managed to eat another helping forced on his plate by Dante. Dante knew he would need to start training with his brother. He wanted to test his skills and give return Yamato.

"Verge, how about tomorrow you and I go head to head bro". Vergil stopped mid bite and his brows were slightly raised

He inspected his hands and his eyes fell back on the piano. _Here is your chance don't be foolish and say no. Taste his blood on your blade. You're too much of a coward to take if from his skin._

Nero stared back at Dante. "Hey old man I want to train too".

Dante was still gazing at Vergil, waiting for an answer. Nero flexed his devil arm confused by Vergil's silence.

"As you wish Dante". Vergil took another bite and swallowed the food.

He was always too weak to say no to Dante and now that he had his brothers blood flowing through his veins, he knew the fight inside was over. He thirsted for Dante more than ever. If he couldn't take his brothers blood from his skin, he would taste it against his blade. _Maybe you can put that blade through his heart the way your sweet mother did_. Nero smirked back at Vergil. He couldn't wait to see the two of them in action and hell he had a few moves up his sleeve.

"Kid you can join us". Dante went back in the kitchen and bought some beer for the three of them.

Nero took a can but Vergil was lost in thought. "You going to join us Verge?"

It had been a while since Dante had a normal meal and drink. The last few days had been tough but after today he couldn't stop smiling. It was good to have his brother back, who was looking and acting like himself again. Vergil placed his plate on the floor and tilted his head. The creature had decided to curl up next to his leg and had fallen asleep. He hadn't even noticed. When Dante was near, nothing else seemed to exist. Nero was the exception since the hybrid reminded him of Dante.

"I don't want to drink brother". Vergil wanted to be in control of his senses at all times.

He knew he could be dangerous if he became intoxicated. _It is harder to hide yourself Vergil. If only your little brother knew how fucked up your mind really was_. Nero had already downed his first can and was crushing it in his clawed hand. He helped himself to two more and gulped them down. Dante frowned at him.

"Slow down kid, you're going to get drunk and I need you sober for tonight".

Nero smirked back at Dante. "I can handle my drink old man pass me another can".

Dante scratched his stubble and reluctantly passed Nero another can. Nero's cheeks were already flushed red and the kid was smiling more. Nero drank the other can quickly. He had lied to Dante and didn't want to disclose the fact that he hardly drank. Plus the beer tasted pretty good after their heavy meal. Dante and Vergil looked at each other. The kids face was flushed and he brushed his hair down.

"One more old man", Nero held out his clawed hand.

Dante shook his head. "I think that's it for you kid".

He didn't want to send Nero out on a mission drunk although a part of him would want to see how the kid would cope. An evil smirk appeared on his lips. The kid was feisty and Dante enjoyed winding him up. Vergil was staring at Coco who had stealthily inched closer to his hand. He hadn't even seen the movement and the pup was now sleeping against his slender fingertips, he lifted his hand away.

"Another beer kid?" Dante's eyes narrowed playfully and Nero smirked back in response.

"I could do with one more, old man". Nero felt relaxed.

He couldn't be happier. It had been a while since he had felt this calm and at home.

"Brother, I think he has had enough". Vergil's lips tightened and he gazed back at Dante.

Nero was already gulping down the fifth can and wiped his full lips. The smile growing wider as he leaned back on the sofa and started to inspect his clawed hand carefully. Dante snickered and took another can for himself. He needed something stronger so took the whiskey from his desk and sat back down on the rug. The thought of them taking on a mission while they were drunk might pose a better challenge. The demon hunting had become boring lately.

Vergil's white brows arched when he saw the whiskey bottle. Dante was already on his third shot and Vergil rubbed the side of his temples. _Even better for you Vergil, he is an easy target if he loses his senses. Ah yes, you can have your way with him and he wouldn't even know. You can enjoy him tonight_. Nero helped himself to another beer and sat down closer to Vergil.

"You know I have to apologise". Nero's eyes were red, the usual smirk was now a grin and his words slightly slurred.

"I thought you were crazy but your pretty cool". Vergil placed a hand over his forehead in frustration it seemed the hybrid was already drunk.

"I mean when you hugged me I felt normal after a long time". Nero sniffled and Vergil's jaw clenched when he realised he was crying.

Dante spat his drink from his mouth in surprise and wiped his lips."Verge hugged you?"

Dante was gazing back at his brother in shock. Vergil would never hug anyone, he hated letting people close to him. Vergil only sighed in response and arched his brows at Dante. Nero was feeling emotionally overwhelmed. He knew it was the alcohol but he couldn't shut his mouth.

"Yeah old man he hugged me and I felt like I had...". He wiped his tears roughly with the back of his arm and looked away.

Dante went and sat down next to him and he chuckled. He placed an arm around his shoulder.

"It's OK Nero, you're a part of our family now".

"I mean you're a hybrid like us and we are rare trust me". Nero gazed back at Dante and nodded his head, the smile appearing on his lips again.

"I know old man we are three of a kind". Nero picked up another beer can and Dante picked up his shot.

They toasted and downed the drinks. Coco yawned loudly and repositioned herself onto Vergil's lap making him grimace. He picked her up and placed her down on the floor. Nero and Dante were talking loudly, Vergil arched a brow, as the two of them continued to drink. He knew they had no plans on stopping tonight.

By the time the drinks were finished the carpet was littered with beer cans and empty whiskey bottles. The phone suddenly rang and Dante smirked. It was what he had been waiting for. They were going to go on a mission drunk, something he had never tried before. He stood up and steadied himself. He wobbled towards the desk.

He sat down in one stylish move on the leather seat and kicked his feet on the desk. The phone handle flew in the air and hit him in the eye before landing in his hand. Dante rubbed his eye and frowned. That was the first time his trick had back fired. Nero snorted and Vergil placed a hand over his face in resignation. Dante answered the call and smiled.

"Devil May Cry, we are here to serve you". He purred the words in his sexiest voice and Nero snickered in response.

Nero tilted his head towards Vergil who was keeping a close eye on Coco.

"She loves you", Nero patted her head and rested his head on Vergil's shoulder.

Vergil ignored him but Nero didn't mind, he enjoyed being around the cold twin who never judged him. He inspected Vergil's face and his brows creased together.

"I want you to get better. So we can go on missions together".

Vergil combed his hair back and his eyes fell back on Dante's face. Ten years of their lives had slipped by and he realised how lonely Dante must have been without him.

"It's not easy Nero. My mind is chaos and I am afraid to lose him to it".

Vergil knew the hybrid will not remember this conversation, his mind was already intoxicated.

Nero inspected the colours on his clawed hand and his eyes widened in response.

"You can't lose someone you're a part of and ...".

Nero didn't finish he was snoring quietly and had fallen asleep. Dante came over and poked his cheeks before scratching his stubble.

"Why are they always this red bro?" Nero slapped his hand away irritated before a stupid grin appeared on his face.

"The chicks dig it old man". Nero snickered he didn't even know what he was talking about and he started to laugh.

"That reminds me kid tonight's missions is right up our street, so get ready".

Vergil's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "Dante please tell me your not going in this state".

Dante smiled back at his older brother. "Your coming with us Verge".

Vergil stood up. The thought of the two of them leaving like this was atrocious. "Brother where is the honour in fighting like this".

He gestured to Nero who had fallen asleep and Dante who could barely stand.

"The honour bro is that we can't miss out". Dante knew this mission was too good to pass.

He headed over to the wall and tried to holster his weapons. He tried to place Ebony and Ivory inside his back pockets but gave up. He left Rebellion behind and decided on no weapons. Nero stood up and fumbled with his boots first. He couldn't tie the laces so shoved them inside. His clothes hadn't dried and he left Red Queen and Blue rose behind like Dante. He knew his main weapon was his devil arm so he folded his sleeves on the hood.

"Am ready old man let's go".

He held his arm out to Dante who took it and they started to make their way out.

Vergil placed a hand on Dante's shoulder. "Yamato brother", Vergil spoke the words sharply.

Dante scratched his head and was lost in thought. He couldn't remember where he had hidden Yamato and his brain refused to cooperate. Vergil sighed and lowered his head. He went upstairs and checked both rooms. He knew he would have to protect the two of them tonight.

"Yamato", he whispered to the katana to answer to its master.

He closed his eyes and waited. His hand outstretched he summoned his blade. When he opened his eyes Yamato was hovering in the air in front of him and he gripped the hilt. The blade was a part of Vergil and without it he was incomplete. He stroked the sheath with his fingertips and his eyes slightly lidded. He had missed it. _All you need now is to coat it with his blood. It is still incomplete without his essence_. By the time he came back down Dante and Nero were gone. Coco was sleeping peacefully where he had been sitting.

He could trace Dante's scent and he followed his brother's steps and closed the door behind him. His own steps had always been quiet and predatory like him. He moved through the streets, the way a jaguar would move through a jungle. It was the way he had hunted demons. He stopped in front of an expensive looking club.

His brows creased in irritation and he sneered. He hated these places. The club had a queue of people waiting down a long line and was called the Black Orchid. Two bouncers were guarding the entrance door and he admired the two brass lions that were placed near the entrance. He could see a few girls entering from a back door so quietly made his way towards them.

The girls were strippers but he could trace their true scent. A small smile appeared on his lips. Their eyes lit up at the sight of him. One of the pretty brunettes wearing a silk high kimono of pink and black design opened the door for him. She lit a cigarette and inspected him head to toe. Vergil tilted his head in response surprised by the gesture.

"Their both downstairs, join them. We will be with you in a just a few minutes". The girl inspected her red nail polish and stroked her cheeks as she gazed back at him with lust.

"It must be our lucky night to have three strong hybrids with us tonight". She cooed the words in a sultry voice, Vergil inspected Yamato.

His cold eyes fell on her face. Something in the way he looked at her made her smile dissappear and she stepped back. He made his way quietly down the Victorian style spiral staircase. He could see a bar made of pure Mahogany wood with alcohol and waiters serving drinks. There were several large Kutani vases of traditional Japanese design filled with colourful orchids. The scent was a mixture of sweat, alcohol and flowers.

He started to make his way through the crowd of people that were dancing, having sex on the leather sofas and being dined on. The place was swarming with succubus. They were low level demons that would drain the blood of men and suck them bone dry. _Like you Vergil, except you only crave one man and that is your sweet little brother. You're worse than anyone else in this room_.

_A killer of his own mother. At least they don't feast on their own family like you do_. He gripped Yamato tighter in his anger and traced his brother's scent. He could see his brother's snow-white hair and Nero's devil arm glowing blue on one of the red leather sofas. Two succubuse's were sitting on their laps and kissing the two of them who were clearly intoxicated. He could see them being drained by the vile creatures and his eye flashed crimson. He walked quietly towards them.

"Don't touch him". His voice was soft and low but the succubus stopped immediately as she could sense the danger in them.

She turned to meet his cold eyes and stared back at him in shock. "Twins", her eyes widened and she licked her lips slowly.

Her red lipstick was smeared across her perfect lips and her black eyes were dilated. Her long black black hair falling over her bare chest. The rest of her beautiful body was naked with the exception of a small red thong.

Dante looked up at him and smiled. "Come on bro, we are just trying to have a little fun before we take them down".

Dante pushed the girl back against his body. Both hands squeezing her ass and she started to kiss him passionately. Her hands snaking through his hair as she straddled him. Nero's cheeks were no longer red but pale as the other succubus continued to drain him. This one was blonde and Vergil couldn't even see her face.

Dante stopped kissing the brunette and tilted his head to check on Nero. The brunette sucked on his neck slowly and started to undo the buttons on his jeans. The other hand lifting his blue top and gliding over his toned stomach.

"Take it easy babe the kid isn't as strong as us". The blonde succubus didn't listen.

She gripped Nero's hair harder and deepened the kiss. She was devouring him in her hunger. Vergil glared back at his brother before stabbing the succubus that was draining Nero. It didn't even have a chance to scream before it disintegrated into dust. Nero coughed as his lungs filled with dust and Dante slapped his back harder than needed.

"Cut it out Dante you're making it worse". Nero spat the words and stood up to cough but threw up instead. Dante looked away disgusted and the succubus stood up gingerly to face Vergil.

"Listen they asked us to join them. I swear, please don't hurt me". She stepped back and her black brows creased as she looked around for help from security.

She looked like a helpless child and he noticed she was wearing a red rose in her hair. Vergil combed his hair and his lips tightened. He tilted his head and inspected her with his cold eyes. He stabbed her through her heart and only caught a glimmer of her shocked eyes before she scattered before him.

She had sealed her death, when she had kissed Dante. The rose fell on the floor and he crushed it under his boot. Dante stood up and patted Nero's back who was holding his chest. His hair matted to his forehead. He was in agony and pissed off for letting the old man let him come on a mission in this state.

Vergil turned to face the fleeing crowd and waited for the owner to show up. He knew the succubus needed a protector and these were usually higher ranking demons. Yamato was thirsting for more blood and his anger hadn't been pacified. He slowly sheathed the katana, his movements trained and disciplined. He could sense something powerful approaching and he waited for the demon to show itself.

"I guess you boys didn't enjoy the hospitality we are offering here?" It was a soft voice belonging to a male.

Vergil gazed up and his brow arched when he inspected the demon before him. It was a young man about the same age as himself. His black hair was covering one eye and stylishly cut similar to Nero's. He was as tall as Vergil and had a lean and slender frame. He was wearing a pair of black polished shoes, black trousers and a red shirt which was rolled up along the sleeves.

Vergil could see the koi and dragon tattoos all along his arms and neck. They were moving against his skin. His dark eyes were intelligent and he had a distinctive piercing below his lower lip. The demons brows creased in confusion and he inspected his body closely.

"You can see my true form, strange and rare indeed". The words were spoken in disbelief.

The demons dark brows creased and a small smile appeared on his defined lips. He walked towards Vergil. Two bouncers were walking by his side but he gestured to them with his hand and they stopped. He inspected Yamato with a look of admiration. Vergil arched both brows and allowed this demon to get close enough to be slain quickly.

As if reading his intentions the demon motioned with one hand and Vergil fell on one knee before him. He was startled by the sheer power of the demon that had been able to will his body so easily. He tried to stand but the demon kneeled in front of him and pressed a hand against his temple and their eyes met.

"Perhaps, there is a reason you can see me for who I am".

His eyes held curiosity and he removed his hair from his left eye. It was crimson in colour.

"Your mind is broken ". His eyes fell back on Dante's face and he smiled.

Dante watched as the beautiful girl with dark hair stroked Vergil's forehead. She was tall and wearing a pair of black leather pants, red stilettos and a red shirt, her dark hair was flowing down her perfect body, a fringe covering her left eye. Her face was elegant and beautiful and she was wearing no makeup. Dante whistled at her he couldn't help himself, the chick was hot but he could sense the power surging from her.

Nero wiped his face and looked up to find a very fragile old man with a kind face in his seventies. His grey hair was thinning and he wondered how he was walking around without a wheelchair, his wrinkly hand resting against Vergil's forehead. Nero made a grab for him with his devil arm but nothing happened.

He didn't want to hurt the old man and his body had held him back. He pressed a hand over his mouth when he felt another wave of nausea coming on. He knew he was in no shape to fight and he vowed never to drink again. Dante folded his arm and walked towards the hot chick.

"Listen babe we can do this the easy or hard way. You either close this place down and we let you live. Otherwise you die here".

Dante pointed to himself for emphasis and winked at the demon who was still inspecting Vergil closely. Nero looked at Dante and realised the old man had lost it.

"Dante why are you calling him babe?" Nero was curious he knew Dante was straight.

He was gawking at all the girls as soon as they had walked into the club. Nero stared back at the old man and back at Dante in confusion. Dante scratched his stubble and looked at Nero like he had grown two heads. He stared back at the demon and laughed loudly.

"Wow kid you seriously need to get your eyes checked if you think this hot chick is a dude".

She motioned with one hand and Dante's mouth shut. His eyes widened and Nero watched him dumbfounded.

"I don't want any trouble. Our clients pay for the succubus specifically".

"They want to reach a level of euphoria that can come with suffocation".

His dark eyes fell back on Vergil and he stroked one of his dragon tattoos. Its eyes flashed green and it tilted his head at its master's touch.

"Your brother already killed two of my best girls". The words were spoken louder this time and her eyes fell back on Dante.

Dante nodded his head and pointed at his mouth. The demon clicked her finger and smiled back at him. It was a beautiful smile.

"Tell me babe if what you say is true why would anyone lie to us and pay us money to close you down". The demon stared back at Vergil who was still kneeling.

"They are our competitors and we are running them to the ground. They lie saying we are killing people but as you can see this is not true".

Dante came over and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. The demon inspected his palm and whispered something into Vergil's ear.

"You love him. I read it in your eyes".

Vergil's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed in response. The demon bowed her head and stood up. Vergil also stood and combed his hair back. "Sons of Sparda, I am truly honoured to meet the two of you".

Nero came over and inspected the old man closely. He bowed his head and Nero noticed his left eye was closed with wrinkles.

"So that's it where leaving?" Nero was staring at Dante and Vergil in shock.

Dante scratched his stubble and gazed back at Vergil who was still staring at the girl. "I don't know bro, what do you think?"

Vergil stared back into the dark eyes of the demon before him. It could see him and hear the voice inside his head. He had looked inside the chaos of his own mind. Vergil had felt it in his touch. "Let us leave brother".

Vergil made a move to walk when he felt the demon grip his arm. His hands held power and warmth. Whatever this demon was Vergil had never seen anything like it. It was a shape shifter and never revealed its true form. Everyone that laid eyes on him only saw what their own minds created. Vergil wondered why the demon would hide its true form like this. Vergil turned to meet his dark eyes.

"You will end up killing him". The demon whispered the words so only he would hear them. Vergil's chest tightened and he felt his heart beat faster.

"He will never share your feelings. He will only fear this love".

"The truth about your mother will break him and he will hate you for it".

He paused and his eyes softened as they fell back on Vergil's face.

"I only tell you this since I have felt your suffering. You have endured quietly but his death will lead to your demise".

"The eye that you have seen today is my curse. I can read peoples destinies and see their fate".

"I have been hunted for my abilities since I was a child, hence I never reveal my true form".

He stroked the hilt of Yamato and the gold Japanese ribbon with fascination, his tattoos shifting against his skin. They were constantly in motion, their beautiful colours of cyan, red and blue merging against his tanned skin.

"Yet you were able to see me for who I am...you remembered me", he whispered the words.

Vergil lifted Yamato away from his hand and the demon's dark eyes locked back on his face.

"I will prove you wrong demon", he spoke the words in his monotone voice hiding his emotions.

The demon smiled and stroked the piercing on his lip, one hand adjusting his hair over his crimson eye.

"My visions are never wrong, they will always come true", he spoke the words sadly and stroked the dragon on his arm.

"My name is Hiroshi. I presume you already know the meaning of my name… Vergil?"

He smiled at Vergil who tilted his head in response, "Generous". Vergil spat the word mockingly but Hiroshi smiled more.

"I have been. A thank you wouldn't hurt your pride son of Sparda".

Vergil tilted his head and started to walk out of the club without looking back. Dante placed an arm around the girl's slender shoulders. She tilted her head towards him and stroked her long hair.

"I think you're definitely his type, he is just a little shy that's all". Nero grabbed Dante before he could molest the old man.

He wondered if Dante had some strange perverted fantasies when he got drunk. He placed his arm around him and they both followed after Vergil. Hiroshi smiled and watched them leave. One of his bulky body guards came up behind him confused.

"Boss, they killed Stacey and Kimberly and you let them walk?" Hiroshi's eyes never left the sight of Vergil; he stroked the koi on the nape of his neck and sighed.

"Get back to work and clean up the mess", the man nodded his head. He walked over towards the crushed rose and picked it up in his hands.

He placed one hand inside his pocket and blew on the rose. It started to reform inside his hand until it was complete. He smelled it and placed it amongst the other flowers.

"I will see you again son of Sparda", he whispered the words and stroked his hair over his eye.

Nero was feeling sorry for himself as they made there way together towards Devil May Cry.

"Let's not do this anytime soon old man".

He blurted out loud to Dante who was wobbling his way in front of him. "Oh come on kid we nearly got laid by some hot babe's. I reckon it was an okay night".

Dante patted his back and smiled fully. Vergil ignored the two of them. What the demon had said had left him unsettled. Would he end up killing Dante like he had killed his mother? _Of course you will what a silly question. You can't stay away from him and your mother knew this. Yet she let you live. She should have slid that blade inside your dark heart_.

_It's your destiny Vergil, to slay your younger brother_. Vergil gazed down at his hands and stroked his temples. He would rather die than let anything happen to Dante. The demon didn't realise that he had already known his brother would never accept his love. He had no intention of telling Dante how he felt and wasn't foolish enough to destroy his brother in the process_. Yet you will. He will find out Vergil, so prepare to destroy him and yourself in the process. _

_The two of you will burn together._


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel came and sat down next to Nero. He was cleaning Blue Rose and she was inspecting his face closely. ****She had a confession to make. She hated him in DMC4 (hence why no plot from there lol). His eyes bulged open and he pouted at her. She folded her arms and nodded her head. Ever since she started writing about him in her stories she had grown to like him. ****Nero's eyes narrowed and he placed his clawed hand over his face. He knew she had something bad planned for him and she smirked. He was intuitive indeed.**

**Vergil was watching her coolly from a distance and tilted his head in response. Dante came and placed his arm around Vergil and they both smirked back at her. ****She smiled back at them. She was warming up to the idea of the two of them together.**

**Warnings: A little bit of affection waits from the cold twin ^^**

**Capcom:** **You owe me Big Time**

**Thank You: To everyone who has reviewed this story. Your feedback has made me smile.**

**A Night to Remember: **

Dante placed his arm around Vergil's shoulder and whispered the words into his ear. "That chick was hot and I think she liked you bro".

Vergil felt his brother's lips and breathes against his ear and he tilted his face away from Dante. Nero rolled his eyes in response. He was still feeling too sick to care about Dante's delusional mind.

"You could have finally got laid". Dante chuckled and his brother's cold eyes fell on his face.

Vergil was distant. His eyes unreadable. Dante realised there was a part of Vergil he had never seen and his brother kept this side hidden from him. It was unnerving to think that his older brother could hide so well behind his piercing gaze and calm demeanour.

"Is that what you saw brother a girl?" Vergil spoke the words with disinterest and his eyes fell on Dante's lips which were smeared with the slain succubus's lipstick.

Vergil gritted his teeth in anger but he was distracted by the demons words which continued to echo through his mind. Dante gaped back at him and stroked his hair away from his face.

"I think I did Verge, I mean the kid is convinced it was a guy".

Nero could feel a headache coming on, "It was an old man who looked like he belonged in a retirement home".

Dante and Vergil turned around and stopped walking. Nero stopped and looked at the two of them curiously "what?" he blurted.

Dante inspected Nero's face and smiled. "Hey kid you up for breaking in somewhere cool?"

Nero smirked back, "hell yeah old man like a bank, steal a nice ride or even a theme park".

Dante pouted, "No we can't steal kid. Plus we would just be using the facilities".

Nero's brows knitted together and he steadied himself. "Sounds lame and what the hell does that mean anyway?"

Nero couldn't keep up with the conversation. Vergil placed a hand on Dante's shoulder. "Dante I think it's time to go home brother".

Dante frowned, "Come on Verge after this we will".

Vergil placed a hand on his forehead in irritation and watched as Dante started to scale a wall. Nero watched him disappear. He appeared at the top of the building and whistled at the two of them. Nero followed and so did Vergil, reluctantly. Vergil kept a close eye on the two fumbling idiots as they made there way towards a large luxury hotel. Dante disappeared on the roof of the building. Nero followed closely behind him, his devil arm lighting up the dark rooftops.

Vergil had to ensure the two of them didn't end up getting hurt in their intoxicated states but he was beginning to lose patience with them. He cursed himself for letting them go out on a mission in the first place. He came on top of the building and found a large indoor swimming pool. It was stunning, made of glass and the floor was marble. Dante was already swimming in the pool and Nero was removing his clothes. The hybrid jumped in naked, followed by a large graceless splash.

"Come on bro, get in". Dante looked handsome. His muscles were bared and he stroked his hair back. His skin was glowing gold and his eyes were white.

_He is naked, imagine what you can do to him. Drain his blood and turn that water crimson. Bathe in his blood Vergil_. He stared back at Yamato and stroked her sheath. Vergil could see the blood on his brother's skin. The pool was crimson and he smiled.

Nero was smiling back at him, "for once the old man had a decent idea".

Dante slapped the back of Nero's head, "I always have great ideas kid".

Nero gritted his teeth and made a lunge for his face but Dante appeared in front of him. "Your too slow kid", he chuckled

Nero rubbed his head in anger. They were both staring back at Vergil who seemed to be in a trance.

"He can't swim?" Nero asked curiously. Dante gazed out at his brother.

"We used to swim here every day. I thought he would recognise this place. We spent time here as a family".

_Kill them both. You know you will only lose him if you reveal your dark heart. Give in to me and make him yours Vergil_. Vergil gazed down at his hands and the smile faded from his lips. He glanced around in confusion. He looked back at the pool and could see Eva and Dante. He was only 6 and she was teaching him how to swim. He was hugging her neck and smiling at her.

"He will learn eventually Vergil". Vergil looked up to find his father towering over him. His hair was dripping wet and he was wearing a white robe.

"Father, I don't want to... hurt him". He spoke the words quietly and smiled when he heard Dante and their mother laughing.

Sparda bent down and placed one powerful arm around his small frame. His father's azure eyes were easing his heart. His father's presence had always been comforting.

"Then don't hurt him Vergil. You're stronger than you think my son".

"Destiny is something we can control and with it alter our own fate".

He blinked and his father was gone. Dante and Nero were looking back at him with concern. Vergil combed his hair back and looked away.

"We are leaving", his voice was deep and his eyes flashed crimson.

Dante chuckled and splashed some water towards Vergil who gritted his teeth in anger. Twelve phantom swords were circling Dante's head who laughed louder in response.

"Got to catch me first Verge", he purred the words. Dante disappeared under water and Vergil arched both brows and gazed at Nero who was watching the swords with admiration.

"You got to teach me how you do this", he said seriously trying to touch one of them with his devil arm which had formed a large fist.

Vergil sat down on one of the brown luxurious leather sofas and tilted his head back. Kill him and drink his blood Vergil bathe yourself in his essence.

"Quiet", he said aloud and stroked his forehead it had been a long day and he was emotionally drained.

He tilted his head and watched Dante. He was admiring his brother from a safe distance as he swam effortlessly. A part of him wondered what it would feel like to join him, to be his lover and not hide from the world and himself. Dante slipped out of the pool and quickly put his clothes on. He had an epiphany when he was swimming and he would need to put it into action.

The kid would suffer today and the thought of what he had planned made an evil smirk appear on his wet lips. Vergil's eyes narrowed when he saw that smile. Dante was planning on doing something that would possibly involve another's suffering and Vergil gazed at Nero. His lips tightened when he saw Dante picking up Nero's clothes and putting on his own boots. His hair was dripping wet and he wiped his face with his hand.

"Let's go bro", Dante spoke quickly and pulled Vergil's arm to stand.

Vergil pointed towards Nero's boots, "it was rather considerate of you to leave his boots Dante".

Dante gazed back at Nero, "Come on bro am not that evil".

Vergil arched one brow in response and his eyes fell back on the hybrid. "Brother I would ask you to reconsider, but I presume your mind is made up on the matter".

Dante wiped his face again and placed an arm around Vergil's shoulder. "You know me too well Verge", he winked back and his eyes narrowed playfully.

The two of them made their way out quietly. Nero resurfaced from the water and looked around confused. Dante was gone and Vergil was no longer sitting on the sofa and he panicked. He quickly got out of the water and walked around the pool looking for his clothes.

His brows knitted together when he only found his boots and his eyes flashed crimson. "Am going to kill him".

He tried to look for something to cover his private parts but his brain was on auto pilot now. He vowed once more never to drink with the devil known as Dante again. He couldn't believe Vergil had not stopped his evil twin. His cheeks flushed red and he quickly took his boots. He placed his clawed hand over his face and moaned.

"That old man is going to get it", he shouted and stood up slowly.

He didn't even know the way back to Devil May Cry and he looked around again for a towel or something. Giving up Nero went back outside and realised the air was cooler. He placed his arms around his wet body and gazed out over the city for the neon sign. The alcohol would ensure that his journey back would be hell and he couldn't see anything.

He decided to jump the roofs then run into anyone down below on the street. The last thing he wanted was to flash a police officer or an innocent bystander. He gritted his teeth in anger and lit up the roof tops with his devil arm cursing Dante under his breathe. He had already spent half hour scaling the roofs when he heard commotion in one of the alleyways below. He looked down and could see a man rummaging through the garbage. It was a bum.

"Hey you, know the way to Devil May Cry?" Nero was desperate and he was getting sleepy.

The man glanced up at him. He had a beard and his eyes were red.

"Are you an angel?" The man was gazing back at him with wide eyes and admiration.

Nero eyes flashed crimson and he growled the words. "No a devil", he lifted his arm which was glowing blue.

The bum fell back into the garbage can and screamed a very girly scream. Nero started to laugh and sat down on the rooftop. He yawned loudly and scratched his chest. His body was getting cold and his lungs still hurt from the succubus kiss. He stroked his dripping hair down and his teeth chattered in response but he couldn't stay awake.

He curled up in a corner and wrapped his arms around his body. When he opened his eyes he found Vergil standing there. His eyes were sharp and his eyebrows were slightly raised. He threw Nero's jeans towards him who stared back at them, a small smile on his lips.

"I knew you would come back", he slurred the words and slowly stood up.

He tried to wear his jeans over his boots and wondered why they wouldn't fit. He pouted and inspected them closely, looking back at Vergil for help who was rubbing his forehead. Vergil sat him down and pulled off his boots. He helped Nero into his jeans while he held Vergil's shoulders for support. He couldn't keep his eyes open and had lost track of time. Nero licked his lips in concentration as Vergil helped him into his boots again.

It had already turned to 3 am and he had been concerned for the hybrid. He had picked up Nero's scent and followed him here. Vergil waited patiently for Nero and they jumped back down onto the streets below to walk back together towards Devil May Cry. Nero was fighting sleep, he was getting drowsy and his eyes were lidded. He found himself slowing down and he sat down on the floor.

Vergil gritted his teeth in irritation and picked up Nero from the waist and walked back quietly with the hybrid in toe. Nero's body was cold and he inspected his face closely. The succubus had drained him today and he knew his body was still recovering. His regenerating abilities must be weak. The hybrid was more fragile than his brother gave him credit for. Nero opened his eyes and gazed up at the sky. It was ablaze with countless stars and the moon was full.

"You know it was still a fun night. At least we were all together". Nero slurred the words and wiped his full lips, his soft eyes never leaving the sky.

Vergil was quiet. He knew he couldn't be alone with Dante. This was another reason why he had sought the hybrid out. The demons words were echoing through his head. The thought of losing Dante was worse than death and new fear had gripped his heart.

"You don't talk much do you?" Nero's blue eyes fell on Vergil's face who's jaw was tightly clenched.

A few strands of hair falling on his forehead. Vergil tilted his head in response and his lips parted but he didn't say anything. His mind was always talking to him. The poisonous voice that was a part of him was quiet.

Nero snorted in response, "I like that about you, plus the old man never shuts up".

Vergil stopped outside the alleyway when he caught three people standing there smoking cigarettes. He inspected their faces and started to make their way quietly past them. The taller man of the three wearing a black leather jacket and pants elbowed his smaller friend.

"Check out the two fags". The other two men who looked similar to him inspected Nero and Vergil closely.

They were all bold bearing tattoos on their head, faces and neck. Nero's eyes shot open and he turned around to face them.

"Fucking asshole who you calling a fag?" He flexed his devil arm and growled the words.

The man was unfazed. Vergil could smell the three of them and they were all high on drugs. He could see the tattoos on their neck and knew they belonged to a cartel group. The smallest of the three men in his early twenties stepped towards Nero and pulled out a knife.

"You want some pretty boy?" He whistled at him and made kissing sounds and the three of them started to laugh.

Vergil combed his hair back and inspected their weapons closely with a look of disinterest. They had guns hidden behind their backs. He was still holding Yamato in his right hand and a small smile appeared on his lips. The three of them gazed back at him as his cold eyes fell on their faces. There was something unnerving in his gaze and the three of them looked at each other.

"We don't deal with fairies like you". The shorter man stepped back but Nero threw a punch at him and the man moaned and fell back on his friends.

Two of them tried to lunge towards Nero but they found the cold steel of Yamato inches from their necks.

"Don't", the words were spoken soft but sharp and the two men went pale.

There was something deadly about the man that stood in front of them. His eyes were like a wild animal's, they were not human. They picked up their friend and quickly made their way out of the alleyway. Vergil sheathed Yamato. They were considered to be vermin. Their blood was not good enough to grace his blades cold steel. Nero scratched his nose in irritation and walked towards Vergil.

"Assholes", he nodded his head.

He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He knew the aftermath of tonight awaited him tomorrow. Vergil and Nero made their way back together. The hybrid was quiet for the rest of the way and Vergil was lost in his own thoughts. They made their way inside and he closed the door behind him.

When he turned around Nero was still standing there. He came and stood in front of him and head butted Vergil. Vergil was shocked. The hybrid cursed loudly and rubbed his forehead. Vergil sighed when he realised he had tried to imitate the way he greeted his brother.

"Sorry", Nero said quietly, Vergil made him nervous but he wanted to thank him.

Vergil's eyes softened and he placed his hand behind his neck before resting their foreheads together. He gripped a few white strands of Nero's hair with his other hand and inspected them closely.

Nero smirked, "thanks for coming back for me".

He spoke the words shyly and embraced Vergil, resting his head against his shoulder.

"You're welcome...Nero". Vergil embraced Nero consciously this time.

It seemed the hybrid was already attached to the two of them. His body and skin, still cold and pale. Nero heard soft paws coming down the stairs and he turned to see Coco running towards them. She was smiling.

"Baby girl miss me?" He laughed. Nero bent down to pick her up but she ran between his legs and jumped on Vergil's boots, wiggling her tail in excitement.

Vergil slapped the back of his palm against his forehead. It had been a long night and he didn't want to deal with this creature. Five phantom swords were circling her and she barked in excitement and ran circles. Nero's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Vergil don't kill Coco", he blurted out loud and tried to grab her with his devil arm.

Vergil's jaw clenched. He watched the two of them running circles around him and he combed his hair back and composed himself. In one move he had the pup in his hand that was licking his fingers. Nero stopped and a stupid smirk appeared on his lips as he took her from Vergil's hand. Nero hugged her tightly and held her against him.

"I love you baby", he kissed her hard and hugged Vergil again who closed his eyes in frustration. He was losing patience.

"I like you too Vergil, you're the good twin". Nero blushed and scratched his nose as Vergil's sharp eyes met his blue ones.

Nero made his way slowly upstairs and headed into his room. He put Coco down and managed to take off his boots before falling face first in bed.

He wouldn't remember this night but he smiled to himself. "I have a family", he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Vergil's brows ceased together. He didn't know if he should sleep in his brother's room tonight. He didn't trust himself. He also knew the voice would awaken. Dante's heart beat was calling to him. He went and sat down on the sofa and rubbed his forehead. His eyes fell back on the piano. He stood up and walked towards it.

He lifted the cover and let his fingers slide over the keys. It was therapeutic. His mother had never liked his favourite piece so he would only play it for himself when he was alone. It was a sad piece one where the person who played had lost hope, filled with pain and anguish as if the soul was departing from the body. It was the perfect piece for him. He stopped when he felt a strong arm wrap around his chest.

"Play for me Verge". He felt Dante's warm lips against his cheek and the scent of alcohol.

Vergil didn't turn around to meet those identical eyes._ He is so close to you isn't he? You even have Yamato. Yet you are a coward afraid to show him your true face. Your ugly face, the murderous monster that you are_. He ignored the voice and leaned back into Dante's chest. He tilted his head and rested the side of his face against Dante's.

"I have lost my touch brother". He inspected his slender fingers and heard Dante's laughter next to his ear.

"I doubt that bro". Dante sat down on the rug and rested his head against the sofa.

"You only played for her". Dante had a sad smile on his lips and his eyes were closed.

Vergil came and sat down next to Dante and placed Yamato on the floor. His knees were slightly bent and his lips tightened.

"I am sorry Dante", he spoke the words softly. "I should have been there for you brother".

Vergil inspected Dante's face but he had fallen asleep. His hands moved without his consent and he took his brothers sleeping form and rested his body against his chest. One hand holding Dante's Jaw and the other resting in his snow white hair. He stroked his brother's forehead and kissed it the way Dante had.

Letting his lips linger against his skin. His brother's eyes were closed and he allowed his lips to trail his brother's face. He had no control. Dante would always draw him, the way the ocean waves would draw a drowning person. He stopped next to his parted lips and slid his thumb over them.

"My first kiss brother was from your lips". His brows creased in concentration as he studied them under his fingertips. He parted them slightly and trailed them gently with his tongue.

He could taste the alcohol and still see the red lipstick. _So thirsty you are, don't torture yourself. No one is here to see you_. Vergil kissed his upper lip first. His eyes slightly lidded as he slipped his tongue inside and kissed harder, taking in the softness and warmth and exploring the feel of his brothers tongue against his. He gripped the side of Dante's face, his pulse racing as he bit down on his brother's lower lip.

He sucked on them slowly, savouring the taste of his brother's blood inside his mouth. It was his brother's essence. He bit his own lips to hold back a soft moan and he took a deep breathe. He continued to kiss Dante's lips ferociously. He knew they would heal and Dante would never know, his tongue gliding over his chin where the blood had fallen. His hand moving towards the hilt of Yamato which he unsheathed slowly.

Dante's eyes opened and he smiled back at him. "Hey bro, did you bring the kid home?"

Vergil stopped and placed both arms around Dante's shoulders. "He is home brother".

His eyes fell back on Yamato and he could see her cold steal yearning for his brother's flesh. His cold predatory eyes fell back on Dante's face who was staring back at him.

"I love you bro". Dante whispered the words and he closed his eyes.

Vergil's brows creased together and he stared back at his brother in shock. His lips tightened and he held him closer against his chest. He rested his forehead against his brothers and closed his eyes. _This is your chance Vergil. He will never accept your feelings so finish him today. You will end up losing him forever_. Vergil lifted Dante to his feet and his eyes flew open.

"Come on Verge I was sleeping". Dante moaned the words.

Vergil glanced at Yamato and looked away. He took Dante upstairs and lay him down in bed. He took off his boots and jeans. Vergil allowed his eyes to linger on his brother's long sculpted legs, one hand slowly gliding over his thighs. He lifted him up and took of his top. Dante woke up and chuckled.

"I think I drank too much bro". Dante snuggled into bed and Vergil covered his body.

_What are you doing? He is yours for the night and yet you're covering that body. Isn't it what you want? Ah yes, you're a coward, you take advantage when he sleeps. No wonder your mother was so disgusted_. Vergil took off his blue cardigan and jeans and slid into bed next to Dante. There was no sleep in his eyes. He had never been this intimately close to Dante before and he could feel his heart beat faster as he pressed his chest against Dante's and wrapped his arm around his broad shoulders.

Vergil allowed his hair to fall down onto his forehead and stroked his brother's arms and back, his fingertips breaking down his brother's body for his mind to capture. He was afraid he might lose this moment. Every inch of Dante's skin was warm against his cold hands. He slid them across his toned chest, down the ridges of his stomach and stopping on his hip bones.

Vergil was a virgin. He had never allowed anyone close enough to be intimate with him but he realised now Dante must have had countless women in his life. Dante woke up and he smiled back at Vergil who was stroking his hair. He placed his arms around Vergil's shoulders. Vergil didn't notice, he was lost inside Dante and his own thoughts.

"I haven't had that nightmare since you started sleeping next to me".

Dante spoke the words quietly and combed Vergil's hair back from his forehead. His azure eyes slightly open.

Vergil gripped his brother's wrist and rested his hand against his face. "What nightmare brother?"

Vergil brows were slightly creased, Dante closed his eyes. "I wake up and find you holding mom...she's".

Vergil watched a tear leave Dante's eye and he held his brother tighter in response. "You don't recognise me Verge. I call your name but you...don't see me".

Vergil closed his eyes and he felt his heart tearing apart. He had destroyed the people closest to him with his actions. _Tell him what you did. Show him your ugly self. Let's see if he holds you then. His older brother who he admired so much is a cruel and calculating murderer_. Vergil couldn't ignore the voice this time. It was speaking the truth and he knew it.

"Why don't you hate me Dante?" Vergil kissed Dante's cheek where the tear had fallen and stroked them with the back of his fingertips.

Dante opened his eyes. Their lips inches apart but Vergil held himself back. His brother's eyes were open.

"I could never hate you Verge". Dante smiled back at him and Vergil gazed down.

He felt ashamed. His lips tightened and he tried to move away from Dante but his brother gripped him harder.

"The old man said not to leave your side". Vergil was stunned. Sparda must have talked to Dante the same day he disappeared.

Vergil stroked Dante's hair. "I am sorry Dante for the hurt I have caused you".

He spoke the words quietly. His heart was guilt ridden and he didn't know how he could ever forgive himself. Dante didn't respond. He had fallen asleep and Vergil kissed his lips tenderly. _He will never forgive you. You will lose him, the same way you lost your mother. You can't change who you are Vergil. You will be the death of him_.

The voice was laughing at his misery, he held his brother closer and continued to place kisses around Dante's face, jaw, lips and neck. His hands still stroking and floating around his brother's body and he felt his arousal brush his brother's leg.

"I will never hurt you again Dante", he whispered the words and breathed in his brothers scent and warmth.

Dante's body was where Vergil would find rest from the torment of his own soul. He was too weak to leave Dante's side. He held Dante closer and rested his head against his chest, stroking his brother's soft hair.

"I have brought this upon on us brother, but I can't change my feelings for you".

"I was afraid Dante...for a long time. I tried to fight but it only made me feel worse".

"I realise now I was always incomplete without you. You complete me brother...heart and soul".

Vergil held Dante tighter in his embrace and felt his brother's arm around his own body. As if Dante had heard his words.

"I fear brother that I will disgust you. I will lose you forever if you ever found out the truth".

Vergil felt his tears leaving his eyes. He watched them fall onto his brother's skin and closed his eyes trying to compose himself but there was no one watching him. He opened his eyes and found Dante gazing back at him. Dante wiped his tears with his fingers and lifted his head away from Vergil's chest. Vergil felt his heart sink as he watched Dante slide further away from him, parting from his embrace. He felt rejection for the first time and it was painful to bear.

He turned over. He could hear Dante opening the shelf next to the bed. He felt his warm hand on his shoulder and turned over to find him holding a photo frame. He was smiling and his eyes were still lidded. He held it out to Vergil who took it in his hand. There was enough light in the small room to see the picture. It was a family photograph of the four of them when they were together for the last time. Eva, Sparda and Dante were all smiling except for him.

Dante pointed to the frame, "it's my favourite pic of us so I keep it close by".

Vergil continued to stare at the frame. His mother was smiling back at him. She had lost herself when Sparda had disappeared just like Vergil did.

They had both lost the one person that was holding them together. Their father Sparda who they still believed was alive. His fingers slid over his parents faces. He felt the tears blurring the picture and they fell on the frame. Dante placed an arm around his shoulder and he wiped Vergil's tears roughly and combed his hair back.

"Your heart stopped beating when you tried to commit suicide. I thought I would be the only one left behind in that photo".

Dante closed his eyes and let his own tears fall from his eyes he couldn't hold them back. His warm tears fell against Vergil's face. Vergil placed the photograph on the bed and placed his arms around Dante. He tilted his face with one hand and spoke the words softly.

"I know I have caused you anguish Dante. I will make things up to you brother".

Vergil stroked Dante's soft hair who was smiling back at him, his tears still falling from his eyes. "I won't remember anything tomorrow bro".

He spoke the words sadly and stared back at the photograph on the bed. Vergil placed his hand against Dante's jaw and stroked his lips with his thumb. Dante's jaw clenched and his brows creased but Vergil wanted to kiss his brothers lips while his eyes were open. His brother's identical eyes gazing back at him for who he truly was.

Dante saw Vergil and he was never afraid to find himself inside his brother's eyes. Vergil leaned into Dante's face and he stopped inches from his brother's lips. He was afraid of losing him. He wiped his brothers tears and kissed his forehead, both hands resting against Dante's face.

Dante leaned into Vergil and rested his face against his shoulder. Vergil held his brother against him who placed his arms around his waist. Dante fell asleep against Vergil's chest. The two of them back together like the night they departed from each other's embrace. Vergil continued to stare at the photograph on the bed. _Kill him Vergil what are you waiting for. He is asleep and vulnerable. Take his blood._

"How long can I hide from you brother?" He whispered the words and kissed his lips.

One arm extending out and finding the hilt of Yamato which was hovering in the air above Dante. Vergil placed the katana on his side of the bed.

"You will serve your masters will", his fingers sliding over the gold oval guard.

_You can't fight this Vergil. You can't fight yourself. You will lose to your own thirst. You're weak and powerless to his blood_. Vergil smiled. It was a tilt of his lips. He held Dante closer and kissed his lips, the warmth and softness of his mouth causing his own breathing to become erratic.

It was strange how his brother could make him lose all self control. His body tangled with Dante's as if they were one. His cold skin finding warmth and contentment unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"I won't make the same mistake again". He whispered the words into Dante's ear and kissed his forehead.

He buried his face inside his brother's soft hair and tightened his grip around his body. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be drawn inside the waves of this familiar ocean that would eventually drown him.

This forbidden love for his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was still staring at Nero who sighed loudly in response. ****She blushed and tugged her hair something bad was going to happen to him in this chapter. ****He rolled his eyes in response. It seemed it wasn't enough to have him running around naked in this story she had something more horrible planned. She nodded her head at him and gazed at the few people yawning loudly. ****She looked at Dante and Vergil and knew she couldn't share him with anyone. She would need to place a diversion between them. The cold twin only belonged to her (evil smile). **

**Dante's eyes narrowed but she winked back at him. She loved him too obviously. **

**Warnings: Violence/Torture is quite prevalent in this chapter you people had your fun time so prepare your hearts for brutality. :(**

**Other Notes: Leaving Hope is a track by NIN Mr Trent Reznor. if you have not heard this track please listen to this during the chapter. Vergil will play the piano and Nero will air string the guitars. It truly is a beautiful and a haunting piece of music which kisses the soul and takes you on a journey. **

**Coco – Is supposed to be a golden lab pup :P.**

**Spanish Lessons: A big thanks to the awesome MissShortPants for Vergil's perfect Spanish.**

**"Sangre" - Blood - This is our Cartel's name - hint hint seems to be a recurring theme in our story.**

**"Perro" - Dog**

"**Me aseguraré de que te mueras al última" – "I'll make sure you die last".**

**"El castigo debe adecuarse según el delito" -** "**The punishment should fit the crime"**

**Disclaimer: Capcom own most things, not my heart and soul which are pouring into this story T-T**

**The lines Blur:**

Nero woke up to something wet and rough against his nose. He managed to turn around but he felt it against his chin.

"Coco please", he moaned loudly and heard a bark against his ear, a tail whipping his arm and soft paws circling his chest.

Nero felt like a train had hit him. His lungs were aching and he had the worst headache of his life. Luckily he wasn't feeling nauseated. He pried open one eye and covered himself with the bedding. Coco just came and stood on his head. Nero lifted the cover and moaned loudly.

"Ok, ok, am awake", Coco panted and rubbed her head against his nose and he smirked.

He checked the time and it was almost 1 pm. He lifted himself. It felt like something had died inside his mouth. He crawled out of bed and noted he had slept in his jeans. Nero headed to the bathroom and inspected his face in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and his skin was deadly pale. His hair was also looking crazy. He had a quick shower and headed downstairs. Vergil and Dante were nowhere to be seen. Nero fell back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

He picked up Coco and rested her on his chest. He rubbed her chin and tried to remember what had happened last night. He heard the door open and Dante and Vergil walked in quietly. Dante was looking fine considering how much he had drank yesterday and Vergil looked elegant as always. Nero chuckled when he realised they were dressed similarly today, both sporting a pair of faded jeans, Vergil in a white shirt and Dante in a black one.

"Hey old man you got any pain killers?" Nero held his head and stroked his chest.

He hadn't bothered changing his jeans and was too tired to care. Dante walked over and lifted his legs to sit on the sofa. Nero gritted his teeth at being man handled by Dante who stole Coco from his lap.

"Hey little lady, you're getting fat already", Dante chuckled. Coco barked and panted in excitement, her mouth and pink tongue hanging out.

"So kid how you feeling?" Dante scratched his stubble and stared back at Nero who seemed to be sporting his topless look.

His devil arm was glowing blue and the colours looked striking against his pale skin.

"I need a coffee old man". Nero moaned the words and closed his tired eyes.

Dante couldn't even remember what they had gotten up to last night but he had woken up to the telephone ringing non-stop. He had no choice but to get out of bed and take the damn call. It had been the hospital appointment for Vergil's blood tests, followed by a pissed off client. Apparently they hadn't dealt with the succubus problem last night at the new club. Dante tilted his head and sighed.

"I know how you feel kid I could use a cup myself". They both stared up at Vergil at the same time who was watching Coco closely.

He could tell it was going to make his way to him. Vergil couldn't tell if it was the effects of his blood or the creature was just clingy. His lips tightened and he rolled up his sleeves, in the manner his father used to. He went into the kitchen and started to make coffee. It was what he preferred to drink and after last night he could use a cup himself.

_Look how efficient you have become since taking his blood. It is worth the madness isn't it? Ever wonder that maybe you went crazy without it_? Vergil sneered and inspected his hands. They were coated in crimson. His mother's blood never left his hands. He stroked his forehead and looked down to find the creature.

This time it didn't jump on him it sat next to his feet on its hind legs. Its brown eyes staring back at him as its tail hit the side of his boots. Vergil ignored it and poured the coffee into three mugs and went back inside. Nero and Dante both smiled and quickly took a cup each. Dante took a sip and savoured the taste. His brother had made the best tasting cup he had in a while. Nero sat up and took a big gulp burning his tongue in the process. He scowled but the coffee was damn good.

The three of them sat together on the sofa. Vergil inspected the two of them closely and could tell they had no plans on taking any missions today. He sipped his coffee and tilted his head to find Coco sitting next to his feet. She lifted her paws and tried to jump on the sofa but it was too high. She yelped for help and Dante lifted his head and inspected Vergil's face who was sneering at the pup.

"Come on Verge, help Coco". Vergil tilted his head in response and ignored his brother's request.

Dante leaned against Vergil's chest and picked up Coco and placed her onto his lap. Nero smirked and combed his hair down. Vergil glared at Dante and Nero snickered. Vergil picked up the pup roughly and placed her on Dante's lap before standing up.

"Brother you wanted to train today?" His eyes were sharp and he spoke the words coolly.

Nero's eyes bulged open and he scratched his nose. "Yeah old man let's do it today", he was so excited he forgot about his headache.

Dante frowned, "maybe tomorrow Verge". Dante was still feeling hung over and he didn't want to take on his brother in this state.

They were both fiercely competitive and he knew his brother hadn't lost his touch. Nero fell back on the sofa disappointed and Vergil arched a brow in response.

"Afraid you're going to lose brother?" His words held a hint of sarcasm and Dante's eyes narrowed in response.

"Trying to take advantage of my weakened state bro?" Dante rested his head back on the sofa and smirked back at Vergil.

Nero's brows creased in thought, "Hey old man what did we get up to last night?"

Dante picked up Coco and held her against his chest. His eyes met Nero's and he held back a chuckle. He had remembered stealing the kid's clothes but everything else was a blur. Luckily Nero had not remembered and the evil smile appeared on his lips.

"Well kid after we drank I don't remember a thing". Dante lied through his teeth.

Vergil's eyes fell back on Nero but Dante was gesturing with his hand and coughing loudly. Vergil's eyes narrowed and he spoke the words with emphasis, his tone always soft but sharp.

"Brother aren't you forgetting last night's trip to the pool?"

Nero's eyes fell back on Dante who was looking at his face intently. Nero sipped the coffee and his brows creased. Did they swim last night? He couldn't remember. Dante was relieved and he quickly stood up from the sofa when the phone rang. Vergil's hair was falling around his face like Dante's and he didn't comb it back. His brother made a note on the pad and placed Coco on the floor. She ran towards Vergil and sat down next to his foot scratching her head with one leg. Vergil gritted his teeth he knew he would have to find a way to get rid of this irritating creature.

Dante was lost in thought. They hadn't made any money last night and he knew he would have to take this mission. It was a group of sin scissors and they were easy to deal with. Vergil was coping well and Nero would look after him if anything happened. Dante made his way upstairs and changed into his combat clothes. He came back down and took Rebellion and holstered Ebony and Ivory.

"I want to come with you brother". Vergil spoke the words in his monotone voice. He hated seeing Dante leave. He felt lost without him.

Dante lifted Rebellion over his shoulder and inspected Ebony closely. "You will bro but for now I want you to rest".

Dante didn't want to take any chances. His brother was still fragile and although he didn't suffer any seizures in two nights, Dante didn't want him to relapse. Vergil's jaw clenched but Nero smirked more, maybe he and Vergil could train together.

Coco whimpered loudly and Dante picked her up. "You're going to miss daddy huh", he kissed her and she licked his cheek.

"Hey kid, you need to take her to a vet, get her chipped". Dante had grown attached to Coco and couldn't imagine her not being around.

Nero lay back down on the sofa. "I will take her this week, she needs some jabs too".

Vergil's lips tightened in response. It seemed he would have to take action today. His brows arched slightly. _You killed your own mother and tore her heart open. What is this filthy animal in comparison?_ _Just kill it with your own hands Vergil. Your brother is next, the one you failed to finish_. Dante handed Coco to Nero who lay her down on his chest. His devil arm glowing blue as he stroked her head. Dante placed a hand on Vergil's shoulder who looked lost, his eyes held concern and warmth as he spoke.

"No surprises this time Verge. Wait for me I will be back in a few hours". Dante was about to walk out when Vergil embraced him.

His brows knitted together. His brother avoided his touch but lately he had needed the physical contact. Dante smiled and placed his arms around Vergil. Vergil stepped back and let go of Dante without another word. Nero smirked back at the two of them and remembered something. He was sleeping on the rooftop naked when he looked up Vergil was there. His eyes flashed crimson. Dante had stolen his clothes last night.

As if his devil side had read Nero's intentions to kill him. Dante winked back at Nero and chuckled. "Come on kid you got home safe and sound".

Nero gritted his teeth and tried to get up forgetting Coco was attached to his chest. She yelped and he stared back at her. When he looked up Dante had left. He sighed and lay back down.

"I will return the favour old man", he flexed his devil arm and smirked to himself.

Dante would be eating his food today and he would ensure he made Dante's plate extra special. He gazed back at Vergil. He looked exactly like Dante as he stood there but his eyes were sharp and distant. Vergil came and sat down next to Nero. Coco barked in excitement and she stumbled over Nero's legs to get to him. She tentatively sat on his lap and wagged her tail waiting to be petted. He stared back at her and felt nothing. He wondered what Dante and Nero saw in this filthy animal. He hated the feel of its tongue against his skin. It was against a warrior's honour to harm animals, women and children.

Vergil abided by these codes set before him by their father. But this animal was bringing out a darker side of him. Nero grabbed her and held her to him. He didn't like the way Vergil was looking at her. It was a predator's look and he frowned. He inspected his face closely and remembered it was Vergil who had brought him home last night. He yawned loudly and wanted to sleep, he was exhausted. Vergil stood up and walked over to the piano. Nero followed his quiet footsteps with his eyes.

"Do you play?" he was curious and twirled a ring on his finger.

Vergil seemed like the type who would be good at it. He had only learned how to play the electric guitar.

"Would you like me to play?" He spoke the words cryptically.

Nero nodded his head and smirked, "only if you want to".

Vergil tilted his head and inspected the keys with his slender fingertips. He sat down on the leather seat. Vergil's back was arched straight and his long arms were perfectly aligned. His movements were calm like him. Nero realized that behind that detached exterior was a complicated and intelligent person. Nero scratched his nose and waited. Vergil's lips tightened in thought. He was trying to remember his favourite piece and his mind was a blank canvass. He closed his eyes and let his hands guide him, the way his body had guided him to the lake.

He started to play leaving hope. He could feel his mother sitting beside him smiling. He would only play in her presence and she combed his hair back for him. He felt her soft hand brush against his skin but he couldn't remember her last words as she died in his arms. Nero closed his eyes. He couldn't help it; it was touching, his hands coming up to play the electric guitar with this haunting melody. He had never heard music filled with so much pain, suffering and hope. He stared back at Vergil and remembered the first time they had met.

Nero smiled, all his life he had yearned to find a place which would accept him for who he was. He had finally found a home and two people to call his family. He felt drowsy so rested his hands on Coco's soft fur. She licked his clawed hand and he smiled, drifting into deep sleep. Vergil stopped playing and stared back at Nero.

He stood up and walked over to the sofa. He knelt down and stroked Nero's soft hair. It was the same as Dante's and Nero had always come to remind Vergil of his brother. Coco had also fallen asleep but Vergil picked her up with both hands. She yawned loudly and was smiling back at him. Her brown eyes filled with unconditional love for him. It was this love that he hated. He believed animals had better instincts then humans yet this animal loved him the most.

"How can you love me more than Dante?" He arched a brow as she licked his fingers and he sneered at her.

"Don't you know I am a monster", he spoke the words mockingly.

He opened the front door and put her down. He knew she would be lost easily. She was too young to find her way back. Vergil closed the door and waited. He could hear her soft barks and yelps as she clawed at the door. He went back upstairs and into Dante's room. He would find rest here in his brother's essence. He removed his boots and lifted the covers to lie down. Yamato was still hidden on his side of the bed between the mattress.

He gripped the hilt and took the katana into his hands. He could still feel Coco outside the door so he removed the sheath and placed his hands around her cold steel. She was yearning for his brother's blood. Yamato saw the blood as one and the same but he knew this was not true. He was the darkness and Dante was the light. Nero turned over on the sofa and his eyes opened slowly. He looked at the small clock on the wall it was almost 6 pm.

"Holy shit", he quickly got up and went upstairs to the bathroom. He went into the spare room to check up on Coco.

"Coco", he yelled her name and put on a black t-shirt. His brows knitted when he found the room empty.

He went into Dante's room and could see Vergil's snow white hair. He was sleeping peacefully.

Nero inspected the room and his heart sank. He ran back down, "Coco".

His heart was racing when he saw the door slightly open. He quickly got changed into a pair of black jeans and brown boots and ran out. He walked down the street and spoke to a few people but they either ignored him or hadn't seen a pup. Nero hadn't covered his devil arm and it was glowing blue. The people were staring at him with a look of suspicion or curiosity and he gritted his teeth in anger. A black car pulled up next to him. The windows were tilted black.

A young bold guy with a swollen black eye and tattoos poked his head out. "Hey pretty boy, you lost something?" he spat the words.

Nero stopped and inspected the man's face. He had never seen him before. He had tattoos on his neck and two gold teeth, he was smiling back at Nero. Nero could tell they were cartel.

He had heard stories about these men and knew they were trouble. "Piss off, I don't have time for this".

He growled the words but the car continued to follow him. Another man pulled down a window in the back seat and held out Coco with one hand. Nero stopped and stared back in horror as they held a Taser next to her head.

The man with the black eye laughed fully and gestured to him with his hand. "I suggest you get in. We spent all night looking for you".

The door opened and he sat in the passenger seat. Nero gritted his teeth when the man pressed the button on the Taser. The crackling sound made his heart race and Coco barked in surprise. They stopped a few blocks down and entered an empty warehouse. They pushed Nero roughly and closed the shutter behind them. The man took off his black suit jacket and threw it on the floor. He was wearing a silk purple shirt underneath.

"This is what happens when people cross my path". He walked towards Nero who was glaring down at him and he punched him square in the face.

Rubbing his own knuckles with the impact as his skin cut open. Nero smirked and spat the blood from his mouth on the floor before growling the words.

"You don't know who you're messing with asshole". The man laughed and clapped his hands. He adjusted his shirt collar and unbuttoned it.

"We know all about the three of you now. They will die too, including that fag boyfriend of yours".

Nero felt a hard blow to the back of his head and he fell to his knees. A big fat guy wearing a black suit had hit him with a metal pipe from behind. His bold head the only thing that Nero could see as his vision blurred.

"You don't know who I am. I own this town". The short man shouted the words and stroked his bleeding knuckles.

He gestured to the tall man holding Coco who gave him two brass knuckles. He took off his gold watch and threw it on the floor.

"Jose, el guiso" he clicked his finger and inspected his knuckles.

The tall thin man holding Coco nodded his head and picked up the petrol can. Nero watched in horror as he poured petrol on Coco. He tried to stand but the fat man hit him across his spine. He felt his rib break and he groaned.

"I run the Sangre cartel. You should know your head will be in the news tonight".

He came and sat down on Nero's chest and lifted him by his t-shirt. "But first me and the boys will have a little fun with you".

He punched Nero hard with the brass knuckles. Nero's head hit the floor and he continued to pound him with both fists. The man's face was filled with adrenaline and rage, his eyes thirsting for blood. Nero couldn't feel his face. The pain numbing him as his head fell side to side with the impact. His nose and jaw had broken and he couldn't breathe through his mouth. He hit him in his chest next and he felt these blows. It hurt but he didn't scream. The men started to laugh loudly.

Jose stroked Coco who was barking now. "Hey Carlos, go easy on him. You had things planned for the fag's, remember".

Carlos stood up and spat on Nero's bloodied face. Coco howled loudly and they all looked at her. She lifted her small head and howled again, her eyes almost appearing red. Carlos wiped his forehand with the back of his arm and gestured to the fat man.

"Fat boy, throw me the pipe". The fat man threw the pipe in the air and watched Nero with a smug smile on his lips, folding his arms across his belly.

"Strip him", Carlos inspected the pipe and smiled back at Nero. His beady eyes fixated on his face.

Nero felt the fat man's hands on his chest that pulled his t-shirt off. He tugged his boots and pulled off his jeans. Nero looked down at his body. His eyes were swollen and lidded but he could see the bruises and his broken ribs. The tall man gestured with his fingers and held up a lighter next to Coco. Nero sneered at him and didn't fight back he knew they wouldn't hesitate killing her. Whatever had happened last night had left his body drained. His healing was even slower and he couldn't stand. The fat man lifted him to his feet and his head limped forward.

"You like taking it in the ass don't you?" The words were filled with hatred and Carlos pulled on his hair to lift his face. He inspected his his devil arm with his eyes and glared at it in disgust.

"Bunch of fucking freaks". The fat man turned him around and he felt the cold pipe tearing his flesh.

The pain was excruciating. He felt his body exploding in agony and he wished for death. Hot tears left his swollen eyes and he fell to his knees as the man placed it further down his entrance. The shutter door flew open and the fat man let Nero go in surprise. Coco stopped howling and her eyes changed back. She barked loudly and wagged her tail.

She had called her master and he had heard her call. The three men stared back at the predatory eyes of the cold man standing in front of them. He moved slowly towards them having assessed the situation in his mind, his steps quiet and serene. His face held no emotion as his eyes fell on Nero's lifeless and naked body. Just a tilt of his head and his wrist, he had no other weapons in his hands apart from his katana.

He combed his hair back and looked at them with disinterest. He stood there like a perfect statue one hand behind his back the other holding Yamato. Four men appeared at the top of the stair case and aimed their machine guns at him. They were petty thugs some of them in their teens. All bold with tattoos of the cartel insignia which was three drops of blood. Unlike the other three men they were all clad in jeans and hoodies.

"We knew you would come". The small man looked him up and down and let go of the metal walked towards Vergil who was towering over him.

"Now be a good perro and kneel before me". Carlos growled the order and threw the brass knuckles on the floor, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

Vergil's eyes narrowed. He could smell the humans fear. They were all afraid of him and a small smile graced his lips. He always seemed to have this affect on people and he enjoyed the power that he possessed over them. He inspected the gold and black lacquered sheath with his fingertips and spoke the words coolly.

"Me aseguraré de que te mueras al última". Vergil spoke the words in perfect Spanish and Carlos eye's widened in surprise.

"Kill him", he barked the words.

Vergil was already sheathing Yamato, her cold steel had found her first four victims, their heads falling off their bodies before they even had a chance to react, their bodies limping forward and falling down the stairs, spurting blood. Yamato had sliced them from a distance. The fat man was frozen in place, he ran towards the shutter but two phantom swords flew behind him, impaling him in the head and heart.

"Stay back", the man holding Coco tried to start the lighter but his hands were trembling now.

He could see his death in the azure eyes of the man in front of him. He had named him the ice man after they met last night and he knew they should never have crossed paths with this dark man. Vergil teleported behind him and took Coco in one hand and sliced his neck with the other. He moved with grace and skill.

The man only saw a blur of his white shirt. He toppled down and his blood was draining from his neck. Vergil flicked Yamato with a slight movement of his wrist and the blood splattered behind him. He glanced around and closed his eyes capturing the moment in his mind before sheathing her slowly.

He placed Coco on the floor who ran to Nero and started to lick his bloodied face. He had lost consciousness. Vergil glanced at Carlos who was frozen in fear. He walked past him and knelt down to take the metal pipe out of Nero's body. He stroked Nero's hair and inspected his face. His jaw clenched and he stood up. The small man's dark eyes fell back on his face and he stood his ground.

"I am not afraid of you, ice man". He spat the words and took a knife out from the holster in his leg.

He switched it into his right hand and hesitated before running towards Vergil. Vergil dodged his pathetic attacks with ease. Humans were no match for hybrids like them. The man stopped when he realised Vergil had already impaled his backside with the pipe. He stared down at his black pants as the blood began to pool where he stood in shock. His shoes filling up with his own blood and he fell to his knees. He was dazed and confused and stared back into Vergil's cold eyes. Vergil took the knife from his hand and inspected Nero's body again before kneeling and whispering the words into the man's ear.

""El castigo debe adecuarse según el delito".

Carlos eyes widened in horror and he started to cry "please don't", he was begging now, his voice trembling.

Vergil's eyes narrowed and he combed his hair back, "too late".

He stabbed the man in three pressure points along his spinal cord, the stabs precise and accurate to cause permanent paralysis. The man would live but his life was over. Carlos only managed to groan once and fell to the floor. Vergil combed his hair and walked over to Nero's lifeless body. He lifted Nero into a sitting position and inspected his face, the hybrid was not healing. His brows knitted as Coco continued to whimper.

"Nero", Vergil whispered the hybrids name who didn't respond. His breathing had become laboured.

He stroked Nero's hair. It had been the wrong decision to have left Coco out. He glanced back at her, she was coated in oil and was trying to shake it off her fur. Vergil lifted Nero over his shoulder and devil triggered. He picked up Coco in his clawed hand and flew through the building and out of the large hole in the roof. The surge of power in his black wings caused the windows to shatter around the entire building. His armour of scales and muscles was black and blue. Like the dark stormy sky and his own soul. Sparda had referred to him once as a dark angel when he had triggered for the first time.

Vergil had learned to trigger when he was only fourteen. He had forgotten the power and freedom that came with losing all his senses to his devil side. He flew towards Devil May Cry and de-triggered on the roof next to the neon sign. He was panting heavily but he controlled his breathing. He jumped down and took Nero and Coco inside. He lay him down on the sofa and inspected his devil arm which was glowing a dim blue. Vergil inspected the scales with his fingertips. He unsheathed Yamato and cut his wrist, letting the blood flow into Nero's skin until his arm began to glow brighter.

Coco barked and was trying to get on the sofa. Vergil tilted his head and she came over to his legs. He held out his bleeding hand to her and she took his blood. Vergil inspected Nero's skin and could see it was beginning to heal by itself. He took Nero upstairs into the bathroom. He laid his motionless body in the bath tub and started the shower. Nero slowly opened his puffy eyelid when he felt the water. His body was trembling and he touched his chest. His pale skin was covered in blue and green bruises and he could see his broken bones. Vergil stroked his hair back and he looked up at him. His white shirt was crimson and his hair was falling on his forehead. He combed it back with his wet hand.

Nero rested his back against the tub and hissed in pain. He had been in plenty of fights but never received a beating like this before. He gritted his teeth in pain and watched Vergil placing Coco in the tub. She was coated in oil and the sight of her soaked made Nero chuckle despite the situation. Vergil's brow arched and he inspected the two of them closely.

Nero was looking better and his cheeks were red again. Nero stopped smiling when his eyes met Vergil's. They were white and his hair was blonde, his skin glowing gold. Nero's brows creased and he threw some water on his face. He looked back and the same thing but this time he picked up a scent. It was the fresh scent of the soil after a thunderstorm mixed with a flower he couldn't quite trace.

Nero smiled and touched the bulge on the back of his head. It seemed the fat man had hit his head harder than he could handle. Vergil's lips tightened in response. Nero was acting strangely and Vergil inspected the back of his head which was coated crimson. Nero leaned into Vergil's touch. Vergil's hands held warmth and his touch was comforting. Vergil felt guilt for his actions. What he had done today had caused Nero to suffer and it had been a dishonourable act on his part. He knew he would have to reveal the truth.

He had followed his father's moral code's and these values were embedded deep inside his heart. "Nero, I left Coco out".

The words were spoken sharply. He knew his brother would see Nero in this state and would want an explanation. Nero's eyes narrowed and he gazed back at Vergil in anger which completely faded again. He tried to scratch his nose puzzled by his strange emotions.

"Why?" he croaked the word as his face continued to heal.

Vergil's eyes fell on Coco and he picked her up and placed a towel around her. "I wanted this animal gone", he rubbed her fur and dried her roughly.

She shook herself and ran back into his legs barking happily. Nero gritted his teeth, "thanks to you those guys fucked me over and I had a pipe shoved down my..."

He was pissed and felt anger at the humiliation he had felt at the hands of those thugs. He felt embarrassed that Vergil had seen him in such a pathetic state. Vergil inspected the wounds on his chest and could see the bruises fading.

His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. "You punched that man yesterday in your drunken state".

The words were spoken with no emotion. Vergil was always difficult to read and Nero couldn't tell if he was passing the blame or stating a fact. Nero sighed he didn't even remember the man. He stroked his swollen cheek and inspected his devil arm which was glowing blue. They sat together in silence with the exception of Coco who was trying to jump back in the bath tub.

Vergil lifted Nero out and wrapped a towel around him. He glanced at the wound on his back which was still bleeding. Nero placed his arm around Vergil's shoulder and smelled his hair. The scent was coming from Vergil and his brows creased in thought. It reminded him of a place but he couldn't think clearly. Vergil helped Nero into the spare room and sat him down in bed. He bit into his wrist and let the blood flow into Nero's arm.

"What that hell are you doing Vergil? Nero's swollen mouth gaped open when he saw the scales on his arm consuming Vergil's blood.

"My blood is stronger than yours and will heal you quickly". The words were spoken with a hint of irritation.

Vergil tilted his head and continued to drain his blood. His sharp eyes never leaving Nero's devil arm. Nero's skin around his eyes was still bruised but the bones in his nose and jaw had healed. Nero touched his back and could feel his skin healing. He picked up Coco and placed her on the bed. He stroked her wet hair and she sat down. It was strange but her coat was also glowing gold and her eyes were a lighter brown.

Nero stroked the bump on the back of his head and could feel it had shrunk. His eyes fell back on Vergil. "Don't tell Dante about what happened".

Nero spoke the words quietly. He was embarrassed and the last thing he wanted was for Dante to find out. He didn't want him to think he was weak. Vergil arched a brow in response and his lips tightened.

"As you wish", Vergil spoke in his monotone voice when he felt Nero stroking his hair with his clawed hand.

His cold eyes met his blue ones and Nero stopped immediately and blushed. "Sorry, it's just... your hair is a different colour".

He stroked his hair away from his swollen eye and frowned at himself. He didn't know what he was doing. Vergil wiped his lips which were smeared with blood and watched the wound close on his wrist. His brows arched in surprise at what the hybrid had said and he stared down at his bloodied wrist. He didn't know how his blood would affect Nero but he decided not to give him anymore. He had spent countless hours studying ancient texts regarding demonic blood properties. It was a survival mechanism for demons. Blood that could heal even when shared but none of the texts ever mentioned anything about intimacy.

Sparda had known he had tasted Dante's blood but his father had never disclosed what affects it could have on the person emotionally. He rubbed his temples and wiped his blood against his jeans. Vergil stood up to leave but Nero gripped his wrist. Vergil tilted his head and inspected Nero's face with a look of disregard. Nero's eyes were half-closed and he was staring at the floor. His wet hair was covering his bruised face, his full lips still swollen and bloodied.

"Stay...until I fall asleep. The least you can do considering I got the shit beaten out of me because of...". He spoke the words slowly and didn't finish, he fell unconscious still gripping Vergil.

There was something familiar about Vergil's scent. A reminder of a sacred place belonging to his childhood. He closed his eyes to find himself there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was hugging Nero he had forgiven her for the treatment he received in the last chapter. He smirked back at Vergil who arched a brow in response. ****Dante came and sat down next to her and she was gazing back at him intently. Up until now she had been imagining him from DMC3 and DMC4, but she knew his real essence was always the original from DMC1. **

**He was just as complex as Vergil and she sighed. Her gaze fell back on the cold twin who was watching the three of them closely. ****After this chapter it was going to be time to let Dante know the truth and even Angel was frightened by what lay ahead for the three of them.**

**Dante's anger had come to scare her and his azure eyes narrowed when they fell on Vergil. ****She rested her hand under her chin in thought at what lay ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom. Thank you for filling my fantasies with hot men that I can never have. Sigh**.

**She saw me:**

Vergil removed Nero's hand from his wrist and lay him down in bed. He stroked Nero's wet hair away from his face gripping the white strands between his fingers. His brows creased in thought and he covered Nero's body and stood up to leave. Coco yelped and stretched her front legs.

She jumped off the bed and stumbled towards Vergil. "Stay with him".

Coco whined and sat down. Vergil tilted his head, "do as I ask", his voice full of authority.

She barked and jumped back on the bed with ease, placing her head on Nero's devil arm, her expressive eyes never leaving Vergil's face. Vergil closed the door and went downstairs. It was almost 8 pm. He decided to make dinner for the three of them. His mother had taught him well and he had learned from her.

Every morning the two of them would decide together what to make. He would read on ancient cuisines and would help her as she cooked for their father. Vergil inspected the ingredients in the kitchen and made chicken quesadilla. The Mexican cartel had been his inspiration for today. That was when he heard the door opening. He could hear his brother's heartbeat as he tried to sneak up behind him.

"Dante", Vergil was taking the plates from the cupboards. Dante chuckled in surprise. It was impossible to catch his brother off guard.

"Miss me bro?" The words were spoken playfully.

Vergil turned to inspect Dante's clothes. He had a few cuts along his stomach and his vest was torn in several places. Vergil inspected his skin and his jaw clenched.

"It's nothing bro, turns out there was a rather large nest of sin scissors". Dante hadn't anticipated taking on an army of the bloody demons by himself.

He lifted his hand and took a quesadilla which he devoured without chewing. He sighed in satisfaction and nodded his head approvingly.

"Bro you know this really hit's the spot", he spoke with his mouth full and licked his lips.

Vergil took the plate from Dante. "I suggest you have a shower brother".

There was blood in his hair and on his cheeks. Vergil lifted his hand to stroke his brother's skin but he stopped immediately. _Doesn't he look perfect painted in his own blood Vergil_? _Don't worry you will be the one to coat him with it. How long can you hide like a coward_._ Show him your true face._ _Tell him how you feel_. Dante frowned when he saw the blood on Vergil's shirt.

He stopped eating and his brows creased in worry. "You're bleeding bro".

Dante inspected his brother's shirt and his hands slid over Vergil's chest. Vergil stepped back and avoided Dante's touch. The demons words had confirmed his fears. He knew Dante could never know his feelings for him.

"It's not mine brother", he spoke the words in his monotone voice. Dante's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms.

Vergil caught a flash of anger in his eyes and he stroked his forehead. "The hybrid brother, he got into a fight".

Vergil's eyes lingered on his brother's bloodied face. Vergil knew he couldn't let his brother know what had happened. He had killed humans and this was against his brother's moral code. Sparda had always warned them not to kill humans. But the men he had killed today had sealed their own deaths. Dante was silent. He knew his brother was hiding something. He walked past Vergil and made his way upstairs into the spare room. Nero was sleeping.

His hair was wet and his face had a few bruises on his eye, cheeks and lips. He lifted the cover and inspected his chest. His pale skin was covered in purple bruises but his skin was healed. That was when he noticed Coco sleeping on his devil arm. She was curled up on it and was out for the count like Nero.

He smiled and stroked her soft fur and ears. Dante made his way out of the room and back downstairs. Vergil was cleaning Yamato. He didn't even know how Vergil had managed to find the blade. He sat down on the sofa and picked up the plate to eat.

"You found Yamato?" It wasn't a question. Vergil tilted his head and stroked the silk ribbon.

Having Yamato with him helped him ease his fears._ You only fear him Vergil. He is your one and only weakness. He will break you with his rejection. He will hate you for what you did to him and your sweet mother, poor you how your heart will break when he sees you for what you are_.

Vergil didn't react to the voice and closed his eyes. Dante finished his food and his eyes fell back on Vergil. He knew something had happened today and he would need to ask the kid when he woke up. It was almost 9 pm and he yawned loudly.

He was tired and still hung over from last night. "Hey bro, am going to take a shower and hit the bed early".

He scratched his stubble and stood up. He could do with a shave but couldn't be bothered. Vergil opened his eyes and tilted his head in response. He watched Dante stand and head into the bath room. Dante had a long shower and inspected his skin which had already healed. The payment had been good for today's mission. He got out and looked for a towel. His brows creased when he couldn't find one so he stepped out naked.

He walked into the room and found Vergil in bed. He could see his snow white hair on the pillow. Dante walked over to the cupboard and put on a new pair of red cotton pants. When he turned around he found Vergil standing in the room. Dante's brows creased in confusion and his eyes fell back on the bed. He lifted the covers and found Nero. He was naked and sleeping on his side, Coco was curled up inside his arms.

Dante gaped back at the two of them in shock. Vergil arched both brows in surprise and he noted that they were sleeping on his side of the bed. He walked over and stood by Dante's side. He knew it was the blood but he had never imagined it would affect the hybrid like this. Dante smirked and shook Nero's arm.

He didn't budge. Dante shook Nero harder and Coco stretched her leg in response making Dante chuckle. Vergil stepped closer and placed a hand on Nero's shoulder. His blue eyes shot open and he stroked his hair back. He turned over and stared back at the two of them in shock. His brows creased as he looked around in confusion.

"You're in the wrong room kid". Dante gazed back at him curiously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Nero didn't know what the hell had happened. He had been sleeping in his own room and didn't even know how he had ended up here. He blushed profusely and covered his body. Coco whimpered and he picked her up in his arms. Dante stared back at him curiously and Vergil's lips tightened in response. The two of them had been up to something today and Dante knew it.

"How you feeling kid? I heard you got into a fight". Nero's brows creased in confusion and he gazed back at Vergil.

His eyes and hair were still a different colour and Nero knew he should be in the hospital getting his head checked.

"Am OK old man, just some thugs I bumped into". Nero spoke the words with confidence and held Coco closer to his chest, his blue eyes still lingering on Vergil's face.

Dante rubbed his stubble and knew the kid was hiding something. He sighed and inspected his brother's face that was lost in thought. Dante gazed back at the two of them suspiciously. Nero was a hybrid like them and there was no way anyone could have handled him so easily. The three of them looked back at each other for a few moments in an awkward silence.

"Pass me some pants old man", Nero finally spoke. He was embarrassed and didn't want to get out of bed naked. He was freaking out over his own odd behaviour.

Dante chuckled and picked out a pair of grey cotton pants. "Keep them kid, I really don't want them back once you have worn them".

Dante spoke the words seriously and folded his arms across his chest. Nero blushed more and glared back at Dante. Dante always knew how to wind him up. He placed them on underneath the covers and got out slowly. Coco was still in his arms but she wagged her tail at her master and barked at him.

She was still following his orders and had stayed by Nero's side as commanded. Vergil watched Nero stand and he inspected his body with his sharp eyes. The wounds were fading quickly. Nero stroked his hair down and made his way out quietly. Dante watched him leave and his eyes fell back on Vergil's face which was unreadable.

"Verge you should take a shower too and get some sleep". Dante handed Vergil a clean towel from his cupboard.

Vergil combed his hair back and made his way into the bathroom. He sat down on the floor and was worried for the first time. Nero was acting strangely and he reminded Vergil of his own actions when he had first tasted Dante's blood. He rubbed his forehead in frustration and hoped the effects would fade. The last thing he wanted was for Nero to be caught up in the things that had destroyed him.

He stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower letting the water caress his skin. His body had recovered the muscle and he always possessed a leaner body compared to his brother. Vergil stepped out and patted himself with the towel roughly. He walked back to the room. His brother was already in bed and he opened the cupboard and took a pair of white cotton pants. He slipped them on and slid into bed next to Dante.

"Bro we need to go shopping soon". Dante knew his brother would need some decent clothing.

He had been considering the idea of taking him on the next mission. The thought of having his brother fighting side by side made him smile. Vergil turned over and didn't respond. He could hear his brother's heart and he closed his eyes to it. Dante turned around and moved closer to Vergil who had been quiet for some time. His body was still wet and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Dante placed his hand on his brother's shoulder but Vergil didn't turn around.

He didn't remember the conversation they had last night but he had felt his brother's tears and found the photograph on the bed. Dante combed his brother's hair back from his forehead. Like Vergil he liked the comfort that came with his brother's presence. Vergil gripped Dante's wrist and turned over. His piercing eyes always held softness when they fell on his brother's face.

"Kid is acting strange Verge". Dante flicked his hair away from his handsome face and gazed back at Vergil probingly.

"He is still hung over brother". Vergil spoke the words with unconcern.

The intimate moment they had shared last night together had ignited a fire inside him to be closer to Dante. They were both quiet for a few minutes.

"Brother what did our father say to you the morning he disappeared?"

Vergil remembered his brother's conversation last night and he wanted to see if their father had mentioned the blood. He knew now their father had somehow known about the things that would come to pass between them. Dante sighed and placed an arm under his head. He was quiet for a few moments. Vergil was gazing at him with intensity, his eyes sharper than usual, his high cheekbones and lips narrowed.

"He said not to leave you side bro, something about blood being blood and our lives becoming complicated".

Dante chuckled sadly, "Didn't think what he said would come true".

Vergil's eyes narrowed in response. "What did he say about the blood brother?"

Dante tilted his head. "He said the blood holds intimacy and depth. Like a riddle bro".

Vergil's brows arched. He realised now the blood just draws the feelings that the person already possesses and magnifies them. Nero would be okay, he knew the hybrid held no affection in his heart for him. Vergil admired Dante who was lost in thought. He was gazing up at the ceiling. Vergil wondered what it was like to be Dante, to be the perfect son, someone who didn't hide and was truly loved. _Someone you nearly devoured in your hunger_.

_Be careful Vergil and exercise control he is watching you now._ _If he finds out about your lust you will break him. He might even kill himself like your sweet mother did_. Vergil had left Yamato downstairs and his hands were restless. This voice was whispering poison inside his mind. He closed his eyes to his brother's scent and heart to ignore it.

"What happened that night Verge?" Vergil's eyes flew open and he felt his heart beat faster.

Dante was looking back at him with concern and Vergil wanted to give into those eyes, those oceans that could drown him. He wanted to shed his skin and this voice forever. A part of him didn't want to run from the truth. He was tired of running but he was too ashamed to tell Dante about his actions.

What his mother's eyes had gazed upon and been the death of. He wanted to hold on to his brother but he had sealed his own fate. In his heart he knew Dante would never be able to forgive him. This was not a fear, it was the reality. He could always read his brother. He was afraid but a part of him was drawn to his brothers eyes. He wondered how these eyes would gaze back at him once they learned the truth.

"Dante...Eva saw me". Vergil gazed back at Dante the words were spoken calmly.

"Saw you...?" Dante's brows creased in confusion and he inspected his brother's face that looked pale.

Vergil let go of Dante's wrist remembering he was still gripping it tightly. Dante could see the hesitation on his brother's face as he let his guard down momentarily. He moved closer and gripped the back of Vergil's neck knowing how close his brother had come to telling him the truth. He was desperate and wanted to know what happened after he lost consciousness.

Vergil tried to remove Dante's hand and sneered but Dante gripped him harder, their noses brushed together. They were eye to eye and Vergil couldn't escape. He didn't want to lose control but Dante was the only one who could send tremors through his body with his touch.

He could feel his brothers breathes against his skin and see those eyes that mirrored his own. Vergil's hands moved without his consent and they found the side of Dante's jaw. He stroked his brother's skin with the back of his fingertips and whispered the words in a voice he didn't recognise as his own.

A voice that betrayed him, "my heart brother". Dante gripped his hand and they both stared back at each other.

_I told you to be careful. His eyes are open. You have already disgusted him. Have a look for yourself. Look into his eyes and face the reality. You can't run and hide foreve_r. Vergil gazed into Dante's eyes and saw something in them. He was looking back at Vergil the way everyone else did. The way his mother had looked at him as if he was a total stranger.

He felt his brother's hand losing their grip on his neck slowly. Dante gazed down and stroked his cheek where his brother had touched him. Vergil's eyes narrowed and he created distance between them but it was too late. Dante pulled himself up and smiled back at his brother.

"You want something to drink bro am going to get some water". Vergil's lips tightened in response and Dante didn't wait for an answer.

Dante slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs. It was the first time he had felt strange being around his brother. His eyes had been unguarded and he had felt his brother reaching out to him. Vergil had allowed Dante to see him and Dante had looked away. He sat down on the sofa and checked the time on the clock if was almost 10 pm.

He lay down on the sofa and saw Yamato on the floor. Her black and gold lacquered sheath looked striking against the red rug. He picked up the katana and inspected it closely. It was the blade that had killed his mother. He hated the sight of it but he would never reveal his true feelings to his brother.

Dante managed to hide his feelings behind his smile, just as Vergil could hide behind his gaze. Every time he saw it in his brother's hand he would be reminded of that night. The night his world had fallen apart and he had lost the two people closest to him. Yamato disgusted him and he placed it under the sofa out of his sight. He placed his arm under his head and closed his eyes. He turned over on the sofa. His brother's eyes and words were haunting him. He stroked his hair and sighed. He didn't know what to think and he was tired.

When he woke up again it was to his brother's agonised screams. His heart raced and he quickly stood up. He had fallen asleep on the sofa and it was almost 2 am. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and towards his own room. He stopped abruptly when he saw a blue light glowing in the room. It was Nero's devil arm. He put the light on and his brows creased. Nero was holding Vergil with both of his arms against his chest.

Vergil's body was thrashing around and his hands were moving to his hair but Nero held him back. His soft face held determination and he could see Coco sitting beside him barking. The kid was strong and had matched Vergil's strength. Dante came over quickly and tried to take Vergil from Nero. He hadn't even noticed Dante. Dante gripped his clawed hand and Nero gazed back at him in surprise. He loosened his grip reluctantly around Vergil and watched Dante take him into his arms.

He leaned into his brother's ear and whispered the words, "Its ok Verge come back, am here".

He gripped his face in one hand and tilted his head and continued to whisper the words. Vergil stopped fighting and his body stopped shaking. His breathing and heart beat started to slow down again. He blinked back and the room came into focus. He felt his brother's powerful chest rising and falling against his skin.

"Brother, I..." Vergil didn't finish, his eyes fell on Nero who was staring back at him with concern.

Nero smirked back at him. His skin was still healing and he had bruises on his face from the beating. Coco jumped onto Vergil's lap. Vergil gazed back at her confused. Her soft body and warmth touched his fingers and she rested her small head on them, tilting her head to one side. Nero smiled more. He had never felt so content. He had finally been able to help Vergil today who had saved his life.

"I heard you. Coco did too". He slanted a ring on his finger and spoke the words shyly.

Vergil rested his head back and arched his brow. Dante was still silent and Vergil didn't want to gaze back into his brothers eyes. He had another nightmare and this one had been real enough. He realised now that he had the seizures when Dante left his side. Dante stared back at Nero and felt anger for the first time. He didn't even know why he was feeling this way. Nero had helped Vergil but it had felt like an intrusion.

"Thanks kid", Dante spoke the words dryly but Nero didn't notice.

Vergil gazed back at Dante. He looked away when he remembered the reason Dante had left his side. Vergil knew Dante had deliberately decided to sleep downstairs because of his actions. Coco sat up and barked at Dante who ignored her. Vergil lifted himself up and Dante let him go. He sat back down on the bed and combed his hair back.

"Brother I can sleep downstairs today". He spoke the words coolly and took a pillow from the room and stood up to leave. Nero's brows creased together and he scratched his nose puzzled.

"Why would you do that?" He gazed back at the two of them in confusion. Dante stroked his hair away from his face and stopped Vergil before he could leave.

"You're sleeping here bro", Dante spoke the words quietly.

Vergil avoided his eyes and his jaw clenched. The nightmare he had was different. He had stabbed Dante in the heart with Yamato. He had felt his brothers last breathe and watched him die in his arms, like his mother. Dante had whispered something into his ear as he took his last breath. The words had made him scream in anguish. Were they the same as what his mother had said? No they were not the same.

They couldn't be, they were full of hate and spite. His brother was the light and possessed a heart that could never be corrupted like his own. It was just another nightmare that instilled fear in his heart to hide. The thought of freeing himself from the cage he had built himself was becoming more alluring. Maybe it was time for the truth. His mind and heart were at war.

Vergil didn't listen, he walked past Dante and made his way downstairs. Dante's brows creased and he stared back at Nero who was still kneeling. Coco ran after Vergil. She would always follow his scent. Nero flexed his devil arm and stood up. His body was still aching around his back and ribs and he stretched his muscles. Dante was lost in thought. He was feeling restless and didn't know what to think.

"I will bring him back old man". Nero could see Dante was upset. Something had happened between them.

Dante's eyes narrowed, "no need Nero, it's none of your business". Nero's brows creased together in shock and he inspected Dante's face.

The tone he had used was unlike anything he had heard before and Dante's words had hurt him. He had always felt he was a part of the two of them and never considered an outsider. Dante had confirmed the reality. Maybe he had been wrong. He sighed and walked out of the room. He was about to walk into the spare room but he could hear a heartbeat. It was strong and calling to him. He ignored it but his steps faltered.

He frowned, "what the hell is happening to me?" He moaned and stroked his hair in frustration.

He rubbed the back of his head and cursed the fat guy that had hit him with the pipe. He wondered what Vergil had actually done to those thugs. He scratched his nose and was curious. Nero stared down from the bannister and could see Vergil sitting on the sofa. Coco was sitting obediently next to his feet. She was curled up in a small ball. He came downstairs and decided to check up on him. Nero sat down on the floor next to Coco and Vergil ignored him. He was distant like Dante but that was nothing new, the cold twin hardly ever revealed any emotions.

Nero inspected his devil arm and took a deep breathe, the scent was overwhelming him. It was definitely Vergil and Nero closed his eyes in concentration to search his memories. It suddenly came to him and his brows knitted together. The run down orphanage he had stayed in as a child had been the worse part of his life.

The other kids were afraid of him and he was a loner. He tried his best to hide his clawed hand from them; the rash hadn't spread to his arm, like it did over the years. But he couldn't hide the blue glow through the bandages, especially at night. The first demon he had encountered had been attracted to this glow.

It had drifted through the walls and held a scythe. It had no true form, just a black cloak and a goat's skeleton head. Its red eyes had instilled fear in him but it was the demons laughter which had frightened him the most. He was only five. He hid himself under the covers but he had felt it's presence for three days.

He couldn't sleep knowing it was still there and only he could see and hear it. One night Nero had decided to sneak out of the orphanage and run to safety in his hiding place, a place where as a small child he had spent countless hours, a place of refuge and beauty. Behind the broken fence's, past a small farm was a beautiful field of open meadows where wild flowers grew. He would sleep amongst them and catch small animal's frogs, insects, and butterflies with his devil arm.

The demon followed him here and he had already decided to kill it. He had realised his clawed hand was far more powerful than anything he would ever face. He killed it easily in the end by smashing its mask with one punch. The place he had chosen to fight it had filled his heart with strength and courage. The scent of those open meadows after a thunderstorm, mixed with the scent of the wild flowers.

This was Vergil's scent and Nero realised why he wanted to be around Vergil. It was a constant reminder of the courage and strength he possessed. A place to call his own and find himself not afraid of anything, a place that his soul would find rest. Nero snapped out of his own thoughts and inspected his devil arm.

"What happened to those guys after I passed out?" Nero gazed up at Vergil who looked like he was lost.

Vergil slid his hand under the sofa and pulled out Yamato. He placed the sword across his knee and slid his hands over the sheath. His lips tightened in response. He tilted his head and knew he wouldn't find sleep tonight. He had lost his self-control and had touched Dante. It was the only thing on his mind. Nero scratched his nose and stroked his hair down. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His legs stretched out on the rug.

"I killed them", Vergil spoke the words with indifference. Nero's eyes bulged out of his sockets and his cheeks flushed.

"You did what?" He almost shouted the words but knew Dante had ears like a hawk.

Nero was worried. If Dante found out he would kill them both. He had seen his anger the first time and he knew Dante wasn't the type to forgive twice. Vergil didn't care. He knew they deserved death and had invited it upon themselves. Nero was gaping back at Vergil who didn't even glance at him. He sighed and stroked Coco who was fast asleep.

He stroked his devil arm and went quiet. He didn't know how to feel about the men that had died. They sat together in a comfortable silence. Nero was tired and his eyes started to close. He couldn't help it. His head snapped forward and he woke up. He scratched his chest and licked his lips. He was drawling and had fallen asleep. He inspected the clock and it was almost 3 am.

Vergil was still wide awake and stroking Yamato. Nero inspected his face and was worried about him.

"Why don't you just go and sleep with Dante?"

He spoke the words quietly and shifted a ring on his finger. He knew the two of them were inseparable and the old man was probably still awake.

Vergil's brows arched at the irony in Nero's words. "Why are you here Nero?"

Vergil spoke the words with a hint of irritation and his sharp eyes fell on Nero for the first time since he came downstairs. Vergil wanted to be alone and he wanted to taste his own blood to calm his nerves. He had been waiting patiently for the hybrid to leave. Nero blushed, he didn't know why he was still here and his butt was beginning to ache from sitting on the rug. The wound hadn't fully healed. He lifted his body and adjusted his position bending his knees slightly. He hissed when he made contact with the floor again.

"They really did a number on my ass". He moaned the words and was feeling sorry for himself.

Vergil couldn't help a small smile appearing on his lips and Nero noticed it and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Not funny Vergil, it hurt like hell", he spat the words.

He was pissed off at Vergil for the lack of sympathy from the cold twin. Considering it was technically his fault this happened to him in the first place. Vergil tilted his head and combed his hair back.

"I returned him the pipe Nero". They both stared back at each other and for the first time in a long time laughter left his lips at the same time as Nero's.

Vergil tried to compose himself but it had gripped him. The fact that Nero was laughing harder wasn't helping. Nero's laughter was contagious and it was the first time Vergil had heard it. His own laughter had always been like Sparda's, soft and deep. A hand went to his mouth to contain it. Coco was excited by the sound, she jumped on the sofa and onto Vergil's legs.

Two paws resting on his bare chest as she wagged her tail and barked at him. He stopped laughing and his brows slightly rose as he allowed her to lick his fingers. Nero wiped his own tears and rested his head against the sofa. His chest and stomach hurt from laughing so hard and he had to stop.

"I never thanked you for saving me". He spoke the words softly and gazed back at Vergil. His sharp eyes still white and hair blonde.

Vergil didn't reply back, he placed Coco in Nero's hands and continued to stroke Yamato. Nero was getting drowsy. He tilted his head against Vergil's leg. He felt Vergil's slender fingers stroke his hair and he closed his eyes. Why did he not realise before how powerful Vergil's hands and touch were. He found himself inside those meadows where the wild flowers grew.

The sun shining down on his small body and he was curled up amongst the tall grass. Vergil tilted his head and continued to stroke Nero's hair. It was the same as Dante's and the voice was quiet. Coco and Nero both fell asleep in Vergil's scent and warmth. He closed his own eyes.

He would only find sleep in his brother's embrace but having the two of them here was comforting. He inspected his wrist and pressed it against his mouth but he didn't feel the need to bite down. He didn't need to see the blood. He was back in control of his own emotions. Dante watched the three of them from the staircase. He hadn't heard his brother's laughter in years and he couldn't believe that Nero had been the one to make his brother laugh.

He went back to his room and lay down in bed, he couldn't sleep. He stroked his hair and didn't know why he felt anger towards Nero. He was fiercely protective over Vergil but it was the first time his brother had opened up to someone else other than himself. Dante inspected the clock again and it was almost 4 am. He knew he wouldn't find any sleep tonight. His brother's touch and words had left a lingering question in his mind and his brother had the answer.

His azure eyes narrowed as he stroked his cheek where his brothers touch had left their unsettling mark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was crying she couldn't help it. Vergil and Nero were sitting together and she didn't know what to think. Dante was her biggest competition and yet that sly Nero was making a move on Vergil too. ****She came and sat down next to Dante who was in a sour mood. The kid was beginning to piss him off and Angel nodded her head in agreement. ****The few people inside Devil May Cry were staring back at each other in confusion. They didn't know what the hell was going to transpire in this story or between the people inside DMC.**

**Alas the next step was only fitting and we all know it will be painful to swallow. ****She placed her arm around Dante who was no longer smiling at Vergil. ****Vergil sneered at her; he was beginning to lose patience with this irritating girl. A****ngel pouted at him; Dante could use some comforting about now since he will finally find out what happened that night. ****She knew Her blue twin was stronger of the two and would be ok ^^. **

**Things are about to take one ugly turn****. It was weird but this chapter wrote itself o.0. Why do the twins make me cry? T-T**

**Disclaimer: Capcom you sneaky people are releasing DMC4 again eh? Good work but it's not my favourite game of the franchise, love Part 1 and 3 ^^ and no I don't like the Ninja rehash baloney (you can keep that one thanks).**

**Warnings: Hurt – Destruction = Pain **

**My Heart: **

Dante came downstairs quietly and was surprised to find Nero still sitting with Vergil. He didn't know why but the sight of Nero filled him with anger. He stroked his hair and knew he was being irrational. He had watched the two of them growing closer over the space of just a few days and he had considered Nero to be a part of their family. But something inside him was clawing away. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Nero was sleeping against Vergil's leg and had Coco curled up on his lap. Vergil was still awake and was gripping Nero's soft hair inside his slender fingertips, one hand resting on the sheath of Yamato.

His jaw was tightly clenched and his sharp eyes were gazing at the piano with intensity. Dante smirked when he saw Vergil stroking Nero's hair and came and stood next to the staircase. Vergil gazed up at Dante and could see his brother hadn't slept like him. There was a small smile on his lips but his eyes deceived him. They were not calm and held a tempest. Vergil could tell something was bothering Dante. He also remembered what his brother had told him last night. That he suffered nightmares when he slept alone.

"Kid seems to like you bro". The words were spoken softly and Dante's gaze fell on Nero.

Vergil stopped stroking Nero's hair and his eyes narrowed when he saw Dante's jaw clench.

"Nero", he spoke the hybrids name quietly, his eyes never leaving Dante's face.

Nero's eyes opened in response. Nero wiped his full lips and gazed up at Vergil lifting his head off his leg. "Sorry...I dosed off, I think that fat guy knocked..."

He stopped abruptly when he realised Dante was standing in front of him. He rubbed the back of his head with his devil arm and his cheeks flushed red. Dante was still in a bad mood. Whatever had happened between the two of them must have been serious. He combed his hair down which was up in odd angles. His eyes were half closed with sleep but he took Coco in his hands and stood up. He was still in pain but he didn't make a sound. Dante was watching him closely and he was perceptive.

"Good night", he yawned and gestured with his hand at the two of them.

He was exhausted and hoped that by tomorrow morning he would be fully healed. He came and stood next to Dante and whispered the words.

"Make sure he sleeps old man", his own voice heavy with sleep. Otherwise he will spend all night stroking that katana".

Dante smiled at Nero and nodded his head in agreement. Nero's brows creased together when he met Dante's stare. He caught a hint of anger in them. Nero hesitated for a moment and gazed back at Vergil. A part of him didn't want to leave Vergil alone but he knew neither of them would find sleep without each other. He inspected his devil arm which was glowing brighter than before and decided to leave the brothers alone. He knew something had happened between them and they would resolve it together. Coco was struggling in his arms but he held her closer to his chest and made his way upstairs.

Vergil combed his hair and spoke the words sharply. "Brother I will sleep here tonight".

Vergil didn't meet Dante's stare. He had already read his brothers intentions and knew why Dante was downstairs.

Dante could see Yamato inside his brother's hand and he felt anger coursing through him. "Why do you keep stroking it bro?"

Vergil's lips tightened in response and his eyes fell back on Dante's face. His hands stopped immediately. There was a hint of anger in Dante's voice.

Vergil gazed at the katana admiringly and whispered the words. "Brother it is a part of me, the one and only gift from our father".

Dante folded his arms across his chest and his eyes narrowed. That blade had destroyed their family. "Our mother died because of that weapon Vergil".

Dante spoke the words coldly, they lacked their usual warmth and emotion. "You destroyed our father's study with it. How can you keep it so close to you?"

It was the first time his brother had spoken his name fully. Vergil's brows arched and he felt his chest tighten. His father's study had caused him heartache. It had taken all his strength to destroy it. His mother was losing her mind in that room. They were silent for a few minutes but it felt like hours. Vergil was troubled by his brother's presence, it was proving to be confrontational._ I told you to be careful. You tried to show him your heart today and now you face the repercussions. Did you really think he would share your filthy twisted feelings for him? You're pathetic._

Vergil stood up and tried to walk past Dante but he felt his brother's powerful hand on his shoulder. "I don't think so bro. You're going to tell me how that blade found our mother's heart?"

Dante was angry, he couldn't control his own emotions which were boiling over. Nero seemed to have triggered something inside of him. He had also seen something inside his brother eyes and it had left him shaken. His instincts had whispered something to him. He was feeling turmoil and wanted to know the truth. Vergil could see his mother's blood on his hands and he gripped Yamato tighter.

"Brother…I told you I killed her". He spoke the words coldly and his voice held no emotion.

He tilted his head and met his brother's stare. Dante's eyes flashed crimson. He knew his brother was hiding the truth from him.

"Don't lie to me Verge. Why were you in my room that day?" Dante's voice sounded like low thunder.

Vergil felt his heart beating against his chest. He could feel the cold sweat on his skin and down the back of his spine. He placed a hand over his temples and gritted his teeth. His brother's eyes holding him back.

He shrugged Dante's hand from his arm but Dante held both of his shoulders. "I want the truth", he growled the words.

Vergil's cold eyes fell back on his face and he knew he had to hide himself. His brother was trying to break down the wall to see the real him. The one he had never revealed, the man that was in love with him.

"Leave me brother". Vergil spoke the words calmly and in a detached way.

If Dante was fire then he would be the ice to diffuse the situation. It had always been this way. They may have different temperaments but they complemented each other.

"The truth Verge", Dante growled the words and gripped him harder.

Dante's hands were crushing down on his shoulders. Vergil knew his brother was going to trigger in his fury and he was the cause of it. Dante snatched Yamato from Vergil's hands but Vergil gripped his wrist.

"Don't", his words held a threat and Dante's eyes narrowed.

Dante gripped harder but Vergil unsheathed Yamato and stepped back. His steps and strides full of grace. Dante threw the sheath on the floor and Vergil's lips tightened. He bent down to pick it up and Dante stepped on it. It was a dishonourable act on his part and Vergil's eyes flashed crimson. He combed his hair back and tilted his head, his cold eyes falling back on Dante's face. He knew his brother was edging for a fight but he would avoid it all costs.

Dante walked past him towards the wall and took Rebellion."You wanted to train didn't you Verge?"

Dante spoke the words coldly and Vergil could see his eyes were azure. Yet his anger was not appeased. Vergil arched a brow in response and stepped back to create distance between them. His brother was stubborn and he knew a fight was imminent. Dante would always get his way in the end. Yamato was thirsting for his brother's blood.

Vergil would wield her with his strength to hold her back."Brother your anger is justified".

Vergil stroked the cold steel of Yamato with one finger and watched his blood trail her cold steel. Dante placed the flat side of Rebellion over his shoulder and smiled back at him.

"Then you know what to expect next bro", Dante whispered the words and smiled back at him.

Vergil kept his hand on her hilt and waited. His brother didn't hesitate, he came straight at him with a stinger and the two swords met for the first time in ten years. Dante was more powerful now and wasn't holding back. His strikes held control and precision. Vergil blocked his moves with ease and they moved with lightning speed. Dante teleported behind him but Vergil blocked his sword and rolled back. He was playing defensive and his brother knew this. They were like two perfect dancers who could read each other's moves. Dante smiled back at him. He had missed this and his brother hadn't lost his touch. Tonight he would find out what had happened that night, even if it meant beating it out of his brother.

Vergil was about to pick up the sheath but Dante came at him. Rebellion in full swing, the sound of the clash echoed through the small space. They were both panting heavily and neither of them had landed a hit. Vergil could hear his brother's heart beating ferociously and feel the pain in his soul. They were connected by blood and he stopped fighting his brother. Dante hadn't anticipated Vergil's move and he sliced his body in several places. Deep cuts appeared across his stomach, chest and rib's. Vergil's blood was flowing freely soaking his white pants.

He looked down and inspected it closely with his fingertips. He pressed Yamato against his skin, coating her in his own blood. The gesture infuriated Dante. He knew his brother would never reveal the truth. He continued to strike his brothers skin drawing more blood. Vergil allowed this and closed his eyes. He wanted his brother to end him. He knew he could never reveal the truth, he would lose Dante forever. Dante couldn't stop, he could feel his tears beginning to fall.

His brother was taking the wounds willingly. "Fight me". Dante shouted the words and stopped his attacks. He was panting but his brothers bleeding body was causing him agony.

Vergil opened his eyes, "Come at me brother". He spoke the words softly and lifted Yamato in a fighting stance.

He Pointed the tip towards Dante and tilted his wrist. Vergil's own heart couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to confront his feelings which had devoured and destroyed his soul. The person standing in front of him would be his judge, jury and executioner. Vergil would'nt have it any other way; his heart had won the fight over his mind. Dante sneered and came at him with another powerful stinger. Vergil waited and moved Yamato into his left hand. His eyes fell to the floor and he waited for Rebellion to tear his dark heart.

Rebellion found its mark with ease. The steel impaled Vergil's chest inches from his heart. Yamato still clutched in his hand. He didn't want to let the katana go. Dante gasped and stared back into his brother's eyes in shock. He was crying and Vergil placed his bleeding hand on his brother's jaw. He stroked Dante's cheek and slid his hand behind his neck and rested their foreheads together. His hands stroked the back of Dante's hair and he closed his eyes to the feeling of completion. Every part of Dante had always captivated Vergil; it was strange to be rendered so helpless to something so close to the heart.

"Brother would you want to see my face... if you knew what I had done?" Vergil spoke the words quietly and Dante stared back at him confused.

Vergil placed his hand on the hilt of Rebellion which was still embedded inside his flesh and moved closer to his brother, forcing it deeper inside of him. He closed the distance between their bodies and he fit against the ridges of his brother's body, they were the perfect mirrors of each other, except Vergil was tainted, their breaths and chest rising and falling in unison.

Vergil continued to keep his eyes open, he felt his lips brush against his brothers. "You lost consciousness brother. I held you inside my arms".

Dante's long eyelashes were damp with tears, he tilted his face and Vergil felt them against his own skin. They were warm and continued to fall like rain from his brother's eyes.

"It was like this brother wasn't it?" He steadied his voice and met his brother's eyes.

Dante remembered that night and he held onto Vergil's shoulders for support. His brother was strong enough to carry the two of them through this. They were both afraid now to face the truth but Vergil had finally found the courage to tell Dante what he had done. Maybe after this he would finally be able to forgive himself. Vergil's gaze softened as he realised he was in Dante's room.

"I tried brother to control myself but I was lost inside you". Dante was unconscious in his arms and he stroked his brother's hair which was painted crimson.

He stroked his brother's lips and parted them slightly. He leaned in and trailed his brother's face with affection. Dante's face had been etched in his memory and on his lips. Under his fingertips, captured in his erratic heartbeats and breathes.

He stopped next to his brother's ear and whispered the words. "Your blood brother whispers to me, I have tasted the forbidden…from your lips".

He leaned in, just a moment of hesitation and kissed his brothers lips. Dante's eyes were open and he didn't care. Today he would face his fear and confront it. Vergil closed his own eyes and slid his tongue inside Dante's mouth to explore it again. One hand resting against his brother's strong jaw as it clenched in response. He tilted his head and kissed his brother tenderly, love that he had nurtured for so long sealed in this one kiss. It was filled with pain, hurt, loss and hope. Time stopped. It ceased to exist. The voice that had tormented him for so long, finally quiet and dead. It had been his fear and today he had killed it.

His hand found his brothers hair and he gripped it. Sliding his hand through the snow of soft silk as it rested between his fingers. Fate, destiny, the whole world was forgotten. Nothing else existed to him. He felt complete and he continued to kiss his brother with everything he had. Their mother was here but he knew she had known all along how much he loved Dante. His brother's blood had only kindled the light that had always burned inside his soul. He never felt his brother return the kiss. But it didn't matter to him; he had opened his heart and was bleeding out for Dante. He didn't want to part from his brothers lips so he continued to brush against them. They held softness and warmth.

"I tried to kill you brother and with you these feelings that had burned me to the ground". His voice was calm as he spoke the words.

He felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders today. His eyes still closed and his lips resting against Dante's. He continued to stroke his brother's face with his fingertips, capturing those high cheekbones and skin in his mind.

"She took the blade and sent it through her own heart".

"She saved you…from me Dante". He felt Dante's body tense and felt his brother grit his teeth.

Vergil's heart was beating ferociously against his chest and his breathing quickened. Vergil opened his eyes and looked back at Dante who was staring at the floor. He had released the grip on Vergil's shoulder and his arms were limping to the side. He was crying. His little brother looked broken and he had expected his brother's anger, rejection and hatred but wasn't prepared for this silence.

Vergil had broken Dante and his brows arched in anguish. "Say something brother?"

Vergil continued to stroke Dante's cheeks with the back of his fingertips and Dante gripped his hand. His eyes slowly lifted from the floor and locked onto Vergil's. They were looking back at him in revulsion.

"Did she see you...kiss me?" The words were barely audible.

Vergil's brows arched again, "She saw me brother...she saw my love for you".

Dante's eyes flashed crimson and he stared at Yamato. He stumbled three steps and placed his hands over his face and screamed. It was the only release from the hurt he was feeling. Vergil was about to lose consciousness, he had lost a lot of blood. He wasn't healing. Rebellion was still embedded inside his flesh, the only weapon capable of killing him, wielded by his brother's hands. His brother fell to his knees and sat down on the floor. He was in shock. He had stopped crying and sat there motionless. Vergil continued to stand. The blood was flowing down his legs and pooling on the rug. He wanted to make his way to his brother but he had no strength.

"Dante", He called out to his brother and his eyes were slightly lidded.

"Brother", he gazed down at his wound and inspected the blood on his hands.

When he looked up Eva was sitting beside Dante resting his small frame inside her arms. He was hugging her tightly and she was wiping his tears, his shaggy hair falling messily around his cheeks. Eva was wearing a green dress and her long hair was flowing down her back.

"Aww, honey it was a mistake", she kissed his cheek hard. Dante pouted and showed her the cut on his elbow.

"He hit me mommy", he pointed a small finger to his arm and wiped a tear.

"My precious baby, Vergy loves you even more than me. He would never hurt you".

She brushed his hair away from his eyes and tilted his chin with her fingers. "Vergy will always protect you. I promise".

Dante sniffled before a small smile appeared on his lips. He hugged Eva around her neck and gazed back at Vergil.

His eyes narrowed, "I hate you", he mouthed the words.

She was wearing a blue dress. Her long blonde hair was in a plait and resembled the sun and she was beautiful. She lay dying in his arms. Her eyes gazing back at him as he continued to cry. He was only sixteen and he would watch his mother die and be the cause of her death.

Eva clutched his hand and whispered the words into his ear. "Promise me Vergil…you will always protect Dante".

Vergil clutched her hand inside his own and continued to cry. He had loved her and yet he had destroyed her heart and soul.

"Yes...mother", he whispered back and held her closer.

Her soft blue eyes fell back on Dante's face as he lay unconscious in bed, her hand losing their grip on Vergil's. He felt her smile against his cheek and her last breath against his skin. His mother died inside his tainted arms but she had smiled. The world had gone cold. His eyes were stinging and he sat down near the lake. The sun was setting and he felt it against his cold skin. The lake was bathed in gold light and the water was calm and still. It was peaceful here. The butterflies flew against his skin and he watched them with admiration. This is the place he wanted to be buried, beside his mother. One came and sat on his finger. He inspected it closely as its wings flapped opened. Its metamorphosis had always fascinated him. The way the old skin could be shed and left behind. In its wake to find something that captures fragility, beauty and hope.

She combed his hair back, "I knew you would remember". She whispered the words next to his ear.

Vergil closed his eyes, "I will not break my promise to you mother. I will honour it".

She walked past him and disappeared behind them, the sun capturing her silhouette as she tilted her head. He blinked and his father was staring back at him. He closed the book in his hand and gazed outside the window. His handsome face and eyes held concern for him.

"I suggest Vergil you follow your instincts on the matters of the heart". Vergil combed his hair back and felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

He tilted his head and placed his slender fingers on his father's powerful hand. "I did father, I knew I had to show him my heart today".

Vergil spoke the words calmly and Sparda smiled fully and took his suit jacket. Eva was waiting for him outside the door and he took her in his arms and kissed her. They both gazed back at Vergil and smiled. He stood up and walked towards the two of them but someone gripped his hand. They were small fingers and he looked down at the small boy that was still crying.

"Dante", he whispered to the child who wiped his own tears and stared back up at him in anger.

His nose, cheeks and lips a rosy red as he continued to cry. "You can't leave me like they did. I won't let you".

He whispered the words and glared at him, his small fingers tightening their grip on Vergil. His small body shaking with sobs. Vergil bent down on one knee and placed his hands on the side of his brother small face.

He wiped his tears with his thumbs. "I would never leave your side brother. If only you would have me".

The boy wiped his nose with the back of his hand and glared at him. "You always end up hurting me", he pouted and inspected the cut on his arm.

Vergil felt the tears leaving his eyes and he let them fall. "I won't hurt you again brother. Not after this, I will always protect you".

Vergil gazed back at Eva. She was resting her head against Sparda's chest and smiling back at the two of them. She was crying and she nodded her head at him. Vergil opened his eyes and could see Dante. He was still sitting on the floor crying silently, his hair completely covering his face. Vergil slid Rebellion out of his body in one swift movement. He was still gripping Yamato in his other hand. He placed both blades on the floor side by side and clutched his chest. He had nearly bled out and killed himself. He walked towards Dante his steps still graceful and composed. He sat down next to him.

He took his brothers limp body and placed him against his bleeding chest. He stroked his brother's soft hair away from his face. Dante's legs were bent and his hands resting on the side of his body. Dante was quiet he allowed Vergil to hold him. Vergil was afraid to look into his brothers eyes. He had kissed him and his eyes had been open. It was the only way to atone for his actions and sins.

He placed his arms around Dante and rested one hand behind his neck."Brother please say something", this silence was unbearable.

Vergil controlled his frail emotions, he knew he had to be the stronger one of the two. This truth would destroy their bond and Vergil knew this. But a part of him also knew he owed his brother the truth. The voice had no control now and it was the only way to kill it. Vergil was going in and out of consciousness but he continued to hold Dante. He kissed his brothers forehead and wiped his tears which continued to fall from his eyes. Dante finally tilted his head and Vergil felt his brother's lips next to his ear.

He felt his brother's hot tears and breathes against his skin. "Why didn't you die that night Vergil?"

His brother's eyes fell on his face and they were crimson. "Why did it have to be her?"

The words held a depth of hurt, anguish and hatred and they were a deep throaty growl. Vergil's brows arched and he stroked his brother's hair in response, coating it crimson with his blood.

"I wish I did brother", he spoke the words softly.

Dante lifted his head and gripped Vergil's hair hard, pulling his head back. "Then die already".

Dante growled the words into Vergil's ear and his hand moved to the wound on his chest. He placed his hands around the skin and triggered. He ripped his brother's skin to shreds with his clawed hand. His devil side had all the control now and he didn't hold back. Vergil gazed down at his body and could see his heart. He held his brother closer and closed his eyes and smiled. He would gift it to him, inside his hands to tear apart.

Vergil closed his eyes and waited for Dante to drown him forever inside himself. "Take me brother".

The words escaped his lips and his brothers crimson eyes narrowed and his lips widened to reveal his white fangs. He could feel his brother's fury and he opened his arms to it. Vergil stood on the edge of a cliff. The ocean below held depths he had never known. The waves sounded like a bolt of thunder as they crashed against the jagged rocks. He had never felt so much freedom. He had finally revealed his darkest secret to his brother and gazed up at the azure sky. There was a storm on the horizon and it was going to destroy everything in sight.

He turned around and let himself fall, finally surrendering his body, heart and soul to this unknown fear. He fell inside this chaotic water. He tried to surface but the waves sucked him in and he was drowning, his lungs burning for air and his body willing him to fight. But he didn't want to be saved; his heart was at peace, he drifted under. Closing his eyes and letting it take him to depths he had never known he could reach. A darkness that would keep him forever, a place he had called his home, inside his brothers soul.

He didn't feel the need to breathe anymore and his heartbeat slowed to a stop."Dante".

The irony of fate is such that you can try to fight it all you want but in the end it becomes your destiny.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was pouting at Dante, he had brutalised Vergil with his rejection. He stood up and holstered his weapons. Vergil watched him leave and his brows creased. ****Angel started to cry. She didn't want them to part ways anymore. She was in love with Vergil but she wanted to see him happy. ****Vergil slapped the back of his palm on his forehead in frustration. All of them were descending into madness it seemed. ****Nero came and sat down next to him and Vergil glared at him. The hybrid was looking at him funny. Nero blushed and flexed his devil arm he was confused by his emotions.**

**He didn't understand what creepy plot was inside Angels head. ****Angel wiped her tears and remembered her evil plan to separate the twins. The blue one was hers damn it. Everyone inside Devil May cry was baffled and worried about her sanity.**

**Warnings: None except I don't want to cry anymore. O.0. This story is considerately killing me and so are all of you. I updated the story twice this week and yet you panic, you will all be the death of me T-T**

**Disclaimer: Capcom I have created a story which could be adapted to a full length movie which could fund a nice life for me. **

**Regrets:**

Vergil's eyes opened slowly to the sound of a monitor beeping. He tilted his head and could see a nurse adjusting the drip on his arm. She smiled at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you", she whispered the words. She quickly left the room and he gazed around confused.

He was back in the hospital. He looked down at his body and could see his entire torso was completely covered by white bandages. He lifted himself into a sitting position and someone walked through the door. His heart sank at the sight of the man before him. He recognised the doctor from his dream. The doctor came and stood next to the bed and inspected the monitor closely.

"How are you feeling Vergil?" He smiled and his sharp eyes inspected his face critically. Vergil combed his hair and was relieved to feel it falling against his hand.

"Dante", he whispered his brother's name. Adam sighed and took off his gold rimmed glasses.

He put them back on and produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his forehead."Vergil we have discussed this before. Your brother is...dead".

The doctor pursed his lips and his eyebrows rose to emphasise the point. Vergil's lips tightened in thought and his slender fingers slid over his chest.

"You're lying", he spoke the words calmly and his sharp eyes fell back on the doctor.

His heart rate had accelerated and the machine had picked this up but his face was calm and composed. Adam placed both hands inside his white coat and stared at the monitor.

He was quiet for some time before he spoke again. "You lost touch with reality. I suggest you bury the past and move on".

Vergil stroked his temples and his eyes fell back on his chest. He had felt his brother's touch and warmth. Dante had been real, it was not his imagination. He stroked his fingers with one hand and blinked a few times as his sight blurred. They were only tears, he held them back and tilted his head.

Adam placed a wrinkly hand on his shoulder and sat down next to him. "We will talk about this later when you're fully healed ".

Vergil gazed at him and let his tears fall from his eyes. He didn't know what to think."Dante...he is real...I held him inside my...".

Adam rubbed his forehead in exasperation and spoke the words quickly. "Last night you triggered and tried to tear your own heart out".

Adam stood up and turned his back on Vergil. "I had no choice but to up your dosage of drugs".

He inspected the time on his watch and spoke the words sadly. "Please let go of your brother and move on Vergil".

When he turned around Vergil's hands and chest were covered in blood, he had torn open his own flesh with both hands. Adams eyes widened in horror and he stood their shocked.

"Why does my heart continue to beat?" He laughed the words and ripped his skin to shreds.

Another nightmare, this one felt real. He could feel the pain as he continued to rip his skin and the bandages. He was losing his mind. He was losing himself. He knew he would hear his brother's voice calling him back home. He would follow his brother's voice and the sound of his heartbeat to wake himself. His brother never let him down. Vergil's smile faded and he inspected his chest. It was torn to shreds and he could see his ribs. He wasn't healing, the drugs were back in his body, and they would destroy him from the inside.

"Brother this is not the reality. You're real". He spoke the words softly and continued to peel his skin.

The pain was the only thing he could feel and his brows creased in thought. He waited for his brother to call his name. He tilted his head and inspected the blood closely. He didn't need to see it any more. He was in love with Dante and the voice was dead. He had to kill it; it was trying to hurt his brother. He would honour his mother's last wish. He was finally free from the cage he was in.

"Brother, come for me. Make me whole again", the words were a prayer.

His tears continued to fall on the bed sheets and he rubbed the sides of his head. He was listening closely, waiting patiently for his brother's embrace. He knew he would wake up inside the scent of roses and sandalwood, the feel of soft snow against his face, his brother's hair. Vergil gazed back at the doctor and he knew none of this was real. He would wake up inside his brother's arms. Nero and Coco would be there too. They were one family. He watched the blood flow and combed his hair back streaking it red.

"Come for me brother", he whispered the words and closed his eyes.

He had kissed Dante, felts his brother's lips and tears, held him inside his arms, as he cried silently. He would always protect Dante. He was here, he could feel his breathes. He was real. He hated him? Dante had wanted him dead because he had killed their mother. Why didn't he die that night? He knew the answer to this question. His mother had made the decision for him; she had known the two of them were inseparable. She had come to understand his love, just like their father had.

He understood her smile, she had sealed her death to keep the two of them together so they wouldn't part ways, but fate was working against them. If Dante died he would follow too. The demon had told him so. It was fate and he would fight it. Vergil's jaw clenched and he gazed out at the door. He knew his brother was there, he had to be. Their hearts were in sync. If Dante was the heart, he was the beat.

"Brother your anger is justified. I will wait for your forgiveness".

"All our lives paths my brother will always lead me back to you...even death". There was only silence in return.

He felt his brother's heart bleeding at his words. Dante was hurting and he could feel his little brothers anguish inside his own soul. He had broken Dante's heart and soul. The demons words had come true. Dante had hated him for the truth. He was standing outside the door. He didn't want to see him. He was afraid of the love he had felt in that one kiss. Vergil could always read Dante. Adam quickly pressed the panic button on the side of the wall and waited for the wardens and nurses. He knew he wouldn't be able to restrain Vergil alone. Three of them ran into to the room and grabbed his arms and legs as he screamed in agony. The nurse ran to the side of the bed and struggled to sedate him.

His azure eyes were ferociously gazing back at Adam and he looked away. He couldn't meet Vergil's gaze. He felt ashamed for what he had done. Adams hands were shaking and he made his way quietly out of the room. He glared back at Dante who had been standing outside the door listening to their conversation. Dante's face held no expression and Adam was horrified by it. He had heard Vergil calling out to him and hadn't even batted an eye.

"I did as you asked of me, only because I know what you did to him". Adam took off his glasses and his gaze softened.

"Dante, I was wrong. He has made a remarkable recovery in your presence".

"I am urging you to reconsider your decision". He placed his hand on Dante's shoulder.

Dante was quiet for a few moments. He could hear his brother's struggle. "He is suicidal doc and I don't want to take any chances".

Dante spoke the words in a voice Adam had never heard. It lacked any emotion and he spoke the words in a detached way.

Adam frowned and his chin shook, he was controlling his anger. "Don't you dare lie to me Dante. The two of you are like my sons".

"I am a doctor I know the wounds he received were not self-inflicted". He paused and stared back at Dante who was distant.

He had never seen him like this, an empty shell. His eyes had lost the warmth they naturally possessed.

"I also know you have asked to be taken off our contact list as his legal guardian".

Dante met the doctors stare and smiled. "Which is why it works out better in the long run, he will recover knowing I am dead and move on".

Adams gaze softened as he placed the glasses back on his face and sighed.

"I have seen this countless times Dante, relatives leaving their loved ones here. Never to be seen again".

Adam inspected a wrinkly hand and rubbed the wrist that had become distorted by arthritis.

"I will also be retiring this year. Do you know they will eventually discharge him".

"If he has no guardian then he will only be here for a short time on a voluntary basis and end up on the streets".

Dante smiled and stroked his hair away from his face. "My brother died last night".

His jaw clenched and he gazed down at the floor, he sighed and eyes fell back on Adam who was staring back at him with concern.

"I don't have a brother". Dante placed his hands inside his jeans pocket and started to make his way out.

Adam removed his hand from his shoulder. "He is your brother Dante. He will always be your family".

Dante tilted his head and his brows creased in thought. He glanced back at the door where he could still hear his brothers pained screams. He had never imagined he would lose Vergil forever. The kiss had destroyed their bond. He was too ashamed to tell Adam what his brother had told him last night.

Adam watched Dante walk slowly down the corridor and he spoke to himself. "You will regret your decision Dante. They all do". He sighed sadly.

He had never imagined Dante would turn his back on Vergil. He had never seen such a remarkable bond between twins. Dante had dedicated his whole life to taking care of his brother. A part of him still couldn't believe Dante had inflicted those horrific wounds on Vergil. They had managed to save him because Dante had reluctantly shared his blood. He went back into the room to check up on him. They were already removing the ripped bandages from his skin and the sedative had taken its effects. Vergil was unconscious and Adam inspected his chest grimly. The marks that his brother left on his skin would leave a scar. The only one he will have on his entire body, next to his heart.

"Keep him sedated". He spoke the words quietly and the nurse nodded her head.

He was tired and too old for this. Adam regretted his decision to lie to him but he didn't want Vergil to wait on false hope. In the past patients had deteriorated faster when they knew they had no one left to turn too. The human mind held more strength than any medication. Friends and family were the ones that could heal the minds of these poor souls. Dante was cutting of all ties with Vergil and this truth would have left him devastated. He was trying his best to protect Vergil while he was still under his care. Dante made his way out and mounted his motorcycle and gazed back at the entrance of the hospital. He had spent countless hours here and knew this was the last time he would see it again.

"See you bro". He whispered the words and stifled a sob.

He had almost killed his brother last night in his fury. The revulsion that he had felt as his brother had kissed him had been nothing compared to the fact that he had caused his mother's death. A part of him had wished that what his brother had confessed was not true. But everything made sense. He revved the motorcycle and shot down the street towards Devil May Cry. It was almost 1 pm. He arrived back home and inspected the bloody scene on the rug. Coco was downstairs sniffing the blood. He walked over to her and she sat down and started to howl, her eyes almost appearing red. Dante didn't notice.

He couldn't take his eyes off the blood. "Blood is blood Dante. Just remember the blood will come first everything else secondary".

His father's words echoed through his soul but his gaze fell back on the piano. Had his father also known? The thought left his mind. It was pointless torturing himself with these questions. Coco continued to howl and whimper every time she sniffed the blood. Dante picked her up and held her soft body against his. She licked his cheek repeatedly. He felt his chest tighten and he put her down. She was restless and wouldn't stop moving. Nero's eyes shot open at the sound of Coco howling. He had knocked out straight away when he had hit the bed last night and slept like a log. The beating had taken a toll on him and his head still hurt. He got up slowly and inspected his skin. He had fully healed and thankfully his ass was feeling better.

Nero's brows creased in thought. Coco was calling him. It was crazy but he couldn't ignore her cries. He flew out of bed and quickly made his way downstairs. Dante was sitting on the sofa. Both elbows resting on his knees as he continued to stare at the floor. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white top. Nero's heart sank and his steps faltered when he saw Yamato and Rebellion on the floor. Both blades were coated in blood and his brows creased in worry, his cheeks burning red.

"Dante...what happened?" He was frozen in place and the words left his mouth abruptly.

He bent down on one knee and inspected the blood on the rug. It was Vergil's scent and his brows creased. "Where is Vergil?" He gritted his teeth anxiously.

Dante stood up slowly and made his way towards Rebellion. He picked up his sword and inspected his brother's blood. He placed her back on the wall; he was too tired to clean her right now. Yamato was still lying on the floor and he knew it was time to destroy the katana. He had wanted to do it a long time ago and nothing was holding him back. Today he would finally let go of the past he had held on to and bury all the hurt. He picked up the lacquered sheath and placed Yamato inside. His azure eyes narrowed as he inspected it for the last time. Nero stood up and watched him quietly. His brows were still creased.

"Dante where is Vergil?" He spoke the words louder and with more urgency, he was worried.

Dante was acting cold towards him and he didn't even know why. Since yesterday he could tell Dante had been pissed off at him. He stroked his hair and waited for a reply. Dante ignored him and placed the katana where the pool of blood was. He started to roll up the rug and Nero gazed back at him in shock as he folded Yamato inside.

"What the hell are you doing Dante?" Nero's eyes widened in horror and he blurted the words.

Dante spoke the words quickly and picked up the rug with one hand, "throwing the trash out kid".

He gaped back at Dante in shock and placed his clawed hand on his chest to stop him. "You're throwing Yamato out?"

Dante glared back at him and his eyes fell on his devil arm. "I told you before Nero it is none of your business".

He spoke the words coldly and Nero's mouth opened in shock. Dante's words kept cutting him and he didn't understand his anger.

He gritted his teeth and shouted the words. "I care old man. I give a shit about the two of you. So don't you fucking dare say it's none of my business"?

He didn't mean to lose his temper but he could never hide his emotions. He was frustrated and Vergil's absence was making him anxious.

Dante glared back at him and placed the rug on the floor. "I want you gone by today Nero". Dante spoke the words softly and removed Nero's clawed hand.

His eyes held anger and something else he had never seen before. Nero stood shocked. His eyes fell back on Coco and he held back his tears. She was sitting on the floor gazing back at him. He didn't want to leave this place. It was his home and he knew he belonged with the two of them. There was nowhere else to go. He would be back on the streets if Dante kicked him out. He stood there quietly and watched Dante pick up the rug again. His eyes fell back on Yamato and his hand moved to it. It belonged to Vergil and there was no way in hell he would let Dante throw it away.

Dante gripped his wrist before he could take it and Nero's eyes widened in response. "If you're abandoning Yamato Dante, you might as well let me keep it".

Dante smiled back at him and his hair fell softly against his face. "You're the last person I would want for this blade to end up with Nero".

Nero's heart beat faster at his words and his devil arm was glowing blue. He felt the threat in Dante's words and his own devil had picked up the adrenaline coursing through Dante's body.

He spat the words and removed Dante's hand. "Oh yeah, well I won't let you throw it out like garbage".

His eyes fell back on the Yamato's hilt. He reached out for it and felt a hard blow against his temple. He held the side of his face as it exploded in pain and waited for his vision to clear. Dante hadn't held back his punch and Nero had felt the power in his hands. He sneered and his eyes flashed crimson. He had fully healed thanks to Vergil's blood. He flexed his devil arm and met Dante's cold stare.

"You have worn out your welcome kid". Dante's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Nero scratched his nose and stepped back angrily. "Too bad old man, you have turned into quite an asshole yourself".

Dante's smiled faded and he gripped Yamato and unsheathed her slowly. His azure eyes fell back on Nero. "Let's see what you got kid", he smirked back playfully.

Coco started to bark at the two of them. Nero made a grab for Dante with his devil bringer who dodged his attack. Appearing behind him and hitting the hilt of Yamato against Nero's head. Nero spun and kicked and made another grab for him but he was quick. Dante landed another hit against his chest and Nero fell back. He slammed his fists on the floor in frustration and sneered at Dante who was playing with him. He came at him again in his fury and tried to punch him, his fists moving at lightning speed but they only met air. Dante grabbed his fist inside his hand and kicked him in the gut.

He slid across the floor and he gripped it with his clawed hand before he could hit the wall. He was panting heavily and his eyes fell on Red Queen which was next to the sofa. Dante smirked and glanced at him. He hadn't even broken a sweat. He was powerful and Nero knew he was no match for him. He held the side of his ribs and his eyes fell back on Yamato. Dante tilted his head and stroked the gold ribbon.

"What's wrong kid run out of steam already?" Nero gazed back at him and his blue eyes fell to the floor, his anger faded immediately.

The way Dante had stroked the ribbon had reminded him of Vergil. They had the same face. Nero felt pain coursing through his chest. A part of him didn't want to hurt Dante.

"What did you do to him Dante?" The words were spoken quietly and Nero was gazing at the blood.

Nero knew Vergil would never hurt Dante, the blood on the floor belonged to Vergil. Dante stopped stroking Yamato and his brows creased in thought. He threw it towards Nero and picked up Coco inside his hands.

"He is back in the hospital kid. He had a mental breakdown yesterday". Dante spoke the words quietly.

Nero caught Yamato with his devil bringer and he stood up slowly. Coco licked his fingers and she whimpered. Dante stroked her head and rubbed her ears.

Dante's anger had also faded when he had held Yamato. "He has lost his mind kid. There is nothing more I can do for him".

He stared at it and remembered his mother. She had saved him that night and his brother had caused her death. He was torn and didn't have the courage to live with this truth. Vergil and Yamato would always remind him of her death. He wanted them both gone, out of his sight and mind. He was confused and needed to distance himself the only way he knew how, by saying goodbye and letting go. The love his brother held in that kiss had left him troubled. He had felt his brother's love and it had terrified him. Vergil and he were bound by blood and flesh. Whatever Vergil's feelings were for him would always remain one sided. He couldn't forgive him. Nero could tell something was wrong with Dante. He was hurting and was hiding behind that smile.

He sighed and gripped Yamato tightly. His blue eyes fell back on Coco. "I am taking her too Dante. She belongs with me".

Dante stroked her ears and gazed back at Nero. The blow on his head had left a slight bruise.

Dante's eyes softened for the first time. "She needs a home kid, Coco is staying with me".

Nero stared back at her and placed his clawed hand around her small body. He saw the hurt on Dante's face and felt bad but he took her from him.

Dante was confusing him and he didn't know whether to be angry or feel sorry for him. "Forget it. I would never trust someone like you with her. You threw your own brother out".

Dante folded his arms and smiled back at Nero. "You won't understand Nero, I have no choice".

Nero's cheeks flushed and he shook his head in anger, he held Coco closer and made his way upstairs. He stopped half way and inspected Yamato. The blade was incomplete without Vergil.

He controlled the tremble in his voice. "You need him more than he needs you Dante. Don't forget your own words".

He had come to admire and respect Dante and had seen the broken look on his face. It had hurt him to see Dante like this. He had lost hope and Nero knew Dante was hiding something. Nero went upstairs and realised he was crying. He wiped his tears roughly and sat down on the bed. He couldn't believe Dante would leave Vergil like this. He gathered his things roughly and placed them inside the bag. Coco was drinking the water from the bowl and he watched her. She came over to him and he picked her up in both hands and held her up near his face.

She licked his nose and he smirked. "Stay with the old man. I have a feeling he will need you here".

She wagged her tail and barked at him. Her big brown eyes gazing back at him with love. "I will find Vergil and bring him back here".

He kissed her face and put her down, topping up her food and water. He sighed and stood up. He glanced around the room and inspected his devil arm. Vergil's scent was still lingering in the air and his brows creased in thought.

"How do I find you?" He whispered the words and heard the rain beginning to fall outside.

"Just my freaking luck", he moaned and finished the rest of his packing.

He changed into his combat clothes, which luckily had been cleaned of the toad blood. He made his way quietly downstairs. His brows creased when he saw Dante rolling the rug back out. Maybe he had changed his mind. It seemed he wasn't the only one confused by his emotions Nero walked past him, he placed a cloth around Red Queen and Blue rose and holstered both weapons. Dante watched him quietly.

He looked like a lost child without Vergil and didn't even know it. "Take care…Nero", he whispered the words.

Nero placed the bag over his shoulder and felt a knot in his throat. He didn't think it would be so hard to leave Dante. He didn't want to cry but he felt like he was losing one of the most important people in his life. He stood there gazing back at him and wondered why he felt so connected to him. Maybe it was Vergil's blood they were twins after all. Nero was never good with words he turned around and started to make his way out when he found Coco trotting near his feet.

"Stay baby girl", he whispered to her and she sat back down on the bloodied carpet.

"Look after her Dante…and yourself". He spoke the words softly and didn't turn around.

Nero clutched Yamato tighter in his hand and made his way out into the rain. He knew his body would guide him. After all it wasn't the first time he had walked through a thunderstorm. The smell and scent would lead him to Vergil. Coco watched Nero leave and she lay down on all fours on the bloodied carpet. It held her masters essence and she would wait for his return. Dante watched Nero leave.

He felt bad that he had hit the kid but he didn't want to be around anyone that reminded him of Vergil. He stroked his hair and smirked at his own hypocrisy. He would need to stop looking in the mirror from now on. He couldn't face himself. Dante's cell phone went off and he inspected the caller ID. It was Adam and his jaw clenched. He hung up the phone but it rang again. He stared back at it for a few moments longer and picked up the call reluctantly.

"Dante, please don't hang up its urgent". Adams voice held an urgency which made his heart beat faster.

"Doc I told you I am not his legal guardian. I don't want you to call me..."

Adam cut in before he could finish the words. "Dante Vergil suffered another seizure and has gone into a coma".

There was silence on the other end as the doctor let the words sink in. He waited patiently for a reply from Dante.

Adam felt overwhelming guilt for what he had done. "Dante he has gone into a state of unconsciousness we already ran the CT scans".

He knew Vergil had slipped further into insanity because of his words. He hadn't realised how fragile his mental state had been when he had been brought back last night. His brows were arched in worry and he knew he couldn't let Vergil slip away.

"Dante please come and see him, he needs you". Adam pleaded the words anxiously.

Dante cut the call and sat back down abruptly on the sofa. His tears started to fall from his eyes and he couldn't stop them. He placed both hands on his face and tried to hold them back but they continued to fall. He didn't hold back the sobs that wrecked his body now. There was no one watching him. His hands trembled and he placed one hand over his mouth to control his emotions. He was broken.

He stroked his hair back away from his face and gazed back at the piano. "I am so sorry Verge...I am so sorry".

He crushed the cell phone inside his hands and threw it on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel gazed around the room. Things were tense inside Devil May cry and people had become divided. A few ran behind Dante out of the room and glared at Nero who pouted at them. A few patted Nero reassuringly and stuck their tongues out at the Dante followers. ****Angel wiped the sweat of her forehead and gazed back at Vergil whose cold eyes were locked onto her dark ones. She gulped and tried to smile at him but he continued to stare. His azure eyes looked sad and she felt guilt for the first time. ****Her lips trembled and she couldn't meet his stare. What had she done? T-T, put him in a Coma hahaha.**

**Everyone gazed up at Vergil. He was the one causing them all distress. Angel knew they would have to pull him back. ****They all nodded their heads and settled down. The Dante followers came back and sat down on the floor. They wanted to know what would happen next and they looked back at Angel.**

**She smiled back at Nero who tilted his head and smirked back at her shyly. **

**Warnings: None :).**

**Disclaimer:** **Capcom, yes you. Some freebies would be nice once in a while. Must you be so stingy?**

**The Dawn:**

Nero placed the hood over his head and started to make his way down the street. He rolled down his sleeves and placed his clawed hand inside his denim jacket. He gazed up at the sky and let the rain pelt down on his skin. He was already soaking wet and didn't care. He knew he needed to pick up the scent and follow by instinct. The blood was powerful and it would lead him back to the person who he had grown intimately attached to. Even he couldn't understand his feelings for Vergil.

It was a voice that was inviting and calling to him and he would answer it. He started to make his way down the street. He glanced back at Devil May Cry and started to walk backwards to keep it in his sight for a moment longer. Coco and Dante were still inside and the thought of the two of them made him smile. He bumped hard into someone's chest and turned around startled.

The man standing in front of him bowed his head politely. He was holding a black umbrella and was dressed elegantly. His dark hair was similar in cut to his own, except one eye was completely covered by it. He was wearing fitted black trousers, polished Burgundy colour shoes and a blue shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and he had full sleeves tattoos along his arms of traditional Japanese design.

Nero noted he had a black piercing below the skin near his lower lip and was in his mid-twenties. He was lean and a few inches taller than him. Nero couldn't stop staring at his tattoos. They were striking and the colours closely matched his devil arm. He noted the guy couldn't stop staring at Yamato and was stroking the gold ribbon with admiration. His black eyes were slightly narrowed and Nero held Yamato closer to his chest.

"Sorry", Nero blurted the words and brushed past him.

The guy continued to watch him quietly, one hand resting inside his pocket, his dark eyes never leaving the katana.

Nero stopped and turned around to face him. He scratched his nose and inspected his face. "Have we met before?" The guy felt familiar to him.

He smiled in return and walked closer to Nero. Hiroshi was allowing him to see his true form today. His other alias identities were not needed.

"I believe we have, at the club I run. You left a rather large pool of vomit on the floor". The words were spoken low and teasingly, his voice deep and smooth.

Nero's brows knitted together. It must have been the night he and Dante got drunk together. Nero smirked and glanced back at the neon sign. The smile faded immediately and he sighed. How did they end up parting ways like this? He met the guys stare and didn't know whether he should apologise. He was drunk after all and couldn't remember anything. Hiroshi continued to gaze at Yamato.

He stroked his hair down over his eye and the two continued to stare at each other. "The business has been slow since you and your two friends scared a number of our clients".

He gazed back at the dragon tattoo and produced a card from his pocket. "I think we could do with better security. A job vacancy is available if you're interested of course".

"Devil hunters like you have quite the reputation". Nero blushed he didn't think he looked that desperate for a job.

He gazed back at the card and wiped his face. He was freezing cold and couldn't believe his good luck. He took it from the guy's hand. The card was black and gold for a club named the Black Orchid. He placed it inside his jacket pocket. Maybe he would take it; he had technically lost his job.

"Thanks", he mumbled the word and rolled a ring on his finger.

"My name is Hiroshi, please call me Hiro". He extended his hand and Nero shook it with his clawed hand.

Hiroshi gazed at it admiringly and Nero frowned he had forgotten about it. He lifted Nero's palm and inspected it closely with his intelligent eyes. Nero removed his hand from his warm grip and placed it inside his jacket pocket. His cheeks flushed red. The guy in front was unfazed by it and his black brows creased in thought.

"It is rather remarkable; your hand possesses immense power". Hiroshi inspected the colours curiously.

"I believe...you haven't quite tapped into it". He held up his own hands and stroked his fingers.

Nero's eyes opened in response. The guy in front puzzled him, he could feel a powerful surge of energy emitting from his body. His devil side couldn't decide if he posed a threat. His dark eyes fell back on his face and he smiled.

"The club is open to humans and demons. You will not need to...hide yourself Nero". Nero felt a sharp pain in his clawed hand.

It was like a sudden bolt of electricity and he took it out and inspected it closely. It looked fine but he gritted his teeth at the burning sensation inside his skin. The red scales were glowing alongside the blue ones. He frowned and gripped Yamato tighter in response. Hiroshi smiled more and stroked the koi tattoo, tilting the umbrella against his neck.

"Please speak to the person on the back of this card.I like to run things from behind the scenes but drop by the club occasionally".

He bowed his head and glanced back at Yamato before making his way down the street. Nero gaped back at him in shock. He had known his name and he couldn't help but notice the guy knew he would be here. He had felt power in his touch and a current through his devil arm. He didn't know if he could trust anyone who would offer him a job for ruining their business. Plus, why would he bother protecting demons. He was a devil hunter wasn't he?

"Beggars can't be choosers", he sighed and stroked his hair back.

When he looked up the guy was gone. He took the card and inspected it. There was a name on the back but it was written in Japanese. Nero's arm was burning. It wasn't unpleasant but he started to walk quickly. He didn't even know where he was going but his legs were carrying him and his eyes were lidded.

His arm was glowing brighter with each step he took and he was in a trance. Something powerful was pulling him and he couldn't fight it. The thunder, rain and the world was a blur, he was lost inside himself and the blood was calling to him. His blood was whispering to him. It was guiding him to the person who he had come to admire. He didn't even know how many hours he had walked but he stopped abruptly outside a hospital.

The scent was stronger here and Nero walked up the steps. He stopped and gazed up at the sky. What was happening to him? He couldn't understand it and it was beginning to frighten him. He snapped back to reality. Who was he of Vergil's anyway? He couldn't lie to himself, he was no one. He turned back but his steps faltered. His body was betraying him and wouldn't let him walk away.

"Make up your bloody mind", he moaned loudly and two people walking by gazed at him like he was crazy.

His shoulders slumped and he stood there for another ten minutes. "Fuck it, am going in", he flexed his clawed hand and ran up the stairs before he could change his mind.

He made his way inside and into the main lobby. It was swarming with visitors. Three middle aged women were taking calls at the help desk. They were all clad in white uniforms. He took of his hood and made his way towards them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The person was already talking to him and he hadn't even turned around.

"Thank god Dante. Your here, I knew you would change your mind".

Adam stopped when the young man faced him. He was left shocked. He resembled the twins but he looked a few years younger and had a softer face. Adam let go of Nero's shoulder and inspected him closely. Nero was gazing back at him nervously. He was dripping wet and his cheeks were flushed red against his pale skin. Dante's words had left him paranoid. Maybe it was none of his business but he had to see Vergil. He couldn't help himself.

"Am here to see Vergil", he spoke the words shyly and blushed more.

He didn't even know if visiting time was over but the doctor was lost in thought and looked pale himself. Adam pursed his wrinkly lips in response.

"You are?" He was curious he didn't think that Dante had any other relatives.

Nero scratched his nose and hid the katana inside his jacket. Thankfully his other weapons were covered by a black cloth.

"I am... family", his voice was soft and he gazed back at the doctor. Nero realised he didn't even know what sort of relationship he and Vergil shared.

He had considered him to be like a brother but it ran deeper than that and Nero knew it. A part of him was afraid that Dante would find out about this and be even more pissed off at him but he had to see Vergil.

"His cousin Nero", he spoke the words confidently.

Adam stroked his wrist and nodded his head. The young man held concern in his eyes and he knew he must be a relative. The resemblance was striking.

"Come with me please", Adam spoke the words quickly. He took off on a brisk walk Nero followed behind the doctor.

He was in his late sixties but was still sharp and agile. They made their way through a quieter part of the hospital. He unlocked a door with his key card and Nero's heart raced at the sign. It was the ICU unit. There were a few nurses talking and a separate help desk attended by a male nurse. They walked past him through another set of corridors and stopped outside a room. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Vergil as he gazed through the small window. He felt his stomach turn and eyes began to sting, he looked away.

Adam opened the door and noted Nero was crying. He sighed and gave him some space. He knew he would need strength to hear the news. Nero leaned against the wall and hugged Yamato tightly against him. His own tears wouldn't stop and he wiped them from his face angrily. Dante had done this? No he couldn't have, they were brothers and he had seen the love Dante held for Vergil. He wiped his tears roughly with the back of his arm.

He tilted his head and could hear a strong heartbeat. It was Vergil's and it was calling to him, the scent of wildflowers giving him the courage to walk in through that door. He cleaned his hands with the gel on the wall and made his way quietly inside the room. His blue eyes slowly falling on Vergil's body.

Adam was checking the monitor and drip attached to his arm. Vergil had a tube running through his nose but he seemed to be breathing unaided. His entire torso was covered by bandages. Nero came and stood next to the doctor. Vergil's face looked peaceful, as if he had finally found rest. He looked like he was just sleeping. His lips were relaxed and his chest was rising and falling softly. His snow-white hair was falling around his face and he looked exactly like Dante.

"He is in a coma", Adam whispered the words. He glanced back at Nero who clutched his chest in response. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He can pull through it. He just needs to regain consciousness". Nero nodded his head and continued to stand. He had nothing to say.

"The seizure he suffered was the cause of it. Prolonged and consistent seizures can...". Adam didn't finish he remembered the way Vergil had gazed at him when he had lied about Dante.

Nero didn't notice he was standing quietly still clutching Yamato for strength. The man that was lying in front of him had saved his life and looked fragile for the first time since they met.

"He will recover, he is strong". Nero spoke the words softly and wiped his hair which was dripping wet.

They both stood together in silence, the monitor the only sound in the warm room. "Does Dante know?"

Adam pursed his lips and his sharp eyes narrowed. "I have informed him. I can't reach his mobile and the home number has been disconnected".

Nero was still staring at the bandages on Vergil's chest. He was confused and didn't know what to think. Nero placed the bag on the floor and removed the weapons from his shoulders. They felt like they weighed a tonne. He continued to grip Yamato. Adam gazed back at the bag and he wiped his forehead with the handkerchief.

"I suspect, you will need to sign some forms if you intend to spend the night here".

Nero looked back at him in surprise and nodded his head. Adam placed both wrinkly hands inside his pockets and whispered the words

"He will need a guardian. Dante has requested to be removed from the list".

Nero stroked his wet hair away from his face and allowed the words to sink in. He gritted his teeth in anger and his hands folded inside his palms. Adam left the room without another word. Nero's anger faded when his eyes fell back on Vergil. He moved quietly towards him. Both of Vergil's arms were placed on the side of his body.

His legs were covered by the white bedsheets. Nero lifted his clawed hand and it moved towards Vergil's slender fingers. He gripped them slowly inside his own. They were warm against his cold skin and eased the hurt he was feeling. He held them tighter and felt Vergil's fingers move slightly against his own.

He sat down on the chair beside the bed and stroked Vergil's hair gently away from his forehead. "I'm sorry...I should have been there for you".

His voice was breaking. He had no control over his own emotions. He wiped his nose with the back of his arm.

"You have to wake up. The old man has lost his mind and only you can get him back on track".

He was connected by heart and soul to Vergil since they shared the blood and didn't even know it. "I won't let you...leave us like this".

He stroked Vergil's hair, it was blonde and his skin was glowing gold. He held his hand inside both of his own and held back his tears. Nero was missing Coco and Dante and knew they should be here. Adam came back quietly into the room and observed Nero for a few moments.

"He can hear you. Talking to them actually works", he spoke the words softly.

Nero gazed up at the doctor who smiled back at Vergil for the first time since they met. He placed a few forms on the small table near the seat and pressed a hand against his tired back.

"The costs for his treatment have been covered by Dante for the next year".

"In case of emergency, we still need a contact. Fill them in the morning".

"Thank you", Nero mumbled the words. Adam nodded his head in acknowledgment.

He was glad Vergil had someone here with him. He was convinced Dante was too stubborn to change his mind but had ended up sending another relative. Nero gazed back at Vergil and held his hand tighter in his own. He didn't want to let it go, the thought of losing him never crossing his mind now that he held them.

Adam left the room and closed the door behind him. Nero bit his full lips and his brows creased in thought. He knew he would have to take the job at the club. He needed the money and didn't want to be out on the streets. His skin was cold and his clothes still damp but he didn't care. His eyes wouldn't leave Vergil's face.

His devil arm had stopped burning and was glowing softly again. "What happened between the two of you?"

He scratched his nose and hesitated before speaking again. "The old man was hiding something. It was obvious, I think he hates me"

He rested his back against the chair and stroked Vergil's long fingers, memorising the feel of them inside his hands. He couldn't help it.

Nero gazed back at Vergil's face. "He looked broken and lost without you".

Vergil was always the quiet type and Nero remembered their conversations together. Vergil would always be the one who would listen. That's what he liked about him, he never judged him. A part of him wanted to be closer to Vergil. He lifted his hand and placed it against his own face, resting it against his cheek which was blushing more.

He felt his heart beat faster and his breathes quickened in response. He pressed them near his lips and stopped himself before he could kiss them. His ears went red when he realised what he was doing and his eyes bulged open. Vergil's long eyelashes were almost touching his cheeks and Nero stared back at him and sighed in embarrassment.

"You know I think something is wrong with me". The words escaped his lips suddenly in a pleading tone.

Vergil was the only one who could understand him. Since it happened after Vergil shared his blood.

"No, I don't mean my ass, it recovered thankfully". He chuckled remembering Vergil's laughter. It was the only time he had heard it.

He was on a roll and couldn't keep his mouth shut. He scratched his red cheeks which were signalling the torment he was feeling.

"It's like after I took your blood, I want to be closer to you". Nero spoke the words shyly knowing maybe Vergil would never hear them.

"But I don't know what name you would give to such a feeling. It's like…being drawn to someone".

He was never good with words and expressing himself. "OK that was lame", he nodded his head.

His blue eyes fell back on Vergil's face and his smirk faded. The words rushed to his lips.

"I can hear your heart and...feel your breathes. You're the only person in the entire world I feel connected to. It's as creepy and scary as it sounds".

He sighed and scratched his nose in worry before placing his human hand under his chin.

"I don't know if you would want me here Vergil. But you saved my life and I owe you. At least that's why I think I am here".

He was trying to provide a logical explanation to his strange emotions that the cold twin brought out of him, something to justify his own confused feelings. He smirked and rested Vergil's hand against his cheek again. It felt good and that couldn't be such a bad thing.

"I want you to get better. I know you will, I hope you will", he whispered the words.

He placed his hand gently back on the bed and inspected the bandages on his chest. He still couldn't believe Dante had hurt him but Rebellion had been coated in Vergil's blood. Nero yawned and noted it was almost 9pm. He had lost track of time and the day had flown by.

"You know technically I am homeless, kind of like a bum". He moaned the words and was feeling sorry for himself.

He licked his lips, "old man acted like a real asshole and kicked me out."Punched me too", he rubbed his head it had hurt like hell.

He flexed his devil arm and leaned closer to the bed. "I couldn't hit him back though, he looks like you and I like him too".

"I left Coco with him. She was missing you. She won't leave that rug. Dante is missing you too, I think he will drop by sooner than later".

Nero remembered the look on Dante's face as he had said goodbye and frowned. "I am worried about the old man".

Vergil's scent was filling his lungs. It gave him hope that they could pull through this together. He continued to hold his hand and trail his slender fingers with his clawed hand. His eyes lidded slightly and he leaned back resting his head on the chair. His eyes started to close slowly and he fell asleep.

He was woken up at 3 am by a not so polite nurse who was doing her rounds. "Please leave I need to do some checks and move him", the words were an order.

Nero's eyes shot open and he glanced up at her and let go of Vergil's hand. She was in her late forties and reminded him of the women who used to run the orphanage. They were not unkind but lacked empathy. Nero stood up without thinking and made his way outside. He rubbed his eyes and noted his clothes had still not dried.

He walked towards a water dispenser and filled a plastic cup. He hadn't eaten anything all day and yet he had no appetite. The corridors were dimly lit and it was deadly quiet. The only sound he could hear was the rain falling softly against the window.

It was soothing but he also felt fear creeping into the back of his mind. What if Vergil never woke up? Nero's heart beat faster at the thought. What if Vergil died in his sleep? Nero stared vacantly at the water and knew he shouldn't be thinking so negatively. He always felt strange waking up at this time. It was depressing and unnatural. He felt himself losing hope.

He placed the plastic cup next to his lips and stopped in thought. The whole thing felt like a nightmare and he wished he was back inside Devil May Cry. He stroked his hair back and remembered the night he had killed that demon as a small child. He had watched the sunrise from the meadows and it was the first one he had ever seen. It had been breath-taking.

Vergil's scent was a reminder, that there was always a beautiful dawn, even after a long and dark night. The nurse left the room and closed the door behind her. Nero walked back and entered the room. He sat back down on the chair and inspected the card for Black Orchid. He would need to find the place tomorrow and take the job. He had no choice and needed the money.

He picked up Yamato and slid his hands over her beautiful sheath. A small smirk appeared on his lips. It was soothing. The katana was beautiful and had captivated him the first time he had laid eyes on it. Nero yawned loudly and scratched his neck in thought. His eyes lingered on Vergil's face and lips. He took Vergil's hand and placed it gently on top of the sheath. He rested his own clawed hand on top.

"She's here Vergil", he knew Yamato was a part of Vergil and would help him.

He felt a slight movement in his fingers and he left the blade on the side of the bed. He knew he would have to hide it from the staff. They would throw him out for carrying all these weapons in a hospital. He wondered how Dante had managed to hide them all these years. Nero combed Vergil's hair back and his hands lingered on his forehead. His hair was soft and felt like silk, so different from his own.

He stood up slowly and leaned closer to his body. He pressed his forehead against Vergil's, both hands resting on the sides of the bed. Nero closed his eyes and felt contentment in his heart at being so close to the cold twin. Vergil had always held an air of mystery and intrigue and he was pretty cool to be around. But what he was feeling now, was something different. He lifted his head and whispered the words into Vergil's ear. He had remembered Dante's words from last night.

He closed his eyes and his lips brushed the side of Vergil's ear as he spoke softly. "Come back Verge...am here".

His snow white hair fell on Vergil's face and he felt a slight movement against his cheek. His heart raced as he found Vergil's hand resting against the side of his jaw. Nero was gazing into the sharp blue eyes that had come to captivate him, his full lips inches from Vergil's.

"Dante", he whispered the word and fell unconscious. Nero's eyes widened in shock, he ran out of the room and towards the reception desk.

"I need to see the doctor. The old one", he blurted the words. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing.

The male nurse looked at him disapprovingly and placed a finger over his mouth. "You mean Dr Watling?"

"I think so", Nero said softly he didn't even catch the doctors name.

"Please take a seat, I will see if he is still on duty", he spoke the words curtly.

Nero stroked his hair and was still touching the side of his cheek where he had felt Vergil's hand. He went back into the room and removed the katana and hid it under his bag.

He heard the door open and he grabbed the doctor's elbow. "He just woke up and spoke to me".

Adam removed the death grip the young man had on his elbow and walked over to inspect the monitor readings. He moved closer to the bed and checked Vergil's breathing. He opened one eye and inspected his pupils for movement.

"Vergil can you hear me?" He spoke the words loudly and waited for any signs of movements or response.

"I need to check his pain reactions". Nero nodded his head and watched quietly as Adam placed his hand on Vergil's right shoulder and squeezed his trapezius muscle.

He waited patiently for a reaction and held his own breathe. Nero was breathing down his neck, quite literally. He knew Vergil had woken up and it hadn't been his imagination. He had felt his touch. They were both holding their breathes and Adam was about to let go when he felt a hand around his neck. He gasped in surprise as Vergil's eyes shot open and he squeezed his neck.

"Holy shit", Nero blurted the words and grabbed Vergil's hand away from the doctor's neck.

Vergil's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed but his gaze never left the doctors. Vergil had strength but Nero matched it and pried his fingers away from Adams neck who was coughing loudly.

Nero continued to hold Vergil back who was trying to get out of bed. "Calm down Vergil".

The words escaped his lips as he tried to contain his body with his own. Nero was struggling and was surprised to see Adam straightening his jacket and watching Vergil coolly.

"Hey doc, I could use some help here". Nero shouted the words he was worried. Adam stroked his neck and smiled back at Nero who gaped back at him in shock.

"It's OK Nero, they all wake up dazed and confused and often angry. It's a normal reaction".

He continued to watch Vergil's movements closely, his sharp eyes analysing them calmly. Vergil had regained control of his arms but his legs were motionless. He pressed a button on the wall and waited for a nurse.

She came quickly, it was the nurse who had done the rounds. "Bring me a sedative; I don't want him to suffer any unnecessary stress".

Vergil stopped struggling abruptly and Nero looked down at him in surprise. His eyes had become lidded and his head limped back against Nero's chest.

Nero held him closer as the doctor placed a hand on Vergil's. "Do you remember who you are?"

Vergil tilted his head and gazed back at Nero. His hands moved to his hair and he gripped it between his fingers. Nero smirked back at him and tilted his head closer to Vergil's hand. Vergil gazed back at the doctor. His face was relaxed.

"Do you know where you are? Just nod your head for yes or no?"

Vergil's lips tightened in response and he continued to stroke Nero's hair, ignoring the doctor. Adam sighed and the nurse came back with the sedative. Adam administered the drugs to Vergil who didn't fight back.

They rested him back in bed and Adam wiped his forehead. "Thank goodness", he blurted the words and Nero stroked his hair.

"Is it good news?" He sat back down on the chair and stared back at the doctor.

He had no idea what had just happened but it seemed Vergil was out of the coma.

"The good news is Nero he is awake. The bad news is we don't know what his recovery will be like".

"Technically his chances are very good. He was in a coma for one day. It means he will require at least a month of physical therapy, maybe even two".

Nero leaned forward in shock, "why that long?" Adam sighed and rested his back. He rubbed the tender skin on his neck.

"The brain is fragile. He will need time to recover his memories. Most coma patients have to learn everything from scratch. Like a child".

Nero inspected his devil arm and his eyes fell back on Vergil. He had recognised him hadn't he?

"Well, he remembers his brother that's for sure. He said his name too". Adam stroked his wrists and his brows arched slightly.

"We won't know for sure until he starts his therapy. We will need to run, physical, cognitive and behavioural tests from tomorrow".

He stood up slowly and placed a wrinkly hand on Nero's shoulder.

"You did a remarkable thing today. The longer he would have been in a coma. The slimmer his chances of full recovery were".

Nero realised he was still gripping Vergil's hand tightly inside his own. His brows creased in worry. Vergil would have to start over and Nero knew Dante was the only one who could help him recover.

"He needs Dante", he whispered the words to himself.

Adam didn't hear Nero, he was busy adjusting the drip and smoothing out the bed sheets. "Get some rest he will sleep through the night".

Adam made his way out and spoke to the nurse on duty. Nero continued to hold Vergil's hand. He rubbed the side of his cheek where Vergil had placed his hand. He had felt something in his touch and its lingering effects on his skin. He had felt love in those hands. He rubbed his cheek lost in thought. He gazed back at Vergil who was sleeping peacefully.

This time it was sleep and he knew he would be waking up from it. Nero felt relief coursing through his own body. He leaned back and could hear the bird's in the distance, they were singing. He rubbed his tired eyes and wondered why he could hear an ocean. He would have to ask the doctor if there was a beach nearby.

Nero closed his eyes to the sound of the waves and found sleep. If only he knew those waves were capable of drowning him too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel scratched her head and glanced around the room. It was unusually quiet since Dante left. Vergil was still sneering at her and Nero was sitting next to him on the sofa admiring him. ****Vergil gripped the hilt of Yamato in anger as the hybrid continued to give him the puppy dog look. Did he not realise there was only heartbreak and madness waiting if he pursued Vergil? ****The door suddenly flew open and Dante stepped inside. He glanced around at all of them and sat back down on the desk.**

**They were thrilled to have him back but he ignored them. Vergil arched a brow at him but he didn't even glance his way, picking up a comic book and shuffling though it. ****Angel walked over there and snatched it out of his hand pointing a finger at Vergil. He just folded his arms stubbornly and smiled at her. She face palmed and glared at him. ****The two of them would be the death of her. They were stubborn twins after all.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom, my fantasy is that you will gift me Leon Kennedy as a husband for doing such a darn good job, pats her own back. Vergil gives her a death stare.**

**The Reality:**

Nero woke up to a familiar tapping on his shoulder. It was a new nurse this time, a young Asian one with a pretty face.

"Sorry to wake you but we need to run some checks". She spoke the words quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Nero checked the time on the wall, it was almost 8 am. He licked his lips and stood up, one hand moving to his hair to straighten it down. He glanced at Vergil who was still sleeping. He waited outside the door, one leg resting on the wall, his clawed hand inside his jacket pocket. He had gotten into the mode of hiding it again. She finished quickly and made her way out. Adam was walking towards him.

Nero smirked at him and Adam nodded his head. "Let's wake him and see how he is feeling".

Nero felt like hell himself. Sleeping on the hard chair had killed his back but he was excited at the prospect of talking to Vergil. They both entered the room and Vergil was already awake. His eyes were slightly lidded and his face looked relaxed. His hands were still resting on the side of the bed but he had lifted himself into a sitting position. His gaze fell on Nero and his white brow arched elegantly.

Nero smirked and sat down next to him on the chair. "I thought I would drop by to see you".

Nero was blushing madly. Vergil tilted his head and inspected his hair with one hand.

"Dante", he spoke the word softly and placed his hand behind Nero's neck.

Nero blushed, the touch was intimate and made his heart skip a beat. His cheeks flushed, he didn't know whether to move away or move closer. His blue eyes met Vergil's azure one's. Vergil leaned closer and rested his forehead against Nero's. His hair fell softly against Nero's cheek, who tilted his head shyly. Vergil intimidated him but this closeness was new to him and he knew it was only for Dante. He felt his heart sink at the realisation. Adam watched them curiously and realised that Vergil was mistaking identities.

"Vergil this is Nero. Do you remember him?"

Vergil continued to stroke Nero's hair. Nero lifted himself away, Vergil's eyes narrowed in response.

"I don't think he does". Nero spoke the words sadly and felt disappointed that Vergil hadn't recognised him.

Adam's face softened when he saw the hurt on the young man's face.

"He is suffering from Post-Traumatic Amnesia. All coma patients go through this phase as they begin to gain consciousness".

"He won't remember any specific memories and will suffer from severe mood swings".

Adam came over and inspected his legs. He gave them a squeeze and Vergil didn't react. "I think the step is physical therapy".

"I will run the rest of the tests today and don't be so disheartened, they all start off slow".

Nero nodded his head and gazed back at Vergil who was still staring at him. His eyes were sharp again.

Adam smiled back at Vergil. "Vergil can you lift your leg for me?"

Vergil ignored the doctor and started to inspect the bandages on his chest, his slender fingers gliding over them.

"Dante", he spoke the word louder, in his familiar tone.

Adam sighed and his brows creased in thought. "He will also need to see a speech therapist. It seems everything is Dante right now".

Nero couldn't help a small snort leaving his lips and Vergil's sharp eyes fell back on his face.

He lifted his hand to Nero who came over next to the bed. Vergil gazed at his devil arm and took his clawed hand. He held it up next to his face and pressed it against his cheek. Nero blushed, he felt something weird at his touch and he tried to remove his hand. Vergil sneered at him and pressed his fingers next to his lips, his sharp eyes never leaving Nero's face. Nero's eyes bulged open and he began to sweat when he felt Vergil's lips brush his fingers.

His throat went dry and he could hear his heart pumping on overdrive. The sound loud and clear in his own ears. Had he known what would happen next he would have thought twice about offering his hand? Vergil bit down on his finger, hard. Nero bit his own lip at the pain and held back a scream; he grabbed Vergil's hair to remove his finger from his razor sharp teeth. Vergil let go and smirked slightly. Nero's eyes narrowed as he held his throbbing finger.

"What the hell Vergil..you bit me?" Nero moaned the words and was surprised to see his finger still attached in one piece.

Adam sighed loudly and included a behavioural therapist on his growing list. "Nero this is all normal behaviour I am afraid".

"Coma patients can demonstrate inappropriate behaviour. Behaviour is learned and like all other things he will need to learn social interaction again".

"He will learn with time and adjust accordingly".

Nero's face was still flushed with pain and he glared at Vergil. "I swear I will bite you back Vergil if you try that again", he growled the words.

Vergil's eyes started to close and he gazed back at the floor. "Mato", he whispered the word and held out his hand. He was stroking the air and Nero knew what he was doing.

He leaned closer to Vergil and placed one hand on his shoulder. "She's here Vergil".

Nero knew he couldn't give the katana to Vergil. Not in this state but he wanted him to know it was safe.

Adam nodded his head in approval. "Well that's two words".

Nero stared back at Adam who was critically assessing Vergil. He realised the two words were the closest to Vergil's heart.

"I will bring Dante here today. He could speed things up". Nero would drop by DMC first and the Black Orchid later.

He still had to find a place to live. Adam placed his hands inside his pockets. He didn't know if Dante meant his words but they would find out today. He was supposed to be off morning shift but knew he couldn't leave Vergil's side. He had to take responsibility for the mistake he had made. He had been responsible for sending Vergil two steps back, after he had finally recovered.

"We will start his rehabilitation from today. He is a remarkable individual. I am sure he will recover quickly".

Nero rubbed his throbbing finger and stroked Vergil's hair with his human hand.

"Is it ok if I leave my things here?" Adam glanced at his bag and he pursed his lips.

Dante had always managed to bring an array of weapons and he was used to the sight of them.

"I will have the nurse shift them into my, office they should be safer there".

Nero smirked and was about to make his way out when he felt Vergil grip his wrist. Nero gazed back at Vergil and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took one hand and placed it inside his own hair.

He knew his hair reminded him of Dante. "I will be back. I need to get some things done".

Vergil tilted his head and continued to stroke Nero's hair. "Mato…Dante", He spoke the words quietly.

Vergil's gaze was intense and Nero had to look away. It felt as if Vergil could see into his soul. Nero leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his forehead and left the room quickly. His eyes bulged open and he placed a hand over his mouth in shock.

"I just...kissed him?" He groaned the words and his eyes widened.

He couldn't help, it had been a reflex reaction. His brows creased in anxiety. He scratched his nose and tried to forget about it. Plus Vergil wouldn't remember, hopefully. He flexed his devil arm in embarrassment and quickly made his way out.

"Hope Dante is in a better mood". Nero mumbled the words and walked out of the hospital.

By the time he reached DMC it was almost 10 am. He hardly had any cash and couldn't afford a taxi. He made his way through the alleyway and stood outside the door. A part of him was hesitant and afraid to face Dante. He stood there for a few minutes. He didn't know whether Dante would even want to see him but he missed Coco and the thought of seeing the two of them made him smile. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. He tried the door and it didn't budge. Nero could hear a soft scraping sound, followed by some excited yelps.

It was Coco and he could feel her. "Baby girl is that you?"

He sat down on the steps and tapped on the door with his clawed hand. It was glowing blue. He heard a small bark. Nero leaned closer when it suddenly flew open. He glanced up at the long legs of a beautiful brunette in her early twenties. He blushed when he caught a flash of her cream colour underwear. She was only wearing one of Dante's black t- shirts. She pouted and slid it down lower with one hand, her dark eyes looking back at him in agitation. His cheeks flushed and he quickly stood up. He rolled a ring on his finger and quickly glanced inside.

Dante was nowhere to be seen. "Is Dante here I need to talk to him, it's urgent".

Coco was trying to squeeze past her legs and make her way to him. The girl picked her up in her arms and started to stroke her chin. Nero smirked as Coco barked and wagged her tail at him. He lifted his human hand to stroke her but the girl stepped back. Her red pouty lips forming a small smile as she inspected Nero closely with her dark eyes.

"Dante's asleep, can I take a message for you?"Her voice was a little high pitched and she was staring at him curiously. Nero's brows creased in thought.

"If you could wake him and tell him Nero is here. It's regarding his brother".

He spoke the words quietly and the girl straightened her hair in response. Her dark brows rose and she tapped one foot on the floor in thought.

"I don't think he wants to see you". She kissed Coco and stroked her fur, a little giggle leaving her mouth.

Nero's brows creased in irritation and his eyes narrowed. "How can you know that when he doesn't even know I am here?"

He stroked his hair and watched Coco struggling in the girl's hands. She put Coco down and closed the door enough so she couldn't escape

"He said so", the girl smiled and slammed the door shut on Nero's face.

Nero stood there for a few moments in shock and started to make his way out onto the street. He could hear Coco howling and he placed his hood over his head in disappointment.

He felt his heart sink and whispered the words. "Sorry baby girl, I can't stay".

Nero gazed up at the window of Dante's room and could see him standing there. His soft white hair was falling around his face and he was topless. He could see his toned body from where he stood. Their eyes met and the two stared back at each other, neither of them blinking. It was strange but Dante looked lost. His eyes had lost something and Nero couldn't tell what it was. Dante was hurting himself by staying away from Vergil and yet Nero only felt anger towards him.

He shouted the words in the middle of the street. "I won't bother again old man. You know where he is so come and see him. He needs...you".

Dante smiled at him and tilted his head to one side. Nero gazed back at the floor and turned around without looking back. Dante folded his arms across his chest and watched Nero make his way down the street. The kid was persistent but would give up eventually. The girl whose name he didn't even remember came and wrapped her slender arms around his stomach. They had met last night in a bar and Dante had brought her home. She trailed small kisses down his shoulder. Her soft hands slid around his perfect chest and trailed the ridges of his stomach.

She bit his neck playfully and tilted his face with one hand. "I followed your order handsome. So where is my treat"?

She licked his neck with her tongue and slowly sucked on his earlobe, one hand gliding down towards his hardened member. He took her in his arms and kissed her slowly. Tasting her soft lips. One hand lifting up her t shirt and cupping her full breasts. He squeezed her nipple and pushed her roughly against his strong body.

She groaned and kissed him harder. Panting in her excitement as his perfect lips trailed down her soft neck and around the skin of her collarbones. Both hands coming around her breasts and squeezing them hard between his slender hands. She moaned and started to stroke him, her movements precise and practiced. She trailed small kisses down his chest and went down on her knees. Dante gazed down as she continued to stroke him playfully. Her eyes filled with lust and passion.

"Who was he anyway, looks a lot like you?" She was curious.

Dante smiled and slid both hands through her soft hair and she bit her lips at his touch. His hands, body and lips were intoxicating. She had never met such a handsome man, who could send tremors through her body.

"Leave", he spoke the word coldly and she stared back at him stunned. She sat there for a few moments still gripping him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you", she stammered the words.

She quickly stood up and tried to place her arms around him. He was distant and gazing outside the window.

"I asked you to leave babe". He spoke the words quietly and folded his arms, a small smile on his lips.

She glared at him and picked up her clothes from around the bed. She put them on roughly and left the room without another word. Dante heard her running down the stairs and slamming the door hard for emphasis. She appeared on the street swinging her hips side to side as she walked briskly. She lifted a middle finger in the air and he smiled and blew on his hair. He had only brought her home because he didn't want to be alone.

The nightmares had returned and he knew he would need to start taking something to try to sleep through the nights. Dante hadn't even noticed that Coco was sitting on her hind legs gazing up at him. She slept downstairs now where his brother's blood still stained the rug. His brows creased in thought. He didn't remember why he hadn't thrown it out.

He picked her up and continued to gaze silently outside the window. He felt empty and knew he needed to find something to fill himself. He felt lifeless. As if he had suddenly woken up and become detached from the world and his surroundings. Maybe he had just become disillusioned. The world had become a bitter place.

He would never admit to himself that this emptiness was the result of his brother's absence. The feeling was growing inside of him like a demon seed and consuming his heart. The realisation that he was alone in the world and had no family left. There was no going back on his decision regarding his brother.

Even if he forgave Vergil, how could he accept the love his brother held for him. It was incest and he was only interested in women. Did his brother really think he would share these feelings? They were twins and maybe being in the mental asylum for so long had driven his brother over the edge. Yet he had felt this way since they were young.

A part of him felt guilt for putting his brother in a coma but now he wished his brother would just die in his sleep. At least with his death he could rest is well and be rid of his shadow once and for all. Either way he was as good as dead being in coma. He gazed back at the bed sheets. He had thrown out the ones his brother had slept in, as well as the clothes he had worn. He didn't want anything inside his home which reminded him of his twin. The irony was he couldn't do anything about his face.

A part of him still couldn't understand why Nero had tried to come back today. He had heard their conversation and Dante was surprised to hear the kid had managed to find the hospital. His eyes narrowed, Nero had grown unusually attached to Vergil. Even his brother had liked him and the two had grown closer with each passing day.

Dante's eyes fell back on Coco she was quiet. Coco was still waiting for her master's return and she knew she would find him. Dante made his way downstairs and plugged in the telephone. He had changed his number but hadn't wanted to take any calls since yesterday. He left Coco on the sofa. Coco jumped off and sat back down on the rug. It held her masters scent.

He glanced back at the wall and took Rebellion. He went over to his desk and found a cleaning cloth. He started to clean his brother's blood. It had dried and become encrusted. He stopped and threw it on the table. It was pointless. He sat back on the leather chair and folded his legs on the desk. He glanced at the clock it was almost 11 am. His jaw clenched when the phone rang. Dante picked up the call and was willing to take any job right now.

He hated spending time inside Devil May Cry. He jotted the address down and his eyes narrowed. Killing demons was still on his priority list and they would be on the receiving end of his wrath and fury. His azure eyes fell back on the piano and he stroked his hair in thought. He didn't have the heart to throw it out. It was a part of his mother and not just Vergil. He smiled remembering Sparda's words and slowly stood up to get changed into his combat clothes.

"Guess I won't be keeping that promise", the words were a whisper.

Dante knew he would have to forget Sparda's words about never leaving Vergil's side. He had already buried the love he held for his brother with the last of his tears. The reality was he was all alone and had no one left to turn to.

Nero was lost. He couldn't find the bloody club and had already spent an hour asking for directions. His devil bringer was useless it seemed when it came to finding places. His stomach grumbled loudly in response but he had no money. He sat down on a small bench and placed one arm across. His long legs bent.

He was exhausted. Nero tilted his head and could see a few scantily dressed ladies walking towards him. One of them elbowed her blonde friend who gave him a death stare. They stopped abruptly and spoke to each other, their eyes never leaving Nero's face. He blushed and ignored them. It seemed all the nice chicks were out today and pissed off at his face.

"Just my luck with women", he sighed and rubbed his cheek.

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing here?" The tall blonde with a bob and blue eyes shouted at him from a distance.

The two other girls huddled closer like a pack of scared animals. Nero rolled his eyes in response and picked up a strange scent which was coming from them.

He tilted his head back and spoke the word out loud in frustration. "Am lost".

The blonde girl scoffed at him and spoke to her friends. "You're not welcome here", she spat the words and glared daggers at him.

He glared back at her but was more annoyed then angry. "It's a free country lady. This bench doesn't have your name on it".

His stomach rumbled loudly and he rolled a ring on his finger. He always got grouchy when he was hungry. The girls walked past him and the blonde one turned around.

She was still pissed but clearly curious. "What is the place you seek"?

She kept her distance and adjusted her black leather skirt. Her stylish cream blouse was tucked in accentuating her long legs and slender frame.

He glanced back at her. "I seek the Black Orchid". He spoke the words aloud lifting himself and resting his elbows on his knees.

He inspected the card for the address and noted the girl was still standing there. "Who gave you that card?"

Her voice softened into a deeper and sultry version. He gazed up at her and his brows creased in thought, he couldn't remember the guy's name. She came over and snatched it out of his hand. She licked her lips slowly and her eyes widened as she inspected the back. It had her name on it. Her blue eyes fell back on his face and her eyes widened unnaturally.

She inspected him closely head to toe. "Come with me sugar", she cooed the word and winked at him.

His brows rose in surprise and he stood up to follow her. She tilted her head and waited for him to catch up. They made their way together through a set of back streets, coming to a familiar looking place. Two gold brass lions were placed outside a very expensive looking club. He was impressed. He followed after the girl who slipped in from a back door, leading to a spiral staircase.

The place was quiet. His blue eyes gazed around in fascination. The decor was beautiful and expensive. Nero could smell flowers as soon as he walked in and realised for a club the place was unusually pretty.

The girl whistled at him and gestured with her hand. He smirked and made his way down. Everyone was staring at him and it wasn't his imagination. Some of the other girls stepped away from him. While others whispered to each other in demonic tongue. They were succubus's. His cheeks flushed and he realised whatever they had done in the club when they were drunk must have been bad.

The bartender clapped his hand loudly and shouted the words, "back to work people"?

He cleaned the table and had a quick glance at Nero. The guy was human and he remembered what the tattooed guy had told him about anyone being welcome here. The blonde was talking to two bulky bouncers who were enjoying a beer and playing a deck of cards. They both glanced up at Nero in surprise and stared back at each other in shock.

"The two of you will be working with him. Get it, bosses orders". She pointed a finger at the two of them as their mouths gaped open.

She left the card on the table and they inspected it closely. They were both in their late thirties. One was sporting a bold look the other a full set of black hair. The blonde smiled and walked back towards Nero.

"My name is Isabelle; they give you any problems let me know?"

She purred the words and stroked the side of Nero's cheek. He blushed and tilted his head away from her cold hand.

"Work starts at 9pm and you finish at 4am. We pay by cash at the end of each month. You can start from tomorrow".

Nero gazed at the two men, who continued to play cards, he glanced around the room. He hadn't even noticed the two beautiful chandeliers on the ceiling. Nero's brows creased in thought and he stared back at Isabelle.

"Isn't he here, the guy who runs the club, Hiro", his name clicked into his brain.

Isabelle's eyes widened and she smiled. "The club is owned and run by a beautiful lady named Rika. She is our boss".

Nero's brows creased in thought and the girl walked past him. She spoke softly with a group of pretty girls who were placing fresh orchids inside the giant vases. They were white, black and purple in colour.

Nero flexed his devil arm and his blue eyes locked onto the bold guys green ones. He was still dealing the cards. "Hey punk, we will provide you with the job description".

"My name is Kevin, this here is Matt. We deal with the human clients out front".

"You will deal with the special kind; this includes unruly demons and even hybrids like you".

Matt placed his cards on the table and his dark eyes fell back on Nero. Nero met his stare and could tell the guy didn't like him.

Nero smirked and flexed his devil arm. "My name is Nero asshole and call me punk again I will shove those cards down your sorry ass".

The two men looked at each other and ignored him. He gritted his teeth in anger and glared back at them. They were humans and no match for him.

Isabelle grabbed Nero's arm and started to show him around the club.

"Don't worry about them. They are still upset at the deaths of the two girls your handsome friend killed".

"He was the twin with the sleeked hair, the virgin". Nero's brows creased in thought and he blushed. He was also a virgin.

He never got very far with the ladies and had been too paranoid about his devil arm. The thought of making out with a demon was out of the question. She licked her lips again and stroked her own skin. It had been the first time she had seen the sons of Sparda and she had never felt so much hunger. It was their blood, it was elixir and every demon in the room had wanted a taste of Dante. Nero did not share the same blood line. His father was a lesser demon. Nero rubbed his head. He couldn't remember that night.

She glanced around and spoke in a hushed tone. "They deserved death".

"They were trying to drain the two of you, they wouldn't have stopped. It was pure and simple greed"

"I don't blame Kimberly though Sparda's blood is a taste of the forbidden. The one who killed them knew this?"

Nero stared back at her in surprise and noted she had a rose inside her hand. The crimson colour reminded him of the lingering question that was torturing him.

"The blood, how does it affect the person?" He spoke the words quietly.

Nero met her blue eyes which dilated. Her pupils were completely black and he looked away. "The legendary Dark Knight Sparda, you know nothing of him?"

She spoke the words in shock and inspected his face curiously. Nero frowned, he had heard rumours about Sparda but didn't believe any of them.

"Sparda liberated the demons from the underworld to coexist with humans. It is because of him we have places like this", she gestured with one hand.

"He even married a human girl named Eva. The first hybrids to ever grace this earth from such a strange reunion are the two twins. He was a gifted warrior who commanded powerful armies. They fought for his cause to protect the human world".

"Their loyalty to him was unheard of. Just one drop of his blood would bind all of them to him, heart and soul. They would kill, die, and fight under his command, a legion of blood brother's. He was their God. The blood would fade from their system but their feelings never changed for him".

She glanced back at Nero who was gritting his teeth anxiously. "Know why"?

She purred the words and could see the fear in his eyes. Nero shook his head and flexed his devil arm.

"It's simple, hate, lust, anger, sadness, are but fleeting emotions but love, my oh my, now that is the one that binds us all. The Universe bows it's head before love. As do time, destiny and fate. Love can conquer all. It was far more powerful than any drug. Their loyalty was of their own free will and thus eternal".

"Legend has it, Sparda will return when the war against humanity will be forged by the underworld. There is no mention of his two son's. It seems the two of them will be dead before then. It's a shame, I have heard they are gifted warrior's. Can you imagine them commanding a legion of soldiers with their blood? They have the same blood running through their veins. It is the ultimate weapon".

She giggled and licked her lips. "The three of them riding into war, to protect the human world".

She glanced at him, "one of them has gifted you with the blood. I can...smell it. Surely you must know how those soldiers must have felt. Tell me would you not die for him?"

Nero's brows creased and he looked away, she continued to watch him and tapped her chin in thought.

"We didn't even know who they were when they walked in, but Rika did. I have one more juicy gossip for you".

She licked her lips and stroked her short hair. "She was the last person to see Sparda before his disappearance. I didn't believe it myself but she recognised the two of them. They resemble their father closely, especially the one with the katana. Rika usually isn't so forgiving. The rumor is she has fallen for one of you...love at first sight".

She giggled excitedly and squeezed his arm. Nero noted her hands held unnatural strength.

"We couldn't tell which one of you it was but I had placed a bet on the one with the katana. Guess I was wrong, since your here I know it must be you".

Isabelle smelled the rose and placed it back in a smaller vase. Nero was confused and he couldn't keep up with the girl. His stomach was overriding every other command in his brain.

The girl placed a hand on his toned stomach and he blushed. "You're hungry, come this way".

She led him through a corridor. The floor was marble and filled with expensive looking mirrors and table lamps. They walked into a large canteen. Several chefs were preparing fresh food. There were large tables placed around the room and his mouth watered at the scent.

"We have a lot of humans working for us, doing odd hours. They eat here. We feed on the humans at night it's a win win situation".

Nero gaped back at her and her pupils dilated. "It's consensual", she purred and licked her lips.

She sat him down on the chair and came back with an overflowing plate of mixed Japanese delicacies.

"The food is cheap but not free I am afraid", she licked her lips slowly.

Nero blushed and checked his wallet. She placed a hand on his clawed one.

"You could let me taste you sugar. I can make it worth your while. My curiosity is what makes you so special to catch her eye. After all, the sons of Sparda would have been a safer bet".

She tapped her fingers on the table and Nero noted they were black and yellow in colour.

"Rika is the most beautiful woman you will lay eyes on. Even the other succubus's can't match her beauty and yearn for her flesh".

Nero frowned and rolled his eyes. "I am not letting you drain me and I don't remember the night in the club or what Rika looks like".

He stood up and pushed the plate towards her. "It was a guy who gave me this card. Plus I don't take freebies. I will be here tomorrow".

She gripped his hand and inspected a ring on his finger. Isabelle stood up and pushed the plate towards him.

"Then take it as an apology. Rika hates good food being wasted and this won't quench my thirst".

She placed a kiss on his cheek and left him alone. He picked up a fork and started to eat the food. It was good. The place wasn't so bad. He picked up a piece of sushi and wondered who Hiro was? Maybe the woman who ran the club had a brother. Either way at least he would have some money coming in and how hard could the job really be? He played with his food for a moment longer lost in thought.

He hadn't known that Dante and Vergil were the sons of Sparda. Something about what the succubus had said left him unsettled. Could he be in love with Vergil? It was impossible. He liked him but love was out of the question. He was straight, his brows creased in thought. Whatever was happening to him were the affects of the blood. They would fade with time and so would his attachment to Vergil. Yet the thought of Vergil made him lose his appetite. Nero's jaw clenched and he stood up to leave.

"Crazy demon probably made the whole thing up". Nero muttered the words and his jaw was hurting from gritting his teeth so hard.

Yet the thought of returning to the hospital had made his heart skip a beat.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was confused. She was staring at Vergil and Nero and couldn't help but think the two looked super cute together. Nero was hot and maybe Vergil was better off with him. Those red cheeks and devil arm were every girls dream. ****Dante glared at her. Not only had she turned everyone against him. He was nowhere to be seen in this chapter. Angel stroked her hair and tugged the ends. This is what he gets for breaking her beloved twins heart. D****id he think she would forget his cold rejection? Yet as her eyes lingered on his face she couldn't help but admit she was attracted to him.**

** She had a crush on him ever since he turned cold. His evil ways were sexy in her eyes. He winked at her and she came and sat down on his lap. ****The people inside DMC gaped back at Angel in shock and gazed back at Vergil. She ignored them and hugged Dante. ****Vergil gritted his teeth. It seemed the annoying girl's loyalty to him was questionable. Maybe she was losing her marbles like him. Nero moved closer to him and he sighed.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom you are awesome.**

**To Know You:**

Nero made his way out of the club. He wanted to get back to the hospital to see how Vergil was coping. It would be another two hour walk, if he didn't get lost but it was worth the journey. Nero had realised that Vergil was the only person in his life and he needed him. The thought made him blush. Vergil was the son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda. What the succubus had told him had been confusing but he knew now he wasn't going crazy, it was the blood. It had been a relief.

The clouds over head were dark but it seemed the rain was being held back. It was turning out to be an okay day. He had met Dante and Coco and knew they were doing alright. His brows creased in thought. He still hadn't figured out why Dante was refusing to see him or Vergil. Maybe the old man would change his mind on his own. He knew he loved Vergil and he could read the hurt in his eyes.

He scratched his hair in thought, "Stupid old man, how long can you hold out?"

By the time he was back, it was almost 2 pm. He made his way quietly through the corridors and buzzed a green button to be let into the ICU unit. His legs were tired and he made his way slowly into Vergil's room. The bed was empty. He glanced around confused. Maybe they had shifted him to another room.

He made his way out and started to walk towards the reception desk, when he caught a flash of snow white hair. It was Vergil, sitting in a wheelchair. His brows creased and he made his way towards him. Vergil had his back turned and had fallen asleep. Nero placed his hands on his forehead and stroked his hair.

It was soft and he liked the feel of it against his skin. Vergil was extremely handsome and even now as he sat here he resembled a regal prince. He was so out of place amongst the dull walls and scents of the hospital. His eyes slowly opened and he sneered at Nero. They had dressed him in a blue hospital outfit resembling a dress and he could see Vergil's slender legs. They were shaped perfectly.

He held back a chuckle at the outfit and continued to stroke his hair. "You're mad at me?" He spoke softly.

He sat down on his knees and inspected his face. He could see a drip was attached to his arm and connected to the chair.

"Mato", Vergil spoke the word sharply and his lips narrowed.

"Dante…Mato", he said the words louder and clearer, his white brows arching for emphasis. As if he was frustrated for having to repeat himself.

Nero frowned and took Vergil's hand inside his own. "I tried to talk to him. He doesn't want to see me".

He tapped the side of the wheelchair and brushed his hair down before meetings Vergil's intense stare. A short male nurse with dark hair and eyes came out of the room. He was holding his finger which had a bandage on it.

"He bit me pretty hard. I think he didn't like my manoeuvring down the corridor. The doctor got bitten too, so did the two therapists he saw today".

A small chuckle left Nero's mouth and he stood up. Vergil was stroking his slender fingers. The nurse gripped the handles and they made their way together back to the room. The nurse carried the stand and secured the drip. He placed his arm around Vergil's legs to lift him out of the chair. Vergil gripped the wheelchair and his cold eyes fell on the nurse. The Nurse looked away intimidated by the cold stare. He tried again but Vergil gripped harder.

Nero watched curiously and scratched his nose in thought. "I think he wants to stand".

The nurse stood up, "it's not possible, not at this early stage in his physical therapy".

Nero smirked, "He will". They both observed Vergil quietly as he gripped the side of the chair and tried to stand. Nero's brows creased.

There was no movement in his legs but he could see the determination on Vergil's face.

The nurse tried to help but Nero stopped him and shook his head. "It's okay, I will help him".

The nurse sighed and checked the time on his wrist watch. "I have another shift and lunch will be served in an hour".

He quickly made his way out leaving Vergil and Nero alone. Nero placed the wheelchair closer to the bed and bent down on one knee. He placed one arm under Vergil's long legs and the other around his waist. He was about to lift him when he felt Vergil's hand rest against his flushed cheek. He stopped and gazed back at him in surprise. Their eyes met and Nero couldn't look away. He was drawn to them.

They held new depths, he had never seen before. Vergil's hair was falling around his face. His sharp eyes were focused and his lips tightened in thought. He was looking like himself, except Nero knew he didn't recognise him. Vergil leaned forward and placed a kiss tenderly on Nero's forehead, his soft lips resting against his skin. Nero let go of Vergil's legs and combed his hair in response. He had remembered the kiss Nero gave him this morning.

"Dante", he whispered the name into his ear and Nero smiled sadly.

He closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together. They were both quiet, words were not needed. He felt his heart race and his devil arm was glowing brighter than before. He rested one hand inside Vergil's hair and knew how lucky he was to be this close to him. The succubus's words were echoing through his mind.

If Vergil was to fight a battle and rule an army like his father had. He would be one of the men that would give his life to him. He would even follow Vergil to the gates of hell, if he asked of him. Maybe he did understand what they had felt for Sparda. Or maybe they were just his confused feelings he was trying to justify.

A part of him wished he had never taken Vergil's blood. Yet it had completed him the moment it had graced his skin. The blood had coursed its way into his heart and reminded him of the memories that were closest to him. The affects were extremely powerful. He felt Vergil's hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He felt the power and determination in them. Nero smirked they had begun to read each other. He removed his hands from Vergil's hair and remained on one knee. Vergil was using all the strength he could find in his body to stand up by himself. Nero watched his struggle quietly.

It was heart breaking but he didn't look away. One hand resting against the floor to give him courage to endure and rest his tired body. Vergil tried again and this time Nero could see a movement in his upper thigh. He didn't know how long they would be here but he would wait patiently for as long as Vergil needed him. An hour passed by and Nero could see anger on Vergil's face. He had always been calm. His emotions always hidden behind that piercing gaze but now he could feel his anger.

Nero gazed up at him as he felt his hands losing their grip on his shoulders."You can do it...I know you can", he spoke the words softly.

Vergil's eyes narrowed and his brows creased. He tried to lift himself and still nothing. Nero placed his hand behind Vergil's neck and growled the words.

"Get up Vergil, didn't think you were one to give up so easily".

He placed his own hand on Vergil's for reassurance."So get up", he grit his teeth.

Vergil gazed down and gripped his shoulders with new ferocity. He placed his feet on the floor and Nero could see the muscles straining on his legs as he slowly stood up. Nero stood up with him and Vergil continued to grip him for balance. He smirked and took a step back, followed by another. Vergil was standing and panting heavily.

He steadied himself and combed back his hair. Nero held out his clawed hand and Vergil arched a brow in response, making him smirk. Vergil took a step forward and then another before gripping Nero's clawed hand. Nero steadied him and blushed. They stood almost eye to eye. Vergil had an inch or two on him. The nurse came back and gaped back at Vergil in shock. He was holding a tray inside his hand. He placed it down on the table and they both helped him into bed.

"I will be back when he is finished". The nurse left the room without another word.

Nero lifted the lid and found a plate of mashed potatoes, peas, carrots and unidentified meat. He knew now why people hated hospital food.

"Eat up", he grimaced and placed a fork inside Vergil's hand who was still glaring at the plate.

Vergil inspected the fork curiously and threw it on the floor. Nero gaped back in shock as Vergil took the peas inside his hands and squished them. The mashed potatoes were next; he smothered the paste all over his hands. He picked up the meat in his other hand and sniffed it. Confused by what it was he threw it on the floor.

Nero grabbed his hands and frowned. "Vergil stop", he blurted the words. The words infuriated Vergil.

He tilted his head and gritted his teeth angrily. Nero was about to clean the food when he felt his cheek sting, his face snapped to one side. He was shocked. Vergil had slapped him. Nero's brows creased in anger and he met Vergil's cold stare. He rubbed the side of his stinging cheek as Vergil continued to destroy the food.

He felt his chest tighten and he left the room quietly. He knew it wasn't Vergil's fault but Vergil had hit him for the first time and it had hurt more than Dante's punch. He wiped his red cheek clean with his arm and sat down on the floor. When he looked up he found Adam standing there with a coffee. He glanced inside the room and could see Vergil hadn't recognised the food.

"I think you could do with a break, like me. Let's sit in the cafeteria. I will call someone to keep an eye on him".

Nero stood up and placed his hand inside his pocket. He made his way quietly with the doctor. The cafeteria was full of nurses, relatives and a few patients. They sat down on a table for two and Nero continued to rub his cheek.

Adam could tell something had happened. "He bit me today, first time for everything".

He smiled but Nero was upset. He kept rubbing his cheek and was lost in thought. "He hit you?" The doctor asked curiously.

Nero's blue eyes fell back on the doctor and he rolled a ring on his finger.

Adam sipped his coffee. "It happens; sometimes they can't express themselves well".

"It's over whelming for them. Everything is new and most of the time it takes times and commitment to make them better".

Nero leaned back on the chair and gazed out across the room. He didn't know why it had hurt him so much. Yet the words left his mouth as if his heart had spoken for him.

"I care for him. It hurts me to see him like this". He spoke the words softly and took a sip of the coffee, it was bland. Not like the cup Vergil had made.

Adam smiled, "you two seem to be close. The progress he has made in just one day has been unbelievable".

Nero smirked and rubbed his red cheek. "Where not, I look like his brother Dante, only reason I know him really".

The words left his mouth and the realisation sunk in. It was the truth. Vergil had only allowed him to stay and tolerated him for so long because he reminded him of Dante. Vergil had told him so. It had been the only reason he had convinced Dante to let him stay. Adams bushy brows rose and he sipped his own coffee. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes when his pager went off. He sighed and placed his glasses back on. He stood up gingerly and placed a hand on Nero's shoulder.

"Take a shower; we have them here on the third floor. My office is the one round the corner from the reception desk. Your weapons are there too".

Nero continued to rub his cheek and Adam placed a hand on his clawed one. "He is lucky to know you Nero".

Adam patted his arm and left the table to attend to his other patients. Nero smirked back at him and tilted his rings. He liked the doctor. Nero sat alone and checked the time on the clock it was almost 3 pm. He watched the people slowly disappearing. He lay down on the table and closed his eyes. He was tired and could do with a shower. He hadn't even brushed his teeth this morning. He went to his bag first and took a new pair of dark jeans and a full sleeve grey top.

He took his brush and managed to sneak into the showers with ease. By the time he was finished it was almost 6 pm. He made his way back towards Vergil's room. He could see the nurse had cleaned the mess and removed the tray. Vergil was sleeping peacefully. He came and sat down on the chair and took in his scent. His own eyes were becoming lidded and he couldn't keep them open.

He lay back in the chair and tilted his head to one side, His eyes never leaving Vergil's face. "Hurry up and get better. So I can find the courage to leave you". He whispered the words and fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was to the soft glow of a blue light in the room. It was his devil bringer, he tried to close his eyes but it wouldn't stop glowing. He opened his eyes slowly and checked the bed, it was empty. Vergil was gone. He checked the time on the wall and it was almost 1 am. He stood up in a panic. That was when he noticed the drip was still attached to the stand and the connecting wire was underneath the bed. Nero bent down and found Vergil curled up on the floor. He sighed in relief and slid underneath. He was fast asleep.

Nero turned him over and was shocked to find him clutching Yamato. "How the hell", he blurted the words in disbelief.

He tried to remove the katana from Vergil's grip but he didn't want to wake him. Nero wondered how Vergil had found Yamato. He hadn't left the room. Nero would have known if he did. He gave up and tried to drag Vergil's body out with his devil bringer. It was the only way to do it without waking him.

Nero formed a giant hand and wrapped it around his body. He was about to slide him out when he felt Vergil grip his human wrist. Nero stopped abruptly and fell down flat on his stomach. Vergil dragged him easily under the bed until they were eye to eye. He still had considerable strength despite the drugs.

Nero frowned and tried to move away but Vergil wouldn't let him go. "Vergil, you're not sleeping down here. I won't allow it".

The words rushed out of his mouth and the hand disappeared around Vergil's body. Vergil's jaw clenched in response and he pushed Nero against him. Nero tensed and avoided his eyes. He tried again to move away.

Vergil gripped his shoulders holding him in place. "Dante", he spoke the name softly.

Nero gritted his teeth in anger, "I am not Dante, so let me ago".

He growled the words and pushed Vergil hard, the drip falling out of Vergil's arm."Oh shit", he blurted the words nervously.

Nero tried to place it back but Vergil gripped his clawed hand and rested it against his high cheekbones. Nero stopped and blushed. His blue eyes fell back on Vergil's face. His eyes were white and illuminating; his blonde hair was striking against his glowing skin.

"Mato…Mato...Dante", the words spoken like a lullaby.

Vergil gazed down at the katana which was pressed between their bodies. The gold oval guard was digging into his chest.

Nero sighed and gazed back at Vergil. "Fine, get some sleep", he whispered the words.

Vergil tilted his head and stroked Nero's hair in response. Nero closed his eyes to his touch. "He is lucky to have you as his brother Vergil".

He scratched his nose, "never thought I would be jealous of the old man".

Nero inspected Vergil's arm where the drip should have been. It was slightly bruised against his pale skin. Nero stroked it with the back of his fingertips. Vergil's skin was slightly cold from lying down on the hard floor.

"Doctor is going to be pissed if he sees us like this", he snickered.

Nero continued to stroke Vergil's skin and arms, memorising the feel of them. His movements were timid at first but once they graced his skin he couldn't stop. Vergil placed his hand on Nero's jaw and tilted his face towards his own. Nero felt his heart race and he couldn't meet Vergil's stare. He was nervous and his mouth started to run to calm his nerves.

"Your father Sparda sounds really cool. I didn't know you and Dante were his sons".

Vergil's brow arched, "Sparda", he whispered the name and let go of Nero's face. Stroking the hilt of Yamato with new intensity.

"Mato... Sparda", the words were spoken in his monotone voice. Nero smirked and lifted his head on his elbow.

Vergil had picked up the name with ease. His brows creased in thought. The succubus had mentioned his mother's name. He stroked the traditional gold ribbon lost in thought. It was a beautiful name and he had forgotten it.

His brows creased and he stroked Vergil's hair. He spoke the names softly, "Eve, Evelyn...no it was definitely".

"Eva", Vergil whispered his mother's name and his eyes softened. Nero gazed back at him in amazement and moved closer to him.

"Yes, that was it...Eva". Nero smirked and rubbed the cheek where Vergil's hand had rested. It was also the cheek he had slapped.

"Nero, you remember me?" he spoke shyly. He gazed back at Vergil whose eyes were becoming lidded.

His head was resting on the floor and his hands were gripping Yamato again. Nero sighed and lifted Vergil's head and rested it onto his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around his cold body and stroked his soft hair.

"It's OK, if you don't remember me...I know I was no one to you". He spoke the words sadly and held Vergil closer.

Nero's devil arm was the only light in the small room. Vergil lifted his head and gazed back at Nero. He looked so much like Dante when he had seen him standing near the window. Except Vergil's eyes held light. Nero's brows creased, Dante's eyes had lost this light. The old man had looked like a lifeless corpse as he stood there. The thought left Nero unsettled. He placed his hand inside Vergil's hair and rested his head back but Vergil lifted it again. Nero gazed back at him in confusion. Vergil leaned closer to Nero's face.

His own eyes lidded as he felt Vergil's soft breathes grace his skin. "What's wrong?" he whispered to him in a throatier voice.

Vergil moved closer. His eyes were sharp and narrowed. His white brows were slightly raised and he gripped Nero's clawed hand and inspected it closely. His lips tightened in thought. He gripped Nero's hair and pulled it.

Nero tilted his head so he wouldn't pull his hair out. "Ouch, Vergil you're freaking hurting me".

He growled the words and blushed more. He had felt something strange at the gesture. Vergil tilted his head in response, "Dante"?

Nero rolled his eyes, "Nerooooooo". He spoke out loud in frustration and made a move to crawl out.

Clearly Vergil was able to pick up Eva and Sparda with ease. When it came to his name it was like hitting your head on a brick wall.

Nero made it out and stretched his back. He glanced underneath and held out his hand. "Vergil get out, you're sleeping in the bed".

Vergil looked like a pissed off cat. Nero stopped a chuckle from leaving his lips at the sight of him. Vergil noticed the smirk on his full lips and his eyes narrowed. He tilted his head and bit Nero's hand hard. Nero bit down on his human hand to hold back a painful cry. It would have been loud enough to wake the entire hospital. He grabbed Vergil's shoulder and dragged him out. He gripped his upper body with one arm and slipped his fingers out of his mouth and groaned.

He growled the words into his ear and continued to hold him. "I swear next time, I will bite back".

Vergil didn't fight back. He lifted his head and sneered at Nero. Nero glared at him and inspected his hand placing it next to his lips.

"I don't know why you're so angry. I was the one who was bitten", he moaned.

"Mato...Mato", Vergil growled the words. Nero rolled his eyes in response.

"Whatever, if you're trying to swear at me, it's not working ", he blurted in irritation.

Nero checked the time on the clock. It was almost 2 am. Vergil limped back against his chest and the two sat together in silence. Nero's finger still hurt but he continued to hold Vergil. The drip was lying down on the floor and he inspected Vergil's face. He was falling asleep.

"I'm sorry, I won't laugh again", he whispered the words into his ear. Vergil didn't respond.

Nero stroked his hair and inspected his face. His hands moved without his consent. His fingers lingering around Vergil's lips and his clawed thumb moved across them. He wanted to remember how they had felt against his skin. Nero stopped when he realised what he was doing.

His brows creased together in worry. "It's just the blood, I can control this?"

He lifted Vergil and placed him back in the bed. Yamato was still clutched against him and he sighed. He pried Vergil's hands away and took the katana. He tucked him in the bed and inspected the bandages. He wondered when they were going to remove these. Nero combed his hair back and his fingers lingered on Vergil's forehead.

He leaned in and kissed his forehead. He felt his soft breathes against his chin and he leaned closer to feel them against his lips. He quickly moved away and sat down on the chair before his body could betray him. He yawned loudly and rubbed his sore finger where Vergil had bitten him. Yet the only thing that was going through his mind was one thought.

Nero closed his eyes, "I am going to get you out of here, even if the old man doesn't".

He rested his head back and started to stroke Yamato. It was soothing and was a part of Vergil. "I promise", he fell asleep immediately.

3 Months later.

"Hey Nero, take the rest of the day off am covering for you". Matt shouted the words.

It was a New Year's party in the club and the place was packed. Nero was supposed to be working until 6 am today but he couldn't concentrate. He had to pick up Vergil from the hospital at 8 am and he didn't want to be late. Adam had finally given Nero the go ahead to continue Vergil's treatment at home. He had managed to find a decent sized studio apparent to rent with the money he made in the club. The girls and his Co-workers had warmed up to him quickly.

Nero smirked back at him and nodded his head. "Thanks man, I owe you".

Matt smiled, "forget it Rika insisted you leave early today, bosses orders". Matt winked at him teasingly.

Everyone teased him about Rika yet he had never met her. Nero hadn't even seen the tattooed guy again. He slapped Matt"s back harder than needed and made his way out to the front. There was a queue of people stretching out to get inside. A few of the girls waved back at him and he nodded his head. The place required a uniform and it wasn't so bad.

Rika liked everyone to be dressed sharply. He was clad in a pair of black pants, brown shoes and a white shirt. He combed his hair down and made his way onto the main road. He hailed a taxi and quickly got in. He was excited and couldn't believe Vergil would be living with him. It was almost 7 am when he arrived at the hospital. He made his way straight into Adam's office. Adam was working on some paper work and smiled at Nero as he sat down.

"Nero, you will be happy to know that he has learned a few more words this morning".

Nero chuckled, "well he still calls me Dante".

Adam laughed, "That's his favourite word, and I wouldn't be so offended. He has done well to come this far. I know he will do even better at home".

"Did you try to contact Dante?" Nero was curious.

Adam sighed and his bushy grey brows rose in thought. "I have tried a few times and have dropped by his office personally. He doesn't open the door"

"I have your address. If he drops by here I will send him to you".

Nero brushed his hair down and rolled a ring in thought. He had tried a few times himself and had given up on the old man. He had only tried for Vergil's sake who still hadn't recovered fully.

There was a soft knock on the door and Adam smiled. "Come in".

The nurse walked in and Nero turned around. Vergil was standing with her. His sharp eyes fell on his face and Nero stood up. He was wearing a pair of black boots, black pants and a blue cardigan. Nero had bought the clothes a week ago with the money he had left over. Nero and Adam smiled at each other. Vergil was looking like himself, except for his hair which was falling softly around his face. He came and stood in front of Nero.

He gripped a few strands of his snow white hair and spoke softly. "Dante...bastard".

Adam and Nero gaped back at each other in shock. The nurse held back a chuckle and the two of them looked at her.

"Sorry he heard one of the other patients cursing and picked it up".

Nero smirked and pressed his forehead against Vergil's. Over the past three months he had grown accustomed to greeting Vergil this way and thankfully he hadn't been bitten recently.

Adam came over and placed a card inside Nero's hand. "Call me if there are any problems. Remember his memories will come back slowly so feed his mind".

Nero placed the card in his pocket and nodded his head.

"Vergil please look after yourself". Adam spoke the words softly.

He had been witness to his struggle since he was sixteen and now that he was retiring he hoped this was the last time he would see Vergil here. Vergil arched a brow in response and tilted his head. Adam smiled and shook his hand. The behavioural therapists had done a good job but Vergil had always held grace and elegance. It was an innate part of his personality and nature.

He patted his back and took off his glasses. "Take care of him Nero", Adam smiled.

Nero gazed back at Vergil, "I will". He blushed and took Vergil's slender hand inside his own clawed one entwining them.

They both made their way out together. Nero was more excited than Vergil who glanced around in confusion as they left the building. The air was chilly and the forecast had been for snow but there was no sign of it yet. Nero hailed a cab and gave him the address for his apartment. Vergil was stroking Nero's clawed hand and had been quiet. Nero stroked his hair and tucked it behind his ear. It had grown past his ears and he would eventually need a haircut.

Vergil traced his fingers on the car windows which were covered in mist. "Dante, Mato, Eva, Sparda..."

Nero chuckled and Vergil tilted his head curiously. His sharp eyes meeting Nero's blue ones. Nero knew that Vergil was in a good mood. When he mentioned all four names together in a sentence it usually meant approval of some kind.

Vergil was always difficult to read but Nero had come to understand his moods better. "I hope you like my new place", he smirked.

The apartment was fully furnished and on the lower ground of a beautiful home. Nero paid the driver and took Vergil down a set of steps. He fumbled with the keys and opened the door. The entrance was small and Vergil smacked his head hard on the wall. Nero grimaced at the sound. He rubbed his forehead with his human hand.

Vergil glared at the door."Mato...Dante", he sneered, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Nero's cheeks flushed, "Sorry I should have warned you". He had made the same mistake himself.

He didn't understand why the entrance was so small. He grabbed Vergil's hand who was still glaring at the wall. He placed both hands on Vergil's shoulders and showed him around. The apartment had a small kitchen which was separate from the open plan lounge. A king size bed was placed against a wall. A window was on the opposite side.

They had a small fire place, with a large Persian rug of cream and red design. A grey leather sofa was pushed against the connecting wall with two small tables on each side. Matching black table lamps were placed on top of them. A small wardrobe was the only other furniture in the room. The bathroom was on the far end of the corridor and had a white tub, a connecting shower and a small white sink.

Nero lit the fire place and rubbed his hands. It was cold inside and he preferred it to the radiators. The sound and light of the fire was soothing. He sat Vergil down on the leather sofa and headed into the kitchen. He had bought the weekly groceries and got to work on breakfast. He was starving and knew Vergil probably hadn't eaten anything.

He made some toast and scrambled egg and made his way inside. Vergil was standing next to the window watching something with a look of captivation, his slender fingers gliding over the blinds. Nero placed the tray down on the rug and lifted the blinds. It was snowing. Nero himself had never seen the snow before. The small town he had lived in was unusually warm even in January.

The sight of it was serene, euphoric and hypnotic. He didn't know why but it reminded him of Vergil. He gazed back at him admiringly and blushed. The affects of the blood had faded and yet the complex feelings he held towards the cold twin were the same as before.

"Let's go out when you're done eating". He couldn't imagine sharing his first snow with anyone else but Vergil.

Vergil's sharp eyes fell on his face and Nero gazed out. He could never meet Vergil's stare. Vergil stepped closer and placed his hand behind Nero's neck. Nero tilted his head, he still hadn't gotten used to this intimate touch. It always made his heart race. He felt soft hair against his skin and closed his eyes.

They were finally alone and it was just the two of them. "Dante", Vergil whispered the name.

Nero opened his eyes and gazed out. He wondered how the old man and Coco were doing. His eyes following the soft snow as it drifted from the sky. Coating everything it touched with its beauty.

"Eva", Vergil gazed out, still resting his head against Nero's. Nero smirked, "It's beautiful, like her huh?"

"Eva... Dante", Vergil spoke quietly and Nero smirked more.

Vergil tilted his head and his jaw clenched in thought. He moved past Nero and stood in the middle of the room. "Mato", he spoke the word coolly and extended his hand.

Nero watched in fascination as the katana drifted out of a wooden shelve above the leather sofa and hovered in front of Vergil. Vergil clutched it tightly in one hand.

Nero flexed his devil arm and smirked, "too cool". Vergil could summon Yamato with just one command. He combed his hair down and sat on the rug.

"Come on Vergil let's eat, it's getting cold". Vergil sat down and inspected the food with a look of disdain. Nero rolled his eyes and placed a toast inside his hand.

"It's not that bad, eat up", he took a bite himself. Vergil sneered but took a bite and chewed slowly.

He sat cross legged and placed the katana across his lap like a disciplined warrior. Nero smirked more and they ate together quietly. First time in 3 Months the place had felt like a home because Vergil was finally with him. A part of him wondered what it would be like to have Dante and Coco here.

He sighed and gazed out at the snow, "wonder how the old man is doing?"

Vergil stroked the hilt of Yamato and gazed back at Nero. Little did the two of them know that Dante had set his sights on the road to destruction?

After all without his guiding light he was easily lost and surrounded by darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was chewing her lips anxiously. Nero had come and sat down next to her and was staring at her. She couldn't meet his blue eyes. She was confused and didn't know what to do. ****She placed a hand under her chin and inspected Vergil's face. He was lost in thought and cleaning Yamato. Angel wanted to see him happy and yet it felt like she was heading for disaster.**

**Nero had been caught up in this mess with Dante and Vergil. He gazed back at Vergil longingly and sighed. Angel patted his back and kissed his cheek hard, "I'm sorry", she whispered. ****Dante glanced up at Vergil and smirked he knew the kid was no match for him. Or was he? He sneaked a peek from his comic book and gulped. It was time to make a comeback in the next chapter.**

**Angel nodded her head in agreement. The story was written for the two of them after all and she smiled. ****They all gazed back at each other. How did the lines blur like this? They all sighed and nodded their heads.**

**Warnings: Sexy moments with Nero and Vergil for your entertainment. That's right, let your perverted hearts fluctuate a beat. Also drug usage :( heroin to be precise. Stay away from drugs kids. Heartbreak is painful and seems to be affecting all 3 men.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom I presume I can forget about my Leon Kennedy request. **

**My Wish:**

"Get out", the girl spat the words and threw his clothes at him.

He threw the covers over himself, his voice deep with sleep. "Come on babe, it's early".

She grabbed the covers and threw them off, "get out Dante, I mean it".

Dante smirked and stroked his hair. The girl must have found out about his little fling with her friend. He was so drunk last night he couldn't tell the difference between them. All he remembered was they were both brunettes and had no other distinguishing factors. She was crying and he didn't care. He had only known her a few weeks. She was already dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black tank top. He rubbed his face and stroked his cheeks. He needed a shave, badly. He stood up and fumbled with his blue jeans and slipped on his grey hoodie.

He walked over to her but she held up her hand, "don't, it won't work"

She wiped her tears and avoided his eyes. Dante sighed and picked up his boots. "Listen babe... I need some cash".

The girl scoffed and wiped her tears. She had fallen in love with him and he had broken her heart. She picked up her bag and opened her wallet. She grabbed his hand and slapped the money inside his open palm. Her blue eyes were red and she wiped her tears and waited for him to leave.

He placed the money inside his pocket and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry I hurt you babe, I was pretty drunk last night".

Dante scratched his neck but the girl was silent. She stroked her hair back and met his gaze.

Her voice trembled as she spoke the words. "I don't know who broke your heart, but hurting others like this won't heal you".

Her women's intuition told her, the man in front was broken. He had no light in his azure eyes. Dante's eyes narrowed at her comment and he ignored it. He placed his combat shoes on and left the room quietly. He walked out with his head down and was startled by the white landscape. He hadn't realized it was snowing. It had been years since it had last snowed. He lifted the hood over his head and could feel the withdrawals coming on. Dante had started the drugs at the club's he frequented. He couldn't sleep through the nights and would stay awake or hunt demons.

During the day he would sleep with the help of drugs. They acted as strong painkillers and he enjoyed the calm that washed over his body. It also meant no nightmares. He had been low on cash as the clients had stopped calling him. He would either turn up drunk or end up destroying everything in sight along with the demons.

His hands began to tremble and he knew he would have to go home. His body was affected by the cold. The drugs also affected his demonic healing. He had become dependent on them, just like a normal human. Dante had tried to lose himself inside this other world, where he could be numb. It helped him forget his memories and losses. A part of him had come to embrace the emptiness he had felt these past three months.

He smiled and glanced around the streets. Kids were snow fighting and scraping the snow of the cars and firing at each other indiscriminately. Some of them were bringing out sledges. The whole world was dead to him. It was like he was still dreaming and yet he was awake. The reality didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered to him. Dante hadn't even realized what day it was, must be the New Year. It was almost 2 pm when he arrived home.

Coco jumped on him as soon as he stepped into the room. She had grown so big that she could tackle him now. Her long tongue finding his face as she grunted in excitement. Dante chuckled and hugged her tightly. Her warm coat and smell had always been comforting. It reminded him of someone he was desperate to forget. He lifted her off the floor and held her in a tight embrace.

"Daddy's home baby", she barked and wagged her long tail.

Her brown eyes brimming with love as she sat down next to the door. One paw going up and tapping it. Dante chuckled, he hadn't taught her anything but she was clever. She could smell the snow and wanted to be outside. She barked a few times. When that didn't work she gripped his jeans in her mouth and dragged him towards the door.

"We will baby girl, let me take a dose first". Coco whined and opened her mouth in protest.

Her tongue hanging out in excitement and she licked her lips. Dante rubbed her head and stroked her ears. She licked his hand and waited near the door. Dante inspected her food and noted that he had forgotten to fill her food and water bowl. She had been hungry the whole night and he felt his chest tighten. He had been thinking of giving her up for adoption but a part of him couldn't let her go. She reminded him of a time in his life where he had never been so happy.

He held back the tears which were trying to make their way to his eyes. Even they had given up on him and he felt nothing falling against his cheeks. Dante glanced around the room and knew he would need to clean up the place. It was a mess, littered with pizza boxes, empty bottles, cans and used needles.

He went over to his desk and sat down. He prepared the heroin with the equipment he had bought and rolled up the sleeve on his right arm. He wrapped a cleaning cloth tightly around his skin and held it with his teeth. He waited until the vein was visible. He injected the heroin and let go of the cloth. He rested his head back and closed his eyes as it made its way into his body. A moment of completion, he found rest once more. Coco came around the desk and nipped his fingers. Dante ignored her and fell asleep on the chair.

Coco whined and sat down next to him on all fours. She couldn't remember the last time she had been outside. She stood up and slowly made her way back to the rug. She sniffed it a few times and sat down on the blood. She licked it from the carpet but it had dried. She missed her master and his absence meant she had no appetite. Coco closed her eyes and went to sleep in his scent. It was the only place she would find sleep.

Dante's head fell forward and he woke up. The office was dark and the day had passed him by. He smiled and rested his head back. When he looked up Vergil was standing next to the desk. He was gripping Yamato tightly. His sharp eyes were gazing back at Dante with a look of disregard.

He was wearing a pair of black pants and brown combat shoes. A blue leather vest and a beautiful silk coat, the colour of the blue sky. It was gold rimmed and high collared accentuating his slender neck. White intricate lines snaking down both shoulders. He looked like a prince and Dante smiled. He had always considered him to be more handsome. Even though they were twins.

"Hey Verge ", he whispered the words.

Dante's eyes were slightly lidded. He lifted his head slowly and leaned against the desk. "You here to watch me burn bro?" He chuckled.

Vergil arched a brow in response and stepped next to the desk. Dante smiled and gazed up at him admiringly. His steps had always been quiet and composed. His hair perfectly sleeked back like Sparda's.

Dante rested his head on the desk, "I am trying to close the gaps to the past Verge. But you always end up finding me. Your everywhere I go".

Vergil arched a brow in response and Dante smiled. "How comes...you never talk to me bro?"

Vergil's lips tightened in thought and his azure eyes narrowed. He stroked Yamato's hilt with his thumb and stepped back into the shadows.

Dante whispered the words and lifted his head. He extended his hand to his brother. "Don't go Verge...please stay".

He always reached out for his brothers hands. His brother never returned the gesture. Vergil was gone and he was alone. He glanced around the room and started to roll down the sleeve of his hoodie to cover the bruises the needle had left. Dante rubbed his eyes and gazed back at Coco who was sitting next to the door. He felt guilt and knew she deserved a better home. He walked over to her and rubbed her head. He knew he didn't deserve her.

"Sorry baby girl, I promise to take you tomorrow".

She barked in reply and lifted her paw at the door again. Dante kissed her face and got changed to go out. He hated being home at night and was afraid to sleep. He filled her food and went to get ready. He had a little bit of money now and could afford to get into a club. He had heard rumors about a new one called the Black Orchid.

They had succubus there and could drain you for a small price. The name also sounded familiar. He knew he must have been to the club before. The thought made him smile and he quickly got changed into a pair of black pants and a red shirt. He took his black military style coat and adjusted his hair slightly. He made his way downstairs and Coco gripped his coat.

Dante chuckled and went down on one knee. "I will be back early". He hugged her and left the room quietly. He closed the door behind him and didn't bother locking it.

Nero had taken the day off the job. He came back inside the house with Vergil. They had spent the entire day walking around the snow covered streets. Nero had felt pretty guilty at hitting a snowball at Vergil's head. He had just stood there. He thought he might dodge it but apparently not. The first mistake he made was to laugh at Vergil. The second was trying to remove the snow from Vergil's hair. Vergil had bitten him in retaliation.

The people had watched the two of them curiously as Nero had screamed in agony. Vergil had refused to let go and eventually released his hand. Nero was still rubbing his swollen fingers and pouting. Vergil sat down on the leather sofa and started to stroke Yamato with concentration. Nero went into the kitchen and started on dinner. He had decided to make lasagna. When he turned around Vergil was watching him closely. He smirked, he hadn't even heard any movement.

"You want to make up now?" Nero snickered and met Vergil's cold stare.

"Mato", Vergil glared at Nero. Nero stirred the sauce and placed a lid on top.

He had learned a while back Mato usually wasn't a good sign. He placed the lasagna in the oven and set the timer. Nero walked over to the bathroom and ran the shower for Vergil. Vergil followed behind Nero and watched the water with disdain.

The look made Nero's brows crease. "Come on Vergil, you have to take a quick shower".

Nero left the bathroom door and closed it slightly. He came back ten minutes later and knocked on the door. He took a quick peek inside and noted Vergil was still standing there watching the water. Nero sighed, a part of him didn't want to help Vergil on this occasion.

He felt his heart race and he rolled a ring on his finger. "Okay, just this one time. I can do it", he was blushing madly.

He walked back in and checked the water with his hand. Vergil was lost in thought and still gripping Yamato. Nero licked his full lips nervously. His red cheeks were signaling once again his fight or flight reactions as he had come to term his feelings for Vergil.

"Okay Vergil let's do this", he mumbled the words. Nero took the katana from Vergil's hands. Vergil's jaw clenched but Nero placed his clawed hand over Vergil's.

"Am just placing it here". He lay it down on the floor. Nero helped Vergil out of his jumper. His head got stuck and Nero was panicking.

He didn't want to be bitten and he knew Vergil got angry quickly. He was so nervous that he tore the jumper in his haste. Vergil's brows arched in response and Nero scratched his nose. The cold twin was unpredictable but seemed to be taking it well so far. Nero's blue eyes fell on his chest and he was shocked. It was the first time Nero had seen his body since he was hospitalised and he knew this scar wasn't there before. His clawed hand slid over it. It was a Vertical line near his heart. Vergil gazed down and inspected it too. His lips tightened in thought.

"He hurt you...Dante?" Nero was curious. Vergil gazed down at Yamato and ignored the question.

Nero tilted his face with his human hand and his soft blue eyes met Vergil's cold ones. "Vergil, did Dante hurt you?"

Nero wanted to know the truth about that night. His hand was still resting on Vergil's chest. He could hear and feel the beats of his strong heart.

"Dante", Vergil gazed up at Nero and closed the gap between them.

Nero didn't move away, he knew Vergil's every move. He felt his hand going into his hair and gripping the white strands.

Nero's eyes never left the scar. He continued to inspect it closely. "Why doesn't this scar heal?"

He asked himself the question and his brows creased together. The scent of a thunderstorm and wild flowers was overflowing in the small misty bathroom. His eyes became lidded and his hands slowly trailed down the ridges of Vergil's stomach. His skin was warm and intoxicating. Nero was drawn to Vergil's body. His hands memorizing it for his mind to capture.

He stopped and hesitated before undoing the button on his pants. He could hear his own breathes and the drum of his heart. He snapped out of his trance and quickly slid down the zipper. The pants were fitted and clung to Vergil's hips. Nero closed his eyes and pulled them down. Vergil gazed down at him. His long hair covering his face. He was still gripping Nero's hair which was pulled in the process.

Nero was too nervous to notice. "Vergil, step out of them". Nero didn't look up he mumbled the words.

Vergil held his shoulders and slid them off his feet gracefully. He was wearing white boxers and Nero wondered if he should keep them on. Vergil's fingers were gliding over the scar and his white brows were slightly raised. Nero stood up and wiped his forehead, he was sweating.

He drew the bath curtain and his eyes fell on Vergil's boxers again. "Take these off and step inside okay".

Nero gestured with his hands for emphasis. One pointing down there and then to the bath tub . His cheeks were flushed red.

"Mato", Vergil glared at him. Nero's eyes bulged open, "you got to be kidding me", he moaned.

"Mato...", there was a threat in his tone. Nero frowned, "Your taking a shower Vergil".

He flexed his devil arm and waited. Vergil stood there like a perfect statue. Unblinking and unfazed. "That's how you want it...fine".

He scooped up Vergil with his devil bringer and placed him in the bath tub with his boxers on.

Vergil's cold eyes never left his face and he knew that look. "Don't even think about it Vergil".

Nero equipped himself with a long scrubbing brush. There was no way in hell he was going to let Vergil bite him again. It was like being bitten by a man sized piranha. Vergil sneered at the brush as Nero quickly scrubbed his body. He had to admit Vergil had a nice body. Vergil hadn't done any training yet his body was perfectly sculpted. Nero's brows creased, how was he going to wash Vergil's hair? He scratched his nose for an answer. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and placed the brush on the floor.

"I am trusting you Vergil", he nodded his head. Vergil was watching him closely and Nero knew he had to stay sharp.

He placed some shampoo on his hands and leaned towards Vergil. He started to shampoo his hair roughly. The threat of a bite looming in the air. Vergil gripped his wrist and pulled him into the shower. Nero gasped in shock as his white shirt and black pants got soaked. He fell face first and smacked the wall hard before hitting the tub.

"You didn't", he growled the words and gazed up at him.

Vergil's long hair was plastered to his face but he could have sworn he saw a small smirk. He gritted his teeth and stood up slowly rubbing one knee and cursing under his breath. Nero controlled his anger and finished washing Vergil's hair. He stopped when he felt Vergil's hand behind his neck. Nero closed his eyes to his touch.

In his flight or fight reaction to his feelings. He was suddenly frozen in place. Vergil's hands held warmth and strength. He felt his forehead resting against his own as the warm water washed over the two of them.

Nero's hands moved without his consent and he slowly wrapped his arms around Vergil's shoulders, closing the gap between their bodies. His shirt was soaked. His heart beats fluctuated to beat with Vergil's. Their chests rising and falling together, it was a moment of complete perfection. Nero opened his eyes and they lingered on Vergil's lips. A part of him had yearned to taste them.

Nero placed his clawed hand on Vergil's jaw and whispered the words. "I don't know...how long I can control myself".

He felt his heart beat faster and his voice shook with passion. He couldn't meet those piercing eyes. They held wild oceans. He could hear their roar. They were calling to him and he was standing on the edge. If he let himself fall, there was no going back. He had come to fear his emotions for Vergil and he hadn't given a name to their relationship. Yet there was only one word for these feelings. Vergil tilted his head in response and continued to stroke Nero's hair gently. Nero sighed and gripped his hand and removed it from behind his neck.

He was about to step out of the tub when Vergil spoke. "Brother". Nero was shocked, it was the first time Vergil had spoken this word.

He gazed back at him and gripped his hand. "Vergil do you remember me?"

Vergil didn't listen. His eyes were slightly lidded. He placed one hand on Nero's jaw and kissed his parted lips. Nero was left stunned, his palms coming together and his body tensed against Vergil's. He felt Vergil's strong tongue snake into his mouth and he couldn't hold back. He gripped his neck and met his tongue with his own.

Sucking it slowly and letting Vergil explore his mouth. Their was hunger in their kiss. As he lost his breathes at the realisation that this is what he had always wanted. There was no hesitation. Nero kissed Vergil with ferocity to match his kiss. He felt his teeth against his upper lip and opened his mouth wider. His hands were tracing Vergil's body. Their skins burning with desire. It continued to rain down on their faces. They were both breathless.

Nero's hands snaked though Vergil's hair and he felt his lips beginning to bleed. It didn't matter to him, he couldn't stop what had began. His body wouldn't let him stop, his heart had won over his fears. Vegil ripped his shirt with one hand and Nero groaned when he felt Vergil's hands tracing his skin and squeezing a nipple. He was pushed roughly against the cold tiles and pinned by Vergil's body. He pressed his hands into his shoulders.

His devil arm glowing red for the first time. It was illuminating their faces. They couldn't stop the kiss. Their hands exploring and caressing each other's bodies which were wrapped together in a hungry frenzy. He moaned when he felt Vergil trailing his neck with his mouth. He felt his teeth against his skin and bit his own lips at the pleasure he felt. He opened his eyes to take in Vergil's face and scent. He couldn't look away his skin was glowing gold, his eyes white.

They were blindingly beautiful. He lost himself inside them. He took off his shirt and fumbled with his pants. There was no one else in the world who he would rather be with. Vergil had always drawn him, even though Dante and him were twins. He took them off and threw them on the floor. Nero's cheeks were flushed red and he was panting. Vergil continued to place kisses around his jaw, neck and chest. Nero grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him back into a rough kiss. Vergil placed both hands on his hips and pulled him into his body. Nero felt his hardened member brush against Vergil's and he moaned.

Vergil opened his eyes to the sound and whispered the word into his ear. "Brother".

Nero stopped and froze at Vergil's words. His eyes opened and his grip loosened slowly around Vergil's shoulders. His devil arm was still glowing red and he gazed at it. He wasn't Dante and they were not brother's. He stood shocked for a minute as he finally understood what had just happened. The reason for Dante's departure from Vergil's life. He stared back at Vergil, who was still gripping his hair and stroking his chest. His hands slowly gliding down his devil arm. Nero let the truth sink in. He wiped his face and felt anger coursing through him.

His eyes narrowed and he glared at Vergil. "You sick fuck, you're in love with your own brother?"

He growled the words and gazed back at Vergil in disgust. He slapped Vergil's hand away and Vergil's jaw clenched.

He met Nero's blue eyes and they narrowed. "Don't fucking touch me again. I am not your fucking brother. Fucking psychopath", he spat the words.

He pushed past him and got out of the bath tub. His black boxers were completely soaked. He grabbed a towel and walked into the kitchen. His body was trembling and his hands were shaking. The lasagna was almost burned to a crisp and he turned off the oven. He wiped his face with the towel and felt his chest tighten. He bit his lip to stop the tears from falling. The way Vergil had gazed at him was the reason he was crying.

He had hurt him with his words. Nero understood now why Dante had abandoned Vergil. His own brother was in love with him. He had felt it in his touch, eyes and words. How could he have been so blind. He wiped the tears from his eyes and gazed at the floor in defeat. Vergil was in love with Dante. The reality had broken Nero's heart. He was in love with someone he could never have. He felt anger course through his body. Vergil would never remember who he was because he was no one to him. Just a fading fucking reminder of his brother, who was no longer in his life.

"It's just his fucking blood", he reminded himself. Yet it had been three whole months. Nero could still hear the shower running.

He wiped his body down and sat down on the floor. His hair was dripping wet. He gripped his hair in frustration. He had fucked up and he knew it.

He rubbed his face with his clawed hand and calmed his own nerves. "What am I going to do?" He shook his head.

"Why did he give me his fucking blood". He shouted the words in the agony he was feeling.

He had only kissed him because he thinks he is Dante. This blood was the reason he had these feelings for Vergil and was connected to him. He let his tears fall, not even bothering to wipe them from his face. Nero didn't even know how long he sat there. He didn't have the courage to move or confront his own messed up feelings. He rested one hand on his forehead and shook his head in defeat.

"How could he be in love with his own brother?" He chuckled in disbelief.

He gazed up at the ceiling and bit his own nails in agitation, nearly chewing them off. He sighed and staggered back to his feet and went back into the bathroom. Vergil was gone. He punched a hole in the side of the wall and could see the front door was open. He stroked his wet hair and closed the door. His devil bringer was glowing blue and he could see Yamato lying down on the floor. Vergil hadn't taken it and Nero was shocked.

Nero picked her up and stroked her sheath. He turned off the shower and could still smell Vergil's scent. He sat down and rested his back against the tub. Nero stroked his own lips and closed his eyes. He could still feel Vergil's touch, scent and lips on his body which was still trembling. He remembered what Dante had told him. He had no choice.

Nero stroked Yamato and gazed back at the door."Vergil", he whispered his name.

His brows creased in thought. He stood up and placed the katana on the shelf. He took off his wet boxers and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red hoodie. He placed his combat shoes on and ran out. He locked the door and could see Vergil's foot prints in the snow. He wasn't even wearing any clothes and his brows creased in worry.

His heart was racing. "Fuck", he ran as fast as he could. The streets were empty but surrounded by a beautiful blanket of white.

It was illuminated by the glow of the lamps. It was falling softly from the sky. Nero picked up Vergil's scent and followed it when he could no longer see his tracks. He had been selfish. He had promised to look after Vergil and knew he was his responsibility now. Nero felt overwhelming guilt. Whatever happened between Vergil and Dante had never been any of his business. All he knew was that he was in love with Vergil and he had already made his choice. The truth he had been avoiding for so long.

The thought of losing Vergil like this was killing him. "Vergil", he shouted his name and ran faster.

He was still on the medication and knew he shouldn't be out here. It was unbearable cold and he was in his freaking underwear.

"Vergil I am sorry, please come back". Nero shouted the words and could see his own breathes.

His hands and feet were frozen. He glanced around in loss, the scent was getting faint. He placed the hood over his head and inspected his devil arm.

"Come on lead the way", Nero closed his eyes in concentration.

He calmed his nerves and concentrated on one thought. "I just need to follow by instinct", he whispered the words.

His mind trying to reach that stillness he had always felt in Vergil's presence. Nero opened his eyes and could see his devil bringer glowing red and blue. His steps carried him now. He ran as fast as he could. He jumped a few fences and climbed a tall tree to get on top of the rooftops. He could see miles of snow and houses.

"Come on", he was bent down on one knee and waited.

He picked up Vergil's scent and smiled. He ran on top of the roof tops and made the big gaps with ease. He was panting but he couldn't stop. He jumped down to one of the alleyways and came to an open square. It was a small park. The tree's were dead and covered by snow. Vergil was standing in the middle of the place looking up at the sky. One hand was extended out and the snow was covering his pale skin.

"Vergil", Nero was relieved and panting heavily. He bent down and held his sides.

He slowly ran the rest of the way and hugged him tightly from behind. He kissed the back of his neck and removed the snow from his hair and body. He took off his hoodie and placed it over his frozen skin . He lifted the hood and covered his head. Vergil sneered at him and moved away from Nero. His feet were covered by snow and his body was trembling.

His eyes arctic against his pale skin and the white backdrop. "Mato", he spoke the word sharply and gritted his teeth.

Vergil traced the scar on his chest with his trembling fingers. Nero stepped closer to Vergil and placed his clawed hand behind his neck. He rested their foreheads together and embraced Vergil. Vergil gazed back at him and this time Nero met his stare. He felt his chest tighten when he gazed down and saw Vergil's feet were covered by snow.

He took Vergil's arms and placed them slowly around his neck. He placed his hands around his waist and lifted him out of the snow. Vergil glared back at Nero. Nero held him tighter. They were eye to eye and his body was beginning to shake. He didn't care, he couldn't see, hear or feel anything except for the beat of Vergil's heart against his own chest. He could have used his devil bringer to carry Vergil but he didn't want to.

Nero wanted to keep him close. "I am sorry, I hurt you", he spoke softly, he was still breathless.

"I fucked up, it won't happen again". Vergil's lips tightened in response and Nero didn't wait. His own teeth were chattering.

"Let's get the hell out of this cold", he whispered. He lifted Vergil over his shoulders.

Vergil squirmed out of his grip and settled for a piggy back ride instead. Nero smirked and held his legs. He started to make his way back. Vergil's eyes were becoming lidded he rested his head against Nero's shoulder.

"You know this has turned out to be quite a crazy day". The words were slightly slurred. His hair was wet too which made the snow settle on top.

Vergil pressed his face into a Nero's hair and gripped him tightly. The cold was biting his bare skin and he was beginning to shake.

"Your heavier then you look you know", he smirked and felt Vergil's warm breathes against his red cheeks.

Nero walked past a few people who gaped back at him in shock. Vergil was struggling in his grip but Nero held his long legs tighter. He didn't even care if they were staring. The absurdity of the situation made him snicker and Vergil noticed.

"Mato...Dante". Vergil spoke the words in his monotone voice and rested his head against Nero's face. Nero rolled his eyes in response.

"Where nearly there. Plus who told you to come and freeze your naked ass off in the snow".

Nero laughed the words and walked faster, knowing Vergil might retaliate with a bite. Vergil just gripped his neck harder in response nearly choking him. By the time they got home it was almost midnight. Nero managed to open the door and this time he hit his head at the entrance. His head exploded in pain and he bit his own tongue upon impact. He groaned and Vergil glanced at him arching a brow in surprise. He kissed Nero's forehead tenderly, making Nero smirk.

He came inside and kicked the door shut. He walked over to the fire place and sat down. He adjusted Vergil's legs and rubbed his freezing feet which were frozen ice blocks. His toes had turned purple at the tips. Nero inspected them closely and continued to rub them. He didn't stop until they got some warmth back. Vergil's eyes were becoming lidded. Nero inspected his face and felt guilt. Vergil could have died out there.

He still wasn't well and Nero had let him down in his moment of anger and stupidity. "I'm sorry...I just", he didn't know what to say.

He leaned forward and took off Vergil's soaked boxers. He stood up and grabbed some cotton pants from the small cupboard near the bed. He placed these on and helped him up. He removed the white covers and lay him down in bed. Placing an extra blanket on top. He sat on the edge of the bed and combed Vergil's hair away from his forehead. His eyes were closed.

"I won't leave you...like he did". Nero whispered the words and glanced back at Yamato.

He inspected his forehead and could feel his skin was still cold. He slid off his boots and took out a pair of blue cotton pants. He put them on and slid into bed next to Vergil. Nero wrapped his arms and legs around his body and pulled him closer. His body was still cold. He rubbed his back and shoulders, lost in his own thoughts.

His clawed hand rested on one side of his high cheekbones. "I don't think I am strong enough to leave your side Vergil".

"I can never walk away". Nero slid his fingers over Vergil's lips. He wanted to kiss them but he held himself back. He knew Vergil didn't share his feelings.

He gazed down and held Vergil's slender hands. He rested one on his cheek and placed his clawed hand on top. His heart beat faster but the words left his mouth softly.

"I think... I am in love with you Vergil". Nero closed his own eyes in loss and knew there was no going back.

Vergil's kiss had given him the strength to confront his own feelings. He had finally let go of his own fears and wanted to drown himself inside the oceans that he had come to fear. Nero slid his hand under the hood and traced the scar against Vergil's skin which was finally warming from his own. His own eyes became lidded and he felt his breathes becoming erratic.

He kissed Vergil's lidded eyes. He was no longer afraid to meet their depths. Vergil opened his eyes slowly to Nero's words. Nero combed his hair away from his forehead. Those sharp azure eyes were gazing back at him with new intensity, almost recognition.

Nero traced Vergil's face with his fingertips and he bit his lips. His brows creased in thought. "Your blood was calling me".

"It's like a whisper, it calls to my devil arm", he rested his head back.

"Blood", Vergil whispered back and his eyes narrowed. "Yes your blood, it whispers to me, crazy huh".

Nero smirked back at him and his human hand rested against his cheek. He knew now things were never going to be the same between them. He had crossed the line today. The kiss they had shared had sealed his fate. He belonged to Vergil. Vergil gripped his hand and gazed back at Nero. His lips tightened in thought and his jaw clenched. He rubbed the sides of his forehead and inspected the room critically.

"What's wrong?" Nero whispered the words and continued to stroke his chest.

His devil arm was glowing red. He could see it illuminating the skin near Vergil's neck. Nero moved closer and rested his head against Vergil's chest. He wanted to hear his heart beats. He couldn't keep his eyes open and closed them. Vergil's scent was filling his soul and he only found comfort now in his embrace.

"You know I wish I could have shown you that place. Where the wild flowers grow".

"It's beautiful. I watched my first sunrise over those meadows. It...reminds me of you".

He held Vergil closer and stroked the scar gently on his warm skin. Nero felt Vergil's body tense against his own.

"I wish I could make you better and be the one to heal you. I wish... I could be your brother...Dante".

Nero felt warm tears escaping his eyes and falling silently down his cheeks. He knew Vergil wouldn't notice them. He was only 20 and had never been in love. He had no idea it would hurt like this. He felt Vergil's hand on his cheek and felt a thumb wipe his eyes where the tears were falling. Nero didn't open his eyes he fell asleep inside Vergil's arms. Vergil stroked Nero's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Nero", he whispered the hybrids name and got out of bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was crying and it was all Nero's bloody fault. Why did he always end up being so god damn cute? Nero scratched his nose and smirked he couldn't help it. Sexy and sweet was his description. ****He wiped her tears and forgave her. He knew she would do him justice. She nodded her head. She wiped her nose and gazed back at Vergil. He was distant and she was in love with him like Nero.**

**If only she could create three copies of him that would resolve this complicated issue. D****ante came over and sat down next to him. Vergil sneered at him and Dante blew on his hair in response. ****He took Yamato from Vergil's hands and winked at him. Vergil arched a brow in response and they gave each other a sexy stare. ****Angel licked her lips in anticipation. Nero slapped her head and she pouted. She didn't really mind sharing three ways. Nero's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open, Angel was going crazy.**

**The truth was she had fallen in love with Nero and Dante in this story and didn't mind sharing her beloved with them. **

**Warnings: uh hum I don't want to spoil anything :). It's really strange but I just noted that Dante says the same dialogue Vergil did during his suicide attempt. It was totally unintentional o-0. They are twins indeed.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom. I work full time. Write these long chapters for free and get nothing in return .T-T.**

**My Prayer:**

Dante waited with the rest of the people to get inside the club. It was crazy busy and he was freezing. He had already waited half an hour and gave up. The queue wasn't moving. Maybe he would try some other day and was too tired to stand here all night. It was almost 1 am. He decided to hit another bar and pick up a chick to spend the night with. He scratched his stubble and made his way quietly through the streets. They were heavy covered with snow and it was a pretty sight.

The moon was full and he gazed up at the stars. They were out in their full glory, filling the sky with their beauty over a black canvass. He remembered the warm summer nights they used to go star gazing as a family and smiled. Vergil could name each of the stars and the constellations. His interest in them had been obsessive, like anything else he would fall in love with. They would set up the camp fire and Sparda would ask the two of them to collect wood. He would follow Vergil's steps. He would always lead the way.

"Verge, daddy said not to go too far, its dark".

Vergil tilted his head, "try to keep up Dante", the words sharp and low.

He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Dante stuck his tongue out and Vergil stopped.

"I saw that Dante", the tone was calm but Dante gulped.

"I didn't do anything", Dante lied through his teeth.

His brother was scary and may have eyes on the back of his head. He was convinced now.

Dante pouted and scratched his elbow, "daddy likes to smooch mommy so he sends us away".

He turned around and could see them kissing, he shook his head, "yuck".

They both made their way quietly. Vergil's steps were silent and Dante's loud and brash. He rubbed his arms and gazed around the darkened forest. He saw a few sticks and picked them up in his small hands. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans.

His white converses were caked in mud. He pouted. "My new shoes wrecked".

He sat down and tried to clean them with some leaves. When he looked up Vergil was gone.

He glanced around in surprise and dropped the sticks. "Vergil", he shouted his brother's name.

"Not funny", he looked around and waited for his brother. Minutes seemed like hours.

He could hear things in the forest and he decided to make his way back alone. "I am going now, not waiting for you Verge".

He flicked his hair away from his face and realised he was lost. His heart beat faster. He hated the dark. He started to run and find his way back. He could hear voices. Some other people must be camping out here too. The thought was reassuring. He could see a faint light so he followed it not realising where he was going. He slipped on a muddy slope and fell down a rocky hill.

He tried to grip something to stop his fall but there was nothing to grip. He landed hard face first in a small stream. He touched the side of his cheek, it was stinging. He was soaked and covered in dirt and mud. He inspected the blood on his hands and lifted his top.

His skin was grazed and torn. He looked back and realised he had taken quite a fall. His eyes started to sting but he stopped his tears. He looked around and didn't know where he was. Dante tried to stand but his legs hurt. His demonic healing was slow, they were only seven.

"Vergil", he shouted his brother's name. He wiped his soaked face with one hand coating it in mud. The forest was eerily silent; the light he had seen was from the moon.

Dante sat there. He knew his brother would find him. He always did. His brother never let him down. When he looked back up he could see him standing on the bank. He dropped the sticks inside his arms and rolled up his jeans. He made his way towards Dante quietly. Vergil inspected his face and lifted him out of the water. Dante wiped his tears and glared at him.

Dante's small voice shook with sobs and he couldn't fight the tears. "You left me...deliberately".

Vergil tilted his head and a small smile appeared on his lips. Dante felt anger when he saw it. He pushed Vergil hard, he lost his footing and fell in the water. His face flushed with anger and their identical eyes met. Dante stood up gingerly and limped out of the stream and onto the bank. Vergil stood up and wiped his clothes. He walked back towards Dante and took his hand inside his own.

"I'm sorry brother", Vergil whispered the words. Dante glared at him and wiped his tears.

Vergil held his hand tighter and started to lead him back. His clothes were ruined like Dante's. Dante felt his anger fading with his brother's touch and he stopped abruptly. His head down.

Vergil gazed back at him and wiped his own dripping face, "it won't happen again Dante. I didn't mean for you to fall".

Dante wiped his nose and rubbed his stinging cheek. He leaned forward and hugged Vergil. "Thanks for coming back", Dante whispered.

Vergil stepped back and took Dante's hand again. He walked him back to the campsite in the opposite direction. Dante had gazed up at the sky and enjoyed the walk back. His brother's hand and fingers guiding him. Even the dark held nothing in front of his brother's light. The smile faded when he realised he hadn't been to the lake to see his mother. The lake reminded him of his brother even though his mother was buried there. He could never go back. He smiled sadly at the irony and hypocrisy of his own actions.

He found a small bar and decided to get a drink. He sat down on a stool and ordered a whisky. It was a good combination with the drugs and would help him pass the night. He didn't bother taking off his coat, he was chilled to the bone. The bar tender gave him the drink and he glanced around the room. It was pretty empty and he didn't mind.

He took the shot and ordered another, when a pretty girl came and sat down next to him. She had green eyes and curly black hair. A beauty spot above her upper lip and was in her late twenties. Her long legs left little to the imagination, in a small black mini skirt, red heels and a white cardigan.

A few men sat on the opposite table were staring at him. They were all clad in hoodies and jeans and were in their teens. He could see their tattoos and their sharp eyes watching him closely. They were from a cartel group. He knew about them as they were known to be a pain in the ass. Some of them even hired the help of demons to run their little operations.

They were involved in drugs, weapons and human trafficking. He had run into them countless times and raised his glass and winked at them. The three men glanced back at each other and glared back at him. The girl was watching him closely. She smiled and gazed back at the men.

"Hola", she giggled and stroked her hair back.

"Hello to you is well babe", he put on his best smile.

She adjusted her skirt and leaned closer to him. She inspected his face and glanced back at the men. "Your friends with them?" she smiled.

Dante gazed back at them. They continued to watch him closely. "Probably", he said taking another shot and stroking his neck.

The girl smiled more and poured him another drink. "I buy for you", she giggled and stroked her hair again.

"You have a sexy accent". Dante purred the words and had a good look at her. She was hot. The girl blushed and her eyes narrowed playfully.

"In that case maybe we go somewhere better". She leaned into his body and lifted her skirt.

Dante gazed down and noted she wasn't wearing any underwear. She winked at him and placed a small kiss on his lips before pushing the glass towards him. He smiled and took the shot. He adjusted the collar on his shirt and took her hand. He started to lead her out. She followed behind him, her heels tapping the floor as she adjusted her skirt. Dante stopped next to the table of guys who had been watching him.

"You know it's only polite to buy me a drink if you're going to give me the sexy eyes".

The guy glared back at him and spat the word, "puta". The other men laughed loudly.

Dante chuckled and gazed back at the man, "perfect name for you".

He took the girl's waist and waved back at the men. The girl placed her arm around his waist and her smile faded. They made their way out quietly. It was beginning to snow and Dante stared back at the girl. He took of his coat and placed it around her. The gesture left her startled and she stopped. She gazed back at him and inspected the jacket. He stroked his hair and could see something was wrong.

"It's cold babe, keep it on", Dante spoke the words softly.

"You should go hurry". She blurted the words and turned to face the bar.

Dante didn't move, his brows creased in confusion, she took his arm and started to run with him. Dante gripped her hand and stopped her.

"Slow down babe what's wrong?" He held her shaking body.

"They told me to spike your drink, with drug", she blurted the words.

"They want to hurt you. They say that you hurt their friend". The girl stopped and her eyes widened as the men caught up with them.

The young man who had sworn at him came over and patted her cheek hard. Her brows creased and she stared back at Dante, "I'm sorry", she whispered.

She walked back towards the other two men and whispered something to them in Spanish. They laughed at her and she didn't turn around to see what would happen. The guy removed his hood. His hair was shaved and his blue eyes fell on Dante. He had three drops of blood tattooed on his right cheek.

"Our friend Carlos still lives. You only crippled him but he remembers you, ice man".

Dante smiled at him and felt his body giving way. He lost his balance and fell on the floor. His vision was becoming blurred and he tried to stand. He shook his head and tried to lift his body. He was disorientated and felt a wave of nausea coming on. He fell back on the snow. The man knelt down next to him and Dante gazed up at the sky. He didn't know where he was.

The man's voice was inaudible. "We are not stupid, like him, to take you head on. You got superpowers like superman. So we use special kryptonite".

Dante couldn't hear him. He was about to lose consciousness and black out. The man clicked his finger and the two guys came over and doused Dante's body in gasoline. The guy slapped his face hard and Dante opened his eyes again.

"We want to hear you scream puta". The other man with a small scar above his eye smiled and started to record the video on his mobile.

They were going to be paid well for this. Carlos had put a price on the head of this man. Every member of the cartel had been looking for a white haired man with his description. The guy stood up and lit a cigarette. The other two guys came and stood next to Dante's body and started to smoke with him. He spun the lighter in his hand. He inhaled deeply and gazed up at one of the buildings above the alleyway.

The cigarette fell from his hand and onto the floor, his eyes widened in surprise. The other two men noticed and followed his eyes. They froze, as they met the predatory cold stare of the man they had been looking for. He was staring down at them with a look that could send a shudder through anyone. It was death incarnate. His cold eyes never left their faces and they realised their mistake.

They were dealing with twins. "Ice man", the words left his lips in awe.

The man holding the mobile dropped it on the floor and pulled a gun out from behind his back. Vergil tilted his head and flew down from the building. He was wearing Nero's red hoody and blue jeans and brown combat shoes. He somersaulted and landed gracefully. He stood up and sheathed Yamato.

The men's heads fell off their bodies at the same time the cold steel clicked into its lacquered case. The blood sprayed from their necks and coated the snow crimson. Vergil sneered at the blood and watched them limp onto the floor in a synchronised fall.

Vergil picked up Dante's body before the blood could touch his brother's skin. Vergil's brows creased in thought. He could smell the alcohol and drugs in his brother's scent. Vergil picked him up bridal style and carried him through the streets. A girl came running from around the corner and stood shocked. She fell down on her knees and watched the man walk past her. She held out Dante's jacket and gazed up at him.

His jaw clenched and he ignored her. Dante's body and hair was covered in oil. His brother head limped against his chest and Vergil gazed out. He had remembered everything when Nero had mentioned the blood. He knew Dante would have reacted like this to his confession. He had never imagined it would also destroy him. The demon had been right all along, yet he didn't regret his decision.

The snow fell softly on Dante's skin and Vergil felt his chest tighten. His brother was fragile and broken.

"Brother, there was no other way", he whispered the words to Dante.

He spoke in his monotone voice and his eyes lingered on Dante's face. "I was driven to madness because I feared your rejection brother".

He adjusted his brother's body and walked through the quiet streets. The voice that had tormented him for so long was dead. It died the minute he had remembered his mother's last words, her smile and her eyes. They had gazed back at him with love he had felt was lost in the chaotic months of his father's departure. He had been wrong.

She had always loved him. Even in her final moments she had done what she thought was best for him. Vergil had forgiven himself, his mind, heart and soul finally at peace. The chaos that had driven him for so long washed away under the oceans he had come to fear. Everything had washed away under its powerful current. He had let go of the hurt, anguish, torment of his mother's death with this one confession.

His love for his brother had finally set him free. He gazed back at Dante and stopped his steps. His brother still hated him. He hadn't forgiven him and maybe would never want to see him again. Yet he would fulfil his mother's last wish and be Dante's guardian angel. Vergil made his way back to Devil May Cry, the door was unlocked.

The place was littered with rubbish. He could see the used needles on the desk and the pizza boxes on the floor. Vergil laid Dante on the sofa and gazed back at the piano. He moved towards it and his fingers slid over the keys. He tilted his head and felt her hand rest against his cheek. He gazed back at her and she wiped the tears that started to fall from his own eyes. She went down on both knees. Her blue dress getting dirtied by the littered floor and hugged his small frame.

Her eyes fell back on Dante's face the way they had that night.

"Only you can bring him back now Vergil. Your strength is what he needs to carry him through this".

He closed his eyes to her words and closed the lid to the piano which was coated in dust. He placed Yamato on top.

"Hey bro", Dante whispered the words. He had blacked out and knew he was hallucinating. He always saw his brother when he was high.

Vergil tensed and didn't turn around. He tilted his head and hadn't anticipated Dante regaining consciousness.

"What the hell is this?" Dante wiped his face and smelled his hand, "gasoline?" He snorted and tried to lift himself.

He couldn't feel his legs and felt nauseated. He turned on the sofa and threw up on the floor. His hair fell over his face and his hair and skin was greasy. Dante wiped his lips and closed his eyes. He was going to black out. He shouldn't have mixed the alcohol and heroin today. His body didn't feel right.

Coco came running down the stairs. She could feel her master's presence. She barked loudly and came and stood next to him. She sat down next to his feet and waited patiently to be petted. She knew he didn't like her jumping on him. He bent down on one knee and held out his hand. She licked it and moved into his body. He stroked her head for the first time.

"Coco", he whispered her name and she barked and wagged her tail. She licked his face and Vergil allowed it.

The noise woke Dante up again. He tried to lift his head but his eyes were still closed. She walked back to him and licked his fingers slowly to wake him. She always did this when he needed her. Vergil walked towards Dante. He stroked his hair and inspected the chaos around him. He lifted his brothers limp body and took him upstairs.

He turned on the shower and started to remove his clothes. Coco followed and came and sat down next to him. It was strange but the moment was eerily familiar and Vergil remembered Nero. He had heard the hybrids words. The words he had spoken had been the same that had left his lips countless times.

Nero had fallen into the grips of his own blood and was in love with him. Vergil arched his brows and knew he had made a mistake. He should never have shared his blood with Nero. His eyes narrowed when he saw the needle marks and bruising on his brother's arm. He started the shower and rested Dante's body gently inside. Dante didn't wake up.

Vergil's brows arched in surprise. He quickly soaped his body and hair to remove the gasoline from his skin. Vergil didn't try to touch his brother intimately. He had seen the revulsion in his eyes and he knew his brother would never want to be touched by him. Dante's eyes fluttered open and he rested his head back. He tried to open his eyes but they remained lidded. He felt rain falling down on his face.

He was floating through the room and could hear Coco in the distance. She was barking. He heard a heartbeat and realised it was his own. He could feel another wave of nausea coming on and he bent forward. He felt a hand stroke his hair back. It was a comforting touch, so familiar and almost real, belonging to his brother. Dante cleaned his mouth and rested his head back. He didn't want to lose consciousness so he tried to lift himself. He felt a warm hand press down on his chest.

He stopped and gripped it inside his own. "Hey Verge, how comes you don't talk to me bro?"

His brother was always silent when he had these hallucinations. Dante forced his eyes open. When he gazed up he met the sharp azure eyes and face that had come to haunt his dreams.

He lifted his hand and rested it against his brother's face. "I left you to die Verge. I was a coward".

Dante whispered the words. This dream felt real and he wanted his brother to know. He had realised his mistake too late. Vergil's jaw clenched as he saw tears beginning to fall from his brothers eyes. He saw his chest begin to shake. Vergil leaned forward and kissed Dante's forehead.

Dante closed his eyes and gripped his brother's hand tighter inside his own. "Please don't leave me this time".

Dante couldn't remember the last time he had slept through the night. He was afraid of sleep. Yet his brother's hand and touch felt real. Vergil lay down on top of the covers and pulled his brother into his arms. He rested Dante's head on his chest and felt his brother wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders. His younger brother clung to him and buried his face into his chest.

Vergil stroked his wet hair and whispered the words into his ear."Sleep brother, I am here now".

It was the first time Dante had heard his brother's voice. His voice was calm and soft like a lullaby. The sound made his heart skip a beat. Dante smiled when he felt his brother's fingertips stroking his face. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest, the feel of his warm hands inside his hair. His soft breathes against his forehead where his lips rested. Vergil was still alive. He hadn't killed his brother and wasn't alone in the world. He knew now he had loved his brother even more than his own mother. He had felt guilt and terror at the realization. Every attempt to run away from Vergil had broken his own spirit.

His older brother had always been his heart and soul. "I love you bro", Dante whispered the words.

He didn't want to lose consciousness or wake up from this dream. He wished he could die like this. Vergil was silent and Dante wanted to hear his voice. He lifted his head and gripped his brother's hand tighter.

"Talk to me bro...I like to hear... your voice". Dante felt his brothers arms moving away from his body and his hands began to tremble at the loss

He would wake up alone tomorrow. He hadn't turned up at the hospital because he was too afraid to face the truth. That his brother may have passed away in his sleep. He had come countless times at the doors and turned back. He was a mess and didn't have the strength to rectify his mistakes. Dante felt a warm weight on his legs and he gazed down. Coco was sitting on his legs. She had always remained by his side in his darkest days. But Vergil was gone. Dante's warm tears trailed down his cheeks silently. It had been three months and yet it was only today they had graced his skin.

"I deserve it Verge". Dante whispered the words and glanced around the darkened room.

He could still feel his brother's embrace, hands and touch. The loss left him devastated, he smiled sadly. He used all the strength he could find to sit up in bed. He reached out and opened the side table. He would need another dose to fall asleep. He took the heroin out from the drawer and leaned on it for support. He wiped his tears and found a paper to roll up. He ripped the small plastic and it spilled over his hands. He licked them and tapped the powder.

He made two vertical lines and placed the paper next to his nose. He closed one nostril and was about to snort it when he felt a hard blow on the side of his head. Dante's head hit the table, he felt his ears ringing. He felt two powerful hands against his face and he waited for his vision to clear. A cut appeared above his eyebrow.

He felt his warm blood streak the side of his face where it had been cut with the blow. He blinked a few times. His brother was gazing back at him with a look of fury. His eyes held anger and his lips were tightened in thought. His high cheekbones were narrowed beautifully and his hair and skin striking against the red colour.

Dante chuckled, "red suits you bro, and it's my colour".

Vergil placed a warm cloth against Dante's bleeding skin. He had left him when he realised he was running a fever to get a damp cloth and warm water in a bowl. He had never expected his brother to have used drugs. It was a sign of weakness and he felt disappointed. He had let his anger get the better of him. He had hit his brother.

Dante wrapped his arms around Vergil's waist and held on to the illusion. His skin was still bleeding but he didn't care. Vergil dropped the cloth and stroked Dante's hair. They were both silent, neither had anything to say to the other.

Vergil knew Dante wasn't in his senses and Dante knew this was another hallucination. Dante gazed up and Vergil sat down on the bed. He picked up the cloth again and wiped his brother's cheek. The drugs affected his healing. Coco lifted her head and barked at him, she was still sitting on Dante's legs. Her warmth and weight keeping his legs from trembling.

Dante chuckled, "she can see you too bro".

Vergil was quiet. He wiped Dante's forehead and lay him down in bed. Dante's brows creased and he tried to sit up.

"I don't want to sleep bro", Dante pleaded the words.

Vergil didn't listen, he placed his hand on his chest and pinned him down. Dante stopped struggling and closed his eyes. He was going to black out, but he fought it. He wanted to tell his brother something important.

"Verge...I...have a different nightmare now", his eyes never left his brothers handsome face.

Vergil tilted his head and placed the cloth over Dante's forehead. He opened the side table and his eyes narrowed. He would need to destroy the drugs and the places his brother had hidden them. He could trace their vulgar scent throughout the house. He gripped Vergil's hand and pulled him closer.

Vergil had been distant to ensure he didn't lose his senses to Dante's blood. It was calling and whispering to him but his brother's rejection had confirmed the reality. Dante would never share his feelings. It was a reality he had feared and accepted. He could never stop loving Dante but he wouldn't take advantage of his weakened state either.

Dante gripped his face with both hands and Vergil's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to get any closer but Dante wouldn't let him go. He tilted his face and stared at the pillow. Dante titled his face so their eyes could meet. He was crying. Vergil felt his chest tighten at the sight of these silent tears. Dante wrapped his arms tightly around Vergil until he was lying down on top of him.

His face resting against Dante's. "I...dream you die in my arms. I ripped your heart out Verge".

"I fucked up bro...I shouldn't have hurt you". Dante whispered the words into his brother's ear.

He felt his body tense but he held onto his brother. He didn't want to let him go. Vergil placed his forehead against his brothers and kissed his eyes. His brows arched when he remembered Nero had done the same to him.

Dante felt his tears falling from his eyes but his brother wiped them before they could fall. "Brother, I hurt you too, forgive me".

"Are you real bro?" Dante whispered the words.

His azure eyes were gazing back at Vergil and Vergil was never afraid to find himself inside them. Vergil leaned closer and wanted to kiss his brothers parted lips. They were dry from the abuse he had been putting his body through but he held himself back.

"I am real brother", Vergil spoke the words softly and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Dante gripped him harder in response, "please be real", the words were barely audible.

He always woke up alone and he knew it would break his heart. The cycle of drugs and sleepless nights would repeat over and over until he was numb. He wished for death. Vergil placed another kiss against his cheek and Dante closed his eyes and smiled. He lifted the hood and slid his hands underneath. Vergil's jaw clenched in response as he felt his brother's hand gliding up to his chest. His eyes slightly lidded when he felt their strength and warmth. They stopped near his heart and traced the scar that would never heal.

Dante had made this with his own hands; his fingers formed the vertical line. His brother was real. This was not a hallucination. He could feel his heart beats against his fingertips. Vergil tried to lift himself away. He had to control his emotions but Dante would always draw him in. Dante gripped him tighter around his shoulders. Vergil arched a brow and his lips tightened in thought.

"What do you want brother?" Vergil spoke the words calmly, his eyes sharp, his long hair falling around his face.

Dante continued to stroke the scar and his eyes softened at the question. "I want you by my side bro".

"I want you here with me...I can't be without you". Dante's eyes were closing but he didn't loosen his grip.

His body was trembling and he couldn't feel his legs. He was burning up and could feel his body aching with a fever.

Vergil kissed his forehead again and rested his hand on his brother's jaw. "I will never leave you Dante. If only you would have me brother".

He felt his own tears falling from his eyes. They fell against Dante's cheeks and he composed himself.

"I have made mistakes brother. I know you don't love me. Not in the way I do. I will be the brother you want and need Dante".

Dante pulled Vergil into the bed with the little strength he had left. His brother tried to lie down on top but Dante lifted the covers. He was beginning to sweat and the heat was unbearable. Vergil's brows arched and he watched Dante lay down beside him. He was naked and his body was glistening with sweat. Vergil tried to cover him again but Dante gripped his wrist.

"Its ok bro, am not afraid anymore. Lay down beside me", he whispered the words.

Vergil didn't know what to think. He lay down next to his brother's naked body. Dante's eyes were lidded and he licked his dry lips. He lifted Vergil's top and Vergil gripped his hand.

Vergil spoke the words coolly into Dante's ear. "Brother, we don't have to do this".

His sharp eyes were inspecting Dante's face intently. He could read his brother and what he wanted to do in this fragile state was out of the question. He knew Dante was not in his right frame of mind. Dante leaned closer and started to undo the buttons on Vergil's jeans. His eyes narrowed.

Vergil gripped both of his hands and could see his body was trembling. "Please Verge", Dante pleaded.

Vergil's jaw clenched. He took off his hood, his eyes never leaving Dante's face. He slid off his boots and jeans. He glanced down at his own body and gazed back at Dante. Dante held out his hand and Vergil took it. He lay down next to his brother and rested his hand on his forehead. He was burning up. He could feel the fever against his own skin. Dante crawled into his body. He rested his head on Vergil's chest and kissed the scar. He inspected it closely and could see his own fingers on his brother's skin. He placed his leg between his brothers and slid his arms around his own body.

He stroked Vergil's arms and legs with his trembling hands. "You should have told me bro, how you felt".

Vergil placed one arm under Dante's head and the other around his waist. His own hands were trailing his brother's skin, capturing it in his mind forever. He would only find rest in his brother's embrace.

"How could I brother, we are but one flesh". Dante chuckled, "You're a part of me Verge…you always will be. I am nothing without you bro".

Dante had withered away without his brother's presence. No matter who he had ended up bringing home it couldn't fill the emptiness he felt. His brothers kiss and touch had left their lingering mark. Sparda's words about the blood had always haunted him. Vergil's own body was burning up against Dante's and he took the cloth and cleaned Dante's face and skin.

He had no appetite for his brother's flesh. He had learned to control his hunger for his brother's blood. It had no hold on him. Whatever he was feeling was nothing but love for his brother. Vergil placed small kisses all over his brother's face and stroked his lips and jaw with the back of his fingertips.

Coco stood up and adjusted her position. It was the first time she had slept upstairs with Dante. Dante gazed into his brother's eyes; they were calm and held comfort and beauty. He rested one hand behind his brother's neck and another slid over his forehead and combed his hair back. Dante continued to grip the soft strands so they wouldn't fall back against his brother's skin and hide his face.

"They wanted us to stay together bro. They knew we would die without each other".

The sweat from Dante's body was coating Vergil's skin. Vergil lifted the covers over the two of them and Dante didn't protest.

"Sleep brother", Vergil spoke the words sharply. Dante smirked, "I can't bro, am afraid...you're going to leave me".

"Am afraid to wake up to reality" Dante's voice trembled; the fever had gripped him. His teeth began to chatter.

Vergil felt warm tears falling against his skin, they were his brothers. Vergil leaned in and kissed his brothers skin where they had fallen, one hand resting inside his snow white hair.

Their eyes met and Vergil placed a small kiss on his brother's lips, "sleep brother".

Dante smiled sadly and closed his eyes. He couldn't fight anymore and let his body fall into the darkness. He felt his brother lift his body and rested it on top of his own. He felt his powerful arms wrapping around him like wings. He felt his brothers hand rest inside his hair.

He could hear his brothers heartbeat, it was soothing. Dante gripped his brother tightly and held onto him, both arms resting underneath his body and gripping his strong shoulders. He held them the same way he always did. His brother was strong and would carry the two of them through this night.

He felt his brother's lips next to his ear, "I love you... Dante".

Dante smiled and held onto his brother's body and words. He let his body succumb to sleep. A prayer left his lips for the first time in his life.

"I hope I never wake up... if you're not real".


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel came and sat down next to Vergil. This story was written for the man that had captivated her heart. She met those eyes and realised the story had touched her deeply. There was no way in hell she would let him part ways with Dante. She would set the world on fire for the two of them to ensure a happy ending. **

**She raised a defiant fist in the air to all the haters who would stand in their way. Dante and Nero slid away from her on the sofa she was beginning to scare the two of them. Nero snickered at her and remembered she had promised him something. ****Vergil glared at the three of them; he was beginning to lose patience. It seemed all three were now giving him the puppy dog stare. He would have to choose one of them before this story finishes. Angel blushed and licked her lips, Vergil rubbed his forehead in frustration and they continued to admire him. **

**Warnings: None, except I might kill the twins. Just kidding or am I O_o? **

**Thank You: To the lovely reviewers. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom, I must say this is my story yet you pawn me each time. I wish Dante, Nero and Vergil belonged to me then I would be rich, rich I tell you. Nero rolls his eyes in response.**

**Find My Way:**

Nero's eyes opened slowly to the soft rays of the sun through the window. The blinds were up and his hand slid underneath the covers reaching out to Vergil. His brows creased when he realised the bed was empty. His eyes opened in surprise and he lifted his head. Vergil was gone. Nero threw the covers off in a panic and quickly checked the kitchen and bathroom. His heart beat faster with each step.

"Vergil", he shouted his name and his brows creased in worry.

His scent still lingered in the air and Nero froze in place. He quickly got changed into a pair of faded blue jeans, white t-shirt and a black oversized jumper. He noted his red hoodie was missing along with his combat boots. His brows creased in thought and he bit his full lips in agitation. He slid his hands over the shelf and Yamato was gone. His eyes widened in horror.

"This guy will be the death of me", he moaned the words.

He quickly took out another pair of black boots from under the bed and fumbled with the laces.

He locked the door and flexed his devil arm, "come on don't let me down".

He glanced at his arm and concentrated. He had captured Vergil's touch, skin and warmth on his own skin and he knew now he was a part of Vergil. He would be able to find him. The thought was comforting; maybe they would never part ways with each other. His cheeks flushed red when he remembered the events of last night. What he had found out had been unsettling. He still couldn't believe Vergil was in love with Dante. Yet his feelings for Vergil never faltered for a moment. Nero made his way out of the flat and locked the door behind him.

He sighed and started to make his way through the snow covered streets. The sky overhead was white and the streets were quiet. Nero could see his devil arm glowing blue and red. His steps carried him and he picked up a faster pace. He was worried. Vergil was still not well and if anything happened to him Nero would never forgive himself. The thought made him grit his teeth.

Nero was becoming afraid of his own feelings for Vergil. He had never felt like this about anyone. Vergil's blood would never stop calling to him and he would always answer. A part of him knew he could change his feelings. Let them fade, but Vergil would always draw Nero.

"Why did you give me your blood?" He whispered the words in anguish and stroked his hair down in defeat.

If this was love then he knew he was heading for disaster. Vergil would never feel the same way for him and Nero would never stop loving him. It had nothing to do with the blood; the love he felt was a fire that was only spreading. He would rather burn to the ground then let it die out. Nero was so lost in thought he was in a trance, he didn't know how long he walked.

Time ceased to exist, the only thing that mattered to him was to find Vergil. He didn't even notice that his steps were carrying him to a familiar place. He stopped abruptly outside the small alleyway. The pink neon sign was blinking and his heart sank. He gazed at his devil arm and knew it was a mistake. His cheeks were burning and he turned around to walk away. Yet his body was frozen.

Vergil was inside and he knew it. His heart beat faster at the thought. He tilted a ring on his finger and slowly made his way up the steps. Nero tried the door and it was unlocked, he hesitated but he had to know if Vergil was okay. He let himself inside and was shocked to find the place in a state. He glanced around the dimly lit room and inspected the mess on the floor and desk.

"What the hell?" The words left his lips in surprise.

The old man was using drugs and he inspected a needle. His blue eyes fell on the piano. Yamato was resting on top of it and his heart beat faster. He walked over and stroked her sheath. Vergil was here with Dante. He walked towards the stairs and could see a pool of vomit near the sofa. His blue eyes fell on the staircase, his instincts telling him to turn back, his steps were drawn to the scent of the man who had become his life.

He was afraid to face the truth but he had to know for sure. Nero made his way towards Dante's room. The door was open, he stopped outside. His heart beat the only sound he could hear. He held the side of the wall as his body trembled. He stepped inside the room, his blue eyes slowly falling on the bed. They were lying together, wrapped in each other's arms, the perfect mirrors. He couldn't tell them apart from where he stood.

A big dog was sleeping on the end of the bed. It lifted its head and yawned loudly. Its brown eyes fell on his face and it quickly stood up and whined. Nero didn't even notice the dog. His eyes never left the two of them. He felt the tears leaving his eyes and he made his way out of the room.

He wiped his tears roughly and ran down the stairs. He was about to walk out when he felt something jump on him from behind. He lost his footing and fell on the floor. Coco had tackled Nero and was now on top of him licking his face with determination. He couldn't get up.

Nero felt his hurt leaving him and he lifted his body and hugged her. "Coco, you remember me?"

She barked loudly and wagged her tail. Her black nose was slightly cold and wet and she rubbed his face. He couldn't stop a small chuckle from leaving his mouth, his tears still falling from his eyes.

Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with love for him and her mouth was open. "I missed you too baby girl".

He stroked her soft fur and kissed her face. Her scent and coat was comforting. Nero's brows creased in thought when he remembered she had licked Vergil's bloodied fingers.

"You have taken his blood too?" Coco whined next to his ear and grunted. She was panting happily.

The three of them were back together for the first time in months and she couldn't be happier. Nero stopped stroking her and stood up. Coco gripped his jeans in her mouth to stop him from leaving but he walked towards the door.

He gazed back down at her and she jumped up, resting two paws on his chest. He stroked her soft fur and opened the door. "I can't stay girl".

"Nero", the voice made his heart jump. He turned around and found Vergil standing on top of the stairs.

He was wearing his blue jeans and no top. Vergil's eyes were sharp and his hair was falling around his face. He combed it back and made his way down. His steps were elegant and Nero couldn't take his eyes off his face. Coco let him go and fell in step by her master's side. She was bound to him and would never leave him again. He gestured to her with one hand and she sat down obediently next to his feet. Nero wiped his face with his arm and looked away. He couldn't meet those azure eyes.

"You're leaving?" Vergil inspected his face.

His voice was calm but sharp and Nero realised that Vergil must have regained his memory. His brows creased together.

"You remember?" The words barely left his lips.

Vergil had always intimidated him but their kiss yesterday had broken down all boundaries. It had been a taste of the forbidden, a dream that had become a reality. Nero had never imagined he would lose Vergil after falling in love with him. He stopped the tears which were trying to make their way back to his eyes. He turned around so his back was turned to Vergil. He didn't want him to see his pathetic state. He was weak and he knew it.

Vergil had already seen the tears. The hybrid had remained faithfully by his side. The effects of the blood had diminished but Nero was still in love. Nero opened the door but Vergil closed it.

He had moved closer and Nero's body tensed in response. "What you have done for me Nero. I am forever indebted to you".

He felt the words fall next to his ears and his tears fell down his cheeks. It was a cold thanks from the cold twin. Nero's eyes gazed back at the floor and he felt anger coursing through him.

"Forget it", he spat the words and his voice shook.

He felt a powerful hand rest on his shoulder but he didn't turn around. He couldn't walk away if his eyes fell back on Vergil's face.

"It is just the blood Nero. You will forget me once you let go of these feelings". Vergil spoke the words in his monotone voice.

They held no emotion. Nero felt his throat knot and saw the tears falling on the floor. He turned around and met Vergil's sharp stare. His eyes were calm and scrutinising his face.

Nero growled the words and was furious. "Three fucking months Vergil and the feeling is just growing. If you knew the blood would fuck me over. Why did you give it to me?"

The person standing in front of him was calm, distant and disconnected. His lips tightened in thought. He met Nero's blue eyes and combed his hair away from his face.

"It magnifies the feelings one already possesses Nero. It seems you were already in love before I shared my blood with you".

Vergil gazed down at Coco who was staring up at him. Like Nero she had also shared his blood and would never leave his side. Nero smirked and shook his head. Vergil had heard his words last night and knew exactly how he was feeling. Yet he felt nothing for him. Nero realised he had been falling for Vergil. The day he had fought with the cops he had felt something in his touch.

His anger was getting the better of him. His own jealousy washing over the turmoil he was feeling. The man in front felt nothing for him and his calm demeanour was pissing him off.

"I didn't know you were in love with your own… fucking...brother. You already fucked him so guess a doppelganger like me is not needed".

He spat the words and glared back at Vergil. Vergil's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed slightly. He tilted his head and his eyes fell back on the piano. He walked towards it and took Yamato into his hands.

He held her from the sheath and walked back towards Nero. "I have tasted my brother's blood from his lips".

Vergil spoke the words calmly and met Nero's shocked eyes. Nero was left stunned. Vergil had taken Dante's blood. It all made sense. They were brothers and their bond was unbreakable. The blood only heightened this.

Vergil's brows arched slightly as he spoke. "This love destroyed our mother. I was the cause of her death. Dante's anger has always been justified Nero".

Nero's rage faded. His eyes fell back on Vergil's handsome face. His devil arm was still glowing blue and red. There was nothing left to say. He could never have Vergil and his heart was bleeding out for the man standing in front of him. He had never imagined that Dante would have shared Vergil's emotions. Yet he had seen the two together with his own eyes. This time he let the tears fall. It didn't matter if Vergil saw them or not. He knew he didn't care for him.

Nero's voice shook with sobs as he spoke the words. He was crushed.

"He left you to die when you needed him the most. Where was he when you were in a coma?"

The words left his trembling lips. Nero couldn't deny the fact that Vergil may never have recovered if it wasn't for him.

The words left his lips louder this time. "He doesn't deserve your love".

He had remembered the way Dante had smiled and let him walk away. The old man had refused to open the door to see him and hadn't bothered showing up at the hospital.

Nero steadied his voice and wiped his tears. "He left you to die. I know he gave you... that scar. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness. Not after he turned his back on you".

Vergil stepped closer to Nero. The hybrid was broken; he could feel his pain and read the hurt in his eyes. He felt guilt and remorse at his own actions. He had destroyed another life with his tainted shadow. Vergil placed a hand behind Nero's neck and rested their forehead's together. His fingers slid through Nero's hair. Nero gazed up at him, his eyes held love and anguish.

Vergil spoke the words coolly into his ear. "Forget me Nero and the bloods power will fade".

Nero was left stunned, he felt his heart break into pieces at Vergil's words. His warm tears fell from his long eyelashes and trailed down his nose.

"Fuck you Vergil", Vergil gripped his neck harder in response and his eyes narrowed.

"You are a part of this family Nero. I want you to stay by my side. Dante needs me and he regrets his decision".

Nero held Vergil's hand and removed it from behind his neck. Vergil's cold eyes gazed back at him. "You want me gone from your life...just ask. I know I was... no one to you..." the words a whisper.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and opened the door. He felt the cold air kiss his skin and cheeks, yet he felt nothing but heartache. He couldn't bear the sight of Vergil. It was like being in a barren dessert thirsting for water and only finding a mirage. Vergil gripped his wrist and Nero stopped in his tracks. Vergil's hands held warmth and comfort.

Vergil spoke the words softly this time. "You're a part of me Nero, you always will be".

Vergil knew if it wasn't for Nero he would never have recovered. The hybrid had always been a reflection of him since they shared the blood. Nero had been stronger when handling its affects. He had never tried to take it again from his own skin. It had made him realise how wrong his own thirst for it was. Nero felt his chest tighten at Vergil's words. Yet he knew he couldn't stay.

He could never see Vergil with anyone else. Not even his twin Dante. "I can't stay Vergil. Things will never be the same".

Vergil didn't release Nero's hand. He knew Nero belonged with them. He always had and always will. He had felt this way the first time he had laid eyes on him.

Nero felt Vergil's slender fingers opening his palm. "Then take a part of me with you...brother".

He placed Yamato inside his clawed hand and rested his on top. Nero gazed down at the katana and gripped it slowly. Vergil stepped closer and placed one arm across Nero's chest. He lifted his other hand holding the katana and brought it up gently towards the two of them. His movements were trained and graceful. Nero gazed at the gold and black lacquered sheath as Vergil brought it to his eyes. He could feel Vergil's powerful chest against his own body.

The beat of his heart and the scent of wildflowers filled Nero's lungs. "Yamato", he whispered the word next to Nero's ear.

Nero's eyes widened as the katana started to disappear inside Nero's devil arm. The feel of it inside his skin was soothing and would give him the courage to walk away. He placed his clawed hand on Vergil's and turned to face him. Vergil stepped forward and rested both hands on Nero's face. Nero closed his eyes to Vergil's touch. He felt his soft lips kiss his eyes the same way he had done to him.

"This will always be your home Nero", the words were spoken quietly.

Vergil let go of Nero and gazed back at Coco who was barking happily at the two of them. Nero opened his eyes and embraced Vergil. He returned the gesture and held the hybrid in his arms. His hands resting inside Nero's snow white hair.

Nero opened his eyes and whispered the words into Vergil's ear. "He is lucky to have you...Vergil".

Vergil tilted his head and rested his forehead against Nero's. One hand resting on the side of his face and wiping the tears that continued to fall from his soft blue eyes.

"The same way I was lucky to have you Nero". Nero smirked and held Vergil tighter

A part of him didn't want to let him go. He walked out without another word and didn't turn around until he made it out of the alleyway. Nero stopped and gazed back at the sign for Devil May Cry. His own tears continued to fall and he stood there. He gazed down at his devil arm and smiled sadly, his human hand tracing the scales.

He was alone. The scent of those meadows fading with each step he took. The sunrise he had seen over that horizon, gone. The feel of the grass against his skin as the thunder sounded overhead disappeared. Yet he felt a new wave of calm as Yamato rested inside his skin, it was a part of Vergil.

Dante had watched the two of them quietly from the staircase. It had taken all his strength to lift his body out of bed. He had nearly died last night and probably would have overdosed if his brother hadn't found him. The words that Nero had spoken had cut him deeply. The kid was right, he had abandoned his brother in his time of need and had let him down. Nero had saved Vergil's life and his brows creased in thought. He didn't deserve his brother's love. He had fallen in their eyes.

He made his way back to the bedroom and curled up on the bed. His body was suffering from withdrawals and he slipped open the drawer. His hands slowly slid around for the heroin. His brows creased when he couldn't find any. Dante stood up and searched his cupboard. He threw his clothes on the floor and slid his hands inside. His hands shook and his legs gave way. He fell on the floor and lay there.

He couldn't stand. Dante's body was tired, the fever had wreaked havoc on him. His skin was coated in sweat and his body began to tremble. He closed his eyes and placed his hands around his body to stop it from shaking. When he opened them he found his brother gazing down at him. He lifted his body and placed him back inside the bed. Dante was quiet.

Vergil inspected his forehead and he noted his fever hadn't improved. "The drugs have been removed brother. You will not touch them again".

He spoke the words sharply and inspected his brother's face. He was distant and Vergil felt his heart sink. Maybe his brother wanted him gone. What he had said last night just a delirious confession induced by drugs. Vergil stroked his forehead and noted Dante was crying. Vergil's jaw clenched at the sight of these silent tears. It hurt him more to see them falling from his brothers eyes.

He wiped them with the back of his fingertips. Dante gripped his hand. "Kid is right bro, I left you...He came to see me and I was fucking some chick".

Vergil sat down next to Dante on the bed and covered him with the bed sheets.

"Kids in love with you?" He whispered the words. Dante had seen the way Nero had stared at Vergil.

Nero could never hide his emotions. The love he held for his brother was written all over his face. Vergil lifted his brother's head and placed a glass of water near his lips. Dante drank it and gazed back at him.

A small smile appeared on Dante's lips. "You didn't answer the question Verge".

Vergil met his brother's identical eyes. He combed his hair back and noted Coco hadn't followed him upstairs. She was upset to see the hybrid leaving and sat there thinking he would return.

"Verge", Dante whispered and took his brothers hand. Vergil tilted his head and gazed outside the window.

He was worried about Nero but he couldn't leave his brother's side. Dante needed him and he knew his brother was fragile.

"It's the blood brother. I shared mine with the hybrid".

Dante's eyes fell on the scar. His brother's perfect skin was blemished by it. He had left his mark on his brother's skin.

"You took my blood bro?" Dante's eyes fell on Vergil's face whose body tensed at the question.

He picked up the cloth and wiped his brother's forehead. "I stole your blood Dante. It was a dishonourable act on my part and I regret my actions brother".

Vergil's sharp eyes fell back on his brother's face. They gazed back at each other. Dante finally understood what his father had tried to tell him that day. Their old man seemed to have known what would happen between them, his brows creased in thought and he steadied his hands. Dante gazed back at Vergil who continued to clean his skin. His brother seemed to be keeping his distance. Dante gripped his wrist and pulled on his hand.

He blew on his hair and his eyes narrowed playfully. "Is that why you love me bro...my blood?" he chuckled.

Vergil arched an elegant brow in response, "I have always loved you brother. You have been my one and only desire".

He stroked Dante's hair and met his stare. "Your blood has no hold over me now. I have no appetite for it".

The words were spoken in a matter of fact way. Dante stroked his high cheek bones in response. He was trying to understand the effects of the blood. Vergil placed the cloth back on the side table. He stood up to make breakfast for the two of them. Dante gripped his hand before he could leave.

Dante's eyes fell back on his brother, "give me your blood bro".

Dante whispered the words and Vergil's heart raced. Vergil knew that Dante didn't share his feelings. His brother was clever and had seen the effects on Nero. The blood would help Dante cross the line the way he did, the final push that was needed to fall into his own wild oceans. The blood would break Dante, the way it had Vergil and Nero.

His brother would return his feelings. They would be lovers. Something he had dreamed about since he was sixteen. The madness, pain and suffering he had endured for so long had all been for his brother's love. Dante lifted Vergil's slender fingers and held them next to his lips. He kissed them tenderly. He could see the hesitation on his brother's face. Vergil's face was calm but his eyes held a tempest.

Dante whispered the words through trembling lips. "This is what I want bro...I want to make you happy".

He pulled his brother closer to sit down next to him. Dante lifted himself with the strength he had. Vergil helped him sit up and he wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders.

Dante slid his hands inside his brother's hair and rested their foreheads together. "I want to be a part of you Verge".

Vergil could feel his own forehead burning up. His brother's hair was coated in sweat and clinging to his skin. Vergil placed both arms around Dante and rested one inside his soft hair.

He gently placed a kiss on Dante's forehead and rested one hand on Dante's jaw. "You will always be a part of me brother and I of you".

Dante opened his eyes to Vergil's words. His tears started to fall again and his brother kissed his cheek in response.

"I know this is not what you want. I can read you little brother. I have always known Dante, you will never share my feelings".

He stroked his brother's face with the back of his fingertips. Dante smiled sadly and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"You're the air I breathe Dante. I want what is best for you". Vergil continued to stroke Dante's hair.

Dante's fingers were tracing the scar against his skin. Nero's words and face were haunting him. He didn't deserve Vergil's love. Dante's hands stopped and rested on Vergil's lap. His brother had fallen asleep. Vergil kissed Dante's hair and lay him down in bed. He covered his brother's body and continued to clean his skin. He was still worried about Nero.

He knew the pain he was going through and he was alone. Nero was a reminder of Vergil's path into madness. Nero was his responsibility now and he had always cared for the hybrid. Vergil stood up and hadn't even noticed that Dante was gripping his hand tightly. Vergil sat back down and rested his back against the bed. Dante woke up and gazed up at his brother who was lost in thought. He lifted his head and rested it on his brother's lap.

Vergil tilted his head and stroked Dante's face with his fingertips. Dante closed his eyes to his brother's touch. He wrapped one arm over his legs. He had missed this. It was like he had spent an eternity trapped inside a dark tunnel and had finally felt the first rays of the sun. Dante was in love with Vergil. Yet he was still afraid of his brothers love. He had never imagined his brother would want to be intimate. Yet he couldn't stay away from him. He was afraid to lose Vergil. He gazed up at him. He didn't deserve his brother's love. Not after what he had done.

"Hey bro, bring the kid back". Dante whispered the words and Vergil's jaw tightened.

"He is stubborn like you brother. He will only come back when he is ready".

Dante chuckled and his body ached. He was trembling and needed the drugs. He inspected his brother's face. "Verge...I need a dose bro", the words were pleaded.

Vergil's hand stopped stroking Dante's face. Dante could feel his brother's anger but his face was calm. "Don't", the words held a threat.

Dante was feeling nauseous and his mind was making him feel paranoid. What if his brother left him here to die? Didn't he do the same to his brother? Maybe it was the drugs making him anxious but he was afraid. His brows creased in thought and he tightened his grip on his brother's legs.

"The day I dropped you back at the hospital. I heard you calling me. I heard you bro, your screams, your tears and your pain. I walked away".

"You should hate me Verge. I put you in that coma and left you to...die".

"The kid saved you and loves you. He is better than me and deserves your love".

Dante let his tears fall onto his burning skin. He felt ashamed at Nero's words and knew the kid was right he didn't deserve his brother's love. Vergil slid down next to Dante and met his brother's stare.

Dante couldn't meet his brothers piercing gaze."I left you...Verge".

He closed his eyes in loss. He couldn't tell if his body trembled because of the fever or his own frail emotions. Vergil's silence was unbearable. His brother was distant and maybe in love with Nero. The thought left him frozen. His heart beat faster and his breathes caught in his mouth. He remembered the way the two of them had laughed together. Dante had never understood his anger that day but now he did. He had felt jealousy pure and simple.

Nero had been the one to save him. While he had cowered and run from his brothers shadow. Nero had proved to be better than him in every way. Dante opened his eyes and noticed Vergil was gone. He had fallen asleep inside his own tormented thoughts. He heard a woman's soft laughter next to his ear and she materialised before him. He gazed up and she was straddling him.

Her long black hair was floating around her body and her eyes were black. "Wake up my sweet". Her voice echoed through the room.

Her beautiful body and pale skin was deadly cold. The long nape of her neck accentuated by her red silk dress. Dante lifted his head and she pinned his arms above his head. She licked her lips and he could see the two long fangs extending out of her mouth. He had heard rumours about these demons. They were cross breeds, bastard children of a combination of demons. The one holding him now was a succubus and a witch.

She lowered her head over his face and dug her fangs into his lips. "Open wide honey".

"Don't touch him", the words sharp and low. The demon gazed up at the other twin and stroked her hair.

A big dog was standing next to him and growling at her ferociously. Its eyes were crimson and its teeth and fangs bared. It's body and hair was bristling as it hind legs pushed forward and it's back arched. The demon laughed. This time the vibrations echoed through Dante's body.

Five phantom swords were hovering around her in a circular motion. The demon watched these and stroked her hair. She placed a finger on Dante's heart and extended a nail next to his flesh.

"He is weak; one drop of my blood will poison him, combined with the drugs"

"His body will decay from the inside and you won't be able to save him, Son of Sparda".

Vergil's eyes narrowed and his cold stare fell on the demons finger.

"All you have to do is play nice and let them take you".

Vergil's jaw clenched. It seemed he had made a mistake by leaving one of the humans alive that day. He already knew it was them who had sent this demon here. It didn't have a scent and had been able to float inside Devil May Cry without being seen.

Coco was snarling ferociously. Her mouth was dripping with saliva and she wanted the demons blood. Vergil heard the door opening and several people were running up the stairs, all armed with guns and weapons. He could smell their fear and knew they had finally found his weakness, his brother. He had made another mistake when he had failed to destroy the mobile phone last night.

He went down on his knees and Dante titled his head, he felt his warm tears falling down his face at the sight of his older brother. Vergil placed his hands behind his head and the phantom swords disappeared.

Vergil's eyes never left Dante's face."Kill me bro", Dante mouth the words.

Vergil tilted his head and a small smile appeared on his lips, "I would die too brother".

Vergil whispered the words and Dante smiled sadly. They were one heart and soul, his brother was right. If either died the other would follow. They were inseparable. Sparda and Eva had known this fact. Dante closed his eyes to his brother's face, his body couldn't fight the darkness.

"Find him", Vergil whispered to her.

She stopped snarling and licked his face, Coco ran towards the window. She jumped out of it and landed gracefully on her feet. A few people walking below cowered from the shattered glass and gazed back at her in shock. She was running towards the familiar scent of the one who had saved her life. He was the only one who could save her master and she would find him. Her legs picked up new speed and she wouldn't stop. The three of them were fighting their own destinies. The pendulum was already in motion and had began its full swing between life and death.

Time was ticking and fate was working against them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was crying. She had absolutely nothing to say to the people sitting inside Devil May Cry. She went upstairs and slammed the door shut. They all gaped back at each other and scratched their heads. Nero and Dante glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. ****Dante's eyes narrowed, ****_how the hell did Rebellion not get a chapter title_****? Nero patted his arm; she had totally neglected Red Queen and Blue Rose too. **

**Angel snickered her plan had worked, she knew the amount of abuse she would get for this chapter and she was going into hiding. Vergil came out of the bathroom and walked towards the door. She opened it before he could knock, he glared at her but she blushed. They were finally alone and she would make the most of it.**

**She made eye contact and was about to profess her undying love when Dante abruptly arrived. She frowned as Vergil tilted his head and turned around. Dante placed his arm around his shoulder and she pouted. He winked at her and blew on his hair. It seemed he still had the upper hand against her and Nero. She would make sure if she couldn't have him no one else would (evil grin). **

**Warnings: Torture, Violence – But My God the heart ache is unbearable T-T get your tissues ready and yes I await your sorrowful cries of injustice. **

**Disclaimer: Capcom yes you Hiroshi is my own creation and so is this story, yet you torture me with your superiority and smugness.**

**Yamato: **

Nero forced each step, his body continued to fight him. His mind and heart were at war and he stroked the scales on his devil arm to calm his nerves.

"I can't go back", he blurted the words in irritation and shook his head.

"He doesn't need me", he was talking to himself. Vergil's words had left him conflicted; his heart wouldn't stop whispering to him.

He belonged with them and he knew it. They were hybrids and he was bound to Vergil. He knew Vergil only loved Dante but Vergil's words had given him the reassurance he needed. That he was also a part of their family. He had gifted him Yamato, his most beloved possession. He sighed when he remembered that he had always considered the two of them his own brother's before he took the blood. It had blurred the lines.

His brows creased in thought. He had always shared an intimate relationship with Vergil. It had nothing to do with the blood; they had been close from the moment they had first met. He stopped dead in his tracks. He was leaving his family behind. Two people that he had come to love deeply. His feelings for Vergil had always been complex and he couldn't abandon him now. He stopped and gazed up at the sky. He was confused and didn't know what to do.

Coco could see Nero; she had caught up with him. He was standing in the middle of the street. She ran faster, she was panting heavily and her legs were tired. She ran onto the road and was hit by a car. The driver didn't break in time, he hadn't even seen her. People screamed, they came running towards her as she lay dying.

She tried to stand but her body was broken. Her eyes never leaving Nero, his head down, he started to make his way further away from her. The young man got out of the car and stroked her fur. It was covered in blood. Coco's mouth was slightly open and bleeding.

The man's hands trembled and his blonde brows creased in worry. "I...I didn't see her she just ran out".

He was in shock and so were the other people that had gathered around her. She tried to stand before he could disappear from her sight but she was too late. He was gone. She rested her head on the floor and could see her master's face. She had let him down. Her chest rose and fell a few more times. She felt another hand on her body. She gazed up at him, his touch held warmth.

They all gazed up at the beautiful girl with dark hair. Her intelligent eyes never left the wounded dog which was nearing its death. She stroked it with her slender fingertips and lifted the dog into her arms. Coco's head limped forward and her blood coated her white shirt and black leather pants. The people watched as she carried her down the street.

Hiroshi had never imagined that keeping Dante and Vergil alive would have been such a tiresome task. Even with his abilities to see the destiny of those around him, it seemed some things were inevitable. Yet he wouldn't stop. He had made a promise to someone and he would keep it. A part of him knew he was also manipulating the events of the future to change his own fate.

Their father Sparda had left the erroneous task to him and he knew he couldn't let him down. The day that Vergil had turned up at the club had already set things in motion. He had warned him not to reveal his feelings to his brother and he had failed to see the consequences. The cold twin always followed by heart and not his mind, contradicting his cold demeanour.

The day he had met Nero he had unlocked the power inside his devil arm to be able to track Vergil to the hospital. A small intervention such as this meant that Dante didn't overdose and Vergil wouldn't die in his coma. Three months on, he had been keeping a close eye on them yet new danger had surfaced.

His dark brows rose as he caught up with Nero. His hands would heal the wounds on the animal and prevent its death. Yet it was in shape to run or walk. His healing powers as a demon held strength but her wounds were serious.

"Nero", Hiroshi whispered his name.

Nero was in a daydream. His mind was on overdrive and he continued to walk. He felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned around. A beautiful girl with long dark hair and eyes was staring back at him. His brows creased when he saw Coco in her arms. She was covered in blood and his heart raced at the sight of her.

"Coco, what happened to her?" He blurted the words and tried to take Coco from the girl's hands but she stopped him.

"She's healing, she needs time". Nero stared back at the girl. She seemed familiar to him and yet they had never met before.

Hiroshi forgot he was still in his alias identity. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Nero was left shocked.

"Hiroshi?" his mouth gaped open and his brows creased in confusion.

"My apologies, Rika is usually the identity everyone prefers".

Nero stroked Coco's fur and could see her wounds were healing. He was confused and stared back at Hiroshi. His eyes narrowed, "who are you?"

Hiroshi stared down at his devil arm and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yamato belonged to my father. He fought alongside Sparda centuries ago".

"When he passed away I met Sparda for the first time". Hiroshi would never forget that day.

He was sitting next to his adoptive father's coffin. The fragrant smell of fresh flowers filled the small church. Who would have thought a demon would have a human ceremony? A white haired man came and sat down next to him on the bench. He was powerfully built and handsome, his looks almost kingly and his movements graceful. He was wearing a dark blue suit. Perfectly tailored and cut to fit, a white shirt to match his snow white hair and polished black shoes.

Hiroshi didn't look up. He was only seven and was an orphan. Everyone had cried and said they were sorry. Yet he could read their minds and knew they didn't mean their words. His All Seeing Eye could peel away a person's skin and reveal their true form to him. It also meant he could see their fates. He felt a powerful arm around his small shoulder. His dark eyes inspected the mysterious man sitting next to him. His aura was full of power and his eyes serene.

His voice was deep and commanding to match his demeanour. "Your father and I were close".

Hiroshi covered his left eye and gazed at the floor. He didn't cry, his father had never been close to him. He didn't know him so he stared back at the coffin with indifference. Sparda inspected his face curiously. He remained quiet in his presence and rested his small hands together. Sparda lifted his hand and laid down Yamato across his lap. Hiroshi gazed back at the katana. It was beautiful and he couldn't help but stroke the lacquered sheath. A small smile on his lips as he gripped the silk Japanese ribbon.

"He wanted you to have this". Sparda smiled fully and Hiroshi turned around on the wooden bench.

He could see a beautiful woman standing with twins. She was wearing a silk purple dress and her long blonde hair was in a pretty braid. The twins were standing by her side in identical clothing. She had dressed them both in grey trousers, white shirts and black shoes.

Dante's hair was scruffy and his shirt was hanging out but the cold twins was tucked in and his hair perfectly sleeked back. His aura was magnetic; he possessed a soul unlike anyone else his dark eyes had gazed upon. Vergil met his stare. His cold eyes gazing back at him with disinterest.

Hiroshi took Sparda's palm and inspected his hands, his small fingers exploring the intricate lines and patterns unique to each human being. Sparda's brows were slightly raised, he knew the child was gifted. His powers were rare.

Hiroshi met Sparda's eyes and spoke the words shyly. "I want you to gift this to... your older son".

Hiroshi pointed to the twin that was still glaring at him. Sparda turned and inspected Vergil's face. He stroked Hiroshi's hair who gazed up at him in response. Sparda's hands held comfort and warmth. It was the first time he had felt like a small child in the presence of another. A sudden reminder of what it was really like to have a father figure.

Hiroshi wiped the dust from his black trousers and swung his small legs which were dangling. "He will need this to find you. It's a key to the hell portal".

Both hands folded together. His black waistcoat and blue shirt were creased. "You will be trapped down there", he glanced back at Sparda.

Sparda's brows arched and he combed his short hair in thought. Hiroshi waited for a reaction but Sparda's face was calm. He was surprised. As a small child he had learned quickly that the living didn't want to know about the future. They were too afraid or too ignorant, only wishing to stay in the past or present.

His eyes fell back on Sparda's palm and he whispered the words. "Dante's Inferno. Nine levels of hell. But he will lead and the younger will follow".

"They will find you, if they survive that long". Sparda gazed back at him and inspected the katana.

The child was right it was the key to the hell portal that allowed demons to enter the human realm. His blood was the only way to unlock it.

Sparda stared back at his family. "Tell me child, when do I become trapped?"

Hiroshi was still staring at Vergil who ignored him and combed his hair. His eyes fell back on Yamato.

"A demon will try to hurt your family. You will fight it before it leaves the Hell Gates. You won't be able to find your way out. It's a labyrinth".

Sparda sighed and combed his perfect hair. He was quiet for some time. The child had the power to read peoples destinies. He wondered if there was a way to change the events that would come to pass. As if Hiroshi had read his thoughts he stared back at him and shook his head sadly.

"You can't change fate", Hiroshi whispered.

Sparda smiled and gazed back at the coffin. The smell of roses filling the air. The church held an air of calm and he gazed at the mosaic on the window. It was a small but beautiful church, an ancient one from the past, that still stood its ground. This was the place he had met his dearest friend who had stayed loyally by his side. He had also taken care of this child that was destined to destroy the world. Yet he had seen something in his dark eyes today and knew he was nothing like his real father.

Sparda inspected the child's face who continued to stare at the roses. "I will come to see you before that should happen".

Hiroshi jumped down from the bench and walked towards the closed coffin. He picked up a rose from the bouquet which was wilting. He took it inside his hand and it started to reform, the petals rising and forming their delicate shape perfectly.

Hiroshi smiled and gazed back at Sparda. "I will tell you more when their sixteen".

Hiroshi placed the flower inside Sparda's hand and smiled at him. He was the first person he had seen all day who was pure of heart and had meant his words. Hiroshi knew Sparda was a legend and would remain one for a long time to come. Sparda smiled and held his small hand. He walked him towards Eva, Dante and Vergil, one hand clutching Yamato tightly. Eva was holding Dante's hand. He had a bored expression on his face. Vergil was standing quietly next to her.

Sparda walked Hiroshi over to them. He stood shyly next to his leg and smiled at the three. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Hiroshi".

Eva gazed down at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb, "you will be ok sweetie".

Her warm eyes held concern for him and he was touched by her innocence. She squeezed Dante's hand who was glancing elsewhere. He gazed up at her, then stared back at Hiroshi.

"Hi", he smiled and scratched his neck. His hair was falling in his eyes.

He hated wearing shirts and it seemed everyone else had already left. They were the last ones to attend the ceremony. Vergil was inspecting him closely with his cold eyes. Eva gazed at him and he tilted his head.

"Hello", he spat the word coldly and looked away. Hiroshi couldn't take his eyes away from his face.

He could see him and he was intrigued. He bowed his head in acknowledgement. He tugged on the sleeve of Sparda's arm and he bent down on one knee. He was towering over the three of them. Hiroshi whispered something into his ear and Sparda's eyes fell back on Vergil's face. He nodded his head and smiled back at the child.

"Your gift is truly rare. I would suggest you keep it a secret, especially from the one who you chose to leave behind".

Hiroshi smiled, "I will Sparda", he whispered shyly and his eyes fell back on Vergil's face.

"I hope you will also keep an eye on the two of them in my absence".

Sparda's voice was imposing and Hiroshi knew the man standing in front of him would play a vital part in the human realm. Without Sparda and his two sons the human race stood no chance of survival of the war that would come to pass. The underworld had a supreme ruler. One who whispered to the hearts of men and was closest to them, a fallen angel, and his real father.

Vergil glanced at Yamato and his eyes narrowed. His small hand stroked the hilt with concentration. Eva glanced at him and glared at Sparda. Dante snickered, his mom was pissed that their dad had been carrying a weapon in public today. Sparda smiled fully and the dimples on his cheeks appeared. Dante blew on his hair; his dad was putting on his best smile to melt their mom's heart. It seemed to be working, she blushed and bit her lip to stop from smiling.

"My name means generous", Hiroshi whispered to Vergil. Vergil stopped stroking the hilt and tilted his head ignoring him completely

Hiroshi smiled more, he liked him. Nero had been listening quietly. He was left stunned. The man standing in front of him had saved the twins lives. Hiroshi lay Coco down on the floor. She was still panting heavily but managed to lift her front legs. She slowly lifted her hind legs which trembled but she stood up. Nero held her shaking body against him.

"It's Okay baby girl take it easy", he stroked her with his clawed hand.

His eyes fell on Hiroshi's arms and he could see the tattoos. They were in motion, the dragon scales and head were gliding along his skin like a snake. He could see the ripples and his eyes widened. He had never seen anything like it. Hiroshi was still inspecting Coco's body, his hands gliding over her skin. He held her face in both hands and inspected her eyes.

"Walk, you cannot run". Coco licked his face. He had saved her life.

Hiroshi patted her head he had never touched a dog before. Nero's brows creased and he inspected Coco. She was still covered in blood but looked much better. She barked loudly at him and Hiroshi walked back in the opposite direction.

Coco limped by his side and Nero followed after him. "We need to find them, they don't have much time". Hiroshi spoke the words quickly.

The blue and red koi shifted its position against his neck and he sighed and walked faster. Nero followed his steps and his brows creased in worry he had already known that something was wrong. The twins were in trouble.

Dante's eyes opened slowly, he felt something warm sprinkle onto his skin. His vision cleared and the room came into view. It was an abandoned warehouse. He was lying down naked on his chest and something had him pinned down. He heard her soft laughter near his ears. She was sitting on his back. The witch he had seen earlier.

She pulled his hair and lifted his face. "Look how he suffers for you my sweet".

Her finger slid over his skin and she inspected the blood. Her heart raced at the sight of it. It was the forbidden elixir. Sparda's blood, one drop and the gates to heaven flood open. Love in its most dangerous form. She wiped it on her red dress and continued to watch the men tear apart the other twin who had yet to make a sound. They were skinning him alive.

Dante's eyes opened in horror at the sight of Vergil. He was sitting on his knees. His hair was drenched red with his own blood as five men sliced the skin on his chest, arms and back. His brother's body was torn open and his face was still calm. The sight sent a shudder through Dante's spine.

"Vergil", he screamed his brother's name in agony.

Vergil's eyes never left Dante's face, "brother", he whispered.

The shutter flew open. Vergil already knew who it was, the man he had taken pity on had arrived. He was bound in a wheelchair and another man was guiding it inside. Carlos glared at Vergil as his azure eyes met his dark ones. He smiled and clapped his hands. He was wearing black pants and a cream coloured shirt.

"The punishment should fit the crime". Carlos blurted the words and inspected Vergil's body with satisfaction.

He wanted to enjoy this moment. He would keep the two of them alive for as long as he could. His hatred for this cold man was ravenous. Every waking moment, of every hour, he had wanted his revenge.

Vergil's body was stinging, he felt the ripples of bone crunching pain as they scraped his skin clean. His demonic healing was slow, but his skin continued to heal. They wouldn't harm his brother for the feared repercussions of his wrath. Yet he was allowing the man to get close to him. The witch was far more dangerous than this frail human and he knew she was the real threat.

Carlos eyes narrowed when he saw a small smile appear on the ice man's lips. He clicked his fingers and the men stopped cutting Vergil and stepped back. Carlos rubbed his knuckles and gazed at the identical twin. He was the key to keeping this one under control. Vergil's jaw clenched when he saw Carlos looking at Dante.

Vergil spoke the words coolly. "You wouldn't dare".

His blood was dripping down his torn flesh. Dante gazed up at him in anguish. Vergil knew his little brother was fragile. He wouldn't let anything happen to him as long as he was alive. Nero's blue jeans were coated in his blood and his brows arched in defiance and he sneered at Carlos. Carlos gritted his teeth in anger and whispered something into the man's ear. The tall man clad in a black suit nodded his bold head. He came back with a brown bottle. Vergil already knew what it was. Sulphuric acid, they were going to melt his bones with it.

The witch watched quietly and stroked her long black hair. She was waiting for the right opportunity to be rid of these pesky humans. The real reason she was here was at her master's request. It was she who had approached the humans. To use them, to tame the twins, then destroy them all. Her master's will, would always be honoured by her. The twins were intended to die today, die they would. The older one was strong and she knew the humans would drain him for her. She smiled and licked her lips as the man opened the bottle.

Vergil sneered at her and gazed back at his brother who was still trembling at the sight of him. The past three months had drained Dante's soul and Vergil knew this. He inspected his open and bleeding skin. His cold eyes fell on the man holding the bottle. His fierce gaze made the bold man look away.

"What the fuck you waiting for throw it", Carlos barked the order.

The man looked down at Carlos and wiped the sweat on his forehead. He threw the acid in Vergil's direction. It burned his entire face and skin. The pain was agony as it melted his already torn flesh. He could smell his skin decaying. The stench was horrifying. His hair was burned and he sat on the floor in agony as his skin smoked. Only a slight movement of his jaw, his eyes closed in pain.

Dante was stunned. His body stopped shaking and his eyes narrowed. He felt anger course through his veins at the sight of his brother. His eyes flashed crimson, his devil had awakened for the first time in three months. He devil triggered. The force of the blast sent the witch flying from his body. She floated in the air before she could hit the wall.

The five men that had cut his brother's skin were incinerated in one powerful blast from his clawed hand, their ashes floating in the air. He bared his fangs and blasted the man in the wheelchair next. Carlos didn't even have a chance to scream. His crimson eyes fell on the man holding the bottle. He dropped it from his hands in shock and gazed at the terrifying red devil that stood before him. Dante's eyes fell back on his brother's skin and he sent a powerful blast through the man's body incinerating him.

Dante de-triggered and fell on his knees. He had drained his own body with the last bit of his strength. Vergil gazed up at him and stood up slowly. His skin was still smoking and his face was badly burned. Dante was panting heavily and waited for his brother. Vergil came and stood in front of him. The real threat was looming and he knew this witch was powerful. It was no ordinary demon. She was hiding and had waited for the two of them to become weakened. Vergil had to be careful. He would use his own trigger as a last minute resort.

"Sons of the legendary dark knight Sparda, so pathetic and weak".

Vergil heard her voice echoing through the walls. His jaw clenched and he waited for her to attack. This witch was clever and was sent here to kill them.

"Your father will be so…disappointed", she mocked them.

Dante composed himself and tried to stand but Vergil placed his hand on his shoulder. He was about to black out.

"Show yourself demon", Vergil's eyes narrowed.

He had no weapon. He surrounded their bodies with phantom swords and they hovered around the two of them. Dante's head limped forward, Vergil stroked his hair, his predatory eyes waiting for her attack. His body and senses focused. The witch appeared in the air above them. Her long hair gripped his neck and threw him towards the wall. He rotated his body mid fall and landed on his feet. She already had Dante.

She lifted him to his feet with one hand and gestured to Vergil with her finger. "Come and save him", she cooed the words.

Vergil triggered and sent a bolt of lightning towards her, she dodged it. He teleported behind her and grabbed her by the neck. She dropped Dante on the floor and he landed on his back. His powerful claws dug into her flesh and his fangs were bared. His crimson eyes narrowed.

The black and blue scales of his powerful body and wings made her look like a small child in his grip. He crushed her windpipe and she laughed in response. He threw her against the wall and gazed down at his skin. Her nail was dug inside his scale. He lifted it out and it ruptured his skin. The wound was growing and continued to bleed. He de-triggered and held his bleeding chest.

"Got you", she winked at him. "That wound won't heal, you're going to bleed out. The scar on your skin was your weakness my sweet".

She walked towards him. Her feet were bare and her red dress floated alongside her child like movements. She stroked her dark hair. He stumbled a few steps back covering his brother's body. He glared at her and motioned with one hand. The phantom swords darted towards her. She side stepped them and her smile widened as her eyes inspected the growing wound.

"Don't... touch him", someone growled the words. The next second she was hit by a giant fist that appeared out of thin air.

She flew and hit the wall, forming a large crater. Vergil turned and found Nero standing behind him. His blue eyes were crimson and his face was distorted in anger. He held Vergil's body before he could fall. His skin was coated in blood and Nero's hands were covered by it.

"Sorry, I should never have left", he whispered the words and held Vergil closer.

"I knew you would come", Vergil spoke calmly. Vergil's face was deadly pale and his wound was bleeding heavily.

Nero's brows creased in worry. He could see Vergil's eyes were unfocused and he was shaking his head to stop from losing consciousness. Nero's heart beat faster at the sight of him. Hiroshi was watching them quietly. He stroked the dragon on his arm and started to unbutton his shirt. The wall was breaking into pieces and the demon stood up. She snapped her neck into place and smiled at Nero.

Her eyes were focused on him and she walked towards the three of them. "So sweet, it's a shame your too late", she teased.

Hiroshi folded the shirt on the floor. His tattoos covered his entire body and the demons eyes fell on him for the first time. She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened in surprise and her steps faltered. She stared at his face and lifted her arms to him. Her black eyes growing larger, blood tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"You're alive", she whispered the words and fell to her knees. "He lied to him", she bowed her head in respect.

Hiroshi removed the hair from his left eye and placed one fist inside his open palm. His arms stretched out before him as he channeled his demon for the first time in years. The surge of energy enveloped him in gold light, his dark hair blowing against the force. He unleashed it towards the witch. The dragon flew out from his body. Its powerful wings surged with energy. It was made of pure white light and it vanished inside her skin. She stood up slowly and wiped her tears.

"He misses you, everyday", she whispered to him and he walked past her.

Her body exploded in a wave of bright light and she closed her eyes. Her master would have killed her for her failure. Yet she had gazed upon the prince of darkness. The rightful ruler of the human realm when they would conquer it, the heir to Lucifer's throne. Nero and Vergil covered their eyes from the light of the explosion and gazed back at Hiroshi in shock, he lifted his shirt and placed it back on, covering his all Seeing Eye. He inspected the demons ashes as they started to fall around him.

Nero held Vergil's full weight, his head limping forward. He gazed back at Dante who was lying unconscious on the floor. Coco barked at him and limped her way towards Dante's body. She licked his face to wake him. Vergil's eyes fell back on Dante, he gripped Nero's face with one hand coating it in blood.

"Take me to him", Vergil whispered the words.

His eyes were lidded and Nero gripped his neck, "don't you fucking dare Vergil...not like this".

Vergil smiled back at Nero. It was the first time he had seen Vergil's smile. The sight of it hurt him. It was as if he was saying goodbye. The thought made his heart ache. Nero placed his arm around Vergil's waist and helped him towards Dante. Yamato was summoning itself out of Nero's devil arm and Vergil gripped her tightly inside his hands.

"Nero, if I don't make it, I want you to keep Yamato".

Nero's brows creased in anger, "it's yours Vergil and you're going to make it". He growled the words and held him closer.

He kept his own emotions in check. Vergil was strong and he knew he would never leave the two of them like this. Not after what they had all been through. Dante's eyes opened slowly. He tilted his head and smiled when he saw Nero. The kid had come back for them and the sight of him was comforting. Coco was sitting next to him licking his face, she was covered in blood. His eyes fell on Vergil's face and his brows creased. His brother was dying. Dante lifted his tired body as Nero brought him over and sat him down.

Dante's hand inspected his brother's chest. The blood wouldn't stop flowing from the small puncture near his heart. Dante placed his head on Vergil's chest and closed his eyes. Vergil rested his hand inside Dante's hair. Their bodies were painted crimson by Vergil's blood.

Vergil leaned his body into Dante's and placed his arms around his shoulders. "Brother..." Vergil whispered.

"Don't say it Verge. I am not losing you", Dante growled the words.

His tears were falling down his eyes and he placed his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. His brother's skin was cooler, the blood seeped through his fingertips. Vergil gripped his hand and Dante lifted his head. Vergil rested their foreheads together.

Dante's body shook with sobs and he held Vergil tighter around the waist. "You can't leave me like they did Verge. I won't let you".

He pleaded the words and gripped his brother's shoulders. Vergil stroked his brother's hair and smiled. It was strange but he had heard these words from his brother's lips before. He stroked Dante's hair and kissed his forehead tenderly. His eyes were becoming lidded but he continued to hold him. His eyes fell on Nero who was crying. Dante's tears had broken his own composure. The thought that Vergil would die had never crossed his mind.

Vergil placed his other arm around Nero's shoulder and embraced him. "Take care of him Nero".

Nero went limp. His arms fell on his lap, he stared back at Dante who was inconsolable. The sight of him filled his own heart with anguish. There was no way he would let Vergil die here like this. Coco whined and came and stood on Vergil's side she licked his bloodied face and he stroked her fur. The three of them sat in a circle holding onto the one person that would always keep them together. Without him they would fall apart. They could never let him go.

Vergil's eyes were closing, his body finally calling him to rest. He couldn't fight it. He smiled, his family surrounded him and he would die with the three of them by his side. When he looked up he found her standing near the lake. He watched the monarch butterflies swarm around him, a true sight of beauty and fragility, and their colours of orange, black and white striking against the setting sun.

One came and sat down on his fingertip, it opened its wings and he realised his own metamorphosis was complete. He had shed his skin, his hurt and finally found himself. He had become the brother and son that had been lost to the darkness. He had released himself from the chains that had tied him down for so long and finally broken free.

She was wearing her blue dress and calling to him. She held out her hand, he smiled back at her. He was her perfect son. He didn't want to let Dante go but he knew he had to this time. His mother was smiling back at him, her soft blue eyes filled with love for him. He wiped his own tears with his small hands and hugged her legs. He gazed up at her and she sat down and hugged his small frame and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"My sweet Vergy, its OK, close your eyes honey".

He felt her hand stroke his cheek, "I love you", she whispered into his ear.

Vergil's hands lost their grip around Dante's shoulders. Dante stopped crying and gazed up at his brother. He placed his face next to his lips, he wasn't breathing. Dante placed his hand on his chest. He smiled; his brother was sleeping and looked peaceful.

"Hey bro", he shook him gently and combed his hair back.

Vergil's head limped onto his shoulder and Dante placed his hand inside his hair. "You can't sleep...wake up Verge…am here".

Dante whispered the words into Vergil's ear. He placed his brother's bleeding body inside his arms and held his face with one hand. He placed a small kiss on his brother's lips and stared back into his face, his tears falling against his bloodied skin.

"Come back to me Verge am here..." His voice was breaking.

"Come back bro, am here", he whispered the words again and rocked their bodies gently.

"Please wake up Verge you can't leave me...I will die without you by my side bro".

His brother's silence was unbearable. He gazed back at Nero who was staring back at Vergil's face in loss, his tears falling down his face.

"Hey kid...why does...my...heart continue to beat?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes:**

**Everyone had already left the premises of Devil May Cry. Angel straightened her hair and was wearing mascara. She inspected her black mini dress and diamond earrings and nodded her head in approval. She came downstairs and sat down on the sofa. Vergil was waiting for her and she smiled at him. He scrutinised her clothes with his sharp eyes and she melted under his intense glare. **

**Nero came down next. He was clad in a black hoodie and faded blue jeans. He looked super-hot with the hood up. He sat down next to her and was wearing cologne. He smelled damn good. She had forgotten to wear perfume and began to sweat. He lifted his top slightly and showed off his perfect pecks to Vergil and bit his full lips.**

**Angel had a look and pouted. How could she compete with him? The red devil was nowhere in sight. They heard him coming down the stairs. Clad in only brown pants and no top, his hair dripping wet and the droplets working their way down his perfect ridges. He sat down next to Nero who gritted his teeth. The old man looked hot and had made no effort. He winked at Vergil and smirked playfully.**

**Vergil would need to choose one of them. His lips tightened in thought and he walked towards the three. He arched his brows. It would be a difficult decision this time. He came and stood in front of Angel. He kneeled down and hugged her. Nero and Dante did too. She started to cry. They had appreciated her efforts in keeping their dignity intact despite the controversial topic.**

**Vergil kissed Nero's cheek and took Dante's hand. Dante stood up and the two gazed back at each other. Nero placed a clawed hand over his eye but continued to peek. Angel couldn't look away. The two kissed and her heart raced. Nero and Angel gazed back at each other. She took his clawed hand and he rolled his eyes in response but rested her head on his shoulder. She was sad but she knew Vergil had made the right choice. The two were perfect together.**

**Warnings: intimacy between the twins waits. I must say I enjoyed writing this and note I don't write graphic sexy scenes lol.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom feel free to take inspiration from my story :)**

**A Devil's Ascent:**

Dante's dazed face glanced back at Nero's shocked one. Nero watched Dante slide his hands over his chest resting his fingertips over his heart. He closed his eyes and dug them inside his skin. Nero grabbed his hands and gripped his arms. Dante screamed, he tried to break away from Nero's grip but he matched his strength. Nero held him down and wrapped his arms around him. He wouldn't let anything happen to Dante. Vergil's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Hiroshi came and knelt down beside Vergil. He lifted his body with one arm and placed his hand on his bloodied chest. His dark eyes narrowed. His tattoos were gliding and whispering to him. He closed his eyes and healed his wounds. The two of them bathed in gold light as he reached out to the cold twin. Vergil had already past. He stroked his piercing and leaned closer to Vergil's face. His dark brows creased in thought. The eyes of the dragon gazed up at him.

"Let her go...Vergil, your father and brother need you here. It is not your time". He whispered the words into his ear.

Dante lifted his head and crawled closer to Hiroshi. He had heard his words. Nero's brows ceased and he huddled next to them. Coco limped to her master's body and licked his cheek. All of their eyes focused on Vergil's face. Nero's clawed hand found Vergil's slender fingers, he gripped them inside his own, entwining them. They were warm and he placed his human hand on top. He could never let Vergil go.

"Come on Vergil", he whispered the words and wiped his tears.

Hiroshi tried again. His hand rested on the puncture wound on Vergil's chest and he summoned his healing dragon. This time it appeared on Vergil's skin. It slid across the wound, over his chest devouring the burns, the puncture and cuts. Yet it couldn't remove the scar. It slid back into its masters waiting skin. Dante stared at him in anguish taking his brothers slender fingers inside his own, the way Nero had.

Nero placed a hand on Dante's shoulder and Dante gripped it with his other hand. "Come back home bro", he whispered.

Coco continued to lick his face. Dante felt a slight movement against his fingertips. He gazed down at his brother's hand and held it next to his cheek, his azure eyes never leaving Vergil's face. He felt a slight movement against his skin. Nero felt it too, Vergil's fingers had moved against his clawed hand. Vergil eyes opened slowly. He gazed up at the three of them who were holding their breaths.

His brows arched and he inspected Hiroshi's face, his lips tightened in thought. "Your name means… ?"

Vergil didn't finish, Dante had tackled him to the floor and was hugging his neck. Vergil couldn't breathe but he held his brother inside his arms. Their eyes met and Dante whispered the words, resting his lips against his ear.

"I thought...I...lost you Verge", his voice trembled, Vergil felt Dante's warm tears falling onto his skin.

Vergil hands trailed Dante's shoulders and rested inside his snow white hair. It was painted crimson, like his body.

"Brother...I", he couldn't finish. Dante placed a small tender kiss on his parted lips. His hair falling softly against Vergil's face. Vergil's heart raced and Dante rested their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes in contentment.

"I wont let you leave me again Verge", Dante whispered the words and Vergil felt his brothers smile against his cheek. His tears still falling.

Vergil opened his eyes and stroked Dante's cheeks with the back of his bloodied fingertips.

"I...will always remain by your side brother...always".

They both smiled back at each other and Vergil placed a kiss on his brother's forehead. They both gazed back at Nero at the same time. Nero wiped his nose and smirked back at them. Dante lifted himself and held out his hand to Vergil. Vergil took it and they both sat up.

Dante placed his arm around Nero's shoulder. "Your hired again kid".

Nero's eyes opened and he gaped back at Dante in shock. "Piss off old man, you're the worst employer anyone could..."

Dante hugged him and rested his forehead against Nero's. "I hit you kid it will never happen again".

Nero held Dante back and blushed more, "its OK old man, it's good to be back".

The three of them gazed back at each other. Vergil placed his hand on Nero's shoulder before resting their foreheads together. Nero smirked more and held Vergil's shoulders. He knew they would never lose him again. Vergil lifted Yamato from the floor and gripped it tightly before standing up in one swift motion. He inspected his body. His skin was healing quickly. The burns were disappearing from his face and chest.

He inspected the scar and noted it was still there. Coco was sitting down next to him wagging her tail. She barked at the three of them. He walked towards the demon that had saved his life. He still couldn't understand why it had done this. Hiroshi bowed his head and was doing the buttons on his shirt. His eyes fell back on Yamato and he smiled. Lifting one hand he slid his fingers over the gold ribbon. Vergil tilted his head in response.

"It seems, I have misjudged you", the words were spoken low but soft.

Hiroshi smiled at Vergil in response and adjusted his shirt. "A thank you wouldn't hurt your pride...son of Sparda".

Vergil's sharp eyes inspected his face closely. He tilted his head and stroked Yamato's sheath. He had missed his beloved katana.

"Thank you", he arched an elegant brow for emphasis. "It seems we have much to discuss".

He spoke the words softly and stared down at Coco who had come and stood next to him. He had heard the demons words and knew now their father was still alive. His lips tightened in thought.

"We will in time", Hiroshi replied quietly. He knew their real journey was only just beginning.

Hiroshi gazed back at Dante and Nero who were watching the two of them curiously. Nero helped Dante stand and rested his body against his own.

"Let me guess the chick digs him?" Dante sighed.

Nero snickered and scratched his nose. He flexed his devil arm and stood shoulder to shoulder with Dante.

"I would be offended old man, considering your twins, Vergil's seems to get the most attention".

Dante's eyes narrowed. He glared at Nero who was combing his hair down.

"That was a cheap shot kid. Plus the chick is hot".

He frowned when he caught the pretty girl checking his brother out. He smirked, she had saved his life and he knew his brother wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Nero's mouth gaped open and he rolled his eyes. Trying to explain the chick was actually a dude made his own head hurt. Dante stroked his stubble and watched the two of them continue to talk. Nero gazed down at his hands and inspected the blood on his fingertips.

It was Vergil's blood, his essence, his life force, his very being. His blue eyes lingered on Vergil's face. His skin and hair was glowing gold. His high cheekbones narrowed beautifully, like his lips, his eyes white, like his snow white hair. He wanted to know what it would be like to taste the blood. He brought his hands up slowly in a trance and his heart beat faster. Nero could never have Vergil but he could always have a taste of this forbidden love.

He felt an arm coming around his shoulder and he snapped out of his trance. Dante was holding him, he could tell the old man was about to pass out. His body was trembling, his skin coated in sweat. He could feel the heat against his own body. He wiped the blood on his jeans and placed an arm around Dante. They both walked towards Hiroshi and Vergil. Hiroshi bowed his head, Dante and Nero smiled back at him. The four of them stood next to each other quietly and didn't even realise they had just broken free from the shackles of fate and were shaping their own destinies.

Two months later:

Vergil was reading Dante's Inferno, inside Devil May Cry. He was seated in the leather chair in front of the desk. Hiroshi had managed to find the ancient texts that he had requested and he had been studying the 9 levels of hell carefully. He knew the place must be treated as a formidable maze of peril. It seemed once you enter, there was no way out. Hiroshi had offered to come with them but Vergil had curtly refused.

A part of him was still wary of the demons true intentions. Although he had saved his life and been consistent in his generosity, he had requested he stay behind in case things go wrong. He couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for a demon to be so giving. His jaw clenched and his fingers slid over the ancient text.

Their father was trapped inside the ninth circle. Their ascent would become more and more difficult as they progressed through each level. His brows arched and he rubbed his forehead. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he was exhausted. Yet his preparation would have to be impeccable. He knew one mistake and they would be trapped down there, like their father. Nero was lying down on the sofa in a pair of black jeans and grey t-shirt. Coco was lying down between his legs sleeping, his clawed hand resting on her soft ears.

Nero had moved back into the spare room permanently. He didn't pay rent and only cooked when he wanted to. Vergil had made sure that his room was to his liking and had even bought him a guitar. All three of them had been taking on missions together. Nero had learned a great deal from the twins. Vergil glanced at him. He was resting one arm under his head and staring back at him with admiration. Vergil leaned back on the seat and tilted his head. He knew what Nero was going to say. He could read him like his brother. Nero blushed and opened his mouth to speak.

"No", he spoke the word sharply and arched a brow for emphasis. Nero frowned.

"Come on Vergil, you can't leave me behind", he moaned the words.

His cheeks were flushed red and he was gritting his teeth. Vergil ignored his protests and turned a page.

"Nero, if we are not back by the third day, you will need to find us with Hiroshi's help".

The words were spoken with a hint of irritation. Nero rolled a ring on his finger anxiously. He was worried about them but knew they had no choice. Vergil's sharp eyes met his blue ones, he sighed and scratched his nose. He could never defy Vergil the way he did the old man. Nero's attachment and respect for the cold twin was only growing. He sighed and rested his head back in defeat.

"Third day Vergil then we are coming for the two of you".

Coco barked a few times and licked Nero's face in response. He flexed his devil arm and knew Vergil was right. They had already discussed this profusely and it was the logical thing to do. He was still trying to change Vergil's mind because he didn't know how he would cope without them. They had already located the portal to the Hell Gate and would be leaving tomorrow. His eyes fell back on Vergil's handsome face and his brows creased. He was already feeling restless.

"Just...please be careful", he spoke the words quietly.

Vergil turned a page and combed his hair, "we will Nero. Failure is not an option brother".

Vergil spoke the words in his monotone voice when he heard his brother coming down the stairs. Dante was drying his hair roughly, clad in brown pants and no top. He walked over to the desk and took the book out of Vergil's hand. Vergil sneered at him.

"We already read this one bro", Dante inspected the book closely and his brows creased in thought.

Vergil's jaw clenched in response, "leave me brother I have work to do".

Dante chuckled and pushed the table back with his fingertips. Vergil's eyebrows arched in surprise. It felt like he had been here before. Dante rubbed his wet hair with one hand and glanced at his brother who was lost in thought.

"Half way through our lives path. Our old man's favourite line Verge".

Vergil wasn't listening he was staring at his clothes and trying to remember why this scene felt familiar. Dante smirked at him and went behind his chair. He placed his hands on his shoulders and Vergil gazed up at him. Dante combed his brother's hair back. He remembered. It was one of the fantasies he had about his brother when they were in the school. He banished it from his mind. The last two months he had chosen to be the brother that Dante wanted and needed.

Dante signalled with his hands to the kid who was stroking Coco. Nero gazed up at him and blushed. Dante had something planned for Vergil but had cold feet each time. The old man wouldn't shut up about what he wanted to do and Nero wished he would get it over with. He was sick of hearing about it, the old man was driving him crazy. Each time it was the same thing. Nero grit his teeth and slid his legs out of Coco's grip.

He hoped that Dante would grow some balls and finally tell Vergil how he really felt. He knew now would be the right time since they will be going to hell tomorrow night. He placed a red leash on Coco and slipped on his boots. The old man had spent a week obsessing over every little detail. Nero stood up and walked over to the desk. Vergil was still reading the book and glanced up at him. The hybrid had a small smirk on his lips and was blushing. Dante folded his arms across his chest and his eyes narrowed playfully. Vergil gazed up at the two of them and rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"It seems, the two of you are not very keen on bringing our father back".

Vergil continued to study the book. Dante blew on his hair in response and Nero smirked more. He flexed his clawed hand. Coco licked her lips and yawned. She couldn't wait to go for a walk. The weather was getting warmer and spring was on its way. She loved the evening walks with the three of them. She barked and Vergil sighed.

"Happy Birthday bro", Dante spoke the words softly.

Vergil placed the book on the desk and stood up. He had forgotten but his little brother had remembered. Dante placed the towel on his shoulder and embraced him. Vergil rested one hand on his brother's jaw and kissed his forehead. Dante was staring at him with new intensity. His azure eyes gazing back at him with love. Vergil turned around and met Nero's eyes. He embraced the hybrid who was still in two minds about hugging him.

Nero smirked more and wrapped his arms around Vergil. "I will give you your present when you get back".

Nero spoke the words shyly. He felt Vergil's hand resting against his cheek, he closed his eyes to his touch. He smiled as he felt Vergil's soft lips kiss his forehead. Vergil glanced down at Coco who lifted her paw. He couldn't help a smile appearing on his lips, he shook her paw and stroked her head. Nero glared at Dante whose face looked flushed.

"I am taking her for a walk old man".

Nero shouted the words in annoyance. Dante's eyes narrowed in response.

"I am not deaf kid, no need to shout", he was apprehensive.

Nero gritted his teeth in irritation and scratched his cheek. Dante's brows creased in response and Nero's eyes widened. Nero could see the old man was panicking already.

"Good luck old man", he snickered.

Dante's eyes narrowed and he glared at Nero. Vergil's eyes inspected Dante's face and knew he was up to something. The hybrid also knew. Dante watched Nero leave and his heart raced as his brother's sharp eyes fell on his face. Dante was nervous, he brushed his hair aside. Vergil sat down on the chair and started to read. His black shirt was unbuttoned at the collars and his long legs were stretched under the desk. Vergil noted his brother was still standing there watching him.

He lifted a book in his direction and Dante took his hand instead. "Come on Verge I have something for you".

He spoke quickly and tugged his arm. Vergil sighed in irritation. He was beginning to lose patience, knowing they had no time for this. Dante only gripped his hand tighter. Vergil knew his stubborn brother wouldn't leave him alone. He stood up and let Dante take him upstairs. They stopped outside the bedroom. Dante held his brother's shoulders before he could open the door. Vergil stopped, he tilted his head when he felt his brother cover his eyes. He could feel Dante's heartbeat faster.

Dante opened the door and closed it behind him with his other hand. He locked it. He lifted his hand and Vergil glanced at the room in surprise. It was beautifully lit by candle light. At least twenty small white candles had been placed around the room. His brother knew his taste well. He admired the ones placed near the bed and noted it was covered by rose petals. The bed sheets were silk and blue, his favourite colour.

His brows arched in surprise and his lips tightened in thought. Dante walked towards the cupboard and took out a Suit cover. He brought it over to his brother. Vergil unzipped the black cover and inspected the coat. It was stunning, the colour of the blue sky. High gold rimmed collars and buttons, white intricate lines snaking down the shoulders. His hands slid over it and he tilted his head. Dante took it off the hanger and held it out. His brother slipped it on gracefully and inspected the arms.

"I got it tailor made bro. Designed it myself too", Dante whispered.

He inspected his brother closely and realised that he looked good in everything. He would never tell his brother he was high on drugs and that they had been his real inspiration. Vergil had forgiven him for using them and Dante had no need for them anymore.

"I also got you a blue leather vest, brown combat boots and killer black pants".

"I wouldn't want to disappoint the old man".

"His sons have to look stylish when they kick ass in hell".

A small smile appeared on Vergil's lips. Dante folded his arms across his chest and scratched his stubble.

"It is perfect brother", his fingertips slid over the silk, his brows creased in thought and he rubbed his forehead.

"Brother, I haven't bought you a gift".

Vergil felt guilt, he had nothing for his little brother. His eyes fell back on the bed, he wondered why Dante had decorated the room like this. Dante smiled and adjusted the collars, leaning closer to Vergil's body, one hand trailing the white lines on his shoulders. Vergil felt his heart race at Dante's touch. It was intimate, he moved away. Dante's brows creased, he stared at the floor in disappointment.

"Thank you brother", Vergil whispered.

He was about to remove the coat when he felt Dante's hands again. His brother slid it off his shoulders slowly. He was unusually quiet, Vergil didn't turn to meet his eyes. He could read his brother and understood his intentions. Dante placed the coat back and hung it in the cupboard. He walked towards Vergil and stood behind him, his jaw clenched and he stepped in front. Vergil's sharp eyes fell on his handsome face.

His skin was glowing gold, basked in the candle light, his hair still damp, falling softly against his face. His eyes white. Vergil stepped back to create distance between them. Dante had already anticipated his move and stepped forward, his eyes intense as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Vergil's eyes narrowed, he gripped his hand. Dante stepped closer in response, resting his forehead against Vergil's, his hands gracefully unbuttoning the shirt. Vergil gazed down at his pale skin as it started to appear slowly. His toned chest and ridges of his stomach capturing the light beautifully in the dimly lit room.

Dante slid the shirt off his shoulders. Vergil closed his eyes when he felt Dante's fingertips trailing his soft skin. He was exploring Vergil's chest, stomach and collar bones with curiosity, his warm hand stopping on the scar near his heart, one hand resting against his cheek. He felt his brother's lips linger against his ear, as he whispered the words.

"I want you Verge. I don't need your blood to whisper to me about something I have always felt".

Vergil opened his eyes and rested his own hand on his brother's jaw. Dante's eyes were lidded and his lips parted. He continued to stroke the scar and Vergil whispered the words in anguish.

"Brother we can't...if we do this there is no turning back".

Dante gazed back at him, his fingertips slid over Vergil's lips. His thumb parted them. He had spent countless hours watching his brother sleep in his arms over the past two months. Vergil had never touched him again and Dante had dreamed about their kiss every night. He didn't hesitate this time, his lips slowly locked onto his brother's and he kissed them for the first time. He took his time exploring them, their softness, warmth and comfort. He slid his tongue inside and waited for his brother to meet him.

Vergil had never imagined that Dante would return his feelings. This felt like a fantasy, yet this kiss felt nothing like the ones before it. It held no ferocity just pure love. He met his brother's tongue with his own, they tightened their hold on each others faces. He could feel the movements of his brother's jaw as they lost themselves inside this moment. His brother slid his hands inside his hair, gripping it tightly, deepening their kiss. They were becoming breathless, Vergil broke free. He was panting, Dante smirked and kissed his brothers face slowly, his lips trailing his jaw, cheekbones and lips.

"Not bad for an amateur bro". Dante teased him and started to kiss his brothers neck with hunger.

His powerful arms folded around Vergil's shoulders and he sucked on his skin. Vergil gripped Dante around the neck and let his brother take charge of his own body. Vergil was still in two minds about his own actions. Yet he couldn't stop, his eyes lidded when he felt his brother trailing his chest with his tongue, both hands sliding down the ridges of his stomach and stopping at his hips. His hands resting on the buttons of his brothers blue jeans. Dante hesitated and gazed up at Vergil's face. He was distant, Dante felt his heart sink.

He stroked his hair away from his eyes and whispered the words. "Verge, this is what I want".

Vergil tilted his head and stroked Dante's hair. He gripped a few strands between his fingers and stared down at his brothers azure eyes. It was strange that all his life he had yearned for his brother's affection and he was now afraid to embrace it. The fantasy was about to become a reality, he felt fear in his own heart.

"I don't know if this is right for you brother".

Vergil inspected his brother's face closely. One hand resting against his cheek. Dante stood up and kissed him harder. Vergil grabbed a fistful of Dante's hair and matched it. Dante pinned his body against his own and continued their kiss. He felt a groan leave Vergil's lips, his hands found the buttons on his jeans and undid them. He tugged the jeans away from his brother's hips and they fell down. He lifted Vergil by tightening his grip around his waist. Vergil glared back at him making Dante chuckle.

"You want me to carry you bridal style bro?"

Dante purred the words and lay Vergil down in bed. Vergil arched a brow in response. The cold rose petals, kissed his skin and fell onto his chest.

"You wouldn't dare Dante", the words were spoken sharply.

Dante removed the jeans and winked at him in response. He crawled on top of Vergil's body, one leg parting Vergil's and pinning his arms to the sides of his head before entwining their fingers.

"This is better bro", Dante stared down at his body as he fit perfectly against his brothers.

He filled his brother's handsome face with small kisses. He wanted to capture it in his mind. Their eyes met and they both stared back at each other. Vergil's eyes held an ocean which was calling to him, he couldn't look away, their chests rising and falling softly, their bodies the perfect mirrors of each other, together as one. He let go of one hand and slowly traced his brother's skin and legs. His hands gripped his white boxers, he slid these off. Vergil allowed this and continued to watch Dante. Dante stopped and started to remove his own pants.

Vergil gripped his hand. "Brother we…" Dante kissed his lips before he could finish.

He had realised that Vergil had never performed this intimate act with any one. His older brother had suffered all these years in silence and he knew Vergil would never share himself with anyone else but him. Dante's tongue slid over his mouth and Vergil placed a hand on his brother's face. Dante kissed his palm and removed his own pants. He threw them on the floor and felts his brother's skin against his own. It was breath taking. He turned and lifted Vergil's body so they were lying down side by side. They were eye to eye and Vergil couldn't look away.

Dante was gazing back at him with new intensity. "I want to be the only one you share this moment with. I can never see you with anyone else".

Dante whispered the words and combed his brother's hair. Vergil stroked Dante's cheeks with the back of his fingertips. He could feel the warmth of Dante's body engulfing his own cool skin.

"We are but one flesh my brother. My body has always belonged only to you". The words spoken softly as Vergil studied Dante's lips under his fingertips.

"Do I have your permission bro?" Dante whispered the words in a throatier voice.

His fingers traced the scar on his brother's skin. His eyes white, filled with passion.

"You don't need permission...brother". Vergil gripped Dante's neck and pulled him closer.

Dante kissed the scar on his brother's skin and started to make love to him. He had been with countless people yet he had never felt anything for them. This time every touch, every kiss, every caress, every breath, every tremor, every heartbeat, was for his brother. His heart and soul were pouring into this one act, he wanted his brother to feel the love he held for him, his touch to be the sun, the rain, the shade to ignite his brother's senses.

Vergil's body was on fire under Dante's touch. His own skin was trembling from the pleasure he was feeling. Dante's face had always been handsome, yet as he was caught up and tangled inside his arms and body he had never looked so beautiful. His eyes lidded, lips parted, hair and skin covered in sweat. Their bodies coming together, surrounded in an ocean of bliss, as the two of them surfaced together for the first time.

Their bodies were in perfect harmony, as they held, swayed and rocked between the waves of their chaotic and forbidden love. They were no longer afraid. The two of them were together, there was nothing to hide. This was the final act of what had always remained unsaid between them. He saw a tear leave Vergil's eyes, he stopped and gazed down at his brother. He leaned in and kissed it away. Filling his face with affection.

"I love you Verge".

He whispered the words breathlessly and Vergil gripped his shoulders harder. They held onto each other not even caring if their bodies found the release they were craving and fighting at the same time. Their bodies coated in sweat, the rose petals clung to their skins. Dante chuckled and removed one from Vergil's cheek with his lips.

Vergil kissed Dante's lips and they started to sway between an eruption that was about to wash over the two of them. Dante gripped Vergil's shoulders and held them tightly digging his hands into his brother's skin. He couldn't hold out any longer, Vergil did the same. Dante's head rested on Vergil's chest, he groaned, biting his lips. Vergil gripped Dante's hair.

"Come for me brother". Vergil whispered the words into Dante's ears who groaned louder in response.

His hips swayed harder against his brothers. He was lost inside this wave, riding it as it took him in its powerful grip, this time he knew it would take him all the way.

"Vergil", he whispered his brother's name as he let go of his own fears.

Vergil closed his own eyes to Dante's whisper. His name had left his brother's lips like a prayer. He held onto his brothers body as they reached their climax. Dante met his brothers piercing gaze as his face became flushed, his hair sweaty, clinging to his handsome face. Dante didn't want to miss this moment. Vergil's lips were relaxed and his cheeks slightly red.

Their bodies tired, their hearts beating ferociously against their chests in synchronised beats. Dante's body limped against Vergil's, still and breathless. Vergil removed the rose petals from his back and rested his head onto his chest. He placed one hand on his jaw. They were both quiet and content. Finally complete in each other's arms.

Dante traced the scar on his brother's chest. "You up for round two bro?" Dante whispered breathlessly.

Vergil arched a brow in response but couldn't help a small smile appearing on his lips. "Nero will be coming back brother. He shouldn't know".

Dante's brows creased, he lifted his head slightly. "Kid knows bro. He spent all day decorating the room. Roses and candles were his idea. A part of our joint birthday present", Dante chuckled.

Dante knew Devil May Cry was incomplete without Nero, he couldn't imagine life without the kid. Nero was a part of the two of them and he knew the kid was doing all this for Vergil. Vergil was stroking Dante's hair. Dante closed his eyes and placed small kisses around Vergil's face. Vergil's lips tightened in thought. Nero had truly been a blessing for the two of them. The hybrids presence in their lives had proved to be the final factor in his recovery.

They would give their lives for him and he knew Nero felt the same way about the two of them. He had been able to manage the effects of the blood and his own feelings without Vergil's guidance. Dante tilted his brother's face and kissed his lips slowly. He couldn't stop, he wanted to spend every waking minute inside his brother's arms. Vergil returned his kiss and they felt their bodies yearning for more.

Vergil broke the kiss and admired Dante's flushed face. "Hope we make it back bro, I could get used to this".

Vergil took Dante inside his arms and lifted the covers over their bodies. Dante continued to trace his brother's skin and was staring back at him lovingly. Vergil was quiet and continued to stroke his hair in thought.

Dante gripped his hand and Vergil gazed back at him. "What's wrong Verge?"

He placed his fingertips next to his lips and kissed them slowly before entwining them inside his own. Vergil rested his hands inside Dante's snow white hair and kissed his forehead.

"Brother, what do I tell our father...about our mother?" The words were spoken calmly but Dante could see the hurt in his brother's eyes.

Vergil stroked Dante's cheeks with his fingertips and felt his chest tighten. Sparda loved Eva more than anything else in this world. He felt his tears leaving his eyes. How would he face his father? Dante leaned closer and lifted his brother's tears from his warm skin with his lips. His fingertips slid over his brothers lips and he kissed them again.

"That she saved us that day Verge. She saved the two of us". Dante whispered the words and kissed his brothers neck.

Vergil met his brother's eyes and rested their foreheads together. His little brother was right and had assured his heart. The two of them knew they wouldn't fail their father and would find him.

"So bro, I take it you're ready for round two?" Dante purred the words playfully into his ear and bit his earlobe to get a reaction.

Vergil gripped his neck harder in response and Dante's smile widened when he felt himself harden at his brothers touch. Vergil arched a brow when he felt Dante's hands gripping his hip bones playfully. His azure eyes narrowed, skin glistening in the candle light.

"Brother, shouldn't we prepare for our descent?"

Vergil inspected his brother's face and noted he had roses inside his hair. He didn't even realise that they were tangled inside his own white locks.

Dante chuckled, "After this you will bro, since I will be following your lead", he leaned in and started to kiss Vergil's lips. They were intoxicating.

Vergil met his brother's hungry tongue. They were fighting each other for dominance. Vergil smiled, he would always allow his little brother to win these intimate battles. Their bodies coming together. The silk sheets, roses and candle light illuminating their pale skins as they made love knowing hell awaited the two of them.

Nero opened the door and walked back inside with Coco in toe. The twins were nowhere to be seen. He blushed and scratched his nose. Coco jumped up on the sofa and was panting happily. Her eyes fell on the ceiling and she barked a few times.

Nero smirked and gazed up, "Vergil finally got laid Coco", he snickered.

Nero knew the two of them deserved this moment together. He was still worried about them. He brushed his hair down in thought and rolled a ring on his finger. If they didn't come back on the third day he would follow the two of them into hell. After all they were hybrids and one family now. He would never let them break apart again. The blood would never stop whispering to him and he had come to understand that it was one and the same.

Dante and Vergil were one heart and soul in two bodies. If anything happened to Dante, Vergil would follow. Coco barked at him and wagged her tail. He walked towards the sofa and stroked her fur. He walked into the kitchen and frowned. Dante had left a note on the counter and he cursed the old man under his breathe. He walked back to the end of the stairs. His cheeks flushed in anger.

"Piss of old man, am not cooking today it's your turn". He shouted the words and grit his teeth in irritation.

"Come on kid it's my birthday today", Dante pleaded.

Nero picked up his response with his demonic hearing and his eyes narrowed. He was about to shout back when he heard Vergil cut in.

"Nero, if Dante cooks again we may never make it to hell".

Vergil spoke the words in his monotone voice and Nero moaned in response. Vergil was right the last time the old man cooked their stomachs had suffered. He sighed.

"Stupid old man", he muttered the words.

"I heard that kid", Dante shouted back.

Nero rolled his eyes in response and headed into the kitchen. He smirked and got to work on dinner. He secretly enjoyed cooking for the two of them. The three of them always ate together.

"That was cold bro", Dante shook his head.

Vergil combed his hair and tilted his head on the pillow. His jaw clenched and he spoke the words sharply. "Brother, I urge you never to step in the kitchen again".

Dante's eyes widened, he pouted in exaggeration. Vergil arched a brow in response to emphasise his point.

"Teach me bro when we get back...I am not perfect like you Verge". Vergil's eyes softened at Dante's words.

He lay his head down on Vergil's powerful chest. His eyes were becoming lidded. His brother had always been the perfect son. Someone he had admired and followed. Whatever path Vergil would take, Dante would always follow. He could hear his brother's heartbeat and closed his eyes to it. His brother's arms came around his body like wings, his fingertips resting inside his hair. It was soothing. He only found sleep in his brother's embrace. He felt a tear leave his eye but Vergil wiped it with his thumb before it could fall.

"I love you Verge", he whispered the words.

Vergil gazed back at his brother and kissed his forehead, the love that he had craved for so long finally resting inside his arms. His journey through the chaos of his own mind had cleansed his soul, the storms, the heartbreak, the pain and anguish, gone. Fate itself had bowed its head before this forbidden love he had held onto. His eyes fell back on his brother's sleeping form and he kissed his lips tenderly and whispered the words into Dante's ear. Knowing he will hear them.

"I love you too...Dante".

Vergil's descent into madness was over. His descent into hell only just beginning. His azure eyes narrowed and he held his brother closer.

"See you soon Father", he whispered the words and closed his eyes.

They were finally complete, inside each others embrace. They knew nothing could tear them apart. After all, the universe bows its head before love and love like theirs was a formidable force to be reckoned with.


End file.
